A Leaf Amongst the Fire
by A Common Naruto Fan
Summary: As he lies at the feet of a god, Naruto begins to accept the fate that was foretold. However, Kyuubi will have none of that. Kyuubi gives up everything so Naruto can finally have the power to change the world. "Become the Greatest That Ever Was, Uzumaki Naruto." Hokage Naruto. Strong Naruto. Eventual God-like Naruto. NaruSaku.
1. Trust

Summary: As he lies at the feet of a god, Naruto begins to accept the fate that the god foretold. However, Kyuubi will have none of that. Kyuubi gives up everything so Naruto can finally have the power to change the world. **"Become the Greatest That Ever Was, Uzumaki Naruto."** Hokage Naruto. Strong Naruto. Eventual God-like Naruto. NaruSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. However, the ideas and variations separate to canon are mine.

**Author's Notes: Just a short little tidbit of information before you start reading. I will not be translating the Jutsu after their Japanese names in the story. There will be a Jutsu description list at the bottom with the English and info. As for other Japanese words, I will most likely translate them if I feel there will be any confusion. On another note, Kyuubi will be a bit OOC from the start, and there are slight variations to the canon in this story. If it contradicts the original storyline then it is most likely intended so bear with it until it is explained. Feel free to ask me questions if you are confused and I will answer to the best of my abilities without revealing too much. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Trust**

Uzumaki Naruto. He was by far the greatest human Kyuubi had ever come to know. He was honest, trusting, and most importantly, loyal. Kyuubi could describe the boy in so many other ways, but they would do little to truly credit how great the Uzumaki really was. It was surprising to the Kyuubi how much he was like Mito and Kushina, yet universally different. Kyuubi did not hold the same feelings for those two that it did for Naruto. Unlike with its two previous Jinchuuriki hosts, Kyuubi saw the boy's entire life unfold from its containment within him. It watched as he forgave those that wronged him. How he would never forsake any who would in turn hurt, or betray him. How he fought for those he cared for. Uzumaki Naruto was the purest of beings that Kyuubi ever had the honor of knowing. It wanted to do more for him, it really did. Unfortunately for the two, it could not.

'_**That blasted Yondaime and his Fuuinjutsu.'**_ Kyuubi spat out mentally. If it was not for the effectiveness of the seal that contained the great being of chakra, Kyuubi would have been more than happy to allow its user more access to its power, after learning of the boy's true nature. However, the seal placed on Naruto was _too_ good. It did not allow Kyuubi to give its power to Naruto without the Uzumaki's consent. It kept a constant stream of Kyuubi's chakra to slowly enter Naruto, while keeping its influence from tempting the Uzumaki's mind (not like the Kyuubi even wanted to tempt the boy at this point).

Naruto could also forcefully draw the Kyuubi's chakra, but that only happened in dire situations where the boy's anger reached its peak. However, the biggest difference between the seal that kept the Kyuubi contained, compared to other seals used on Jinchuuriki, was the fact that this one was actually killing the trapped Biju. It was the main reason why the Kyuubi despised the Yondaime Hokage even more than Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha Madara used Kyuubi, used its strength and controlled it to do his bidding. Yet even Madara could not do what Namikaze Minato had done. The Kyuubi hated the Yondaime with every fiber of its being, but it did acknowledge the strength the young man had. The Fourth Hokage was the first person to effectively kill a Biju. It may not have happened yet, but he did it nonetheless. He was the first human to ever create a seal (technically a combination of seals), that could in fact deteriorate a Biju's chakra to the point it no longer existed. It was for this reason that the Kyuubi refrained from giving Naruto its power all these years since his birth. The concept of death scared the Kyuubi, having never had to fear such an aspect beforehand. However, it did have to give up some slivers of its powers from time to time, whenever Naruto was in a life-or-death situation and requested its chakra as "rent". However, it would keep from giving him too much.

The Kyuubi was becoming gradually weaker, and it knew that. It was why it was careful to not let out too much of its power. The more the Kyuubi gave, the more it lost. The power that Kyuubi loses stays dormant within Naruto, unbeknownst to the Uzumaki. It is why Naruto, over the years, began to display more control of the Kyuubi's power. It was not because of training, but the seal. He could always control the Kyuubi's chakra. He just did not have any of its chakra to use yet.

When Naruto saw Sasuke "die" at the hands of Haku, he displayed his first use of the Kyuubi's chakra. He probably didn't realize it, but subconsciously he was completely in control of the Kyuubi's power. Such an occurrence happened once again when he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End. By then the seal had sucked an entire tails worth of power from Kyuubi. Whether Naruto wants to believe it or not, the Kyuubi did not willingly save him. Of course by then the Kyuubi had come to see Naruto as more than just a lowly human and would have tried to save the boy, but the seal prevented such actions.

Naruto's one-tailed form was fully under the Uzumaki's control. It was only until Naruto tried taking too much of the Kyuubi's powers that he started to lose control. During the boy's training with Jiraiya they tried to push the Kyuubi's powers. At that time, Naruto could control three tails worth, but they did not stop there. When Naruto tried taking more than what he was ready for, he lost his way and lashed out. It was why he did it with Jiraiya, and it was also why he did it when pitted against Orochimaru. The Kyuubi had no say in the matter, and truthfully, it was scared.

Kyuubi was afraid of when its time would come to an end. It did value Naruto differently than it used to, but that did not keep it from restricting its power as to prevent its inevitable demise. While it wanted to help Naruto, it knew that in doing so would lead to its death, and that was not something Kyuubi was ready to do. Unfortunately for the mightiest of Biju, it did not have the luxury of time on its side. It watched as Naruto completed his new Sage training and returned to the village that the creature had once been hell-bent on destroying. It watched and _felt_ what Naruto experienced as he returned home and saw his loved village in its destroyed state.

The Kyuubi could never forget the feeling that pasted through Naruto at the sight of his obliterated village, and it was something that it never wanted to experience again. Yet, it watched as Naruto fought the God of Destruction that had descended upon Konohagakure no Sato _**(Village Hidden in the Leaves)**_. It watched as Naruto fought valiantly with all his might and came within a Rasengan's reach of toppling the supposed "God". It watched as Pein turned the tables on the Uzumaki and pinned him down. It watched as a female Hyuuga tried to protect its user, proclaiming her love in the process, and failed in the end. It watched as the Hyuuga fell, and it _felt_ Naruto's mind as it descended into fury. The Uzumaki pried six tails worth of power from the Kyuubi in his rage, losing himself in the process. The boy went on a war path from then on. It took everything the "God" had to just evade death at the boy's hand.

However, six tails did not seem to be enough as Pein eventually pulled his trump card, creating a small orb with its own gravitational pull that sucked Naruto up. The orb created a large crevice in the ground as the ball stayed suspended in the air, covered by layers of rock that held Naruto within its depths. However, Kyuubi knew that it would not be long before Naruto tried to pull even more chakra from it.

The Kyuubi, upon seeing the desperate state its host was in, knew it could no longer be indecisive. Kyuubi could no longer evade its end. It would do what was needed in order to keep its adored container alive.

\/

Naruto awoke within the desolate sewers that he, for so long as he could remember, despised. He hated everything about it. The smell, the sight, the feeling. It made him sick being in his own mindscape. However, he did not let his thoughts out. He was too haggard to even really think straight. His fight with Pein had gone downhill fast and he hated himself for succumbing to the Kyuubi's power. He just wanted the pain to go away. Naruto clutched his head as he fell to his knees, creating ripples in the water that lay throughout the sewer.

'_Just make it go away!' _Naruto thought to himself, squeezing his head even harder, _'Somebody help me!'_

"**Give me your heart."** Kyuubi's dark and oppressive voice boomed around the room, **"I will save you from the pain."**

Naruto looked up to the cage that held back the greatest of tailed beast. Behind the large grimy bars were blood red eyes and big sharp teeth that illuminated through the darkness that was the Kyuubi's veil. Naruto did not protest as he leaned back. His jacket was forced open, leaving his chest bare to Kyuubi. The seal appeared on his stomach as it began to morph, becoming a black spiral with intricate designs coming out its sides. The mark looked very similar to an eye. Blood started to ooze from the seal, more than should have been humanly possible. The blood started to mix with the water Naruto sat in.

The Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout the sewer, **"Yes, that's it."** Finally, it would be able to repay its debt to the village of Konoha through its host Naruto. **"Come here… pull this seal off."**

The blood leaking from Naruto's stomach had effectively turned all the sewage water around him into a crimson color. He stood and then began to walk to the Kyuubi's cage. He soon levitated, coming up in front of the large seal tag that lay on the cut between the doors of the cage. His finger slid behind the paper as he was seconds away from ripping the paper off.

Then, to Naruto's surprise and Kyuubi's horror, a firm hand grabbed onto the Uzumaki's wrist, stopping any further attempts at removing the seal. The Kyuubi let out a low growl, **"You!"**

Naruto didn't know what was going on until he was pulled back by the figure that had just grabbed him. Through his peripherals, Naruto could depict the subtle features that had made the man holding him so famous. Turning his eyes to the newcomer, Naruto let out in a low and shaking voice, "The Yondaime… Hokage…"

The Yellow Flash's voice was firm and deep, and commanded much respect, "The seal is set so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen. I never wanted to see you again… Kyuubi."

Minato looked over his shoulder at the demon, having been facing the opposite direction of Naruto, who was still firmly in his grasp, "But, I did look forward to seeing how my son had grown. So I guess you could call it even."

Upon seeing the man Kyuubi despised the most, it lost itself in rage, **"THE FOURTH! FACE ME! I'll TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"**

"Now why would I go and face someone who's going to tear me to shreds?" The Namikaze turned away from the demon behind him and looked to Naruto, smiling, "Anyways… Naruto."

Naruto was stunned at his hero's appearance, as well as the fact that he knew his name. It didn't even register with the Uzumaki that the Fourth had just called him son, "Naruto? You know my name? How do-"

The Fourth's smile just seemed to grow, "Heh! Well, I mean, I gave you your name. You're my kid, after all."

Naruto was still confused. Too much had been happening for him to even comprehend what his hero had just told him, "Kid? Wait, you mean-"

Minato's warm smile made Naruto realize the truth, "Yep! Like I just said, you're my son."

Naruto could feel the cold liquid that began to form in the corners of his eyes. The troubles that were plaguing his mind not even a minute prior all but vanished. Happiness unlike anything he had ever felt before filled him. He could not believe what was happening. His hero, the man he had looked up to all his life, and the man he had idolized as a role model, was his father. He had always dreamed of having a father like his idol, but to hear that the Fourth Hokage was actually his dad filled him with something he had long forgotten about. Peace. It all fit now. Why he was chosen as the Kyuubi's container, why he always admired the Fourth, and most importantly, why he was _who_ he was. In his bliss, he didn't notice that his seal had stopped bleeding and faded away.

"Ha-Ha…" Naruto's laugh slipped through his lips as they curved into a smile at seeing his father for the first time.

The presence of the Kyuubi was then made known as his yell pierced through the two's meeting, **"Damn you, FOURTH!"** Its anger had not diminished in the slightest. It was just seconds away from saving that fool's son, and he just _had_ to interrupt them. However, it knew how that last scene would have probably looked to any others. To the Fourth, it probably looked like the Kyuubi was trying this as a means of escape, but the Kyuubi had long ago given up on any attempts of freedom. The Kyuubi knew that even the Fourth did not realize just how powerful he had made the seal that entrapped the Nine-Tails.

Kyuubi called what the Fourth made an educated mistake. The Yondaime Hokage was probably under the impression that his combination of seals would lock their chakras together; creating an ordinary Jinchuuriki who's Biju would be released upon the host's death. But no, he unknowingly created a super seal that would inevitably kill the Kyuubi. Whether it is because of Naruto's death, or the seals other objective of fully combining the chakras occurred first, fully erasing Kyuubi's existence. It was not like Kushina's or Mito's seal, which were just about the exact same as other Jinchuuriki's.

The Kyuubi knew many saw it as the embodiment of hatred, and they were not wrong in their accusation. However, what they did not know was that Kyuubi was in love with Naruto. Not the kind of love you would find between a man and a woman. The Kyuubi was neither and had no delusions of being with the boy in such a way. It loved Naruto in the way that a parent loved his or her child. It was an unknown feeling to the being of power, yet the Biju was quick to accept the pleasant sensation nonetheless. It was because of such feelings that the Kyuubi knew it couldn't let Minato take the boy away. Kyuubi mentally scoffed at the audacity of their situation. The fool of a Hokage was unknowingly keeping Naruto from the power he had originally wanted his son to have.

Kyuubi's musings came to a halt when he heard Minato say, "This guy sure is noisy, let's go somewhere else."

Kyuubi claws immediately slammed into the bars holding him back, **"NO WAIT!"**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi in confusion, wondering why it didn't want them to go anywhere. He shrugged it off as nothing more than an attempt to throw more insults and hollow threats. His father didn't even seem to notice the Kyuubi's words as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and raised his free hand, about to do something.

"**PLEASE NARUTO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" **Kyuubi yelled in desperation, about to give up on any hope it once had.

Minato once again acted like he heard nothing. He was about to click his fingers and transport them out of there, but was stopped when the hand he had on his son's shoulder was grabbed. Minato wore a face of confusion when he looked into his son's stern expression. Naruto held his father's wrist. The Uzumaki had never heard the Kyuubi like that. Whenever it spoke, the Kyuubi's voice was deep, powerful, and demanding. Yet what Naruto just heard was weak, trembling, and scared. Never in his sixteen years of life did Naruto think he would hear such a thing come out the monster's mouth. The boy moved his sights to the Kyuubi, who was no longer smiling from what he could see through the cage. The way the Kyuubi spoke interested the Uzumaki greatly. He needed to know what the Kyuubi wanted.

The Kyuubi saw their attention averted to him and hope rose through it once again. It did not waste the opportunity that was given, **"Please! I-I can't do this much longer. I want to right the wrongs that I have committed. I want- no- I **_**need**_** you to trust me."**

Kyuubi's explanation confused Naruto even more. He had never seen this side of Kyuubi before. He didn't know how to place his finger on it, but the way Kyuubi was acting just made it seem so weak. And if there was one thing Naruto knew the Kyuubi was not, was weak. So that prompted Naruto to walk forward, past his father's protests, and ask, "What do you mean?"

Kyuubi then went on to explain itself. Telling the two about how the seal the Fourth placed on him really worked – much to Minato surprise – and how It had grown to see Naruto as more than just some lowly human. Kyuubi was at rope's end here and wanted Naruto to know the truth. The _whole_ truth. Kyuubi's long tale began with the Jyuubi and the Sage of Six Paths. How the Sage trapped the Jyuubi within himself and on his death bed separated the beast's chakras. He trapped its physical body within the Moon, while its spiritual half was severed into nine different portions. Kyuubi made a note in saying that it was far stronger than any of the other "portions".

From there he told the story behind Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. The _real_ story. How they were once friends in childhood and then became enemies as respective clan heads. Later on they came to an agreement that established the first ninja village, Konohagakure no Sato. The two blondes were also surprised to learn that Uchiha Madara was actually the one to name the village, after looking at the village through a hole in a leaf. It did not stop there. Kyuubi went on and retold the entire history of the Leaf Village as best he could. From the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre, to the underhanded workings of Shimura Danzou and how he seemed to always play some hand leading to a war between villages.

At this point, Minato interrupted the storytelling to ask how Kyuubi could possibly know such things when it was trapped within Jinchuuriki all this time. The Kyuubi had already gone over Naruto's mother and grandmother, and how they were both its previous Jinchuuriki so the Uzumaki was not surprised when his father asked such things.

Upon the question, Kyuubi replied, **"While all Biju separated from the Jyuubi's original body are our own beings, we all have a subliminal connection to the body that stills sleeps within the Moon. Through it, Biju can communicate with one another no matter where they are, though we do it very scarcely. However, I am the strongest and hold the closest connection to the Jyuubi out of all my kin. As such I am the only one that can see what goes on in the world around me, whether I am trapped within a Jinchuuriki or not."**

Minato merely nodded, still not trusting the Kyuubi but feigning understanding. The Nine-tails didn't care though; it was not trying to persuade him, but the boy that was Minato's spitting image. Kyuubi didn't know how long the three were within Naruto's mindscape; hours, days. It didn't really care. It would leave Naruto everything it knew, because Kyuubi knew he would need its knowledge for the coming battles. The strongest of the tailed beasts then continued its story. It talked about how a masked man using the name "Madara" attacked Konoha with itself under his control. It retold the entire story of Naruto's birth and the circumstances around it. That the masked man who attacked Konoha was actually Uchiha Obito, who was persuaded by Uchiha Madara to go along with his Moon's Eye Plan. This was where Minato's attitude towards their discussion came to a screeching halt.

"Okay, enough of this." Minato said, stepping forward, "You want me to believe that one of _my own students_, who was seen being crushed to death, somehow survived and was nursed back to health by someone who should have been killed by the First? And not only that, he actually became this villain who is hell-bent on making a fake world for himself. This is just preposterous. Obito was one of the most caring and compassion kids I knew, he would never do such a thing."

Kyuubi was not insulted by the Fourth's interruption, instead it told him of Obito's fall into madness. It told the story of how Kakashi killed Rin, who was apparently a Kirigakure informant, and how Obito witnessed this. Upon seeing the man who he had thought of as his best friend kill his love, Obito lost himself to revenge, which Kyuubi once again noted was the way of the Uchiha. Minato, after hearing all this, shook his head, "No, I do not believe you. I didn't believe you from the start, and I don't believe you now. I'm done listening to these farfetched stories."

The Kyuubi saw this coming. It knew the man would not believe the story behind Obito, which was the reason Kyuubi kept that issue as the last one, so as to get all the other important information out of the way. However, it did not care what the Fourth thought. All that mattered at this point was Naruto, who had been eerily quiet the entire time.

Minato turned around. While some of the things the Kyuubi said were true, which were mostly things only Minato knew about, the other things he could not tell whether or not they were real or fake. He was finding it very hard to believe that he had accidently created a seal that could in effect kill a Biju, no matter how confident he was in his skills. There were other stories that threw the Fourth off, but the one about Obito was the straw that broke the camel's back. He was done listening. The Namikaze grabbed his son's shoulders, "Come Naruto."

The Fourth looked up in shock when he felt the boy shrug his hand off. When Minato caught the sight of his child's face, he could see the determination and drive that he once saw in himself in his pursuit to be Hokage.

"No." Naruto said defiantly, taking a step closer to the Kyuubi's cage, "I'm sorry dad, but our conversation is going to have to wait… I have listened to everything you had to say Kyuubi. But through it, I've become very confused. What does all this have to do with you and me?"

The Kyuubi's head lowered so that it was lying on the sewer floor, doing its best attempt at being eye level with the boy. When Naruto's eyes met Kyuubi's, the blonde could have sworn the demon was getting teary eyed, **"As I have already said, I have watched you since the day you were born, and I have grown to care for you in ways that you may never understand. I have known about my incoming demise for sixteen years. Within those years I have reflected on the many things that make me hate the human race as a whole. Yet, when I see you, I feel no hatred. I see a speck of light illuminating through the ocean of darkness that is slowly consuming me. I am tired of seeing humans make the same idiotic mistakes time and again. Within you, I see the change that is needed for the ninja village to finally come to peace. I see the Sage of Six Paths within yo- no. I see something even **_**greater**_**…"**

Naruto was enticed by the Kyuubi's words. What it said just filled him with warmth. The same warmth he got from first meeting his father, which felt like so long ago. Naruto looked down at the palm of his hand. It felt like he was holding something, but strangely there was nothing there. He closed his hand as his arm fell back to his side. Naruto looked back up, "Okay, tell me what to do."

A smile broke across Kyuubi's large maw, **"Come, and remove the seal. I will give you all I have."**

Naruto did not hesitate as he began to step forward, but was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder, "Naruto. Consider what you're doing! This is the _Kyuubi_. He is lying to you to get what he wants! This is just a ploy to get you to remove the seal and release him!"

That was very logical, and Naruto had already thought of that as a possibility. However, throughout all the history stories that Kyuubi had told him, Naruto learned one thing. Trust was a must. If the people that made up Naruto's history were just more trusting, then the world would have been a much better place for it.

If the founders of Konoha were more trusting of Madara, then maybe he would have been the First Hokage and he wouldn't have created so much strife from his defection.

If the Second Hokage and other officials were more trusting of the Uchiha, then maybe that wouldn't have inevitably led to a progressing coup.

If Danzou trusted the Sandaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage in their ideologies more, then maybe so much hatred and wars would not have spread from his influence.

If even _Kakashi_ had trusted his teammates more, then maybe Obito and Rin would still be alive and be fighting on their side.

If _Sasuke_ could have trusted _him_ more, then maybe he wouldn't have defected and become an international criminal. Instead, he could have been a great asset for the village.

There were so many circumstances that Naruto could see, if people would just be more willing to trust one another. But, who knew? Maybe all of this was just a ruse that the Kyuubi was making to get the Uzumaki's cooperation. At this point, Naruto did not care. He was tired of having to fight this world of hate by himself. If what Kyuubi spoke was truth, then he would have the power of the Kyuubi to back him in his fight to end the hatred that has for so long imprisoned the world, and he would do so willingly. And if what Kyuubi spoke was false, well then he would be dead and not have to worry any longer about the turmoil the world just seemed to throw in his face.

Naruto put the hand he didn't have closed onto his father's hand. He looked over his shoulder at the older man, smiling sincerely, "Thanks dad. For everything you have done to protect me, and the village. However, from what I have learned, I believe it is time for people to start putting more trust in those they care for. So let's start."

Minato watched silently as Naruto pulled the hand from his shoulder and went to the seal. The way Naruto trusted the Kyuubi made Minato trust the Biju as well. He didn't know how or why, but seeing his son smile like that, just made him know that everything would be alright. Soon the Fourth began to smile. He began to disappear from his feet up as his hand fell to his side. His smile was solemn and sad. The image of a newborn Naruto filled Minato's mind. He always dreamed of how his son would grow up, coming up with all these different scenarios. Some were crazy and almost unrealistic, but this was by far greater than anything Minato could ever come up with. Naruto was the man Minato always wanted him to be, and so much more. Minato could never dream up such a perfect scenario for Naruto because in his eyes, Naruto _was_ perfect. The tear that fell from Minato's cheek turned to dust as it reached his chest. The rest of his body except for his shoulders and up had all turned to dust. It wouldn't be long now. As Naruto pulled the seal from the Kyuubi's cage, Minato couldn't help but be proud of the man his son had turned into. Another tear began to form, but was cut off as the dust that was withering him away reached the bottom of his eyes. As the last several specks of dust finished Minato off, he could only think of the bright future that his son would have with his friends and loved ones. Minato's only regret; that Kushina would not be able to see their son's developments,_ 'You would be so proud of him, Kushina-chan.'_

Naruto did not notice the disappearance of his father as he looked at the key whole of the cage that held the Kyuubi at bay. Naruto floated in the air, eyeing the metal spiral that was the key whole. There was an audible click, and the spiral began folding in on itself until it was completely gone. The door slowly opened, creaking and screeching from old age. When the door was wide open Naruto saw the Kyuubi in its full form. It was sitting on its hind legs and had its hands cupped underneath Naruto, holding him up so they were eye level. Its nine tails swooshed slowly behind it happily.

Naruto didn't know if he spoke his thoughts, but he knew the Kyuubi heard him, _'So, what happens now?'_

The Kyuubi smiled. However, it was not the menacing and conniving smile that Naruto had come to know. It was trusting and warm. It was nice to see, **"Now, I give you everything so that you can do what so many have failed to do before you. Bring peace…"**

Kyuubi closed its hands around the boy, concentrating all its chakra into the boy. Bright white light pierced through the openings between Kyuubi's fingers as it began to wash over everything within their realm. The darkness that had long been consuming the Kyuubi was washed over in a beautiful bright light of tranquility.

\/

Pein looked on from several hundred yards away in complete shock as his Chibaku Tensei was obliterated by a white light that seemed to pierce through the cracks of the Jutsu. The gravitational force was destroyed, causing the chunks of earth it had uprooted to fall back to the ground. Through the falling ruble that descended back to earth, Pein could have sworn that he saw a yellow blur dashing down to the ground. The falling debris kicked up much smoke and dust as the Jutsu crashed down. The force from the landing Jutsu made Pein cover his face with the arm that was exposed from his half torn up Akatsuki cloak. It took several minutes for the smoke to dissipate enough for Pein to see what had come out of his strongest Jutsu. It was a sight he would never forget.

A new Naruto stood before him. This Naruto was covered completely by flaming yellow chakra. His chakra took the form of a cloak that resembled the Fourth Hokage's. However, this one looked tattered and had chakra wisps that continuously drifted off the cloak's ends as it flapped in the wind. The cloak's tattered appearance was intentional as it was cut at the bottom into nine different ends, each having a black bar that traveled up it, originating from the middle of his back. Naruto's cloak also had several magatama etched into the collar of the coat. He also had another set of magatama around his neck, which made Pein think of the Rikudou Sennin. His seal was clearly visible, except this seal had expanded, becoming a large open circle instead of the traditional spiral. Naruto's torso was covered in a black undergarment of chakra that lay beneath the many seals covering his body. His hair was now spiked up, with the two endmost locks resembling large horns, which once again disturbed Pein at the boy's likeness to the Rikudou Sennin. His whiskers became bulky in a rectangular fashion, much like the black bar-like tattoos that ran over most of his body. The black bars that stretched all across his body connected with the seals on his hands and feet. However, his eyes stayed red and demonic.

Pein noticed that Naruto's attention was not on him, but rather something in the boy's hand.

Naruto looked down to his palm once more, like he had done in his mindscape. Unlike before, he actually found something in his hand. It was a single green leaf, untouched and unspoiled. A warm smile graced the Jinchuu- no; he was no longer a Jinchuuriki. Naruto could no longer feel the connection between him and the Kyuubi. The immense power that coursed through him was now his own. Naruto owed the Kyuubi his life, and so much more. He would do what the Kyuubi had asked of him, it was the least Naruto could do as Kyuubi's last words echoed through his mind.

"_**Become the Greatest That Ever Was, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

Naruto looked up from the leaf in his caring, and safe, hands to the man he was previously fighting. Looking at the man, knowing what he now knew, made Naruto see Pein in a new light. It was not entirely Nagato's fault that he became the man he was today. While he could have chosen a different path for his life, it was Danzou and Hanzou who pushed Amegakure to the brink of despair and effectively created the Rinnegan user. Naruto vowed to Nagato and all those that had been wronged by Danzou that the man would pay for his transgressions. However, for now he had to deal with Pein, and that meant dealing with this fake body and going to Nagato's real location. Naruto learned all about the Rinnegan's powers from Kyuubi.

At the sight of Pein's bewildered expression, Naruto's smile turned into more of a smirk, "Like it? I think I'm going to call this form, Mezame _**(Awakening)**_."

Naruto let the leaf in his hand slip from his grasp, and then vanished in a streak of yellow. Pein could only watch as a blur of yellow closed the distanced between him and Naruto. The Uzumaki's palm slammed into Pein's chest. The amount of force behind the strike created a dome of pressure to collapse on the ground they stood on, cracking the earth around them. After the split second in which the immense amount of pressure was applied, Pein was sent flying from the attack. He moved at such uncontrollable speeds that it created a wind tunnel around him. Pein couldn't regain control as the pressure of air created around him from the speed he was traveling at was just too great to conquer. Pein crashed through many trees and boulders, yet it did nothing to slow him as a long trench from where he was once standing could be seen being made as he continued flying across the earth. His path of destruction was suddenly stopped when his back slammed into something. Pein was then shot up into the sky as Naruto had somehow made it behind the man and gave him a swift kick into the back. Pein torpedoed into the sky, unable to move once more because of the speeds at which he was traveling.

Pein's eyes were practically closed to keep the harsh wind from cutting into them, _'What is this?! Where did he get all this power from?!'_

Pein noticed the yellow streak once more as it pasted him in the sky, moving at speeds Nagato would never comprehend. The blur stopped overhead and spun like crazy as it came crashing down onto Pein's face. Naruto's hands were clasped together as he swung his fists down as hard as possible. Pein's speed somehow multiplied as he went crashing back down to earth. Pein's body fell to earth within a millisecond. Pein's collision with the ground created a circular impression in the ground that was about half the size of the crater Pein's previous Jutsu created.

Pein left a foot deep imprint into the ground as he tried to focus his eyes into the sky above. Nagato knew he was losing connection to Yahiko's body, and he could do nothing but watch as his favorite body's assailant fell from the sky. Naruto came down in full force, appearing to be nothing more than a yellow bolt of lightning as he slammed into Yahiko's body. The amount of force that Naruto brought with him doubled the size of the crater they were in, making it almost as big as the one that lay several hundred yards away from them. The cracked earth nearest to them was uprooted and levitated in the air for a split second, before falling to the ground and settling in their new position. Smoke was kicked up from Naruto's attack as it fanned out around them. However, the former Jinchuuriki did not stay there as he disappeared from above Pein's body and returned to the spot from where he first launched his attack.

Naruto caught the leaf he dropped mere seconds ago. Naruto was almost giddy at the power he now had. Naruto's mind was drawn back to the object in his hand. He smiled at the leaf once more, enjoying the symbolism that he believed it had to his current situation. He remembered the words of a wise old man Naruto had come to love in his youth.

"_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."_

The Sandaime Hokage's last words that were engraved into his tombstone rang through his mind. The thought of his grandfatherly figure made Naruto remember why he had become a ninja in the first place.

_The Sandaime sat the eight year old boy at the end of his desk, facing the opposite direction of his chair. The two were in Sarutobi's office and Naruto had just been caught drawing what he called "graffiti" on one of the buildings that refused to let him in for reasons unknown to the boy._

_The Third smiled at the boy as he asked, "Now Naruto, why would you disrespect someone's establishment like that?" _

_Naruto pouted and looked away as he crossed his arms. The boy was in sneakers, orange pants, and a blue t-shirt. They were some of the cheapest things Naruto could afford with the minimal allowance he got weekly from Sarutobi. The Uzumaki huffed and puffed at the old man's choice of words. How was he suppose to know what "establishment" meant? "Because! I just wanted to get something to eat! The guy was mean and said that "my kind" is not welcomed." Naruto was of course talking about the owner who denied him access to the man's restaurant._

"_There are many things you are too young to understand, Naruto." Sarutobi patted the boy's head before going over to the window. He gazed over the village with a solemn smile across his visage. Naruto looked at the back of the Third with interest. "Naruto, why do you want to be a ninja?"_

_Naruto's interest perked up when the Sandaime asked the boy a question pertaining to ninja. He was quick to answer the old man's question, "Well because ninja are super cool! They're super strong and people give them lots of respect! When I become a ninja, I'm going to be the strongest ever!" Naruto raised his fist up to his face, smirking, "I'm going to know a bunch of different techniques and be super SUPER strong. Then the village will have to respect me!"_

_Sarutobi turned to the boy, his ever wise smile still strong. He chuckled before once again speaking, "Those are good reasons to become a ninja, yes. But those are not good reasons to become strong."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man's words._

"_Do you think I am strong, Naruto?"_

_Naruto immediately nodded, "Of course, you're the strongest ninja in the whooooooole village." Naruto's arms made a large arc in the air as he said that. He continued, saying, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be Hokage."_

_The Third chuckled once more to Naruto's confusion, "That is not entirely true. __In this society, true power is not attained from mastering all the world's techniques. This is something many have deluded themselves into thinking. No, when there is something important to protect… that is when a Shinobi's true power emerges."_

_Naruto stayed quiet as he tried to fully grasp the man's words. The Sandaime came over to the boy and kneeled before him so they were eye-level. He proceeded to ask another question as he looked into the boy's eyes with pride, "Would you ever let someone hurt me, Naruto?"_

_Naruto immediately frowned at the thought, and shook his head, shouting, "Of course not! I would never let anyone hurt you Jiji!"_

_Sarutobi's pride, along with his smile, continued to grow, "That power, Naruto. The drive that you have to protect me is where true power comes from." Sarutobi's smile turned into a smirk, proud of the Shinobi he had just created, "I wonder… do you have it, young as you are… the Will of Fire?"_

_Naruto smirked, resembling the older man's features as he nodded eagerly._

Truthfully, Naruto did not grasp the essence of what Sarutobi had told him all those years ago. However, looking back at on their conversation, Naruto now fully understood the meaning behind the old man's words. Naruto's musings were turned elsewhere as he looked around, branching his chakra out in an attempt to locate the real Pein. His search was short as he could almost _taste_ the maliciousness and hate that radiated from Nagato's location. Naruto then realized he was actually sensing the man's dark emotions, and not his actual chakra. That was another interesting power given to him by his new form. Once he got Nagato's location, he canceled Mezame, finding no more need for it at the moment. Upon deactivation of his new form, he found that his attire had not changed. He was still clad in his traditional orange and black jumpsuit, and had the new addition to his wardrobe, which was the black and red cloak that was given to him by Fukasaku. The large scroll he had previously strapped to his back was gone, being lost in the wreckage of the village.

Katsuyu's (Tsunade's summoning) miniature form came crawling over his shoulder. Though he had not said anything about it, she could tell he was going to find the last Pein, "Are you going? You should take reinforcements…"

Naruto's eyes shifted to the direction of Nagato and Konan's location, "No. I'm going alone."

Naruto looked down to the leaf in his hand once more before putting it safely in his pocket, making sure to not crush it in the slightest. Then he headed for Nagato with Katsuyu along for the ride, deciding to end what the "God" had started.

\/

Neji's mouth was wide and trembling as he continued to stare off into the distance, Byakugan activated. He was sitting among the debris Pein's destructive Jutsu created in his attack on Konoha. He sat next to Sakura as she tended to his cousin Hinata, who had just awakened and thanked the Haruno. The rest of his team stood around them as well as some other ninja who were congregating around the wreckage that surrounded them.

"Neji-kun, what is happening?" Rock Lee asked. Everyone could see the giant sphere off in the distance that Pein had created in order to stop a Kyuubi enhanced Naruto. They also saw it destroyed not long afterward. After the spheres destruction, they were happy to feel Naruto's own chakra once more. However, the feel that Naruto's chakra radiated with felt different in some way. They just couldn't put their fingers on it. They knew nothing more about the battle than that.

Neji was the only one that had a clear view of the battle, or lack thereof one. The way Naruto decimated the remaining Pein couldn't even really be considered a battle. Even with his Byakugan activated he could hardly make out what had happened between the two. Naruto was just _too_ fast. Neji blinked twice and it was over. All he could make out in those several seconds was that Naruto had fallen from the rubble of Pein's Jutsu, appearing to be in a new form that Neji barely had the time to make out. Then he was like a lightning bolt of power as he slammed Pein's body around before sending him crashing to the ground. In following second Naruto was on him once more to finish it. The Hyuuga got another glimpse of Naruto's new mode when he came back to his original position to catch what looked to be a leaf he'd dropped. It was short-lived as Naruto's new form vanished, and then he leaped away, off to do whatever it was he needed to do. However, that wasn't even what confused Neji the most. It was after Naruto had unleashed this new form of his that had thrown Neji, and just about any ninja that could sense chakra, through a loop. After Hinata was attacked by Pein and Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi's power, Konoha was washed over by a sea of vicious chakra. It made the air stale and raspy, making it almost hard to breath as the amount of potent chakra extended across the village. However, upon Naruto's release from Pein's Jutsu, all of that changed. The same evil chakra that was washing over Konoha transformed into something entirely new. While it still covered the village like a blanket of immense power, this chakra was different. It was warm and felt good to embrace, it was enlightening. The people feeling this chakra were quick to embrace the warmth it brought. Not only that, but as Neji watched the Uzumaki in his new form, he couldn't help think that this was a different Naruto. His chakra signature had somehow changed, yet in some way it was still the same. It was just another thing that mystified the Hyuuga.

Neji's expression of disbelief did not change as he answered his teammate, "I-I don't really know. All I can say is that Naruto defeated Pein."

Katsuyu, who was beside the three sitting on the ground, agreed, "He is indeed correct. Naruto defeated the sixth Pein."

That shocked all the ninja around. A mixture of emotions and reactions were washed over the small group of Shinobi.

Rock Lee was the first to say with pride, "He did it!"

Sakura then asked, "How is he? Is he injured?!"

Katsuyu replied to her summoner's apprentice, "He actually seems a lot better now than he was before."

Sakura let out another breath that she did not realize she was holding, while Hinata was on the verge of tears, thinking to herself, _'Thank God. Naruto-kun… Thank God!'_

Tenten could still not believe that Naruto of all people could defeat someone like Pein, who had utterly destroyed Konoha and most of its ninja population. _'What a guy.'_

Gai was the first to ask in a rushed manner, "Where is Naruto-kun now?!"

Neji shook his head, starting to come back to reality, "I, um… I'm not sure. He left soon after beating Pein."

Sakura huffed angrily, "What is that idiot up to now?"

Even with the Byakugan activated, Neji could no longer spot where Naruto had gone. And while he knew Sakura wasn't really directing her question toward him, he was still a bit to dazed from what he just saw to care, "I don't know."

Katsuyu once again made her presence known as she answered their question, "Right now he's heading for where the real Pein is hiding." This shocked the ninja around them even more.

Hearing what the blonde was planning drew Neji's full attention, "What?! That's too reckless!" Neji turned to his sensei, beginning to make a move to leave, "Gai! Let's go after him."

The Green Beast was quick to follow, "Right!"

Katsuyu's voice stopped them, "Wait! He doesn't want any help."

Neji looked at the summoning in disbelief, "What?! He can't do this alone! He's got to be tired from all this fighting! Take us to him!"

Katsuyu's body shook, which was her way of saying no, "I apologize, but I will not."

Neji and Gai deflated at the summoning's stubbornness. Sakura then said, as her display of affection for Naruto, "Well he better not do anything stupid."

\/

Shikaku, Inoichi, and another member of the Hyuuga clan were traveling through the forest, having pinpointed Pein's true body. The Hyuuga's attention spiked when he noticed someone up ahead. Shikaku noticed the Hyuuga's sudden interest of something head. He asked the man, "What is it?"

The Hyuuga answered back, "It's Naruto."

The three picked up their speed as they soon caught up to the boy. Inoichi was the one to call out his name to get his attention, "Naruto!"

The Uzumaki landed on a tree branch ahead of him and turned to them. He had felt their presence long ago, even without his new sensing abilities. It was why he slowed his pace, as to allow them to catch up. The three high-ranking ninja landed on a tree branch opposite Naruto. Inoichi was the first to speak once again, "If you're here, does that mean you beat Pein?!"

Naruto looked at the three with a hardened expression, "Yes."

Even though the three had entrusted Naruto to deal with Pein, it was still a surprise to actually hear that someone who was considered a dropout at one time had actually done the impossible, and toppled a supposed "god".

Shikaku asked, "What happened?"

Naruto's new knowledge of the world around him was going to make things extremely difficult for him. He was already aware of this. He did not intend to let anyone know of the knowledge that he had learned from the Kyuubi. At least, not until he felt the people were actually ready to listen, understand, and believe him. Truthfully, at the current moment he just wanted to forget about Nagato and go and kill Danzou. However, he was no fool and knew that he could not do such a thing. While he did know the truth, he had no evidence, and no one in their right mind would believe the words of a child. It was why he vowed to himself that he would be wary with the knowledge that he had. Directing his attention to his friend's parents, he gave them the best answer he could, "It's hard to explain…"

This answer surprised the three once again. The Head of the Yamanaka clan said, "Hard to explain! What do you mean?"

Naruto's expression stayed solid, "A discussion for another time, I'm afraid. Anyway, I'm going to confront the real Pein. Please do not follow me… I want to go alone."

The Hyuuga was surprised by Naruto's statement, "You know where he is?!"

Naruto's gaze landed on the Hyuuga. The Byakugan user then got a rush of nostalgia. The way that Naruto was looking at him was the same way that the Sandaime Hokage had looked at him; with respect and power. His answer was short, but firm. It was a simple, "Yes."

Inoichi gained Naruto's attention once more, "But why go alone? What on earth happened?"

Naruto's simplest reply was, "There's something I want to find out."

Inoichi's brow furrowed. What could he possibly need to find out about Pein of all people? He was Konoha's enemy, and as such should be dealt with swiftly, "Find out? Find out what exactly?"

"I just want to talk to Pein."

That just increased Inoichi's frustration, "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm grateful you defeated Pein, but talking won't solve anything now!"

To the surprise of the three, Naruto did not lash back out at Inoichi. Instead, he answered him in a calm and collected voice, "So what then? Should I destroy Pein and his friends, his village, and his loved ones? Will that solve everything that has happened?"

Naruto's questions quieted Inoichi for only a second, as he countered with, "What use will talking do?! He is the enemy of Konoha! We can't just forgive him!"

Naruto smiled, much to the three's shock. However, his smile was not happy. It was sad, and full of understanding. "I feel the same." He said to Inoichi's greater surprise, "I cannot forgive him for what he did to my village, to my mentor, to everyone. I understand what you're feeling. Trust me, I do. But I ask for you to put your trust in me. Believe in me, like how I believe in all of you to protect Konoha to the best of your abilities."

The three looked at the blonde boy before them in silent shock. Was this really the same boy they'd grown to know? He certainly did not sound like it. They also noticed how he had said "my village". Even though they all knew the boy was just a mere Genin, they couldn't help but think to themselves that they were in the presence of a Hokage. Shikaku was the first to reply to the Uzumaki's words, "Inoichi, let's just let Naruto go alone…"

Inoichi's silence was short-lived as he turned his frustrations on his teammate, "Shikaku, you-"

The Nara cut him off, "Listen, he's the one who stopped Pein, I'm sure he has a plan."

Inoichi tried to protest, "But-"

He was once again cut off as Shikaku put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Just let him go…"

Naruto nodded to the Nara in thanks, "Thanks, Mr. Shikaku. However, I do have one question."

The Nara's eyebrow rose at the Uzumaki's statement, "And what would that be?"

"Now that Tsunade-obaachan is in a coma for protecting most of the Leaf's populace, what will the village do about the Hokage's vacancy?"

Shikaku found that as a strange question to be asking, but a logical one, "They will no doubt have a meeting between the higher-ups and the Daimyo to see who is a good interim Hokage. Whether or not she wakes up after that, it will no longer matter. After about two months a Jounin Vote will be held to either bring back the previous Hokage or keep the interim Hokage as our new leader. All the Jounin and Clan heads will be the ones to vote. Civilians do not get a say in the matter."

Naruto nodded once again, "Where is this meeting going to take place?"

Now that question Shikaku could not answer. He did not know why Naruto would want to know such things, but he did not intend to tell the boy, "I'm sorry, but I cannot divulge that kind of information to you."

Naruto's furrowed brow was almost unnoticeable, _almost_, "Answer me."

The way that Naruto demanded the information shocked the three once again. He left no room for argument, and the same feeling of nostalgia that had passed through the Hyuuga was now passing through the other two as well. The way the Uzumaki demanded answers was just like how the Third had done long ago. The higher-ups of the village had coined Sarutobi's serious voice as "Hokage Mode", because it left no room for argument and when he was in that mode, you were to obey every word.

Shikaku did not see any harm in telling the boy the location of the summit. It was not like the boy would do something so stupid as to show up when they were holding a meeting, "Very well. It will be within the Hokage monument, behind the Shodaime Hokage's carving. It is the council room."

Naruto nodded once more, asking him one last question, "When will it be held?"

"It will probably be in a couple days. The Daimyo will need to be here to make the decision, and it is about a day's travel from there to here."

Naruto thanked the man before turning and jumping away. Shikaku watched Naruto's back as it disappeared within the foliage ahead of them. He then remembered the words his son had said to him upon his return home, before Pein's attack on the village.

"_Where'd I go?" Shikamaru asked as he took off his sandals, "I went to go talk to Naruto. He's been down, you know? It's a pain in the ass, I know, but I just found myself headed over there. He has something no one else does. He's going to be a very important ninja." Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to meet his dad's gaze, "When I'm with Naruto… He makes me want to walk with him."_

Shikaku smirked, _'Uzumaki Naruto, huh? What an interesting kid.'_ The Nara turned to the two with him, "Let's let Naruto handle the rest from here."

The two agreed, jumping away with Shikaku as they headed back to the remnants of their village.

\/

Naruto arrived to this destination. A large tree made entirely of paper. The Uzumaki pried open the grand origami creation, peering into the darkness within that concealed Nagato and his teammate Konan. Naruto stepped into the tree's trunk, walking forward until he could make out Nagato and Konan.

"Stand back, Konan." Nagato ordered, much to her protest.

"Nagato…" she whispered as a bead of sweat trickled down her pale skin. She was unsure of how this would pan out and was scared for her loved one.

Nagato turned back to the Uzumaki as he approached his crippled form, "So peace has arrived, eh?"

As Naruto stared into the eyes of the person who had become his tormentor, he could not help but remember the scenes of tragic death of those he loved play through his mind. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and a multitude of other people that the man before him has massacred. He was filled with rage for only a moment. He then remembered how Nagato came to be and what had made him into the man before him.

Nagato was the first to break the unbearable silence, "Do you hate me? Now that you see me here before you, weak and vulnerable, you want your revenge, don't you?"

"_It becomes a chain of hatred."_ Pein's previous words flooded his mind, _"I created Akatsuki in order to break that chain of hatred."_

Naruto knew that it was far beyond that. He knew that Obito, disguised as Madara, had been pulling the strings behind Nagato all along. He also knew Nagato's entire back story from what he was told by the Kyuubi. However, once again he could not divulge such information. Konan's words brought him back to the discussion at hand.

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge, that won't change anything. It'll only make you feel better." She pleaded.

Naruto stayed silent, clenching his fists tightly as he looked downward. Nagato was becoming fed up with Naruto's silence, "There's nothing you can do. You couldn't even give me an answer. Your role is to be a sacrifice that allows me to bring peace to the world. _That_ is the right answer!"

A chakra rod was shot from the contraption Nagato sat in, aiming to pierce the blonde's stomach. Naruto's eyes met Nagato in determination. In a split-second Naruto activated his Mezame mode, taking his new form in an instant. The projectile merely ricocheted off of Naruto's chakra cloak and went spiraling elsewhere within the hollow trunk of the paper tree.

Nagato and Konan's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's new form. Nagato had already seen it through the eyes of Yahiko, and Konan had felt the immense power even from their location when Naruto first unleashed it. However, now that he was so close, they realized just how large it really was. Chakra just seemed to leak from him and it felt surprising pleasant, yet to them, overwhelmingly so. Now that Nagato was so close to the boy, he realized why he was no match for the boy.

Naruto was starting to fully understand how Mezame really worked. While Naruto had his own pool of chakra (more like a lake compared to others), the Kyuubi's was separate from his own. Kyuubi's chakra was like an endless ocean compared to Naruto's own, but he had full control of it. He could dip into the Kyuubi's power whenever he wanted, or he could just use his own. They were both his powers to control now. Naruto's thoughts once again fell on Nagato as he spoke, "I came here to talk to you, but there was something else I wanted to find out, too."

Sweat started to form on Nagato's brow, slightly worried what the boy in front of him would do with the power he now had, "Something… you wanted to find out?'

Naruto's head hung once again, shadows being cast over his demonic eyes, "I wanted to see how I would feel. I didn't know how I would feel, if I really saw you right in front of me…"

Nagato didn't want to speak, but he couldn't help but smile and ask, "And?"

Naruto's gaze once again met Nagato's, and the Leader of Akatsuki regretted ever crossing this boy. The overwhelming feeling of Naruto's chakra made a turn for the worst. Its warmth became cold and malicious. It became hard to breathe as Naruto's chakra turned toxic and suffocated the two before him. Nagato could have sworn the bright yellow chakra lashing out in front of him flickered into a crimson red for several seconds, but waved it off as fatigue. Naruto was clenching his teeth, anger radiating through his voice as he spoke, "And I can't forgive you! I want to kill you so much, I'm trembling!"

Naruto vanished in a blur of yellow. The two could do nothing as Naruto came at Nagato with a large amount of killer intent. They were shocked to see Naruto stop, his fist only a foot from Nagato's face. They all knew that if Naruto wanted, he could have killed Nagato just then. Naruto deactivated Mezame, and the two noticed that the boy's arm held out towards Nagato was trembling, "Ero-sennin said the day will come when people truly understand one another… He had faith."

The Rinnegan user could only look at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto's arm fell to his side, his trembling coming into control as he took several steps back to build space between them. He continued, "When he told me that. I wasn't even really listening to him. He wanted me to find the answer, but I was just glad to have his approval. Now, I finally know what he meant."

Nagato wanted to know what Naruto was about to say, but he had his own issues to clear out, "But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Love and forgiveness can't be bought with pretty words."

"Yeah… you're right." Naruto agreed, much to Nagato's surprise.

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now. That's just not realistic. You said you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you?" Nagato asked rhetorically. Naruto did indeed say such things at the beginning of their battle. "Even if that's just an excuse for you to selfishly have your revenge, it is your way of justice. That's fine. You're not God. So let me ask. Can you really believe Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing the reality?"

Naruto looked into Nagato's eyes, seeing desperation and hopelessness. Nagato did not believe Naruto had the answer that was needed, and that saddened him.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in a long drag of breath, "Jiraiya believed that the time will come when people truly understand one another. For that reason I ask you to tell me your story. You were Jiraiya's pupils as well. Help me understand what it was that made you into the people you are today. After that, I will give you my final answer."

Naruto was already fully aware of what happened in Nagato and Konan's life to make them what they were. However, they did not know he knew. As such, he needed them to open up to him, so he could give them his answer. This was the only way to get them to believe in him. So from there on, Naruto went about listening to Nagato's story once more. How his parents were killed by Konoha-nin. How he met Konan and Yahiko and they looked out for one another. How they became friends who stumbled upon the Sannin and were trained by Jiraiya. How Nagato unlocked the Rinnegan. How they formed an organization that fought against the tyranny of the self-proclaimed "Amekage", Hanzou. And how Nagato was forced to kill his best friend Yahiko, which was the main reason behind Nagato becoming the man he was today. Naruto heard it all before, yet he stayed silent throughout the second telling of Nagato's life. When finished, Nagato looked to Naruto expectantly, "Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. As long as people live, so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy."

There were several minutes of silence between the three as all the information was taken in. Nagato spoke up once more, fed up with the silence, "Now you have heard my story… So let me hear you answer."

Naruto lifted his jacket, pulling the book that had found a special place in his heart from his waistband. The cover read "The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja". Naruto smiled at seeing the cover of the book. "In some ways, I think you right."

Nagato was truly surprised to hear Naruto agree with his own ideologies. He never would have imagined that his words could actually get through to the boy. "Really?"

"I understand you. But I still can't forgive you… I still hate you." Naruto's face scrunched up in anger.

Nagato knew what Naruto's words meant. The man leaned forward, ready to end it, "Then let's finish this."

"_BUT!_" Naruto's sudden shout caught the two off guard. He looked back up to them, his cerulean eyes shining with a new form of determination. "Ero-sennin believed in me… So I will believe in what he believed in. _That_ is my answer."

Nagato and Konan could only stare at the boy before them. "So, I will not kill you."

Nagato repeated his words, "You will believe in what Jiraiya believed in? I see… so that's your answer. So should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to the world?!" Nagato was irritated at Naruto's answer, "Give me a break! How can I believe Jiraiya now?! There's no such thing as real peace! It's impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world!

Naruto's determined gaze never faulted, "Then I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it. It is what I have promised to the people I hold dear." Images of the Sandaime Hokage, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and even the Kyuubi appeared before him. "I won't give up!"

"You- that-!" Nagato exclaimed, stunned to hear what Naruto had just said.

Konan was confused, "Nagato, what are you talking about?"

All he could say was, "Those words…"

Naruto nodded, "That's right; those were the lines from this book." Naruto raised the booked in his hand. "The first book Ero-sennin ever wrote. He wrote this book to try and change the world."

Naruto looked to Nagato, who was still dumbfounded by the blonde's actions. _The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja_ was Nagato's favorite book he ever had the pleasure to read. He could still remember the first time he read it, once Jiraiya had finished it. He remembered that Jiraiya had used the same words Nagato himself said to Jiraiya at the end of his book. Naruto's next words shook the Rinnegan wielder to his core, "At the end, Ero-sennin says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this. That was you, Nagato."

"Impossible, that's just a coincidence!" Nagato explained.

Naruto ignored the man, asking, "Do you remember what the main character's name was?"

It took several seconds for him to recall the main character's name. When the name popped into his head, Nagato's eyes nearly fell out of his head. The man could just barely whisper the character's name, "…Naruto…"

"My name is a precious memento of him! I will not give up and stomp on this memento!" Naruto exclaimed with passion, "I _will_ become Hokage! And I _will_ make sure there is peace for Amegakure too! Believe in me!"

Nagato could only stare into the boy's convincing eyes. His statements made Nagato know that what he was being told _would_ happen. Naruto's words just rang so true. Nagato's hung his head, his long shoulder length black hair covering his face. He began to chuckle. Before long it turned into full blown laughter as he threw his head back in joy, much to the confusion of the other ninja. It took a long minute before Nagato could calm down. When he did he looked back at Naruto with joyful eyes, "Oh my goodness, I have not had a laugh like that in ages. Thank you Uzumaki Naruto."

Konan still did not understand the feelings Nagato was trying to convey, "Nagato…"

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in. But you, you chose a different path. In you I can see a different future." Nagato pulled his arms from the gauntlets that entrapped his hands. Nagato put his hands together in a single seal as he said, "I will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto… _Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_!"

Konan nearly lost it when she heard him say that, "Nagato, you can't-"

Nagato cut her off, "Konan, that's enough. I have a new choice. A choice I'd given up on long ago."

Naruto's curiosity brought him to look at the Akatsuki beauty standing beside Nagato, "What is that technique?" Kyuubi never mentioned such a technique when discussing the Rinnegan's powers.

Konan looked at the boy solemnly, "He who controls the Rinnegan is a master of all six Peins' techniques. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the seventh Pein, able to control life and death." She failed to mention the lethality of the technique with the chakra levels that Nagato was currently at. She continued to look at the boy as his attention was drawn back to Nagato, _'Such a strange child, to have changed Nagato so completely.'_

\/

In the center of the crater that marked the middle of a destroyed Konoha, a large cloud of smoke popped into existence. It was the central cite of Pein's attack and the midpoint between almost everyone that Pein had killed during his attack. The smoke cleared to reveal the King of Hell. Its maw opened up several yards wide. Green lights started to spray out of his mouth. The green lights spread across Konoha as their souls were returned to all the people who were killed by Peins attack.

The people of Konoha were shocked to see the once declared dead starting to awaken, as if they were in a deep sleep. No one could see the King of Hell or the green light that connected with everyone that had been killed, so the reason behind the deads' rejuvenation was a mystery, but accepted nonetheless.

Fukasaku was one of the many returned to life. He slowly sat up, noticing his wife, Gamakichi, and several others ninja that he'd heard about through Naruto, "Ma… Where am I?"

Shima was shocked to see her lover awaken, "OH PA!"

Other ninja could be heard saying, "Wah" and "No way."

Sakura looked at the rising dead, thinking, _'Fukasaku was dead, I'm sure of it! So what is this? What the hell happened?!'_

Several other ninja started to awaken, moaning, "Ooh…"

Another Shinobi said, "Im-Impossible! Th-This can't be happening…"

Hugs and kisses were given to those that stared to awaken, much to the previously deads' confusion. Elsewhere Shikamaru and Ino were sitting with a deceased Shizune, when she too awoke. Ino was the first to go, "Huh?"

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes. He knew for a fact Shizune had been pronounced head, Ino was the one to call it. "What's going on?"

On Mount Myoboku a bandaged up Gamabunta sat next to the Grand Elder as he gazed into his crystal sphere. The Elder smiled, "It's over…"

At those words Gamabunta gained interest, "What's going on?"

The Elder's smiled just grew, "As it was foretold… but I never thought Jiraiya's two pupils together would be the Children of Prophecy; the ones to lead a revolution in the Ninja World. Maybe, this was all meant to be from the time Jiraiya decided not to give up. That book really was the key to changing the world."

\/

In an unknown location sat Kakashi and his father around a crackling fire. Kakashi had just gone through his life story to his father, getting many things off his chest. Sakumo smiled sadly, "I see… You've had your share of trouble too. But, I never thought we've both die so young…"

Kakashi looked down, ashamed as he stayed quiet. Sakumo continued, "Though not as young as your mother…"

In his father's words, Kakashi gained a little courage, saying, "Regardless of what happened, you did the best you could. I understand now. You broke the rules for all of our sakes. I'm proud of you."

Sakumo looked at his son with wide eyes. His expression soon calmed as he smiled, saying, "Thank you."

Suddenly, some light hit Kakashi, surprising the younger Hatake. "What?!"

When Kakashi looked to his father, he saw the man smiling, "Looks like it is not your time just yet. You still have things to do."

"Dad" Kakashi said.

"I'm glad I was able to speak with you. Thank you for forgiving me. Now I can move on."

"Father-!" That was all Kakashi could say as he was consumed by darkness shortly before awakening in the same area Pein had left him. The Hatake sat up, much to the surprise of Choji and Chouza who were beside him. He looked around in shock, his surroundings slowly coming back to him.

"Kakashi too!" Chouza exclaimed.

Choji called out the man's name as well, "Kakashi!"

Said person looked at the two with a wide eye, "What happened?"

A human sized Katsuyu wiggled up to the group, "I'll explain everything."

\/

Back in the hollowed trunk of the paper tree that Naruto and the two Akatsuki members were in, Nagato was sweating profusely and looked to be struggling. His hair had slowly turned white through the use of his Jutsu. Naruto was wondering what was happening, "What's going on? What happened?"

Katsuyu wiggled out from Naruto's collar as she said, "The villagers are being revived."

That surprised Naruto, "Then…"

Nagato told Naruto, "There's still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha. It's the least I can do." Nagato was panting as he released his Jutsu, having revived everyone he could. "War brings death, and wounds and pain to both sides. There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love. So you believe that they could never die. Especially those who haven't known war like your generation. You try to find meaning in death. But there's only pain, and hatred, that you don't know what to do with… Dying like trash, never-ending hatred, pain that never heals. _That_ is war. _This_ is what you must face."

Naruto looked at his peer, nodding, "And I will defeat it!"

That brought a smile to Nagato's face, "Heh…" The paper making up the tree surrounding them started to peel apart as Konan slowly deactivated her Jutsu. Light shined through, warmth washing over the three. Nagato continued, "My role is over now…"

Konan's paper spread out over the sky, going to collect Yahiko's body and bring it back to their location. Several minutes passed as Yahiko's body came through the foliage surrounding them, levitating over to their positions. Konan enveloped Nagato and Yahiko in a tomb of her paper as their bodies hovered in the air beside her. Naruto looked as the paper finished up enwrapping Yahiko's body. "You're taking him too?"

Konan answered, "This God Realm Pein was created from Yahiko's corpse. He was someone very special to us."

Naruto merely nodded, not caring if she saw him do it or not. He understood why she would take it. "What about you? I don't want to think you'd just return to Akatsuki."

She shook her head, "I'm through with Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. Yahiko's dream and Nagato's dream, if they've entrusted their dreams to you, then now you are their dreams. Nagato believed in you, so I believe in you too. Amegakure will help you make that dream come true."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for your support." He then continued, "If Amegakure is ever in trouble, Akatsuki or otherwise. I want you to send for me. I don't care if it is only on a hunch or an assumption, if you feel something bad is about to go down, let me know. I will help in whatever way I can!"

Konan looked at Naruto's determined eyes, getting lost in their blue color. The way he talked made her understand the strength of his words, and reminded her of her lost love, Yahiko, "I understand. Thank you."

Naruto smiled as Konan made her way back to Amegakure. The Uzumaki sighed, glad that this was finally over. Well, at least his fight with Pein was over. He had some other things to tend to as soon as possible. The boy turned back to the direction of his village and headed back, leaping through the trees.

Naruto slowed down on his way back, finding it harder to travel as the toll of his fight was finally catching up to him. While he still had Kyuubi's endless chakra to dip into, he decided against it because doing so would require him to activate Mezame. He found no real reason to do so since he figured he could make it back to the village on his own. However, he was finding it harder to do so and he soon found himself walking on the ground. In his tiredness, Naruto accidently tripped and fell forward. He would have fallen on his face had someone not appeared and caught him. He looked over to the person with heavy eyelids, seeing his teacher, "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi did one of his eye smiles, "Good job." He turned and picked his student up, giving the boy a piggyback, "Just hang on."

They made their way back to the village. On their way, Naruto chuckled, gaining Kakashi's attention, "What is it."

Naruto's chuckles died down so he could explain, "This reminds me of when you were too tired to move after we saved Gaara, and how Gai-sensei had to carry you back to Konoha like this."

Kakashi sweat dropped, looking forward with a ruthful smile, "I'm going to forget you said that."

Naruto just continued to chuckle. Before long they emerged from the foliage of the surrounding forest and were surprised to see the entire populace of Konoha congregated at their location. The population saw the two coming. When they emerged, there were hoots and hollers as a chorus of yells washed over the crowd.

"WELCOME BACK!"

"WE BELIEVED IN YOU!"

"YOU'RE A HERO, NARUTO!"

"THANK YOU~!"

"WELCOME HOME!"

Naruto was stunned at the amount of people that welcomed him back. Ninja and civilians alike were all around to see him. Kakashi looked out the corner of his eye to Naruto. "They've all been waiting for your return." The Hatake then remembered some of the first words he had ever heard the boy say.

"_My dream is to be greater than any Hokage! I'll make everyone in the village acknowledge my existence!"_

'_Naruto…'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he put the boy down. _'You did great.'_

The people of Konoha ran to Naruto, yelling things such as "WELCOME HOME!" and "NARUTO!"

Katsuyu once again wriggled from beneath Naruto's collar as she told him, "I told them everything that happened."

Most of the children and older teens came right up the Uzumaki, grabbing onto him and asking, "What was he like?!" and, "Are you hurt?"

"Wah!" Naruto called out as the children pushed him around, "OW! Don't shove! ACK! Don't touch me there!"

The parents and older generations of the village looked on with smiles, laughing at their innocence. Fukasaku and Shima sat on Gamakichi's head as they watched from afar. There were choruses of laughter and cheering as everyone was glad to be done with these hard times. Hinata was crying next to Shino and Kiba, thinking, _'Thank God, Naruto.'_

Sakura was the first of Naruto's own friends to come forward. The younger generations parted to make way for their hero's teammate. When he saw her coming, Naruto said, "Sakura."

She swatted his head down, much to the younger kids' horror. The Hero of Konoha yelled, "OW!"

Sakura shouted over his pained noises, "You're always so rash! DUMMY!" She immediately grabbed the side of his head and hugged him. Her actions calmed Naruto's young admirers as she embraced him. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes as she nuzzled the side of her head against his, "…Thank you."

The act of affection brought smiles to everyone's faces. Iruka was among the crowd, smiling as he remembered Naruto in his academy years and how he was an isolated child. As he watched the people around Naruto grab him and through him into the sky in celebration, Iruka's smile couldn't help but grow into a full blown grin. Unbeknownst to the Chuunin instructor, he was shifting his headband up and down, much like he'd seen Naruto do in his younger years in happiness.

Far from the outskirts of Konoha, the plant-like Akatsuki member Zetsu appeared from the side of a tree. "I never thought Pein would be defeated. We'd better tell Tobi… Let's go." Zetsu faded back into the tree as quick as he came out.

\/

Things were beginning to slow down within Konoha. It had been two days since the ending of Pein's attack and the reconstruction of Konoha was already taking place. Luckily, Pein's attack did not reach the outer rim of Konoha, leaving such things as the Hokage's office and monument, and Konoha's cemetery, safe. Naruto was standing in front of a tombstone at the cemetery. It was a separated section of the cemetery from the memorial stone that most ninja who were KIA had their names engraved on. The section he was currently in was reserved for the high-ranking ninja, or those that got special permission to have their own burial. His hand was on the top of the cold marble structure as he looked at the name engraved on it. _Sarutobi Hiruzen; Sandaime Hokage. A loving father and husband. One of Konoha's greatest leaders._ Below that were his last words. Beside this tombstone was another that read: _Sarutobi Asuma; Jounin. A loving teacher and husband._

Naruto continued to look at the Sandaime's tombstone sorrowfully. A smile graced his face. _'Oyaji, give me the strength required to do what I must.'_ Naruto's hand slipped from the rock as he turned and headed for the summit that was currently being held to decide a temporary Hokage. _'I will follow your words Jiji.'_

Naruto's Will of Fire blazed bright within him as he made his way to the meeting. Naruto remembered the Sandaime's final words from that day eleven years ago.

"_Naruto, even if I was to be killed, the pillar of Hokage would not crumble. I'm the man who inherited the will of Konoha, the will of the First and Second. I am the Third! No matter who targets Konoha, there'll be a new Hokage that'll inherit my will." The Sandaime looked into Naruto's eyes, telling him, "Naruto, become the pillar of Hokage to protect Konoha!"_

\/

Within the dark cave of Akatsuki's hideout were Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame. Zetsu had just finished retelling the battle between Naruto and Pein in thorough detail, "So that's what happened. What will you do now? Konan's not coming back."

Tobi thought to himself, disturbed by the Uzumaki's new power. He turned back to the two before him, saying, "We'll need another pawn to sync with Gedo Mazo… Kisame, you find the Eight-Tailed beast. I have another matter to attend to."

\/

Three Kumogakure ninja stopped within a forest to rest on their journey to Konoha.

Samui, the leader of their small group, said, "We are probably a day or two from Konoha. Let's rest here for a bit." She rubbed her shoulders in pain. Why did she have to have such big boobs? They were totally not cool.

Omoi, the one boy of the group, sighed, "What should I do?"

Karui looked at her teammate, "Huh?"

Omoi's dark skin became a little flushed as he said, "Oh, I was just wondering what I should do if there are a ton of cute girls in Konoha, and they all fall for me?"

Karui scoffed, saying sarcastically, "Oh yeah, that'd be a problem! Why don't you just date them then?! Go with whoever asks you out first!"

"Yeah, but what should I do if when I have to leave Konoha, she says she loves me so much she can't bear to be apart? I'm scared she might want us to commit suicide together."

Karui pointed a finger at him, "How far along are you playing those scenarios out?! We haven't even gotten to Konoha yet! You're grossing me out!"

Omoi defended himself, "Some guy who looks really hot might come on to you too."

"Just use the word hottie!" Karui yelled. She then looked away, in a cute expression as she blushed, "Anyway… now that you mention it. Some rich, tall, popular hottie might come on to me, you never know!"

Omoi then waved her off, "Nah, you're just over thinking things! It'll never happen!"

At his words Karui grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it at the boy, "Who're you to talk?!"

Omoi barely dodged the projectile as it curved up and went soaring off into the sky. He sweat dropped, saying, "What if that rock had hit a boulder and the boulder crumbled… and then the pieces of boulder caused another boulder to crumble… and then it eventually caught up to Konoha and created a huge avalanche that totally buried Konoha?!"

Karui's eyes went white with fury as she shook a fist at him, "You're the one who's over thinking things!"

\/

Different delegations of Konoha sat around the council room's table. On one side were the Daimyo's highest advisors to the Land of Fire. On the other side were the three elders; Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzou, the Anbu Commander; codenamed Tiger, and the Jounin Commander; Nara Shikaku. At the head of the table sat the Daimyo of Fire Country. He was a lanky old man who was slowly fanning himself with his folding fan. Homura was the first to speak, "We plan to continue working with the other countries against the threat posed by Akatsuki."

One of the advisor's closest to the Daimyo said, "After what's happened to the village, the Land of Fire will put every effort into getting it rebuilt. First we'll have to come up with a budget, and consider the strain on the other countries."

Danzou was the one to discuss the elephant in the room, "There's something else we should consider first. Who will be the next Hokage?"

Shikaku looked to Danzou from the corner of his eye, _'So it's come to that?'_

The Daimyo nodded. No one knew when Tsunade would wake up, so the smartest move would be to name a temporary Hokage. At least until Tsunade woke up. The Jounin Vote after two month's time into the interim Hokage's reign will be held to decide to keep the Hokage as the new leader, or to let Tsunade back into her office when she woke. If it was the latter then the interim Hokage would be in office for however long Tsunade stayed in a coma. "Very well. I'd thought to choose Jiraiya, I liked him. But he's gone now, so who shall it be?"

"Well…" Danzou began, but was beat to it by Shikaku.

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi!"

The Daimyo smiled at that nomination, "Oho, son of the White Fang, eh? Yes! Why not? What do you all think?" He asked his advisors.

They talked amongst themselves, saying such things as, "He's well-known, powerful, and respected, it's true." "But don't you think he's too young?" "Minato-sama was even younger…"

One such advisor asked, "Who was his teacher?"

Homura answered, "The Yondaime Hokage."

The Daimyo's interest spiked hearing that, "The Fourth Hokage was Jiraiya's pupil, and Jiraiya was the pupil of the Third Hokage! There's no problem then…"

Danzou suddenly snapped, "The Third Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village!"

The man's outburst surprised the Daimyo, "Akatsuki's leader, the man who destroyed the village, was once Jiraiya's pupil. This is the result of sympathizing with other countries and giving them power! That sort of thinking is weak! That weakness led to Suna's betrayal, and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. It led to the formation of Akatsuki, and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving Konoha for his own secret purposes!" The man abruptly stood from his seat, "What kind of Hokage do we need now?! One who can put an end to this wretched situation, and who can bring change to the Ninja World and reinforce the laws that govern us. That man is-"

"-_me_!"The door to the room burst open and all occupants looked to the entrance in surprise. Standing there was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Shikaku was stunned to see his son's friend standing there. The Nara immediately regretted telling Naruto about their location several days ago. _'Damn it Naruto. Why are you here?!'_

The elders and Anbu head were shocked to see the boy of sixteen standing there, cloak flapping behind him. The Daimyo was the first to ask, "Um, just who might you be, boy?"

Naruto bowed to the Daimyo, much to the ninjas' surprise and the advisors' expectations. "The names Uzumaki Naruto, my lord."

The Daimyo's eyes slightly widened as he realized who was standing in front of him, "Oh, so you're the boy who defeated Pein then? The Konohagakure no Eiyuu _**(Hero of the Hidden Leaf)**_!"

Naruto nodded, "Indeed sir. I am here to nominate my name for the position of Sixth Hokage!"

The Uzumaki's statement further surprised the ninja side of the room, but earned the interest of the others. Naruto continued to make his case, "I know that I appear young to you all, but I can assure you I have the Land of Fire's best interests at heart. I too was Jiraiya's pupil, and I too share some of the same ideologies that the previous Hokage held. However, I can assure you that sympathizing with other countries it not a weakness and is not what brought Konoha to its current state. It is because of people who work within the shadow's of Konoha's leaves that have made it into the way she is now. If you appoint me to Hokage, I give you my word that I will make her better than ever before. My first objective will be to get rid of those who hide in the shadows."

That gained even more people's interest, especially Danzou's. The leader of root knew the boy was talking about him. Naruto then went on to explain himself, "There is a rat within our boarders my lord. It seems that the messenger toad I had stationed here, that was suppose to warn me in my absence from the village, should someone attack, was killed. It wasn't until my return to Konoha that I learned of its destruction. Had the messenger not been killed, I could have returned earlier and stopped Pein from causing all this damage." It took everything Naruto had not to turn to Danzou. He knew his case would be lost if they knew he was pinning all these accusations on someone when he had no real proof.

Danzou glared daggers at the boy. It seems the boy had found out about his actions, yet it did not matter because he had no real evidence against him. It's not like Danzou had not planned for the destruction of Konoha. In all rationality, he saw it coming. He needed Konoha to go into a state of chaos in order for him to come out the victor in the end. Pein brought just that. Of course Danzou was not going to let the man get away with his home's destruction. When Danzou thought it was right, he was going to strike with his army and bring the "God" down to his knees, coming out the hero in the end. However, Naruto's return thwarted such attempts. Although even then Danzou was prepared, using this as a means to earn him the title Hokage. But this, Naruto's sudden appearance and nomination for Hokage, was something the war hawk was _not_ ready for.

The Daimyo was hiding his lower face behind his fan, thinking over the blonde's words. The Fire Daimyo believed himself to be a very reasonable man. However, he knew that his opinion could be swayed easily; he learned long ago that he was fickle. The thing he understood the most about himself was his narrow-minded view on the differential between the powers of ninja. If he saw a ninja defeat another Shinobi, which made him stronger. The Shinobi, who was defeated, at another time, beat a Kunoichi. From the Daimyo's perspective, that made the first ninja stronger than the Kunoichi, when in truth that might not be true. Naruto defeated Pein, who in turn decimated most of Konoha and her ninja. Therefore, in the Daimyo's eyes, Naruto was the strongest Shinobi in the Country of Fire. Since Naruto was indeed the strongest, that made him a good Hokage candidate in the Daimyo's book.

His advisors spoke to him, "My lord, while the boy makes a good case. We believe he is too young and inexperienced to take the role of Hokage. Danzou is the more suitable choice for now."

Danzou nodded; for once he had to agree with the Daimyo's advising staff. Danzou then looked at the Daimyo, "I mean no disrespect. But if you chose Naruto of all people to be Hokage, it would be foolish and moronic. He has not even lived for two decades. He knows not what war can do to you. He is nowhere near ready to hold such a title. Although I do think we should reward the boy for his efforts in saving the village. Why not make him a Chuunin or Jounin?" Danzou didn't necessarily want to be on the boy's bad side, so he didn't see a problem in trying to help the boy out. The Uzumaki could take it or leave it.

"I guess you're right." That was all the Daimyo said as silence reigned over the room in anticipation. Neither faction knew who he was agreeing with, but Naruto was greatly worried that he had lost out. The lord of the Fire Country closed his fan shut, smiling at the boy, "Alright it's decided. You will be the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

\/

**Author's Notes: So how was it? Good, bad, horrible, glorious? Hopefully it was pretty believable. If not, tell me why. I did read it over after its completion to smooth out any grammatical mistakes. I want this to be a comforting story, so there will be a lot of feel good moments, possibly even corny ones. I also intend to put more detail into character's perspectives. **

**On to another matter of importance. Who will be paired with Naruto? I am most likely going to make it a NaruSaku story. Feel free to at least try and convince me why I should have him paired with someone else (I only plan on giving him only one lady, so do not ask for anything else). And please do not just simply say that Sakura is stupid and is a bitch or yada yada yada. That does not change my opinion in the slightest (even though I know there is going to be that one person that does even after I say this). Use sound logic on why you think another character would be better suited to be with Naruto in this story. You should also be warned that it will be awhile before Naruto actually starts to date anyone. He was just named Hokage and has a village to take care of. He will not have the time for romance for some time.**

**Anyway, that's all I got for now, sorry for ranting a little. Read and review. Until next time!**

Jutsu Definition (Except for original Jutsu, descriptions are taken from Wikipedia)

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**; A-Rank: The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiraling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater.

**Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)**; S-Rank: The user creates a singularity that when thrown into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere compressing them simultaneously. The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, are collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from.

**Mezame (Awakening)**; Rank Unknown: In this story I gave a shortened name to Naruto's completed Nine-tails Chakra mode. It is the exact same as in the manga. Naruto has yet to discover its full powers. All that is known is it greatly enhances Naruto's physical abilities to untold levels.

**Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)**; S-Rank: By channeling their power through the King of Hell, the Rinnegan wielder can re-infuse new life force energy to the bodies of those who have died. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels. The technique targets either all the individuals recently killed, or a single person from long ago.


	2. Shoes to Fill

**Chapter 2: Shoes to Fill**

Danzou's mouth was left agape as he fell back into his seat, having lost out to Naruto for the position of Hokage. He could not believe the audacity of it. It was so infuriating that Danzou abruptly got back up and dismissed himself, giving Naruto a threatening glance as he left the venue. Naruto paid it no mind as he too looked stunned. Even though he was preparing himself for the chance that he would earn the title, actually hearing the Daimyo appoint him to the rank was marveling. Shikaku and the other ninja in attendance were also bewildered by the Daimyo's decision.

The Daimyo noticed the situation of the room and the fact that everyone needed time to let the information sink in. He chuckled before saying, "I think that's enough for today. We will convene this meeting tomorrow, with our new Hokage at the opposing head of the table." He finished with a smile. He and his delegation got up and made their way out, going to their residential area of stay. The Daimyo patted the boy's shoulder as he left, giving him a short congratulations.

Naruto then looked to the remaining four in the room, trying to reign in his shocked expression. The next to stand was Shikaku, smiling at the boy for succeeding in beating out Danzou. He was a little nervous to have a Hokage as young as Naruto, temporary or otherwise, but Shikaku saw it as a better option than Danzou. He would wait and see what Naruto did with this opportunity. The Nara would watch his actions without bias, and if he deemed Naruto worthy of such a position at the end of the two months then the boy would have his vote in the Jounin Vote. He walked up to Naruto with a smirk, "Well, congrats kid." The Nara left with that.

The two remaining elders got up next and made their way to the exit. They were too stunned to speak with the Uzumaki at the moment. Naruto thought Koharu was about to say something to him as she stopped beside him and turned her head slightly, but then decided against it and followed her old teammate out. Naruto looked to the last occupant of the room as a man clad in Anbu armor and a tiger mask bowed before him. He stayed there for a minute before Naruto realized he was waiting for an order. The Uzumaki waved his hand, saying, "At ease."

The Anbu Commander straightened out, nodding courtly at his new leader, "Hokage-sama, if you would please follow me to the Anbu headquarters. I must assign you a team of your own personal Anbu to watch after you over the course of your reign."

Naruto understood. He had always known that the Hokage had his own team of Anbu that trailed him from the shadows every minute of the day. He had always been able to spot them around the Third and Fifth during their times. It was not that they were bad at stealth, far from it. Naruto just discovered that even from a young age he had an inert ability to know when he was being watched. Whether the Kyuubi had a hand in that could be left up to discussion. Naruto nodded to his Anbu Commander, "Lead the way."

Tiger did not reply. He just turned and headed for the facility, which was not far at all. In fact, it was the next Hokage monument head over. The Anbu faction was stationed behind the Nidaime Hokage's stone monument, the Hokage who had created the first Anbu program. Upon entrance into the facility, Naruto noted it was very much like the Jounin lounge. The only difference was the several doors that led to training rooms, and a dining hall, for the members. All the Anbu members in attendance turned to the two entering, expectantly.

Tiger's strict tone echoed through the building, "Bow your heads you insolent whelps! You are in the presence of the Rokudaime Hokage!"

Upon hearing that, all the Anbu bowed, much to Naruto surprise. He needed to start getting used to such treatment. He then realized they were all waiting for his orders once more, "You can all be at ease." They did so as he continued, "Now, I was told I get my own personal Anbu. Any volunteers?" No one raised their hands; they all just continued to stare at their leader, as if waiting for something else to happen. Their actions just confused Naruto. Was he that unpopular?

Tiger leaned over to Naruto's ear, whispering, "Hokage-sama, Anbu are trained to take orders. They do not respond well to questions. Order them, and they will respond."

Naruto nodded dumbly, quietly thanking the man before turning back to his elites, "Let me rephrase that." Naruto told them as a smile was brought to his lips, much to the Anbus' interest. "I order everyone, who believes that they are the strongest here, to raise your hands."

He was not surprised when everyone put their hands into the air. They were the best of the best, they were Anbu. It is only to be expected that they had such confidence in their abilities. He would expect nothing less. Naruto's smile grew into a smirk. He was proud of the ninja that were now under his rule, and his pride just radiated off him, "That's what I'm talking about."

Naruto turned and started heading out, telling Tiger with a smirk, "Give me the best you got."

Tiger nodded as his Hokage left. The Anbu Commander turned to his subordinates and chuckled evilly. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees when he sniggered. When Tiger chuckled, nothing good never followed, "Time for some tryouts, maggots."

\/

Naruto opened the door to his new office. It was one of the few buildings that had been left untouched by Pein's attack. The Uzumaki closed the door behind him. The sun was just about to disappear beneath the skyline as dusk was upon the village. The office was covered in darkness. Naruto could have flicked the switch beside the door but decided against it. The orange light of dusk coming from the village outside of his office was more than enough.

A festival was currently being held for Pein's defeat. The reconstruction of the village was underway, with the help of some foreign aids. One that came to Naruto's mind was Tazuna and his construction crew from the Land of Wave. That, along with Yamato's Mokuton abilities, would have a brand new village in about two to four months. However, the village decided to put the reconstruction on hold for a few hours to have a festival, opting to let its people indulge themselves a little. The festive was being held to raise the people's spirits. It was very flashy and illuminated the entire village in bright lights and commotion. Wandering venders had set up shop and some of the few already built restaurants and bars were abuzz with people waiting in lines out their doors.

As Naruto made his way across the office, he noticed a package on his desk. It was a box that weighted a couple pounds. The present looked like it held an article of clothing. Naruto squinted to see the note tapped to its cover. The note read:

_You have a striking resemblance to that of the Fourth Hokage, so I wanted you to have this. I always liked Minato and that cloak of his. I made the same kind for any future Hokage who were interested. I feel that it suits you. I look forward to seeing what you can do as Hokage. Hopefully you are made a permanent Hokage when the time comes. Good luck._

_Sir Shijimi, Daimyo of the Land of Fire._

The Daimyo's insignia followed. Naruto opened the box and found that it was a cloak much like his own, except this one was entirely white with red flames that trailed around the bottoms. Naruto could tell from the touch that it was made from some of the finest cloth. It was very soft and smooth; yet firm enough to withstand the life of a ninja. He pulled it out the box and let it unfold to get a good look at it. In red kanji, down the middle of its back, was the words _Rokudaime Hokage_. He also noticed the thread that connected the front of the cloak's neckline. Naruto slid his own cloak off and replaced it with the one given to him. He finished getting it on as he clipped the one line of thread that connected the opening of the cloak together. He looked down at his front, and then back (to the best of his abilities). It was a perfect fit over his jumpsuit. He folded his previous cloak up and let it sit on the box at the corner of his desk, making a mental note to thank the Daimyo at tomorrow's meeting. The Uzumaki walked around his desk and sat at his chair, turning so he could lean back and still look over his village from the window. He let out a heavy sigh. Today was one of the longest days he had ever had, and the sad truth was, he had much more to do. He just needed a minute to relax. His mind wondered to the Jounin Vote that would be held in two months. He did not believe in the slightest that he had a majority of the Jounins' votes. Even though he did indeed protect the village from Pein it did not necessarily make him Hokage material, contrary to whatever the Daimyo believed. He knew everyone still saw him as the dimwitted and annoying kid that defined him for much of his life. He had been trying to change that ever since he had gotten back from his training trip with Jiraiya, but he had hardly made any improvement with the higher-ups of the village. He needs to sway the Jounins' opinion of him within the next 2 months, and that was going to be a challenge. Although, he knew he could do it. If his father (he was still giddy about saying that), Jiraiya, and Kyuubi could have faith in him, then he could have it in himself. After the Jounin Vote, if they voted in favor of him, then his Hokage inauguration would be announced. However, he would not be surprised if his promotion to Hokage was already known to the entire village. It had been about an hour since the end of the meeting. However, this was a ninja village, and news spread like wildfire when you did not try your hardest at keeping it a secret.

The minute he had to relax felt like it only lasted a second as there was a knock on his door. He was still leaning back in his chair when he wobbled his feet back and forth, slowly turning to face the door to his office. Naruto leaned into his chair more, thinking it would be funny to see whoever was behind the door's reaction to seeing their Hokage in such a position.

Though he grunted in frustration that his peace was interrupted, "Come on in."

Naruto's heart dropped when Danzou came walking in. The Uzumaki immediately sat up in his chair, not wanting to let this man see him like that. Danzou did not seem to notice the boy's sudden movement as his mind was elsewhere. Naruto let out a low growl with hardened eyes, "What do you want?"

Danzou's one visible eyebrow rose, "So much hostility. What for, _Hokage_-sama?"

Naruto could clearly hear the way Danzou spat out "Hokage". Naruto knew he could not just come right out and say that he knew all about Danzou and the stuff he had been up to. However, he could come close to it. "You do not have to put up an act. I know more than you think, Danzou."

That surprised Danzou, but he did not show it. His stoned expression did not falter, "So what then? You obviously hold no trust for me and have openly shown that you hate me. Are you going to strip me of my title? Send me to jail? Erase all the work I have done to get where I am today? I can assure you that no matter _what_ you do, I will always come back." Danzou was sure that Naruto had no evidence against him, whether the brat knew things or not. Thus, he was not afraid of any accusations that the child could make. Even the Hokage could not send someone in Danzou's position to their death without proof behind their reasons. And if Naruto could not kill Danzou, then the war hawk knew he had won. Because Danzou knew that no matter what the Uzumaki tried to do, he would always find a way back, it was what he had been doing all his life. The position of Hokage would someday be his, he was certain of it.

Danzou's musings were interrupted by confusion when Naruto chuckled, "No Danzou. I do not intend on taking anything from you, contrary to what you may believe." His words just confused the Shimura even more. "You see, Danzou. I have already won. I am Hokage, you are not. There is _no_ _one_ higher than me. There is _no one_ that I must answer to. This battle is over Danzou. I will always keep you under my thumb, and I will wait. Wait for the one day you slip up. When that day arrives, I will crush you like the insect you are."

The boy's words infuriated Danzou to no end, so much so that he turned and left. How dare that boy speak to him in such a way! Who was he to talk to his elder like that? As Danzou made his way out of the Hokage's building, he was already devising a new means to obtain the power of Hokage. He was finding it hard to come up with a sound and reasonable plan until he remembered Naruto's words.

"_There is _no one_ higher than me. There is _no one_ that I must answer to."_

Danzou smirked wickedly, as a new idea of rising to power began to develop. Naruto was a fool to think that there was no one who was of higher rank than the Hokage. There was, in fact, one such person that all Hokage must answer to. That was the Daimyo of the Fire Country. Danzou was getting excited as his new plan folded out in his head. Naruto would regret ever trying to cross Shimura Danzou of Ne. He would make sure the boy paid for his ignorance.

All the while, the Commander of Ne was completely unaware that he had already fallen into Naruto's trap.

\/

Sakura and Shizune sat at Tsunade's bedside. She was still in a coma and appeared to be nothing but a frail version of her former self. They were located in one of the newly constructed buildings in the village as the commotion from the festival outside was almost completely muffed by the wood walls. News of Naruto's promotion to Hokage was flooding the streets like wildfire. It only helped to amplify the celebration. Most of Naruto's own generation and the rest of the ninja populace were still in shock from the discovery. It was actually the very topic Sakura and Shizune had been talking about when someone knocked on the wood door to their room.

Shizune got up and went over to the door. When she opened it, she was shocked to find their new Hokage, Naruto, standing in the doorway. She dumbly backed up and beckoned him to enter, bowing respectively. When Sakura saw her teammate, she followed Shizune's example, no matter how weird it felt. When the Haruno learned of her teammate's new position, it was an understatement to say that she was dumbfounded. She had been used to his ramblings about being Hokage, but to her they were just hollow statements. She never really believed he could _actually_ become Hokage, no matter how much she hated herself after thinking that. But who could blame her? This was Naruto she was talking about; the "drop-out", and most annoying kid that ever graduated from the academy. There was no way someone like him could have become the Hokage. Yet, he proved everyone wrong and did just that.

Naruto told them to stop bowing, finding it too weird. Sakura stood and just stared at Naruto; mesmerized by the way he looked. Not counting two days ago when she saw an exhausted Naruto, this was the first time in over a month since she had actually seen the new Naruto. That month of separation had felt like an eternity. He looked so different now, while not very much physically. Except for the cloak, he looked identical to the idiot she had come to love as a brother. However, he was still different in every other way. The way he now walked radiated with power. Even now, the two Kunoichi could tell that he was on guard. The way he walked just reflected in the way he talked. He commanded obedience and was stern with his language. This authoritative Naruto was completely new to her.

She was shocked when Naruto did not even spare her a single glance as he walked past the two and kneeled down beside Tsunade's futon. Naruto did not look at either of the two as he asked, "Can you two please leave us? I wish to speak to Tsunade-baachan alone. Go enjoy the festival."

Sakura was too stunned to talk. Shizune did all the talking for her, "Of course, Hokage-sama." The older Kunoichi grabbed the Haruno and pulled her out the room, following the reigning Hokage's orders, much to Sakura's protest.

Naruto looked at Tsunade's weakened and sleeping form in silence with an emotionless expression. He lost track of how long he stared into her aged and wrinkled face. However, no matter how much he tried, he could not keep down the emotions that were bubbling up in him. They just kept bursting back up. Sorrow, sadness, and most of all, regret. Regret that he did not return sooner and stop Pein from putting Tsunade, his surrogate mother, in the state that she was. He leaned forward and dug his face into the nape of her neck, tears falling freely from his cheeks, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_! I should have finished my training quicker and come back, and then I could have saved you! It's my fault you're in this condition."

It took Naruto a couple minutes to reign in his emotions. He looked at her unmoving form again, "I promise I will live up to the example you set." A sad smile graced his lips, "Heh, although I do intend to keep the title. So don't think that just because you wake up, you'll be getting your hat back. You're going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands, old woman."

Naruto wiped away his drying tears with his shoulder, vowing to himself and Tsunade that he would never cry again. A Hokage did not show weakness. He did not let his emotions run him. He was the epitome of power, and was an example that all Shinobi should follow. Naruto stood with an even stronger resolve before bowing to the previous Hokage. He turned and proceeded to head out. He once again ignored the two Kunoichi that were waiting just outside, intent on going about his business. His silence once again, shocked the two as they tried to get his attention. He wanted to talk to Sakura, but he was just too busy. He Shunshined into a cloud of smoke before either of the girls could approach him.

\/

Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He could hear the commotion in the nighttime air from the festival being held across the village. However, he did not intend on going as he was busy conversing with Obito and Rin about his day and its craziness. His head slightly rose as he sensed Naruto. The Jounin was surprised that he had not noticed his student until he was standing directly beside him.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, turning his head to look at him. Like most of his peers, Kakashi was stunned to find out his student was now Hokage. Temporarily, but Hokage, nonetheless. When Kakashi saw the side of Naruto's body, he had to do a double take because at first glance he could have sworn he saw the Fourth Hokage. He was not jealous that his student had taken the position of Hokage, far from it. He never wanted the title of Hokage, and if it had been offered to him he would have swiftly declined. He just did not want that kind of responsibility on his shoulders. However, he did not think any of his students at their age, especially Naruto, was ready for such a thing. And to see Naruto holding the same title his sensei once had; it was just disrespectful. It was also the reason the first thing that came out his mouth was not congratulation for the boy's dream coming true, but instead a question, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto continued to stare at the stone his sensei was previously looking at. He did not reply to his sensei's question, he merely asked one of his own, "How come you're not at the festival?"

Kakashi did not like the way Naruto dodged his question, Hokage or not, he was still his student. Kakashi decided to not answer the Uzumaki's question, countering with, "I could ask the same of you."

Naruto's attention never left the stone, but he could hear the tone Kakashi was giving him. He then realized that even his own sensei did not believe he was ready for the title of Hokage. It did not show, but Naruto was hurt to know that his sensei would probably not vote in his favor at the Jounin Vote. Naruto answered his sensei, "I'm here to see an old friend."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose in confusion. Kakashi did not know of any people, other than Jiraiya, who were close to the boy and dead. It could have been Jiraiya, since his named was engraved in the memorial stone, but the man had been Naruto's teacher and had died pretty recently, so to hear the Uzumaki speak of him in such a way was strange. He wanted to know just who the boy was visiting, "Who may that be?"

Naruto walked up to the memorial stone, tracing his finger across all the names. He stopped for a second when he came to Jiraiya's, but continued down afterward. "He was my first real friend…" Naruto then chuckled as he turned around and started to head for the cemetery section, where his real destination was, "He was actually the one that made me want to be a ninja and become Hokage."

Kakashi's gaze followed the boy as he walked away, greatly interested in who this man was that Naruto spoke of. Naruto stopped several feet past Kakashi, his back turned to the man, "His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Kakashi's eye slightly widened, surprised to hear that as his hands slipped from his pant pockets, becoming slack. He knew the Sandaime cared for the boy, but he never thought they were that close. His ears perked up when he heard Naruto continue talking, "I'm glad you're okay Kakashi-sensei." Naruto's words actually caught Kakashi off-guard. Naruto looked over his shoulder, but did not meet his sensei's eye; instead he looked off into the distance to his side, "When I came back and discovered you were dead, I almost lost it. I don't think I could handle it if another one of my teachers were to die. It's good to know you came back."

Kakashi nodded, silently thanking his student for his kind words. Naruto turned forward and began to leave with his parting words, "Life is short, Kakashi-sensei. Enjoy yourself. Go to the festival and have fun, that's an order."

A small smile appeared underneath his mask as Kakashi looked back at the memorial stone, _'Sorry Obito, Rin. While I may be against it, he is Hokage right now so orders are orders. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow, okay?'_ The Hatake turned and Shunshined away.

\/

Naruto was now once again standing in front of the same tombstone he had been doing earlier in the day. He was smiling at the slab of marble, "I did it Jiji." That was all Naruto had to say as he turned and told the grave as he left, "I'll be back next week old man, so don't go anywhere."

As Naruto headed to his next destination, his mind remembered the Sandaime's words to him about the position of Hokage, after he finally became a Genin.

"_The Hokage is one who continues to act as the main pillar of the house, protecting it! He's the one who carries the will of Konoha, the Will of Fire, entrusted with it! I can sense a mighty flame within you Naruto. Show the world! Show the world, your Nindo!__"_

\/

Many of the Clan compounds were some of the first buildings being reconstructed. As such, the Hyuuga Clan's compound was already nearly complete. It was not anywhere near as extravagant as it used to be, but it was on its way. The construction team working on it was currently on break as they enjoyed the festivities the village was offering elsewhere. A good number of the Hyuugas were at the festival, but many others were holding their own party in the sanctity of their compound. Main and Branch family congregated together, putting their differences aside for the time being as they enjoyed their short time of peace with one another. The main courtyard of the complex was abuzz with Main and Branch members as they mingled together, surrounded by tables with a variety of drinks and food. Hyuuga Hiashi was currently chatting with one of the elders, his daughter Hanabi by his side. She was older now, soon to turn twelve. Her wardrobe was identical to what she wore in her younger years, just bigger to accommodate her growth.

Hiashi and Hanabi's attentions were drawn to the multiple gasps across the party. They, along with the Main branch elder, turned to see what was causing all the commotion. They were shocked to see Uzumaki Naruto as he strolled through the courtyard, earning bows and congratulations from many of the Hyuuga members. He returned all of them with a smile and a courteous nod as he made his way up to the three. Hiashi and Hanabi were too stunned to even respond to Naruto as he stopped in front of them with a wide smile. The elder was quick to make up for their slack. He stepped forward and smiled eagerly, shaking the Hokage's hand with both of his, "Hokage-sama, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Naruto nodded politely with a smile once more, "And I you, um…"

The elder did not seem insulted in the slightest that the boy did not know his name, "Hiroshi, sir."

Naruto's smile never faltered, but he did find it weird that the man kept shaking his hand. "Yes! Hiroshi." The Uzumaki was finally able to pull his hand free as he turned to the two he actually knew, "Hiashi-san, nice to meet you again. After all these years."

The Clan head of the Hyuuga regained his composure, surprised that the boy he had only met once actually remembered his name. He was also surprised it was this boy that was given the title of Hokage. However, after defeating Pein, he found it hard to argue. The boy was certainly powerful enough. The Hyuuga never really held anything against the boy like many of his kin used too, except for the times he had pull a prank on their compound, but other than that he was just some ordinary kid. In fact, his opinion of the boy only increased when he defeated Neji in the Chuunin Exams and thus allowed Hiashi to tell him what really happened to his father. It was because of the Uzumaki that Hiashi was able to get the heavy weight of guilt he felt off his shoulders. For that, Naruto had unknowingly earned Hiashi's vote in the Jounin Vote.

"It is good to see you too, Hokage-sama." Hiashi returned Naruto's smile and shook the man's hand. He shook it with just one hand, unlike the elder. "What can I do for you?"

Naruto let go of Hiashi's hand and scratched the back of his head, laughing, "I was just wondering where Hinata was. I needed to talk to her."

Hiashi found it strange that the Hokage needed to see his eldest daughter, but he did not make it known as he pointed to the main house building, "She is in there, talking to her cousin Neji."

Naruto nodded, thanked the man, and then excused himself as he made his way over there. He did so while pretending not to notice the hard stare that the girl beside Hiashi was giving him ever since he came up to the three.

Hyuuga Hanabi never averted her gaze from the man's face as she analyzed him. She heard much of him from her older sister and cousin, Neji. She had never actually met the man, but she did watch his fight with Neji during the Chuunin Exams a couple years back. She never thought much of the man. To her, he seemed incompetent and just extremely lucky when it came to fighting. When she heard of his victory over Pein and his ascension to the position of Hokage, she learned just how wrong she was. After having been proven wrong, which did not happen much, she made a mental note to look into the man some more. It only angered her that when she actually got the chance to speak with the man, she froze. She did not expect him to catch her off-guard like that, coming to her home of all places to see her sister. She was also mesmerized by the way he held himself. That was another thing that stopped her. He walked with a purpose and left no opening to any around. Even in her young age and without the Byakugan activated, she could see that. As he walked away, she was mentally kicking herself for saying nothing. Another part of her was a little peeved that he did not even make an attempt to converse with her. She then had to remind herself that he was Hokage, and thus had more important things to do than hold a conversation with some academy student. Genius, or otherwise.

The Rokudaime Hokage made his way through the sliding doors of the building's entrance. He was surprised to find only Neji and Hinata sitting there. They were talking to one another, sitting on couches that faced one another and both of them had a drink in hand. He did well in hiding his presence like he did to Kakashi, as the two did not notice him until he appeared in their peripherals. By then Naruto was nearly between the two.

Neji's eyes widened at Naruto's sudden appearance, and slight change of wardrobe, as Hinata nearly fainted, stuttering, "N-Naruto-kun!"

Like most of the village by now, they too learned of the Uzumaki's new title. They were stunned to say the least, but extremely happy and proud of their friend nonetheless. Neji, being a Jounin, knew of the vote that would take place in two month's time, and as such, had already intended on siding with Naruto.

The two Hyuugas put their drinks down, stood, and bowed, which Naruto quickly said they did not need to do. They weakly protested, but listened to him. Neji was the one to ask, "Hokage-sama, may I ask why you are here?"

"Neji, you don't need to call me "Hokage-sama"" Naruto told the Hyuuga. The Uzumaki did not know if Neji would listen, but he felt like he needed to make it clear at least once, "And I wanted to talk to Hinata, if you wouldn't mind?"

At hearing that, Hinata's heart started to beat faster. Was he here to talk about what happened when she tried to save him from Pein?

Neji nodded, understanding what they needed to talk about. He walked past Naruto, letting him clearly know that he was in the Uzumaki's corner for the upcoming Jounin Vote. Naruto thanked him kindly as the Hyuuga made his way out to the courtyard, saying, "I'll just wait outside."

When Neji was gone, Naruto turned to the standing Hinata. She was blushing furiously and had her hands clamped together over her chest. She fidgeted nervously, being under her crush's gaze. Her breathing became heavier as he walked up to her. He then embraced her in a hug, making Hinata gasp at the sudden action. She was as red as a tomato as her crush tightened the hug. Her face was in his chest as she inhaled his scent. The new fabric of his cloak added to the already pleasant smell of ramen that always seemed to linger around him. She was glad she was pressed into his chest, else he was would have seen the redness of her face. Naruto laid his chin on her head as he whispered into her ear, "I'm so glad you're okay Hinata."

Hearing him say those words gave her the courage to slide her arms around his body, under his coat, as she returned the embrace. She was in heaven, and wished that the embrace would never end. He was so warm and his cloak just seemed to envelop her. She let out a whining moan when he pulled away, too quiet for even Naruto to hear. The two still had their arms around one another, but now they had enough room to meet each other's eyes. Naruto's bright smile brought a smile to Hinata's lips. Naruto spoke, "I wanted to thank you, Hinata. If it wasn't for you, Pein surely would have beaten me. I can never repay you for what you've done. I owe you my life." Hinata nodded happily, she could feel tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. However, she stayed silent as she knew he had more to say, "I, however, cannot return your feelings right now."

His last words drove her down from her Naruto-high, but she did notice the subtle hint at the end. Her smile faded, but she understood what was going on, "I-I get it."

Naruto understood he hurt her just now, but she needed to know where he stood, "Don't get me wrong Hinata. You're one of my closest friends and one of the only people who have always believed in me. I _do_ love you. Just not the same way you love me. But don't take it the wrong way!" Naruto's words seemed to lighten her spirits as he continued, "I can't focus on such things right now. If we tried having a relationship, I can assure you it would never work out. I have a village to reconstruct, and look after. Give me some time to adjust to my new position as Hokage, and then I _promise_ we can give this a shot!"

Hinata's smile was brought back to her face at hearing that promise. She nodded elegantly, "Of course, N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's smile turned into one of his full blown grins. Shortly after, they let go of one another and Naruto said his goodbyes. She offered to have him stay with her and Neji, but he politely declined. She apologized, but he quickly corrected her, saying she need not feel sorry for showing such generous hospitality. He left after that, saying his farewells to Neji as he past him on his way out of the Hyuuga compound. When Neji went back inside and asked what happened, he was shocked to find a passed out Hinata on the couch. He was immediately at her side, worrying for her until he saw the dark crimson blush across her face, and a small trickle of blood running from her nose. Hinata's dreams had finally come true and her realization of what had just happened between her and Naruto ran her over like a freight train.

\/

Naruto walked into his office once more, this time feeling a lot more tired. The festival was slowing down and people were heading to bed, while others went back to work on construction. Naruto decided to turn the light switch on this time. The overhead lights flickered to life as they lit up the room. He dragged his feet along, going around his desk and plopping down into the cushioned chair. He turned so he was facing his desk. Looking down at it he saw an assortment of objects on the mahogany wood. There was a bent over lamp with a switch on the wire, near the light's base. A silver picture frame, which housed no picture. That did not really surprise Naruto. He had never really seen any pictures on Tsunade's desk. Other than that were a wooden scroll holder and a small, sectioned, basket with no handle. Inside the different sections of the basket were paper clips, paper weights, and some sticky notes.

Naruto then reached into his pocket and withdrew the leaf he had snatched during his battle with Pein. He looked at it and smiled, remembering the warmth that had spread through him when he first saw it. It was still a luscious green, and healthy, leaf. Leaves in Konoha tended to stay healthy for several days, even after they are detached from their stems. Naruto intended to get the leaf laminated so he could keep it on his desk, but pushed that onto his to-do list for tomorrow. Naruto lifted his desk basket and put the leaf halfway under it so the thing would not go flying off anywhere. After doing so the Uzumaki went back to looking over his desk.

There were two drawers, a top and a bottom, on either side of the desk that Naruto sat between. Above his legs was a very thin drawer that, when he opened to see what was inside, held even more desk appliances; pens, pencils, sharpies, highlighters, rubber bands, quill and ink, and a bunch of other useless stuff. Naruto shut that drawer and opened the top drawer on his right side. There were a total of five scrolls. Each one was color coded and had several of the same letters printed over their binds. The letters were 'D' through 'A' and then 'S'. Naruto then realized these were the mission lists.

The new Hokage pulled the one marked 'D', placed it on his desk, and opened it. As he unscrolled the paper, he found there to be separated seals, each one had their own markings to differentiate between them. He unsealed the first on the list, mentally thanking Fukasaku for teaching him how to seal and unseal things before returning to Konoha. Naruto found that another scroll appeared. He took hold of the new one and opened it. After reading the details, he realized it was a request for a mission. It had the description and given rank, as well as the amount that would be paid upon its completion. Naruto resealed the mission and then closed the scroll, placing it back into its drawer. He was aware that the Hokage handed out all missions, so seeing the scrolls was not a big shock to him. He looked into the drawer below the one he was just in and found files. There were tabs to the files, and after reading them Naruto discovered they were deeds that the Hokage owned. There was a wide variety of things, such as the Hokage monument, the office building, Konoha's cemetery, and a lot of other complexes that were operated by the ninja of Konoha. As Naruto was skimming through, his finger stopped on a tab he did not think he would see.

'_Ichiraku Ramen?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he pulled the folder out. He looked over it and discovered it was the deed to the land that Ichiraku Ramen operated on. The date of the purchase of the land was around seven years ago. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the old ramen chef telling him, when he was about nine years old, that they would soon be going out of business. Apparently he and his daughter could not pay for the monthly rent on the land, on top of the money spent on maintenance and supplies. They just did not have the money anymore. When Naruto learned of this he went to the Third, yelling and pleading at him to help. Afterward, he never heard about money problems from the ramen cook again. He had almost forgotten about the incident. A sweet smile broke across the blonde's face, _'You're the best, Jiji.'_

He placed the file back where he found it and closed the drawer. Naruto shifted to the other side and started with the bottom drawer this time. When he opened this one there was a loud rattling noise. Naruto's expression faltered as he looked at the multiple sake bottles sitting up in the drawer. There was a saucer sitting in between the tops of a couple bottles. Naruto sighed at Tsunade's antics, _'Why am I not surprised?'_

He swiftly shut the drawer, ignoring the clanking bottles as he pulled open the top drawer. A full blown smirk passed over Naruto's face at what he saw. _'JACKPOT!'_ Naruto pulled a rather bulky textbook from the drawer, wiping its surface to rid it of dust as he read the title; _A Thorough Guide to being a Kage_.

Naruto leaned back, opening the book to its beginning pages. He was about to start reading, but a knock on his office's door beat him to it. His head fell back against his chair in frustration. He picked his head back up, looking at the clock hanging above the door and saw that it was 11:09. He groaned quietly, "Come in."

A Chuunin came walking in, holding a rather massive scroll. Naruto recognized the man as Akame Iwana for the distinctive eye patch he had over his left eye. He wore the traditional Chuunin outfit with his forehead protector covering his entire head like a bandanna.

Naruto's attention was drawn to the scroll the man was holding. The Hokage put his book down and got up, moving around the desk in a rushed manner, "You found it!"

Iwana handed the man the large scroll, bowing, "Not quite, Lord Hokage. A couple of construction crew men found it under the rubble as they were preparing the area for reconstruction. They are waiting downstairs."

Naruto looked up and met the man's eyes, catching the Chuunin off-guard. He was not prepared for how overjoyed his leader would be, "Well give them my thanks and a small reward for their efforts."

The Chuunin nodded, "Right away Hokage-sama." The ninja turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Naruto held the scroll that Fukasaku gave him, and propped it up against the side of his desk. It was used to transfer sage clones he had left on Mount Myoboku to his location so he could dispel them, acquiring their Senjutsu without the need to stop in battle. He was glad to have it back in his possession as he had new plans for it. Naruto had a new interest in Fuuinjutsu he acquired during his training with Fukasaku. He had always known about the style, and Jiraiya had even tried on several occasions to get him interested. It just never seemed like his cup of tea at the time. However, after learning about its uses from Kyuubi, and the fact that his mother's country was actually destroyed because they were feared for their aptitude in the subject, his interest spiked. He made a mental note to visit Konoha's archives and see what he could dig up about the technique.

Naruto went back to his desk and picked up his book, finally getting some peace and quiet as he started to read though the book.

\/

It was around 5:47 in the morning and Naruto was leaned back passed out in his chair, his favorite new book lying on his chest. He had passed out about three hours prior, having lost track of time during his reading. He had read about one-fourth of the way through and had to say, if it was not for this book, there would have been _a lot_ of things he would have never been prepared to do. Naruto stirred in his sleep as he heard something beside him. He cracked an eye open and looked to his right as he saw someone going through his mission list drawer. The person did not seem to notice that Naruto was awake. He performed a Shunshin and appeared behind the person with a kunai at their throat. Naruto immediately deciphered that this was no ninja. Any graduated student would have noticed the man's sudden disappearance and any Chuunin, or higher, could have predicted his movements with the simple technique and parried him. The intruder squealed, which confused Naruto as he asked in a deadly tone, "Who are you and what are you doing?"

"H-Hokage-s-sama?" The person, who Naruto now knew was a girl, looked over her shoulder at her leader in terror. She had purple hair tied in a ponytail with a feminine suit and skirt that gave off a professional vibe, yet still showed off her curves. She was sitting on her legs, and shaking, "I-I'm your secretary and just d-doing my job."

Naruto then remembered reading in a passage of the book last night that every Kage has a secretary that makes their schedule for the day. Whether they follow such a schedule was up to the Kage. The secretary is also the person who is to wake the Hokage in the morning (6:00 a.m. on the dot). As well as fill the mission scrolls with the new daily missions Konoha gets. At that moment he then noticed the many scrolls that lay around them, unfolded and categorized together. He felt like an idiot for overreacting like that, but did not want his secretary to see that. Plus, she was pretty cute so he wanted to play it cool. He put his weapon back in his kunai holder on his leg as he walked back to his chair with a straight face, "Sorry about that. What's your name?"

The girl was still a little frazzled at her Hokage's actions, but answered him nonetheless as she pushed her rectangular framed glasses up her nose, while holding a clipboard in her other hand, "My name's Emiko, Hokage-sama. It's an honor to meet you."

Naruto was still getting used to the way people now treated him. He knew it was going to take awhile to get adjusted to it. It was a complete one-eighty from how he used to be treated. Naruto smiled at the girl, looking into her lavender eyes, "Thank you Emiko."

Naruto grabbed the book that fell into his chair after he used his Shunshin to get behind Emiko and closed it, putting it on the desk as he turned back to his helper, "Do you know where the bathroom is? I need to take a shower and wash my cloths."

Emiko's nerves slowly calmed as she nodded, "Yes. Go out the door and turn right. Go down the hall and it will be the third door on your left."

Naruto thanked the girl and left. He found the room and entered. It was a room full of washers and dryers, washers on the left, and dryers on the right. The next room past this one was a washroom. He took his clothes off after putting his cloak up on a hanger and leaving his ninja supplies on a table in the middle of the room. He was quick to put everything else in the washer, and head into the showers. He washed and exited with a towel around his waist. The washer was done and he moved them to the dryer across the room. Naruto pulled one of the scrolls from his pouch lying on the table and unsealed another orange jumpsuit and pants. Naruto _really_ liked Fuuinjutsu. It just has so many uses. He put his new pair of clothes and supplies back on, along with the cloak, and headed back to his office. Upon his return he found that Emiko was done and all the scrolls were cleaned up and back in the drawer. She was standing beside his desk, scanning through the schedule she had made for her leader.

He made his way to his chair and sat down. He then put the Kage guide back into its drawer as Emiko started to go through her list of things or him to do. Apparently everything on the schedule, besides breaks for food and the meeting with the Daimyo later in the day, was paperwork. She had several Chuunin come throughout the morning to drop off stacks of paperwork. Mountains upon mountains of paper. Mission reports, files, deeds, requests, and assigning ninja to missions; they all needed his consent and approval. What was so difficult about it was that he had to know _everything_ about the documents, which meant he had to _read_ everything. That is why it would take so long. Thirty minutes into his paperwork, he came up with the idea to use Kage Bunshin. It seemed to work for the following hour, but as he watched the clones do his work, he could not help but feel like he was cheating the system. He was Hokage damn it! Not those clones! It felt weird to not do the work himself. It was different compared to when he was training with his clones. He did not know what it was, but after the hour he dispelled his clones and went back to work on his own. Emiko never questioned him in his actions, even if she was confused. She had seen the previous Hokage do such things at the beginning of her reign, and did not question Tsunade then either.

It was around 9:00 when Naruto decided to take a break. When the Hokage took his first break was when the secretary bid her farewell for the day. She was just there to refill the mission list and let the Hokage know of his schedule, after that she went back to work at the desk at the entrance to the building. Emiko said her goodbyes and headed out. Naruto watched her swaying hips as she left. He shook his head when she was gone and stretched. His day was his own now. He could follow Emiko's schedule, or do whatever the hell he wanted. Of course, if he did the latter, that would be frowned upon and show that he was not ready for such a position. On the other hand, he did know that he could not just be some workaholic and have no time to himself. That would make him go crazy. He was going to follow Emiko's planner, but of course he would find time between then to relax or train, like he had planned. Being able to mingle the two together is what made a good Hokage. At least that is what his book said.

'_Speaking of which,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he pulled the book back out the drawer. He was about to get up and head out for breakfast but was stopped as five Anbu jumped down in a kneeled position in front of his desk. Naruto was not surprised in the slightest as he had sensed them coming. The one in the middle of their group stood, and Naruto noticed it was Tiger. He smiled at the man, which did not really get a reaction since he was wearing a mask. Tiger did a quick bow before straightening out and approaching the Hokage's desk.

"I have assembled your team, Lord Hokage." Tiger said as he stepped to the side and the four others walked up to the desk. They each wore the traditional Anbu armor, and had the Anbu insignia tattooed upon their shoulders.

The man on the far left was very tall (about 6'4") and pretty bulky. He wore an elephant Anbu mask. The man was bald. The man next to him was a bit short, or at least it looked like it since he was next to such a large man. The guy had short, spiky, blue hair held back by his Anbu mask that looked like an armadillo. The two Anbu to his left were clearly women. They had very feminine figures and their chest pieces left slightly more room for their busts. The one beside Armadillo was a couple of inches taller than him and had flat, shoulder length, black hair. She had a bear Anbu mask. Lastly, the one beside her had the same flat, shoulder length hair, except hers was red and the left side of it was tucked up and around her head; sort of resembling a peacock as it splayed out behind her. Her Anbu mask looked like a bird.

Tiger introduced them in the order they stood, starting with the big guy, "This is Elephant. He has very devastating Taijutsu abilities and is a strong Doton _**(Earth Release)**_ user. The next is Armadillo. He may be young for Anbu, but he is one of our most promising members. He has an overall good basis among the three base Jutsu types, as well as Kenjutsu. He excels in the use of his Katon _**(Fire Release)**_ abilities. The next over will be their acting leader, Bear. She is my second in command. She excels at all fields. Her strongest feat is that she has no weakness. All of her abilities are up to par with one another. The last one is Peacock. She is strong in Genjutsu and the art of infiltration."

Naruto nodded as Tiger spoke, hearing the abilities of the people that would follow him every minute of the day. When Tiger was done, he was thanked and told to leave. He followed orders and bid the Hokage a farewell. When he left, Naruto looked at each of his Anbu, telling them, "Remove your masks."

They did so obediently. Elephant had brown eyes and a black tattoo on his right cheek of the Konoha symbol. The man looked aged, probably in his late thirty or early forties. Armadillo had the same colored eyes as his hair and looked very young, maybe only a couple years older than Naruto. Bear had strikingly bright cyan eyes. She had some crow's-feet and looked to be in her forties. Peacock had dark brown, almost black irises that seem to go well with her hair. She had a small spiral piercing in her right nostril that gave her a sort of punk look. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. They all stared at their Hokage with no emotion, just a straight face.

The Uzumaki ordered them, "Tell me you names, and ages."

Bear was the first to speak, introducing herself and the others, "I am Natsumi. Forty-four." She motioned to Peacock beside her, "This is Izumi. Twenty-one." She motioned to her other side, "He is Daisuke. Nineteen. And the big guy is Kenta. Thirty-five."

Naruto nodded as Natsumi's arm fell back to her side, her Anbu mask in her other hand's grasp. The Uzumaki then told them, "You do not need to act so formal around me anymore. You are my team now, and should act like you would normally."

Daisuke (Armadillo), after hearing this, smiled and scratched the back of his head, chuckling, "Well that's cool! I hate having to act like a robot all the time."

Natsumi (Bear) cast him a cold glance that he just brushed off as Izumi (Peacock) snorted. The red-head looked over at Daisuke, "Shut up, idiot! Just because Hokage-sama said we could relax doesn't mean you stop doing your duty."

Daisuke raised his fist to his face, shaking it in anger as he blushed slightly, "I know that! AND WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!"

Kenta (Elephant) shook his head disapprovingly at his younger peers actions as Natsumi was now standing beside him, moving out of the other two's way. The two older Anbu had been in the faction for so long that their robotic personas had effectively rubbed off on them; more so Natsumi than Kenta. However, the two were still a lot more stoic now than in their younger years. They did not hold anything against the two younger Anbu for displaying their emotions in such ways. They were young, and would grow to the Anbu way eventually.

Naruto's laughter brought the two's arguments to an end. He was now leaning against the front of his desk, holding a book under his arm. His hands were stuffed into his pockets. The four, especially Natsumi and Kenta, were surprised when they did not realize the Hokage had moved from his chair. Naruto told the four, "You guys are very lively. I love it. Now, please tell me why you became Anbu."

Natsumi was once again the first to answer, "I merely did it for the pay raise and chance to further my ninja career. I've been in the organization for over fifteen years. I feel like I have experienced enough in my time as a ninja, and thus intend to retire in another year or two."

None in the room were surprised to hear that. There were very few ninja still in service that were past the age of forty. They were either dead or retired. Kenta nodded, agreeing with his captain, "I became an Anbu for the pay raise as well. My wife was pregnant when I first became a Jounin and we needed more money. I was accepted by Anbu and joined for the upgraded pay. With it I was able to support my wife and our child. My daughter is now ten and we are expecting another child within the next several months."

Naruto nodded, giving his congratulations. Kenta accepted it as Izumi spoke up, "I joined because I lost a bet to my close friend, Mitarashi Anko." Naruto had to stop himself from cringing at that woman's name, "Because I lost, I had to join Anbu. I enjoyed it, so I stayed with it and have been here for the last five years."

Naruto nodded and turned his head to Daisuke. The Uzumaki noticed that the boy had been staring at him the entire time, but did not address it. Daisuke shook his head as he was staring at the Hokage in awe. When the blue-haired boy regained his composure, he was slightly blushing, "I, uh, became an Anbu to get stronger so I can one day – hopefully – be the Anbu Commander."

Izumi scoffed at him, but he ignored her. Truth be told, that was not the _real_ reason why Daisuke joined the organization. Well, it was part of the reason, but it was not the main reason. Daisuke grew up in a family of no ninja, but he had heard the many stories of great ninja before and during his time that fought for what they believed in. He grew up admiring such men as Namikaze Minato and Hatake Kakashi. People like that were the ones who made Daisuke want to be a ninja. He trained and ascended the ranks in the hope of meeting those he had come to admire. When he learned of the Yondaime's death, it almost crushed Daisuke, but it did not stop him from climbing the career ladder. When he found out that his other hero, Kakashi, was in Anbu, he stopped at nothing to acquire the power needed to enter the cream of the crop. However, upon his acceptance into Anbu, four years prior, he learned that Kakashi left the faction to become a Jounin sensei. Any hope of meeting one of the people that made him want to be a ninja was gone, so he immersed himself in Anbu, following its emotionless teachings as an escape. Through the years in Anbu, he learned of a rising name getting thrown about. Uzumaki Naruto.

Daisuke had always known of the boy's existence, he just never really thought anything of the boy. However, when he first learned of the boy's deeds, his opinion was slowly swayed. His respect for the boy only multiplied when he learned of Naruto's victory over Pein and the fact that he was now Hokage. The Uzumaki reminded Daisuke of his greatest hero, Namikaze Minato. When Naruto came walking into the Anbu facility the day prior, it took Armadillo everything he had not rush the boy and kiss the man's feet. Daisuke, having found his new hero to idolize, made it his only goal to get on Naruto's personal Anbu team. The fact he actually succeeded and was now standing in front of his hero just made Daisuke the happiest Anbu alive. He wanted to ask him so many questions, and he wanted to prove to Naruto that he had succeeded in becoming a great ninja. However, such an act would probably freak the guy out, and Daisuke did not want his first impression with his hero to be awkward. He feared he had already thrown Naruto off with the way he was just staring at him for the past five minutes.

Daisuke's worries ended when his hero smiled. Naruto was happy to hear that there was someone like him; someone that had good reason to be in Anbu. The man's drive to be Anbu Commander reminded Naruto of himself. Naruto's smile beamed with pride, "That's a very good goal."

Daisuke nodded eagerly; a bit too eager if Naruto had to say. He ignored it as he told them, "I know you will take good care of me. Dismissed."

The four went back to business, putting their masks back on and then disappearing as they hid in the shadows of the room. Naruto could tell where each of them were, but knew that any other ninja would have trouble detecting their presence. He held the book under his arm as he made his way out of his office and building, all the while his Anbu were trailing him from the shadows.

\/

Samui, Omoi, and Karui stood at the edge of Konoha, overlooking the massive destruction that crossed its land. They were shocked to see it in such a state. The outer ring of Konoha seemed to be fine, but a large chunk of its middle was destroyed. They could see the reconstruction taking place, but they knew it would be months before it was even close to being how it used to be.

Tears started streaming down Karui's face as she abruptly screamed, "NO WAY! I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! DID THAT LITTLE PEBBLE REALLY CAUSE ALL THIS DAMAGE?!"

Omoi was sweating, "K-Karui… What have you done?"

Samui ignored their idiot behavior as she proceeded to look for the nearest Konoha ninja to direct them, "Don't be ridiculous. Let's go find someone to talk to."

\/

Naruto returned to his office an hour later. He had gone through the village in secret, not wanting to draw attention to himself yet. He ate at one of the newly constructed restaurants in a Henge, to keep people from approaching him. He ate and read his book. When he was finished he returned to his office. He shut his door as he made his way back to his desk, dispelling the Henge. He looked to the clock and saw that it was almost noon. It was unbelievable how it had felt like an entire day had past, yet it was not even half over. Naruto put his book back in its drawer as he went back to work on the papers littering his desk. His meeting with the Daimyo was around 3 o'clock so he had time to kill. Time to kill, meant paperwork.

Sometime later Naruto was finishing up the stack he had on his desk when he heard a knock on his door. He told the person to enter and saw it was his secretary. She addressed him, "Hokage-sama, these people from Kumogakure no Sato have requested an audience with you."

Emiko moved out the doorway as three people came walking in. Naruto immediately looked over the three, noticing how different they dressed compared to the Shinobi of Konoha. They filed in and walked up to the Hokage's desk as Emiko stood near the closed door.

The three Kumo-nin were surprised when they did not find Tsunade of the Sannin sitting there. Instead, they found a blonde haired boy who looked like he was in his late teens. Now having a young Kage would not have been such a surprise, if it was any of the other Hidden Villages. However, this was Konoha, the strongest reigning village for the last hundred plus years, so seeing a man who looked about their age was quite shocking. Karui was the one to rudely ask the other's thoughts, "_You're_ the Hokage? How old are you?"

Samui instantly sent Karui a death glare for her obnoxious behavior. Naruto merely chuckled, surprising the three. He answered, "I know it must be hard to believe. I am sixteen for your information."

Karui and Omoi's brow furrowed. They sent each other glances behind Samui's back. They were thinking about the same thing. How it was ridiculous that Konoha would let someone so young be Hokage. Sunagakure no Sato had already done such a thing, but it was one of the weakest Hidden Villages. To hear that Konohagakure had done so too just shined a poor light on it. The kid was probably nowhere close to their Raikage's power. That, plus the state that Konoha was currently in, made Kumogakure no Sato the strongest Hidden Village in the world. Karui and Omoi had always believed that the Raikage's words of Kumogakure being the strongest was true, but now seeing how weak Konoha had become, just made his words ever more profound.

Naruto could easily decipher what the two were thinking, no matter how much they tried to hide it. However, his smile did not falter. Konoha was indeed in a state of weakness, but Naruto would change that. He would make sure that there would be no dispute on who was the strongest when he was done with rebuilding Konoha. For now, he let their confidence remain as he asked, "So what can I do for you folks?"

Samui told Naruto what had happened with Akatsuki and how a man named Uchiha Sasuke and his team came to capture their last Jinchuuriki. The Uzumaki was shocked to learn that Sasuke had joined Akatsuki, but he was good at concealing it. They were none the wiser as she continued to say that the Raikage wanted to hold a summit that would commence in a month's time so they could deal with the Akatsuki threat once and for all. Naruto stopped the Kunoichi to ask why it was being held in a month's time. She said that the Raikage was being very cautious. She and her team were to travel to each of the Hidden Villages personally. This was going to take close to a month. The rest of the time would be used to prepare and travel to Tetsu no Kuni _**(Land of Iron)**_, where said meeting would take place. Naruto understood and let the woman continue. She went on to ask for information on Sasuke. When Naruto asked why they wanted such information. Samui informed him that the person he captured was their sensei. Naruto was frustrated by his best friend's actions, but declined their request, much to the other's dismay.

Karui whipped her arm out in front of her, blurting, "WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

Omoi was also greatly angered by the Hokage's decision. While he did not say anything, he did grab the hilt of the sword strapped to his back threateningly. Being the over-thinking one of the group, Omoi thought of the worst possible situation where a fight broke out from Karui's actions, so he wanted to be ready.

Samui was frustrated by their actions but did not get a say in it as the three then noticed the four overwhelming presences that surrounded them. Naruto was watching on, no longer smiling, as his hands were clasped in front of his face, much like the previous Hokage had done when she was in thought. He had subconsciously picked up that habit from seeing Tsunade do that on the several occasions that she was serious around him. The four Anbu watching over the entire conversation hid their presence until the two Kumo-nins showed hostility towards their Hokage. This action caused the four hiding in the shadows to leak their killing intent out, stopping any movement from the Kumo-nin.

The pressure exerted from the four did not stop as Naruto spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke is Konoha's problem. I am sorry he has caused you such troubles. He will be handled, I promise you. I do not, however, have to tell you anything about him. And if you continue to go after him blindly, he will make you pay for it." The Hokage's words just infuriated Omoi and Karui more, but they had to reign in their hate or else they would be dispatched by the Anbu watching them. Their actions at the very moment could start a war between the two villages, which was the opposite effect they wanted out of this meeting. The Hokage's voice broke through their thoughts once more, "You said that he captured your Jinchuuriki. Do you know when this happened?"

Samui nodded, sweating lightly from all the killer intent being thrown around. She was going to give her younger peers a piece of her mind when they were out of the office for acting so childish and giving Kumogakure a bad name. But part of her could understand. She felt the same heartache for her sensei that they did. She answered the Hokage, "Yes, it was about three days ago. After learning about his capture, we immediately were sent on this mission."

Naruto nodded, still in his thinking position as his brow furrowed, "Then I advise you and your Raikage to spend more of your time looking for Akatsuki's hideouts than on Sasuke. Because your teacher is still alive."

The Uzumaki's words shocked the three. The three completely forgot about the Anbu around them as Omoi took a step forward to ask, "What are you talking about?!" The dark skinned man immediately retracted his foot as he felt one of the Anbu's chakra spike at his sudden movement.

"It takes about three days for the Akatsuki to extract a Biju from a Jinchuuriki. However, that is when they have all their members. Their numbers are dwindling. We believe there are only three of them left that can actually perform the Jutsu. Based on our estimations, that means it will take one to two weeks before they could possibly pull the Biju from your sensei." Naruto informed them.

A smile was brought to Karui's face as she sighed in happiness, "Thank goodness." There was still a chance that they could save their sensei.

Samui said what the other two would never say, "Thank you Hokage-sama." She continued with, "We will inform Raikage-sama so he can send more search teams out. We will now be taking our leave."

Naruto nodded, dismissing them as the Anbus' killer intent slowly died down. The three left with Emiko leading them. The Uzumaki turned to his window and looked over his working village. His thoughts wandered to that of his old best friend, and greatest rival, Uchiha Sasuke. _'Where are you, Sasuke?'_

\/

Sasuke and his Taka team made their way through the dense forest, jumping from branch to branch at great speed. As they made their way to Konoha, Sasuke's mind was flooded with images of his family and brother. The final words of his brother echoed through him.

"_Forgive me, Sasuke… This is the end…"_

Sasuke then remembered telling Tobi the reasons behind his urge to destroy Konoha and its people.

"_If I said I accepted Itachi's will, it would be nothing but talk. The nonsense of those who don't know hatred. If anyone rejects the way I've chosen to live my life, I'll kill everyone they love! Then they'll at least begin to understand… hatred."_

Sasuke was brought out of his musings as he came to a halt, noticing the distortion in space up ahead. His team stopped on the branches behind him. Tobi appeared from the distortion as he stood there, greeting the other Uchiha, "Hey, Sasuke."

Karin was shocked as she had not sensed him coming, _'His chakra just came out of nowhere. What the hell?!'_

Suigetsu cursed under his breath, "Shit! Bad timing."

Sasuke stared stoically at the elder Uchiha, "How did you know where I was?"

Tobi scoffed at the man, "Don't underestimate me. It's within my power."

Sasuke ignored his words, changing the subject, "What do you want with me now? Taka is no longer a part of Akatsuki. We have no further use for you."

Tobi shook his head, "I said I'd have to kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki, and you broke your promise to me."

This confused Sasuke, but he did not show it, "What are you talking about?"

"The eight-tailed beast."

Karin argued for Sasuke, "But we found the Hachibi and brought him to you!"

Tobi spilled the news to the group, "It was a fake… In other words, you failed." His words shocked the entire team as he continued, "The Hachibi pulled one over on you. I'm really disappointed in you guys."

Sasuke looked at the other Uchiha incredulously, _'I saw everything with my Sharingan. There shouldn't have been time for him to split-'_ Sasuke then remembered when he cut one of the Jinchuuriki's tentacles from its body, _'-it was then!'_

Suigetsu took a hesitating step forward on his perch, "So what do you want us to do about it?! It's not our business anymore!"

Tobi turned his attention to the boy, "No, you will finish your last job as part of Akatsuki. But I don't care about him anymore. There's something else I want you to do."

Sasuke eyed Tobi, asking, "What if I said no?"

Tobi answered back, "Then you'll have to fight me to get to Konoha, I won't let you pass."

Sasuke was already upon him with a Chidori aimed at the man's heart. Sasuke was surprised as he just fell through the man's torso as if he was not really there. While Sasuke was phasing through Tobi, his words caught the younger Uchiha's ears, "It's a little late to go to Konoha now."

Sasuke heard the man, but his thoughts were on their interaction just now as he jumped forward and landed on a branch behind Tobi, _'I went right through him, just like before. What the hell are his powers?!'_

Tobi further explained himself, slowly looking over his shoulder to the boy, "You goal is futile now. Too bad."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha has been destroyed." Tobi's words shocked all of them.

Karin was the first to ask, "What do you mean?!"

Something started to form beside Tobi's feet. A Venus fly trap erupted from the branch. Its mouth was completely enclosed, but everyone knew it was Zetsu, one of the remaining members of Akatsuki. He spoke darkly, "I'll explain."

Tobi looked down on the thing beside him, asking the man, "So, who's the new Hokage?"

Everyone could hear Zetsu scoff, confusing them as his darker voice answered, **"That Naruto kid."**

This revelation stunned everyone. Tobi chuckled darkly when he heard that, "Hoho, that's unexpected. I thought for sure they would hand the hat to Danzou."

Zetsu agreed as the others only looked on in disbelief, "Indeed, it appears Naruto-kun's powers are greater than we anticipated."

The members of Taka were in shock. From what they had heard from Sasuke, this Naruto was supposed to be an idiot who relentlessly chased after their leader. However, to find out that he was actually the new Hokage put them in a weird situation. They looked to Sasuke and were further surprised to see the Uchiha's expression. They almost never saw Sasuke in such a shocked demeanor.

The Uchiha could only stare at Zetsu in disbelief. There was no way that idiot Naruto could be Hokage! Sasuke felt a surge of hate starting to build inside of him for Naruto. He had never really even thought about the blonde aside from the times he was confronted with the man, but hearing that Naruto had accomplished his dream of being Hokage made Sasuke boil in unknown rage. The Uchiha then realized that Naruto was no better than any other of Konoha's people. When Sasuke pictured the citizens and people of Konoha's laughter and smiles, never did Naruto appear. It was because Naruto was similar to Sasuke. The Uchiha believed that while the others bathed in ignorance for his brother's sins, Naruto was above such actions. The Uzumaki was the one speck of light that kept Sasuke from losing all hope in the people of Konoha. And it was now gone. Naruto was just the same as the others, laughing at him, and enjoying the peace that had cost Itachi his life. Sasuke spoke words that betrayed his actual feelings, "Whatever! I don't care about that! What happened to Konoha?!"

Tobi looked back at Sasuke, "One of my minions, Pein, destroyed the village. But because you and Pein have made such a commotion, the five Kages have begun to move. They're holding a meeting."

Zetsu interrupted the man, **"I'll explain the rest."**

Zetsu went about the story, going into detail about the fight between Naruto and Pein while switching between voices from time to time. Through his retelling, the ones listening could only stare in silence at the powers Naruto displayed. Once Zetsu was done, the others were silent. From the beginning of the story, they were led to believe that this Pein was some kind of "God-like" Shinobi because of the Rinnegan. Yet, Naruto defeated Pein and his "God-like" powers.

Suigetsu looked at Zetsu, almost not believing the man, "This Naruto defeated Pein all alone?"

Zetsu's body shook, and they realized that was his way of nodding, "That's right. He's gotten ridiculously strong. He's probably stronger than Sasuke-kun now." **"Most certainly."**

Sasuke scoffed at the Akatsuki member's choice of words, "Heh! I don't care about that. I'm interested in this Kage Summit."

Suigetsu then asked, "Wait, I thought your target was Danzou and the other elders? Why go to the summit?" Karin shot the man a dirty look, mad that he was going against her Sasuke-kun. He shrugged, defending himself, "Wh-What? Am I wrong?"

Sasuke answered the man, "They may be my targets, but I have a new one now."

Tobi's eye rose from behind his mask. He had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was, but did not ask. He let the boy continue talking, "We'll go to that meeting and kill the Kages. Our plans have changed."

No one could see the smile that curled onto Tobi's lips, "Good."

Karin was frustrated that Sasuke-kun would just change their plans so willy-nilly, but followed his lead nonetheless, asking, "So, where is this meeting?" She mentally thought to herself, _'This sure is turning out to be a huge pain in the ass.'_

Tobi turned to his minion, "Tetsu no Kuni _**(Land of Iron)**_. It won't be held for another month, so you will just have to wait till then."

Sasuke complied surprisingly easy, much to the others shock. They all began the long road trip back to the Akatsuki hideout. Tobi was mentally sidetracked as his mind wandered to that of the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, _'That Uzumaki Naruto threw a wrench in my plans. No matter, he will fall eventually. I will use the Kage Summit as a means to show Sasuke that he needs his brother's eyes. If he is defeated by Naruto, then all the more reason for him to want Itachi's eyes. And after I give Sasuke his brother's eyes, nothing will stop the boy from killing Naruto, no matter how strong the brat gets. There is no power that can compare to the Uchiha's. This plan is perfect.'_ Tobi snickered to himself.

All the while Sasuke was planning on how he would bring an end to the only man he had ever thought of as a friend.

\/

Naruto looked over the field full of Kage Bunshin as he sat, perched upon a large boulder. His hundred clones or so were scattered around, doing what was commanded of them. Half were working on Nature Transformation and the other half on Shape Transformation. Both groups were training their chakra abilities with his Wind affinity. Another thing Naruto noted he gained after his fusion with the Kyuubi was a far greater control of his chakra. Naruto hypothesized that this was due to the stop in the seal's constant input of Kyuubi's chakra that always used to throw his own off course. Because he no longer had an interruption of chakra, Naruto found that his control was far greater now than in previous years. It only helped in his training with his Fuuton abilities. One important thing he learned after him and Kyuubi became one, was that his normal self was incredibly weak. At least, compared to other such ninja as Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, and just about any other Jounin that he could think of. He did have Sage mode and Mezame, but the latter was considered to be a last resort for Naruto (at least he thought so). The prior would take way too long to activate in battle, although he was working on a way to incorporate his clones, and the large scroll that hung from his lower back in a way that would reduce the time a hundred fold. Naruto was currently holding a small scroll about Fuuinjutsu he got from Konoha's Archives. It was just a scroll for beginners, but interesting nonetheless.

Naruto turned his view from the scroll's contexts as he stared over the horizon. The stars were bright in the nighttime sky. His mind played over the day's events. After the team from Kumogakure made their leave, Naruto went back to work. He finished up his paperwork as the time for his meeting with the Daimyo was close. He made his way to the council room, his large scroll strapped over his left shoulder as it hung near his lower back.

Everyone, except for Danzou, was present for the get together. Naruto was not surprised by the war hawk's absence. If Naruto had to guess, the man was probably out already planning the blonde's downfall. He shrugged it off as if it was nothing, his attention turning to the meeting that was about to start. Naruto started off telling them of the Kage Summit that would be held in a month's time and how the Raikage wanted to discuss the Akatsuki. They took in the information gingerly and commenced with the seminar. The meeting itself was entirely boring in the blonde's opinion, but he feigned interest.

He also tried to ignore the way the Daimyo seemed to always ask for his input and would constantly stare at him, smiling behind his folding fan. Naruto was finding it strange how everyone just seemed to stare at him nowadays. Although, he did not think much of it as they had to have their own reasons for it, and to each their own. As the meeting went along, they basically just discussed how they would budget their money and gave ideas on how to raise money, and help decrease the time it would take to rebuild Konoha. They talked about fundraisers, charity events, and campaigns.

All of it just annoyed Naruto.

The Uzumaki already had things planned out for the village, and hearing the people talk about their foolhardy ideas (half of which did not really know how to even sustain a _ninja_ village, in Naruto's opinion) was just irritating. Halfway through the conference Naruto stood from his chair to gain everyone's attention. He then told them what he thought of them and their ideas, saying this was now _his_ village, and as such would make sure it prospered. The Daimyo's advisors and elders were appalled by the boy's rudeness, while the Daimyo, Shikaku, and Tiger snickered at the boy's forwardness. He then made them a promise that shocked everyone.

"_I will have Konoha back to her former glory in under two month's time."_

After saying that, he left them. They were taken aback by the boy's proclamation. It would take two, maybe three, months _minimum_ to return Konoha to her former self. At least with the way its reconstruction was moving now. That left the rest of the groups looking around at each other in confusion, wondering how the boy could pull such things. There was disbelief in the air, but they knew that if he somehow was able to fulfill this promise, then the boy would undoubtedly win the majority of votes for the coming Jounin Vote.

Naruto then went over to Konoha's Archives. Konoha's Archives was essentially a library located behind the Sandaime Hokage's head monument. It was open to the public, except for certain sections that were closed off for ranked Shinobi. The Kage section, being the smallest section do to there being only one Hokage at a time, was locked down with a plethora of seals that made it almost impossible to get into. Only the caretakers of Konoha's Archives and the Hokage had the means to enter. It was mostly filled with the previous Hokage's journals. Besides their journals were three large scrolls – roughly the same size as the one on Naruto's back – that contained many Kinjutsu. He noticed one of them as the one he had stolen before becoming a Genin.

_'Guess the old man moved it here afterwards.'_ Naruto told himself. However, he spent hardly any time in the Kage section as he went about asking for Fuuinjutsu material. He was surprised to find that in the entirety of Konoha's Archives, there were only two small Fuuinjutsu scrolls. They were both beginner scrolls that went into detail about the sealing and unsealing abilities that pertained only to other scrolls as their medium of use. Something that Naruto had basically already mastered, making them next to useless.

His hope of learning Fuuinjutsu was quickly dying as he began to leave. He was stopped when the librarian helping Naruto brought him to a new section he did not know about. Apparently it had been closed off after the Fourth's death because no one had the means to enter it. He was told by the caretaker that it was created by the Fourth and his wife. When they arrived the caretaker told him it was covered in almost unreadable seals. The only things they had been able to decipher over the years was that the markings covering the wall were Blood Seals. Naruto was quick to understand as he pulled the kunai out and went over to the wall. The librarian protested as Naruto pricked his palm, telling the Uzumaki that many people have already tried, and failed.

The caretaker's jaw nearly hit the floor as the seals covering the wall slowly faded. The woman pointed a shaking finger at the man in front of her, "Then that means H-Hokage-sama, y-you're- you're-"

Naruto put a finger to his smiling lips, going, "Ssshhhhhh."

The woman nodded dumbly as she watched her Hokage enter through the door to the room. After he went through the seals reappeared, locking down the place once again. She turned around and went back to work, pretending like nothing had happened as she whistled a nonchalant tune.

Naruto's hopes returned with a vengeance as the room he had entered was lined with scrolls upon scrolls decorating the walls. It was a decently sized room that had a pedestal positioned in the middle of it. Naruto walked up to the mount and noticed a parchment attached to its surface. Naruto looked down on the piece of old paper and could tell whoever wrote it was in a hurry as the calligraphy looked rushed. It read:

_To my son,_

_ I leave to you our entire families' lifeline. Their abilities and their stories. You are an Uzumaki so show it with pride! Don't be a picky eater. Eat heartily, so you grow big and strong! Take a bath everyday and keep warm. Don't stay up late. Get enough sleep! Make friends. You don't need a lot, but just a few true friends you can really trust. And I was never good at it myself, but study hard and practice your Ninjutsu! But don't worry. Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not, so if you have a hard time, don't let it get you down. Respect your senseis and senpais at the academy. Oh, and one more important thing; about the three ninja vices. Be especially careful when lending or borrowing money. Save the money you earn from missions and don't drink until you're twenty-one. And drinking too much is bad for you so take it easy! As for women; I am a woman, so I don't really understand, but, anyway, there are only men and women. So you will find yourself interested in women. Just don't fall for a strange one! Find a woman like your mom. Speaking of vices, one more thing. Watch out for Jiraiya-sensei! Naruto, you will face many painful and hard times. But just be yourself, and have your dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true! I really really really really really wish I could be there, to teach you so many more things. I wish I could be with you longer, I love you. Me and your father have to go. The Kyuubi is currently attacking and we have to stop it. Goodbye, my love._

_Your mother,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_P.S. Hey Naruto it's your father, Minato! B^D like my cool guy face? Haha! Sorry, I don't have long now. I want to say so much more! I just wanted you to know, as your father, I second everything your motor mouth mother wrote. ;^)_

_Your father,_

_Namikaze Minato :P haha_

Naruto cupped his hand over his mouth as he had to suppress the chuckle erupting from him. His father's antics lightened the Uzumaki's mood tenfold. He was almost brought to tears as he read through his mother's words, but seeing his father's part greatly lessened the pain he was feeling. If Minato was still alive, Naruto would have surely been embarrassed to be around his dad. The way he acted, even through his letters was just so childish. However, Naruto would not change a thing about it. These were his parents' last words to him. He pulled the parchment from the pedestal and sealed it into one of the scrolls in his back pouch. He then went about searching the room. He found many Suiton scrolls, but his interest lied elsewhere. He soon found the mother lode of all Fuuinjutsu techniques. An entire wall of the room was dedicated solely to Fuuinjutsu scrolls. The Uzumaki knew to start at the beginning levels, so he grabbed three of the beginner scrolls and made his way out.

From there he went back to the office for most of the day as he worked more on his paperwork. Aside from paperwork, Naruto began his plan of increasing Konoha's reconstruction in order to help his chances with the Jounin Vote. There was no doubt in the Uzumaki's mind that word of his promise to the Daimyo's council about restoring Konoha within two months had spread through the village, much like how his promotion to Hokage had. Good, that was what he had intended. Naruto needed the people to understand that it was _him_ who would play the ultimate role in Konoha's revival.

Naruto was thankful that he had built so many bonds with people across the world in his younger years as a Genin. When he looked back on it now, he could almost slap himself for not realizing just how important these people were. People, who were now leaders of their respective countries and, from what he could remember of them, owed him. It was time to cash in such favors and ask for assistance. He did just that, writing letters that were to be sent via messenger birds to the Daimyos of Tori no Kuni _**(Land of Birds)**_, Na no Kuni _**(Land of Vegetables)**_, Haru no Kuni _**(Land of Spring)**_, Udon no Kuni _**(Land of Noodles)**_, and to the leader of Hoshigakure no Sato _**(Village Hidden Among Stars)**_, who just so happened to be the acting Daimyo of Kuma no Kuni _**(Land of Bears)**_ as well. Each letter detailed Konoha's current predicament and the help that was needed. It was also asking for an agreement to be made between the countries. With the help of their aid and investments in trade between counties, Konohagakure no Sato in turn would protect the others should they be threatened by invading forces. Another bonus was that any missions requested and sent to Konoha from the others would have the cost of it cut in half. It was a very generous offer, even to the few countries that had their own ninja villages like Haru no Kuni and Kuma no Kuni (though nowhere near as strong or big as one of the five major Hidden Villages).

Naruto was sure that each of the countries would reply back in total agreement. All of the Daimyos were people he had met and helped in his younger years.

There was Toki from Tori no Kuni. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten had been sent to Tori no Kuni to protect the person they believed was the Daimyo; a man named Sagi. It turned out that Toki, posed as her brother Sagi, assumed the identity as the "Cursed Warrior" in order to kill a man named Hoki. Hoki was the person who had assassinated her brother and father. Toki attempted to attack Hoki, but was defeated, and resigned herself to death, seeing that she was unable to take revenge. However, Naruto arrived and convinced her to live on for the sake of Tori no Kuni before defeating Hoki. The next day, Toki revealed her deception and apologized to the people of the land, but asked to be allowed to continue ruling the land to help restore it to its peaceful nature. The people forgave her and she continued to rule as Toki. She thanked the Konoha team, and told them if she could ever repay the three she would. Naruto was cashing in this offer in his letter to her.

There was Haruna from Na no Kuni. At that time three ninja staged a coup in the Land of Vegetables, forcing Haruna to flee the country, and she hoped to gain international sympathy in an attempt to reclaim her throne. She travelled with Kikujo and Yurinojo, posing as part of a caravan to avoid being targeted, and changed her appearance to take the role of her bodyguards' sickly male cousin, Shun, in order to keep people from questioning her identity. Naruto, Hinata, and Chouji were hired under the pretences of helping the peddlers move their wares in a D-ranked mission, but they learned of the true purpose of the mission after Kikujo's death in his battle with one of the usurping ninja that had overthrown Na no Kuni.

Despite their anger over being misinformed, Naruto's group agreed to protect the princess, sending the peddlers away to safety, and defeating the first of the ninja. Haruna refused to rely on them, even going so far as to knock Hinata unconscious to escape alone, despite the Hyuuga's attempts to convince her that Naruto also suffered from loneliness. Naruto eventually caught up with Haruna and told her that Hinata was badly injured while fighting one of the two remaining enemy ninja. When the leader of the three foreign ninja attacked, after capturing the princess' other protectors, Haruna learned that her father had regretted giving Haruna as a hostage, and begged the conspirators to treat the people well. Haruna's ideals changed, and she even used herself as a shield to try to protect Naruto from the enemy leader's attacks. Naruto eventually overwhelmed the enemy and restored peace to Na no Kuni.

The Uzumaki later found Haruna apologizing to Kikujo's grave. She had asked Naruto to stay and help her rebuild the country, but politely declined, due to his promise at the time of bringing Uchiha Sasuke back. She understood and told his team that, if they ever needed anything, ask. Naruto would be doing just that in his letter to her.

There was Chikara from Udon no Kuni. His finance at the time, Princess Fuku, hired him and Ino, who was to pretend to be her while she tried to drop weight. Apparently she'd gained weight by nervously eating because of how scared she was in meeting the man. Unfortunately, they could not deceive the Daimyo for long. They were young, incompetent, Genin. What more could someone ask? When Chikara found out about the real Princess Fuku, he loved her more than Ino, and they married. After joining the two, Chikara offered them many riches, but they swiftly declined. He then told the two Genin that they would always find a friend in him. Naruto hoped, for the two's sake, that his words still rung true.

Then there was Sumaru from Kuma no Kuni. He was the self-proclaimed "Yondaime Hoshikage" of Hoshigakure no Sato and acting Daimyo of the Land of Bears. Several years ago Naruto was sent to the Land of Bears with fellow Genin; Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The Uzumaki first met Sumaru at the border of Kuma no Kuni, where Sumaru stopped them from walking into a canyon filled with toxic gas, called the "Devil's Ravine".

Naruto admitted to misinterpreting Sumaru's actions as an attack, and had a brief, uneventful battle. During which, the Konoha team witnessed first-hand the Kujaku Myoho in battle. When the star that the people of Hoshigakure worshipped was stolen by a mysterious bandit; Akahoshi – the acting leader of the village – charged Sumaru, and his friends, to get it back. Sumaru was taken away by Akahoshi, posing as the real mysterious bandit as the other ninja collapsed from the side effects of their Star Training. Akahoshi then put him in "suspended animation". Sumaru was then rescued by Tenten and Lee. Shortly after, Sumaru guided Neji, Tenten, and Lee, with the other Hoshigakure Genin, to find the mysterious bandit that stole the star. They all found the bandit, who turned out to be Sumaru's mother, Natsuhi. Akahoshi used his Jutsu to try to kill her. Akahoshi's brief attacks wounded Natsuhi. Then Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee fled to Natsuhi's hideout where Sumaru and Natsuhi rested, and recovered. Sumaru later awoke, seeing his mother for the first time in ten years. Natsuhi awoke as well, confessing the reasons why she abandoned Sumaru. He told Natsuhi to leave him alone, and said that he had these dreams where he could not catch up with two figures.

Naruto assumed he was talking about his parents. Sumaru was upset by his mother's abandonment, and said that his mother would never do that. However, he was then in tears and forgave his mother. Sometime later, the group awoke to find Sumaru's mother's bed barren, and realized what she was about to do: to steal the star to prevent further use. The team of Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hokuto (another Hoshigakure Genin), and Sumaru rushed to stop Natsuhi, but were too late. They arrived to find Natsuhi dead. Sumaru vowed to avenge his mother's death, and flied to where Natsuhi's body laid. Akahoshi ordered the training hall to be set with flames. As this was going on, Sumaru realized why his mother abandoned him, and forgave her before the training hall was destroyed. It was revealed later by Sumaru that he had apparently survived the blast because of his mother's spirit.

At that point in time Naruto and his teammates had already taken Akahoshi out. Sumaru's final vow to Naruto was that he would make his village the most powerful village in all the lands, and that it would exceed the Five Great Nations, even without the star's power. Naruto had to scoff at the boy as he wrote his letter. Sumaru, even as "Hoshikage" and Daimyo, apparently had not been doing jack. Naruto had not heard anything spectacular, or even noticeable, coming from the village since then. They were still the same small, and just about worthless, village they were back then. Naruto knew it was harsh to think that, but it was the truth. It only took four _Genin_ to take out their self-proclaimed "Hoshikage". Such a thing was pitiful. Of course, Naruto did not put any of _that_ in his letter to Sumaru. That would basically be asking for them to decline his offer.

Lastly, there was Kazahana Koyuki from Haru no Kuni. She was a famed actress under the alias of Fujikaze Yukie. The Team 7 of old had been given the mission of protecting her as she finished one of her movies. They were brought to Yuki no Kuni _**(Land of Snow)**_ – the Land of Spring's previous name – under the pretenses that they'd merely be supervising an action film. However, they soon discovered that Koyuki's uncle, who was the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni, and leader of Yukigakure no Sato _**(Village Hidden in the Snow)**_, wanted her head.

The film crew turned out to be warriors of the previous Daimyo, and tried to protect Koyuki, which inevitably failed. The ninja from Yukigakure used some sort of device called Chakra armor to hold off the Konoha team as they kidnapped Koyuki. Naruto trailed them, but was captured as well. Imprisoned with Koyuki for sometime gave Naruto the opportunity to talk with her and break through the cold barriers she had set around her. Naruto was slowly getting through to her as he broke out of his bindings and made an escape with the princess. Eventually the Uzumaki ended up having to fight the leader of Yukigakure.

After some help from his friend, Sasuke, Naruto defeated Koyuki's uncle and allowed Koyuki to return to her birthright as the country's new Daimyo. Thanks to Naruto and his team's efforts, the country was renamed Haru no Kuni as the snow that had made the land desolate was wiped away. Naruto was hospitalized after his fight with the leader of Yukigakure, and upon awakening, discovered that Koyuki had given him a kiss in his slumber. She also was going to take part in one of Ero-sennin's books made movie. Naruto did not know if she had or not, and did not really care. As long as she was willing to agree to the arrangement given, he had no quarrels with how she spent her time in her private life.

Naruto made sure to finish each message with a sense of emergency, asking for their response as quick as possible. He then signed his name and stamped each of them with his letter of approval. Upon their completion he went to Konoha's messenger room (which was the very first building constructed after its destruction, for obvious reasons) and sent them on their way. Naruto returned to his office for only a few minutes as he grabbed his scrolls and made his way to a training field, far behind the Hokage Monuments, so as to not disturb Konoha's peaceful reconstruction. It was at a reasonable enough distance so that he could sense if anything bad happened to Konoha, and train to his heart's content without any wandering eyes. He made note that his Anbu team did not count as "wandering eyes".

This is where Naruto had been for the past two hours. He let his clones do all of the Ninjutsu aspect of his training as he focused solely on his Fuuinjutsu scrolls. He had no intention of using his clones for his Fuuinjutsu training as he saw no purpose in it. When it came to the method of sealing, Naruto had come to learn one of the most important things about it. You either learned it or you did not. There was no middle ground where you kind of understood it. You were either right, or you were wrong. Plus all the scrolls seemed to tie in together with one another so he could not be reading one and then have a clone read the other. The clone reading the second scroll would not really understand the contexts of the scroll and therefore would not correctly know what to do and thus not learn it. It made the clone's knowledge utterly useless, even if the original Naruto understood the first scrolls contexts. The clones knowledge would just come back fuzzy and he would not grasp the second scrolls meaning, which meant he had to read it himself. As he realized this, he wondered if this was also the reason he did not use clones for his paperwork. They were almost the same thing. He had to read it to grasp the information correctly.

Naruto's three scrolls were laid around him on the rock, all of them open. He just finished reading up on the last one and finally understood Fuuinjutsu's full potential. The process of using seals was long and intricate. It was time consuming, and at times seemed almost tedious. However, Naruto knew if he could fully master the art of Fuuinjutsu, even reality would bend to his will. What made Fuuinjutsu so feared throughout the world was not its uses, but the infinite possibilities that could spawn from the wielder's mind. Unlike all other techniques taught to ninja, Fuuinjutsu was flexible. There is an untold amount of possible seals that could be crafted. Storage seals, Restraint seals, Transportation seals, Counter seals, Enhancement seals, and the list just went on and on. Anything you could think of was possible, and that is why learning about the style made Naruto giddy. He knew not to get too overhyped, especially with his Anbu constantly watching him. The Uzumaki then reminded himself to incorporate his elite team into his training at some point, for sparring purposes. He would only do so after he was sure that his base fundamentals were up to snuff. He did not want to resort to his Sage mode or Mezame in just a simple spar with one of his Anbu, it would make him seem weak and reliant, in his own mind.

Naruto stood from the rock and closed up his scrolls one by one before shoving them into his overstuffed back pouch. When it took him a couple pushes to get the final scroll in, the Uzumaki decided that he needed get a slight modification of wardrobe to handle the overcompensating amount of scrolls. At least until he had perfected the method of sealing items on his body. Naruto then grabbed his Sage Scroll by its strap and slung it over his shoulder. As he did this, Naruto dispelled the tiring clones; shrugging off the mild headache he got as all the memories rushed his head. He had been able to remain conscious after releasing a thousand at once, so a hundred or so was not too bad.

The Uzumaki jumped down from his boulder and walked up to the trunk of a large oak tree. Its diameter was probably a yard thick. Naruto placed his left palm upon its bark and recalled what his clones had been learning, putting all their experience into one. Naruto whipped his arm to his side in one swift motion. Nothing seemed to happen at first. Then the tree started to shift, off balanced as a diagonal line was cut clean through the tree's trunk. It fell to its side, away from Naruto. There was no splintered wood, and the end of both halves of the tree was smooth to the touch. The cut was perfect. Naruto smirked triumphantly as he Shunshined away. His somewhat impressed Anbu following close behind.

\/

**Author's Notes: That is it for now. Just want to let everyone know that when I was retelling the stories behind how Naruto had come to know the different Daimyos, most of it came directly from Wikipedia. I did edit them somewhat so they may vary a little from the actual filler, and Koyuki's story was in my own words, but most of it was copy and paste. Wanted everyone to be aware of that. Copyright and all that.**

**I do not like OC's, but I find that they are a necessity when I do not want to have Naruto interacting with his generation yet. No OC will play more than a supporting character in this story I assure you. **

**I am sure the NaruHina fans out their enjoyed their little moment.**

**I hope you liked the glimpse of Naruto's ever growing power. Hopefully everything has been solid and believable. **

**Did you all like Kushina and Minato's letter? I did not, and do not, intend to have Kushina sealed within Naruto so I thought I would get some interaction between them. Even if it was only in the form of a letter. Anyway, tell me what you think of the second chapter and how well, or bad, I'm doing! R&R.**

Jutsu Description

**Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique)**; D-Rank: a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination

**Kage Bunshin (Clone Technique)**; B-Rank: Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones cannot be distinguished from the actual person even by Doujutsu (Eye Techniques) because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra as the original, and are not made from any other substance like water clones are for example.

**Henge (Transformation Technique)**; E-Rank: It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic Ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**; A-Rank: This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.

**Kujaku Myoho (Mysterious Peacock Method)**; B-Rank: A trademark of Hoshigakure, this technique utilizes the chakra-enhancing radiation of a meteorite, that fell 200 years prior to the start of the series, to give the user an enormous amount of chakra. The technique itself manifests in the form of a feather-shaped array behind the Hoshigakure ninja and spreading out from behind them like a peacock's tail feathers, hence the name. This chakra is easily manipulated into various shapes to create techniques, making it one of the most versatile Jutsu around.


	3. A Glimpse of Power

**Chapter 3: A Glimpse of Power**

Naruto sat at his desk going through his stacks of paperwork at breakneck speeds, moving so fast that the Chuunins bringing him documents were starting to tire just from bringing paperwork back and forth. As a new stack was placed on his right, it started to decrease in size as the stack on his left increased. It was a chaotic pace that only the Hokage was able to handle.

It was early in the morning as Emiko stared at Naruto in awe at his proficiency. It had only been a week since he became Hokage, and yet, Naruto handled it like he had been the head of Konoha for ages. Emiko almost let her clipboard slip from her hands, mesmerized by her Hokage's work. The recently turned thirty-two year old was the Fourth and Fifth's secretary at the time that they were instated, and she had to say that when it came to getting paperwork done, Naruto blew both of them out the water. The Third, in his return after the Fourth's untimely death, was already a pro at handling the job of Hokage.

However, both the Fourth and Fifth struggled in their first couple weeks as Hokage, coming to grips with the fact that their entire day would be work. From the early mornings to late nights, their schedule would be packed, and it took time to get accustomed to such a rigorous change. Ordinary ninja had missions to partake in, and some could spend days, even weeks on them. However, even with the never-ending list of missions, ninja still found a lot of time to relax. Konohagakure was a large enough village that there were times when a ninja could be left in Konoha with nothing to do for days on end.

Through the years, Emiko had learned that that all changed when one became a Hokage. Day in and day out they were required to work. To never show fatigue. To never show weakness. It was a grueling process that would by no means end. It made the ninja a workaholic, as it did with the Fourth and Fifth. However, Emiko noted, they were lucky to have people who loved them, and were able to pull them from the despair that was suffocating them. They were shown that relaxation and work could be molded together as one. They had the privilege of learning from their mistakes and becoming better for it. But when Emiko watched Naruto work, she could not feel the same despair that his two predecessors had experienced. He was just a ray of sunshine that did what was required, and knew to have a good time while doing it.

She did not know how the man had done it. She first thought it could have been the Kage manual. However, she then remembered that that book had been around even in the Fourth's time. The book did say that a great Hokage was made by juggling work and play, but that did not stop the Fourth and Fifth from getting overrun with just work. It was hard not to with the weight of the village on your shoulders, and the responsibilities that brought with it. With that kind of pressure, it was a marvel that none of the Hokages ever lost their minds. It only impressed Emiko more that Naruto was doing better than them, even with the added pressure of having a Jounin Vote in two months time.

Emiko watched the side of the man's concentrated face as a small blush graced her creamy skin. He was almost identical to her childhood crush, the Yondaime Hokage. However, Emiko had to argue that the boy before her had to be even better. She did not know why. Maybe it had been his work proficiency, or maybe because he just reminded her of her own youth. Either way, Emiko knew she was attracted to the man.

An hour later the clock hit 9:00 a.m., and Naruto decided it was time for his break. He expected Emiko to leave after saying her goodbyes like she had done all week. Instead, he was surprised to find her in front of his desk with a look of determination in her purple eyes. He also noticed the blush on her cheeks. He addressed her politely, "Yes Emiko-san?"

Her blush increased. It was weird how Naruto addressed people, which was another characteristic she had come to like. He talked to those around him a lot like how the Sandaime Hokage had done in his old age. It was the complete opposite from what she had heard of him before he became Hokage. Naruto spoke with power in a fatherly, and protective, sort of manor. Emiko spoke up, "Hokage-sama, I just wanted to know how you do it?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the woman, "What do you mean?"

"How do you handle all the pressure?" Emiko found courage in her words, truly interested in her Hokage's ability to brush off such heavy responsibilities, "I was there when the Fourth and Fifth began their tenure as Hokage, and neither of them have handled the title with such- uh-… finesse as you have."

Naruto smiled at her words, causing the woman's heart to flutter for a moment, "Thank you for your words. You honor me." The Uzumaki stood and faced his window, overlooking Konoha as it was slowly rebuilt, "You wish to know why I can so calmly go about my business, knowing full well that the majority of Jounin within this village look at me as nothing more than an idiot."

Emiko and the Anbu in hiding, except for Bear, had to flinch at the man's words. While they knew better, they also knew what the ninja populace of Konoha thought of him. It was a sad truth. The ninjas of Konoha's opinions of Naruto had been increasing towards the Uzumaki's side since his return with Jiraiya. However, in a strange and idiotically ironic way, their previously sour opinions somehow seemed to rekindle after his ascension to Hokage. This was most likely due to the fact that many, while slowly coming to understand and acknowledge the blonde, still believed that the interim Hokage was not ready for such a position.

The Uzumaki continued, "I have given everything I have to this village. It is my home. I grew up an orphan, and was despised for something I had no control over." Those listening knew the truth behind the Kyuubi attack, but had never brought it up in his presence, "There was a point in my young life where I reached a breaking point. I knew that one bad move on my part would lead me to a life of hate and revenge. I did not care at that point, and I was ready to make a life-changing move. However, I was stopped. My first real friend and someone who truly believed in the things I could accomplish showed up and saved me from despair."

Naruto turned to Emiko with a fire in his eyes. Emiko had never seen a more captivating sight in her life as she peered into the Hokage's cerulean orbs, the sun coming in through the windows from outside outlining the Uzumaki, "That man was Sarutobi Hiruzen. He made me realize there was so much more to live for then just petty vengeance. I grew up from then on, trying to follow his example. I owe him more than humanly possible for saving me. I have vowed to the man that I will become the greatest Hokage that ever lived. There is no doubt in my mind that I will accomplish these things, because it is Hiruzen that put me on this path. He believed in _me._ So you ask me why I feel no pressure, Emiko-san?"

Emiko nodded dumbly, clutching her clipboard to her chest as the Anbu in hiding were at the edge of their shadows in anticipation. Naruto answered her, "What is there to fear when it was faith that got me here? Just as Jiji had faith in me to change, so do I have faith in the Shinobi of this village."

Naruto's toothy grin never faltered as Emiko slowly registered the words she just heard. She had a small smile and bowed, thanking him before leaving. Once she was gone Naruto walked over to his Sage Scroll and slung it over his shoulder, taking a single glance at the one framed photo sitting on his desk. It was the leaf he had had laminated at the beginning of the week. His smile was sincere as he made his way to his next destination. Unbeknownst to him, his Anbu team had found a brand new spark of encouragement for their duties. The Anbu team remained silent, but they all knew of the unspoken pact that the four had just made with one another. No matter where this man went, Hokage or not, they would follow him to the ends of the earth and back.

\/

Naruto made his way through Konoha at a leisurely pace, thinking about his first week into being Hokage. It had been very interesting to say the least.

To start, he was pleased to hear that three out of the five Daimyo he contacted had accepted his treaty, and had already sent their people to help. Toki had sent some of her own reconstruction crews that had arrived two days earlier. They were a needed welcome and helped quicken the rate at which Konoha would be rebuilt. Haruna was pleased to hear from Naruto after all this time, saying she was happy he took her offer of help. She sent a generous amount of people to aid them, some of which were not even construction workers. They were just sent to help out, and do what was told of them, as well as enjoy themselves in the foreign area. Her caravan of people arrived two days after Naruto sent out his letter of requests. Haruna also stated in her reply that she would like to come to Konoha and meet with him, wanting to see how he was. Naruto was happy to set up an appointment with her. He wrote back, saying he could meet with her in two weeks. His reply to hers was sent out a day after he got her message.

Chikara was more than willing to send his construction workers. Udon no Kuni was not a very large country, on the contrary it was one of the smallest, but the help was welcomed. He also sent several caravans of noodle venders to feed the workers, and whoever else was ready to pay. It was a great business opportunity for Udon no Kuni. The people from around the globe coming to aid Konoha would be likely to at least try the noodles, which would then make them more inclined to visit the Land of Noodles if they enjoyed the food. Udon no Kuni became known for their world famous noodles, hence their name, Land of Noodles. Naruto had gotten word that when they arrived three days ago, Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, had gone to try and snag the noodle recipe so he could add it to his ramen to make it all the more better. Naruto sighed in displeasure, having not tasted Ichiraku's ramen for almost a week. He got word from one of his Chuunin that the place was just starting to be rebuilt, so he wanted to go and see the two ramen makers.

Sadly, his duties as Hokage did not permit such things. The only time he took from work was used to train. The only time he actually ate was usually in his office, while he worked. After his first breakfast as Hokage, he learned he could not just go out willy-nilly and disguise himself all the time. It was weird and made him feel like he was spying on his village. After that first day he stopped going out, and instead opted to have food brought to him by Chuunin. It cut down the time he spent away from his desk, and helped to quicken the pace at which he did his seemingly never-ending paperwork. The only reason he never ordered ramen from Ichiraku through his Chuunin was because he actually wanted to see the two more than eat their ramen. Do not get him wrong, he was still dying to have their ramen, but again, he did not feel right if he did not eat at their store with them there. He thought about summoning the two to his office, but swatted that idea away, knowing they were busy with the reconstruction as well.

Thinking back on topic, Naruto pondered on the last two Daimyos' replies. Strangely, Koyuki and Sumaru had not accepted the deal. At least not yet. Sumaru said he would agree to the terms only after he met with Naruto, and quote, "See how far he had come", or whatever that meant. Naruto replied, and they would have their meeting in about a week and a half. Probably a day or two before his meeting with Haruna. Koyuki's reply came the day after Naruto sent his letters out. She was happy to hear from him, like Haruna had been. On the other hand, she wrote that she would only accept the treaty as long as he helped her with a part in her upcoming movie. The filming for it would take place in about a week, which meant he needed to leave by tomorrow at the latest because it took three days of travel to get to Haru no Kuni. He thought the request was weird, but thought nothing of it. If all he needed to do was portray a character for a couple of minutes so he could better help rebuild Konoha, he would not argue.

Naruto had already contacted his old team via Chuunin, asking for their assistance in the mission, since they were the ones that saved Koyuki's country along with him. The main reason he asked for their assistance was for the fact he had not seen them for what felt like ages. He had seen Kakashi at the graveyard the previous week, but that was too short of a conversation compared to when they had been together at other times. On the other hand, it had been over a month since he had talked to Sakura. He had seen Sakura the previous week when he went to visit Tsunade (who was still in a coma), and a couple days before that after he defeated Pein. However, he did not actually talk to her. He was so used to seeing and talking with the two on a daily basis that he was actually starting to miss Sakura's punches, which was bad. In fact, he had not really seen any of his usual friends since he became Hokage. This was actually the first time he had left his office, other than to train or get more scrolls from Konoha's Archives. Naruto slept, ate, and worked at the Hokage's tower, so it made his first stroll through the village all the more enjoyable. He had yet to go down to the mission department where he would probably have a chance of seeing people he knew. Usually he just made a list of missions and names, then handed it down to a Jounin that would hand them out so he did not have to spend too much time on it, which was the opposite of what the Sandaime Hokage used to do.

Naruto was surprised to see so many peoples' faces brighten up when they saw him. Smiles, waves, and kind greetings were thrown his way from people he was sure he had never even met. And some of the faces he could distantly recall in years past had previously been those filled with hatred, and loathing. People who were working would even go so far as to stop what they were doing just to say hello. It was a stark contrast to the way people used to act in his presence, but he welcomed the change with joy. The young Hokage would always smile and wave back at those who did the same to him. He even blushed a little when he overheard several different groups of girls, and women, talking about his attractive looks. Thanks to his "fusion" with Kyuubi, Naruto had come to find that his hearing had enhanced quite a bit, along with his other senses. Even over the hustle and bustle of commotion that overran the village, he could still hear the women's words about him. He was not surprised when they likened him to the Fourth. After finding that his item pouch was getting overrun with scrolls, Naruto opted to get a Jounin vest with pockets so he could fit several scrolls into them. He had to replace his jumpsuit with a long-sleeve shirt that matched his pants in color because his jumpsuit's collar collided with that of the Jounin vests. With the added Jounin vest, he resembled the Yondaime Hokage even more. Although the orange pants and shirt that extended past his cloak sleeves did give him his own flare.

Naruto continued his leisurely stroll through the village as he thought back to his previous week. His training was increasingly getting better. His control over wind was progressing at an exceptional rate. He started studying certain Fuuton techniques to add to his Ninjutsu arsenal. He had come to realize that most of his Ninjutsu were just variations of the Rasengan, which made him want to expand his repertoire. He had remembered what Kakashi said on one of their first missions as Genin. That a Hokage should have mastered over a thousand techniques. While there were certainly more important characteristics a Hokage should have, mastering over a thousand Jutsu was quite a feat one could make. Remembering his sensei's words gave Naruto more of an initiative to do so. He enjoyed the Wind and was thankful that that was the affinity given to him. From what he read from the scrolls in his parent's library, wind – out of all five elements – had the easiest time of overcoming its weakness, which was fire. However, that did not stop him from continuing to work on the Rasengan. He wanted to get it so he could use the Jutsu with just one hand like his father and Jiraiya could do. So far, it was going pretty well. He just about had it thanks to his new prowess with chakra control. He no longer needed a clone to create it, just two hands instead of one. However, the late and great Jiraiya had told him on several occasions that the Fourth Hokage could create the Oodama Rasengan in an instant with just one hand, and that's what Naruto was striving for. From what Jiraiya said, it was one of the things that made the Fourth so powerful. Using the powerful Oodama Rasengan in combination with his Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Yondaime could lay an adversary to waste in an instant without weaving even one hand seal.

Aside from Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu was getting gradually better. He was now on the intermediate level scrolls, which had the biggest part in his parents' section of Konoha's Archives. Naruto had come to realize that many of the scrolls he was reading were not actually teaching him specific techniques. In actuality, they were teaching the reader how to utilize Fuuinjutsu. Sure it gave certain techniques as examples, but the scrolls did a good job of just laying down the foundation for the user to build off of. They encouraged the imaginative mind of the user to make their own seals. Naruto had used his knowledge so far to put three clones that had Sage mode activated into time-suspended seals within his Sage Scroll. Each clone had their own seal, as they were too big to fit in a single seal. Seal size corresponds to the thing being sealed within it. That is to say, living things. Any number of inanimate objects, no matter the size, could be placed in any size seal you want. However, this did not apply to living creatures, clones included. You could only have a single living thing in a single seal at one time. Apparently, if there was more than one the two would unknowingly clash inside and destroy the seal. Though, it did not matter to the Uzumaki. He wanted to seal clones into the Sage Scroll from the beginning, so if they each had to have their own then whatever. He just did not know how to go about sealing living things, or clones before then. Where in the past he had clones reversed summoned through the Sage Scroll from Myoboku Mountain, which were constantly connected to him, these new ones were in a time-suspended seal, which severed the connection and did not continuously put a strain on him. This new method of activating his Sage Mode was a lot more effective.

He tried training in Genjutsu, his biggest weakness, but found it frustrating and trashed it. Genjutsu was just not his style, and the only reason he would have any use for it was just to repel other ninja's Genjutsu. However, he already had an idea on how to prevent Genjutsu. It required only Fuuinjutsu, which meant he could not work on it till he was better in that subject. So he scraped the idea of Genjutsu training and left it for later, until he found a way to counter it with his Fuuinjutsu. He was close to starting this technique as he had a general idea of how he would create an anti-Genjutsu seal.

Lastly, aside from the small amount of Kenjutsu he practiced, he decided to begin training in Taijutsu – or more accurately – the speed aspect of hand-to-hand combat. He only started Taijutsu training the previous day, adding some more clones so they could fight amongst themselves. This way he could see how his fighting style really worked and critique it until he thought it was good enough to handle the style he really wanted to work on. However, Naruto was more interested in increasing his pure speed. His father was known for his speed, and Naruto liked the idea of becoming the fastest man in the world, even faster than his old man. Though, he had a _long_ way to go before even attempting the seal complexity of the Hiraishin no Jutsu. That technique was like the epitome of seals, and was not to be trifled with for some time. Even so, Naruto figured he should at least increase his speed to a certain degree. That led him to wear weights under his clothes. His wrists and ankles were strapped with chakra beads that would gradually increased in heaviness as his body adjusted to their new weight. They were both hidden by the sleeves of his orange shirt and orange pants. Under his Jounin vest, and shirt, was a thin blue vest that had adjustable plated weights. He went with a pretty heavy weight to start with and could easily feel the change. He had just put on his added weights yesterday, so it was taking some time to get adjusted.

Naruto's pace started to slow as he spotted his destination. The Yamanaka Flower shop, being a clan owned building, was one of the first reconstructed. He was happy to see its open sign as he made his way in, the doorbell letting off a light ding to signal someone's arrival.

\/

Ino was sitting on a stool as she laid her chin on her hand. She was leaning over the glass countertop of the shop's display case with the cash register beside her. Next to her, also on a stool, was Tenten. She mimicked the other girl's position. The two had become somewhat close friends after the two were put on a mission recently. The two mainly gossiped together about their villages and the boys in their lives. Tenten had finally found someone she could be girly with.

The two Kunoichi had been starring at the door to the flower shop in boredom. The two had been gossiping most of the day, but had recently run out of things to talk about. Besides Pein's invasion on Konoha, the hottest topic of discussion between the two gossip queens had to be Naruto becoming Hokage. After talking about Naruto so much they found it hard to talk about anything else. Every time they tried to gossip about something else, it somehow always was brought back to Naruto. They decided to go with it anyway as they talked primarily about Naruto, which meant Ino was the one doing most of the talking. She just told Tenten about her interactions with the Uzumaki and the select few times she had been on missions with him. The Yamanaka's thoughts on Naruto were not too favorable to say the least. Ino did say that he was very strong when he wanted to be, but apparently that did not count for much to the Yamanaka. The rest of what the girl talked about was mostly derogatory to the Uzumaki. While Tenten did not agreed with some of the things Ino said, it was becoming increasingly hard to see Naruto in such a good light as she previously did. Tenten held Naruto in somewhat of a high-esteem for saving Neji from his warped perceptions of fate, and for the several times he actually came through for her and her team on the select missions they did together. However, after hearing everything Ino had to say about him, she was starting to believe that Konoha had made a wrong choice in their selection of the Hokage.

Tenten shifted her eyes to the back of Ino's head, saying, "I'm bored."

Ino put her other arm on the countertop and her head switched hands so as to look at Tenten, "Me too."

_Ding_

Ino straightened up and stretched out her arms overhead with her eyes closed, unaware of Tenten's shocked expression at seeing who had entered. The Yamanaka brought a hand over her mouth as she yawned in boredom. She slowly opened her eyes as she said, "Hi and welcome to Yamanaka Hana. How may I help you?"

She realized who it was upon the end of her question as her eyes nearly bugged out her head. Naruto, her Hokage, was standing in the entrance of her father's flower shop, chuckling softly. The two Kunoichi were shocked to see him. He had been cooped up in his office for the past week, so seeing him out of the blue like this was baffling.

The young Hokage walked up to the cash register table with a bright smile, and said, "Yes I was hoping you could help me find a certain flower."

Ino was like a fish out of water as she gaped at the person standing directly in front of her. She did not even register his words as she just stared. Tenten was shocked to, but she was still coherent. She looked over to Ino and saw that she was frozen, so she looked back at Naruto and asked, "Hey there Naruto, how have you been?"

Naruto's face of confusion at Ino's constant look slowly turned to Tenten. At seeing her, his face brightened up, and he talked to her as if he had not noticed her upon his entrance, "Tenten! Long time no see! I'm great! How have you been?"

Tenten smiled back; glad the first thing out his mouth did not have something to do with her teammates. The two of them hardly ever talked and knew almost nothing about each other, so it was nice to know he cared about her too, "I'm good as well. Lee and Neji are also doing fine."

Naruto's smile returned, but with a little less vigor as before. It was not over toothy like before. This one was smaller, but more sincere, "That's good to hear."

Tenten's eyes then traveled up and down Naruto's figure. He was not embarrassed by her wandering eyes, having already experienced her actions from many of the passing women he had seen through Konoha. Tenten was still smiling as her eyes landed back on Naruto's face, "So I guess what they say is true. You are Hokage. Hard to believe a buffoon like you could do it." Tenten knew that Naruto was Hokage. She just could not help but toy with the man. Everything she had heard from Ino, and from the times they teamed together, told her that he would always get worked up easily, and she would not pass up this attempt. She was bored, and the cynical side of her would not pass up this opportunity. The weapon specialist knew she would be angry at her actions later on, but that was then, and this was now. She anticipated what was to come. An argument and shout about how he was awesome and great, and deserved the title.

It never came as Naruto's smile grew and he scratched the back of his head, chuckling, "I guess so. I tried my best, and was rewarded. I've got plenty of things I want to change, most notably the way Neji and his branch family are treated by the main branch. Hopefully I can keep my dream after the Jounin Vote, and help Neji along the way."

Tenten's smile faltered as everything she had heard of the man from Ino was thrown out the window. That was not the reaction she had expected. It was honest and understandable. The fact that the knucklehead still thought about his promise to Neji from over three years ago spoke volumes about his character. She was glad the person she had thought so highly of, was not what Ino had made him out to be. Tenten's smile returned shortly.

Ino had been watching the two's interaction, coming out of her stupor after hearing Tenten's first words. The Yamanaka was also surprised by how Naruto acted. Ino saw through the other girl's question and commended her on it. Getting to see a frustrated Naruto would surely lighten their moods. However, she was sorely displeased when no such occurrence happened. She was also surprised that Naruto answered her in a calm and collected way. She was actually impressed.

After the two's talk was over, Ino made herself known, asking, "What was it you needed again Naru- I, uh mean, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked back to her and said, "No need to call me "Hokage-sama", Ino." She nodded, and a part of her was humbled to know that she could refer to her leader in such a way. She never thought Naruto would be so kind to her, especially after how she used to treat him, "And I wanted to find a certain flower. As you know I'm pretty clumsy, and not good with flowers."

Tenten noticed how Ino did not disagree with the man when he referred to himself as clumsy. Ino stood and went around the counter, saying, "Of course. What are you looking for?"

Naruto turned as they walked around the isles of the small shop, side-by-side, "Something that would be good for a passed loved one."

Ino was already searching through flowers. It was common knowledge that Jiraiya of the Sannin had been one of Naruto's teachers, "For Jiraiya-sama I presume?"

"No. These are actually for someone else." Naruto turned his head towards the windows, watching the people that walked by the store. His words gained the attention of both girls.

Ino had to stop in her search to look at Naruto, surprised, and also greatly interested. She did not know anyone that was close to Naruto and dead, besides the Sannin, Jiraiya, "Oh? Who is that?"

A sad smile passed over Naruto's face, "A very old friend of mine. I owe him more than can be put into words."

The two gossip queens were a little annoyed that Naruto dodged Ino's question, but they took that as a hint to not talk about the matter any longer. He would have told them who it was if he really wanted them to know. Ino, being a wise flower dealer, noted his words about the dead friend, and how he owed him. She turned back to the flowers and instantly found the perfect one, "Ah-hah! Here we go!"

Naruto saw her pick up a plant that had multiple blossomed, purple, flowers running along its body. She picked it up by the pot housing the flower and handed it to the man, "This is a Campanula flower. They have long been the symbol of gratitude. I think it would be perfect."

Naruto smiled at her words and nodded, taking the plant and following her to the cash register. She rang it up and he paid. He held the potted flower under his arm as he made his way out, thanking the two. Ino made one last attempt at discovering who those flowers were for. She could not think of a way to outsmart the answer from him, so she just plainly asked, "Um, Naruto. Just who are those flowers for?"

Naruto looked at them over his shoulder with a smile, "Sarutobi Hiruzen." He turned back around and left the two in stunned silence.

\/

Naruto planted the flower in front of the Third's grave, using his hands. He was sitting on his knees as he finished up, leaning back and giving the slab of marble a look over. He smiled, saying, "There, even better." The Uzumaki stood and patted his pant legs to get the dirt off of them, "I miss you Jiji. I wish you were alive to see me now. You probably still wouldn't believe it. Heh. Me, Hokage."

Naruto's eyes wondered to his left as he said, "You know you don't have to keep hiding Kakashi-sensei. Just because I'm Hokage now doesn't mean I've become some sort of pariah."

Hatake Kakashi dropped down behind Naruto, walking up to his student. He had been hiding in the trees, watching the boy after sensing his arrival to the cemetery. The former Anbu captain was busy talking to Obito and Rin at the time, but was interested in what Naruto was doing here. His curiosity got the best of him, and he left for the day to see what the Uzumaki was up to. He was now standing next to the interim Hokage, looking at him out the corner of his one visible eye. Kakashi noticed that Naruto's attention was back on the marble tombstone in front of them, "Come to pay your respects to Sandaime-sama again?"

Naruto's eyes never left the tombstone as he nodded, "Correct."

Kakashi's eye never left the short-term Hokage's face. He noticed the new addition to the boy's wardrobe and had to mentally scoff. Seeing the Uzumaki and how he was dressed like the Fourth just annoyed Kakashi even more. Kakashi felt bad that his student's dream of being Hokage would be cut short after the Jounin Vote, but figured it was for the best. The Uzumaki was just not ready for it yet, at least in the Hatake's opinion. Kakashi kept his thoughts to himself, bringing up the topic of their mission, "I'm glad that we'll be going on a mission together again. It'll be just like old times."

Naruto had a small smile on his face that Kakashi could just not read, "Yeah."

Kakashi continued to stare at the side of his student's face. The Hatake had noticed since their last meeting, during the festival, that Naruto was not making eye contact with him. It confused Kakashi, "Why are you not looking at me, Naruto?

Naruto's smile grew a little bigger, "It's ironic, isn't Kakashi-sensei? That one can come so far, yet those closest to him will only see how far he has not gone."

Kakashi's one visible eye slightly widened at his student's words. The Hatake knew what was underneath the Uzumaki's words, "Naruto, don't take it personally. I know you've come far. You've even surpassed me in power. But you have to see where I'm coming from! You're only sixteen, and you're not ready for such responsibility!"

Naruto did not look at him as he chuckled at his sensei's words. His actions were easily getting under Kakashi's skin, "Gaara was only thirteen when they made him Kazekage."

"Yeah, but that was Sunagakure. Konoha is the biggest, and most prosperous out of all the world's villages. It requires the most from its Hokage, and you are not ready for such things, trust me. Give it time and gain more experience. I know that you'll make an amazing Hokage-"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cut him off, speaking in a high-pitched voice that matched his younger self, acting as if his sensei had just praised him. He knew his sarcasm was childish, and probably was proving Kakashi's point, but Naruto did not care.

Kakashi continued with what he was about to say, ignoring the way Naruto just acted, "-but it will take some years before then."

Naruto's smile never faltered, and he just continued to stare at the Third's tombstone, much to Kakashi's frustration, "It's okay Kakashi-sensei."

The Hokage's words confused the Hatake even more, "I'll tell you what I'm going to tell you after the Jounin Vote, and after I am permanently Hokage. I will always be your student, so why would I ever stop thinking that you will treat me as anything but."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, not understanding what he meant, "Wha-"

Naruto's hand landed on Kakashi's shoulder as he turned to leave, not meeting his sensei's eye, much to the older man's irritation, "I will see you in a couple of days, Kakashi-sensei."

Before Kakashi could do anything, the weight of Naruto's hand left his shoulder as Naruto vanished with a Shunshin, smoke being the only indicator that the Uzumaki was previously there. Kakashi looked at the Third's grave, and then at Asuma's. He sighed to himself, realizing this was the first time he had actually visited their graves since Asuma's death. Kakashi looked up into the bright sky as it was about mid-day, thinking to himself, _'Sandaime-sama, Asuma. When was it that I lost sight of what the King truly was?'_

\/

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the ceiling of her room for what felt like hours. Today was one of the few days a month that she was off from Konoha Hospital, and she really did not know what to do with her time. She was happy to hear that she would soon be on a mission with the old Team 7 to Koyuki-san's nation for some diplomatic reason; she did not get the full story. She was just happy to know that she would finally have the chance to talk to Naruto. It has been over a month since she talked to the Uzumaki, and she was actually starting to miss the goof. His obnoxious behavior and way of talking was a daily occurrence she had grown accustomed to. However, she was slightly grateful for their time apart. The time apart had actually given Sakura the chance to see where Naruto was in her life. She had grown even closer to Naruto after he came back from his training trip with Jiraiya. When he came back from that trip, there was not a day that went by that the two did not see one another. She had not thought about it until now, but after he came back, she noticed that she would see him a lot more than she did before he had left. She attributed this to her having grown attached to him, and then having him leave, which made her a bit clingier. She already had abandonment issues after Sasuke left, so when Naruto did too, it just made things worse. That was why when Naruto left for his Sage training; she had to restrain herself from bombarding Naruto with questions relating to when he would be back and how long he would be gone. She knew a small part of her – the selfish side – would have asked him to stay in Konoha. However, she knew she could not do that to Naruto. It would be too wrong of her to ask Naruto such things. She had already asked too much of him by then. Plus, she did not want it to give the Uzumaki the wrong impression. She did not want to seem like she had fallen for him or something, because that was definitely not true. Although, she had not realized how much she would miss him when he was gone until after he left. She saw him every day, and had unknowingly grown attached to his loud and, if she was to be completely honest with herself, caring nature. Through the previous month that she had been apart from Naruto, she relived all her adventures with him, and realized that with him absent, she was thinking about him more than Sasuke-kun. However, she did not think too much into that, knowing that she loved Sasuke-kun and not Naruto. But she was aware that she did actually care for Naruto a lot, but in a more brotherly way. She realized that he was her best friend, probably even more so than Ino. He was always there when she needed him to be, and always seemed to know what to say to cheer her up. When she was around him, she could be herself, and did not care what others thought of them. It is one of the best feelings Sakura can think of. It was one of the biggest things about Naruto that she missed. However, she was unable to do anything about it. Sakura still saw Kakashi at least every other day, but Naruto had been absent from their daily meeting spots, which was to be expected since he was now Hokage.

The Haruno let out another sigh as that thought crossed her mind. She still could not believe that _Naruto_ of all people was made Hokage. When she saw him in his cloak that was trademarked by the Yondaime Hokage, she had to admit he did look a little handsome. Nowhere near Sasuke-kun's level of hotness, but Naruto had his own unique features working for him. Sakura had to admit that the first time she thought Naruto was attractive was very strange. She had never thought of the "drop-out" in such a way, and she was still getting used to the close relationship that she had built with the blonde. Although she would never admit it out loud, she did love Naruto, but as a brother and sister would love one another. She was grateful to have that kind of relationship with him. She knew she could tell him anything, and he would always support her, it was just who he was. And the best part was that she never had to worry about having an intimate relationship with him. Sure he tried asking her on a date several times, but she knew he was just doing it in a playful manner, and to make her feel better about herself. He knew she loved Sasuke-kun, and Sakura knew that Naruto would eventually end up with Hinata-san once he wised up to her affections. That thought brought a small smile to her face as she giggled, _'They will make such a cute couple.'_

The Haruno then sat up and turned so her feet were on the glossed, wood floor. She had been thinking about Naruto more and more recently, and wondered if she should try and go see him again. This was the first time she had time to do so during the day as she constantly worked at the hospital till nighttime. She had tried visiting him on several occasions after one of her shifts at the hospital, but found out that he leaves around five or six in the afternoon once his work is done to do who knows what. She did not get any more info from the secretary, who was a bit irritated by the Haruno's several appearances and interest in the Hokage. Sakura in turn did not like the secretary's tone she used whenever the pinkette showed up, so the two were not on very good terms to say the least.

Thinking about the secretary and her ugly attitude put a bad taste in Sakura's mouth, making her decide against going to see if Naruto was there. She would see him tomorrow, so she could wait. Her musings were brought to an abrupt halt as she heard a knock on her door, "Sakura! I'm going to need some help carrying the groceries I need to get. Can you please come with me to the store since your dad is still at work?"

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time at hearing her mother's words. Leave it to her mother to make her work on her day off. She stood up and slipped on some sandals, speaking loud enough so her mother could hear her through the door, "Yeah mom, I'm coming."

\/

Naruto was currently sitting in his office, reading an old book. One could tell it was an aged book because of its withered state and crumbling texture. What was once a white and slick journal was now a brown and chalky to the touch piece of history. It was the Shodaime Hokage's journal, something Naruto had grabbed from the Kage section of Konoha's Archives when he visited the library earlier in the day to grab three more Fuuinjutsu scrolls. It was an interesting read. Although it was just an autobiography, Naruto enjoyed reading about the First's life. It went far deeper into the man's life than what the Kyuubi had told him. However, Naruto did note that Hashirama had kept some personal issues like Madara's rebellion under wraps, and did not put them into the book's contexts. He still talked about his fights with the man and his brethren, but never gave details about their friendship and how terribly it ended. In all honesty, the First primarily spoke highly about the old Uchiha clan head, and even went so far as to say that Madara had even surpassed himself at certain points in his life. Hashirama was even so humble in saying that his final victory over the man was attributed mostly to luck. Naruto had learned of the First's power from the Sandaime and the few academy lectures he had paid attention to, so to see the Shodaime's writings about Uchiha Madara made one thing clear for the Uzumaki.

He would never want to fight such a man.

\/

Kankurou was currently working on one of his new creations within the Kazekage's Building in Sunagakure. It had been a week since news of Konoha's destruction had reached their ears. Many throughout the Village of Sand were confused as to why their allied village had not sent distress signals. They soon found out that the village was destroyed within half a day, far too quick for any messenger bird to reach them. However, not all was lost. The enemy that challenged Konoha was brought down by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Last they heard, Konoha was already rebuilding its once great village, but without a Hokage to lead it as Tsunade of the Sannin was still in a coma.

Kankurou continued to work on the arm of one of his puppets as he talked to himself, saying, "Damn, this is quite a challenge. All the more reason why it'll become a good puppet once I fully master it."

Temari came walking into the room, shrugging her fan off her shoulder and onto the ground as she put her hand on top of it, "I wondered why you were cooped up in here. New puppets?"

Kankurou gave her a glance over the shoulder before going back to work, "Yeah, it's a bit complicated to assemble." The boy then sucked his teeth and turned his upper body as far around as he could from his grounded position, snarling at the girl, "And I wasn't cooped up!"

"Getting ready for war?" A younger and mellower voice questioned, coming through the opening in the room. The Kazekage, Gaara, was in his robs and just came from a boring council meeting. Because of what happened between the leader of Akatsuki and Konoha, a war was sure to develop between the two so the council was discussing Suna's course of action when Konoha asks for their aid.

Kankurou saw his younger brother and then turned back to his work, "Sort of… You heard what happened to Konoha. At this point, nothing would surprise me."

"The Leaf Village belongs to our alliance." Temari said, making her thoughts known, "We can't shrug it off as someone else's problem."

"Nope. And rebuilding a village that's been destroyed is no easy task."

"Above all, they must fill the void created by an absent Hokage."

Kankurou nodded in response to his sister, "You're right."

Temari looked over to Gaara, "It's been a week, has there been any new development?"

The Kazekage shook his head in the negative. They had only been sent one bird from Konoha to arrive in the past week, and that one was about its destruction, Naruto's victory, Tsunade's coma, and other general info. But nothing about a new Hokage, at least not yet.

Kankurou spoke up once more, "From a political and psychological standpoint, being without their Hokage, their leader and pillar," One of the tools in the puppeteer's hand accidently slipped and cut across the opposite hand's pointer finger. Kankurou put the finger in his mouth as he finished saying, "-has got to hurt badly."

Kankurou looked back over his shoulder at his younger brother, resting his hand for a minute, "Do you think they can overcome the damage the Akatsuki caused without a Hokage, Gaara?"

Gaara opened his eyes slowly, having had them closed as he was in thought for most of the conversation. He did not meet either of his siblings gaze as he stared at the ground, thinking. "I don't know. But, that village has _him_."

The other two immediately knew who he was talking about. That brought a smile to their faces as they thought of the energetic Uzumaki. Gaara's two older siblings both held the Uzumaki in very high-esteem for saving Gaara from his despair, and then saving his actual life a couple years later. The three's thoughts on the blonde were interrupted as a messenger came walking in, "I apologize for the intrusion Kazekage-sama, but there are three ninja from Kumogakure here who wish to have a meeting with you. They say it is most urgent."

Gaara looked at the man who just came in and found this strange. Why would Kumo-nin be here of all things. The Kazekage nodded and dismissed the man before turning to his siblings and nodding at them in farewell as he made his way out. Temari picked her fan up and slung the strap so her one hand was holding it over her shoulder. She followed her brother close behind, but stopped when she saw Kankurou going back to work on his puppets. The fan-user puffed up her cheeks at the middle child of their family, "You coming?"

Kankurou did not even give her a glance, "Nah, I'm almost don- OW!" Something small hit the back of his head. He turned to see that Temari had thrown one of the tools closest to her at him, "What the hell!?"

Temari put her free hand on her hip, "Come on, this could be interesting. When does anything Kumo related ever come to Sunagakure."

Kankurou growled, "Tch. Whatever, just tell me about it later." The puppet-user turned back to his work before hearing Temari go for another tool, except this time it sounded like she grabbed a handful of them. The man instantly put his hands behind his head, trying to protect himself should his crazy sister throw them, "Alright, alright! I'm coming. Jeez."

Temari put the would-be weapons down and smiled so bright that her eyes closed, enjoying her victory as her younger brother stood and followed her out.

\/

Kankurou had to stifle another yawn for the umpteenth time as he stood listening to the three Kumo-nin go on and on about their Raikage and the Kage Summit. He knew he should not have listened to his sister. He would have been fine just hearing about this later. As he said earlier that at this point nothing would surprise him. So when the Lighting ninja started talking about a temporary alliance between all the villages so they could eradicate the Akatsuki, Kankurou did not waiver in the least. The thing about Uchiha Sasuke was a little surprising, if he was being truthful. The three Sand ninja were disappointed in the man, and were disheartened that Naruto had yet to save him from the darkness like he did with Gaara. However, Kankurou just wished he could go back to his puppets.

Temari, who was standing next to him behind Gaara's chair, jabbed her elbow into his side. It was probably because Kankurou's last yawn had not been as quiet as the previous ones, and was actually pretty loud. The middle sibling shrugged it off as the Kumo-nin were wrapping it up.

Samui, the leader of the three, asked, "So Kazekage-sama, what do you say?"

Gaara looked down to the top of his desk and thought about all the times that he had sent these kind of messages of peace to the other villages, and to build an alliance so they could eradicate Akatsuki. However every time he did he was always declined. He wanted to say no, but then the other part of him knew that another opportunity like this might not come again. He thought about what Naruto would do in this situation, and immediately knew his answer. The Kazekage blinked slowly as he looked back up to the three, nodding, "Very well, we will be there."

His words brought a smile to the three visiting ninja. Samui spoke, "Cool. The Hokage also accepted our offer, so that's three of the Kages. Just two more and we should be done."

The Sand siblings' ears immediately perked up when the word Hokage was thrown out. Gaara abruptly stood from his chair and slammed his hands onto his desk uncharacteristically. His actions surprised everyone, even his siblings, "Tsunade-san woke up?!"

The three Kumo-nin looked at each other, surprised by the Kazekage's actions. He had been very stoic and calm the enter time, so seeing him express such emotion was new. Samui shook her head in the negative, knowing of whom he spoke, but not knowing her condition, "I do not think so. There was a new Hokage when we were there."

Gaara's eyes widened, as did his siblings at the news. Gaara calmed down, a little uneasy as to who was crowned the Rokudaime Hokage, "Who is it?"

Samui cupped her chin, trying to remember the man's name. She remembered some of it, but not all of it. The news of her sensei Killer Bee being alive drowned out most of the other information. Karui picked up her slack and took a step forward, "I think his name was Uzumaki Naruto. He was the guy that killed the leader of Akatsuki."

Silence reigned throughout the room as the three were stunned silent. Gaara fell back into his chair, still not believing such great news. Kankurou cracked a smiled, saying, "That knucklehead finally did it!"

Temari was the next to smile, "Haha, who would have thought."

Gaara was still silent as he stared at his desk. When he remembered where he was, he looked up and waved off the Kumo-nin, "Well if that is all there is to discuss, I ask you to go about your mission. We have much to think about."

The three Lightning ninja nodded and made their way out. The two oldest of the Sand Siblings looked at Gaara and waited for what he would do. A minute or two passed before Gaara stood and walked around his desk, moving for the exit. He grabbed his Kazekage hat off a hook on the wall, ignoring the confused faces his siblings gave him. Temari and Kankurou followed him out the room closely from behind. Temari was the first to ask, "Um, Gaara. Where are we going?"

The two nearly fainted as their brother looked at them over his shoulder, a smile across his face, "I need to see for myself if what they say is true."

\/

Naruto sat behind his desk, just about to finish up his paperwork for the day and head to his training ground. There was a knock at the door, gaining the Hokage's attention. The blonde looked up from his work beckoning whoever was behind the door to come in, "You may enter."

He was slightly surprised to see Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, the two village elders, come into his office. All of his attention was averted to the two in front of him as his hands went to his lap and he straightened his back out on impulse. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the two's appearance, "What can I do for the two of you?"

Koharu and Homura continued to stare at the youngest Hokage ever appointed with their stern facades. Naruto would be a liar if he admitted to not being a little anxious at what they would say. Koharu was the first to speak, "We merely wanted to see how you were adjusting to the new position."

Naruto smirked, trying to word his thoughts carefully, "It's… fulfilling."

Homura scoffed, but did not say a word. Koharu continued to speak, "As it should. It is the greatest honor a ninja can be given within their village."

Naruto agreed, but changed the subject, "Indeed, but I doubt that the two of you came all the way here just to congratulate me. Now what is it that you really wanted?"

"Behind mindful of whom you are talking to like that, child." Homura warned.

Naruto's gaze turned to the other elder, "I could say the same to you old man."

This time it was Koharu who scoffed, "You are certainly a lot like that girl Tsunade. We have yet to decide if that is a good or bad thing."

Naruto clenched onto his knees, his voice holding the smallest of edges to it, "Just what is that suppose to mean?"

It was Homura's turn to speak, "While Tsunade did do her job in protecting the village as best she could, some blame could be thrown her way for not being strong or prepared enough to deal with the leader of Akatsuki under her leadership as Hokage."

Naruto's hold on his knees got even tighter as he frowned, "Excuse me?"

Koharu spoke up once again in the elder's back and forth game, "You are young, and inexperienced. Where Tsunade was not strong enough to handle Pein, you may not be strong enough to handle the responsibilities of a village."

"That is enough!" Naruto's voice rose as he slammed a fist onto his desk. The two elder's expressions did not waver in the slightest. They kept their composer even after the Hokage's outburst, "You may say what you want of me, but if you continue to speak about Tsunade-obaachan in such a manner I promise you will regret it!"

The two continued to stare at their Hokage with their solid gaze. Homura then pushed his glasses further up his nose as he spoke, "It seems we were right about you Uzumaki Naruto." The man turned and made his way towards the exit.

Koharu continued to stare at the Hokage, "We would advise you to not leave the village tomorrow for a number of reasons, but we know you will do as you please." She then turned to leave before stopping at the door behind Homura, giving her Hokage a glace and some parting words, "Oh, and congratulations on becoming Hokage. However short it may be."

Naruto glared at the door after it closed, his clenched fist staying on his desk. He cursed himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. That was not the kind of first impression he had wanted with the elders, but he would soon get over it. He would change their minds, just like he would with everyone else that doubted him.

\/

Sometime later, at his training field, Naruto's Kage Bunshin were going about their business as the real Uzumaki finished up reading the last of the three scrolls of Fuuinjutsu. He closed the third scroll and put it in his left most Jounin pouch, making sure to button it securely. The Uzumaki jumped down from his perch to the field where his hundreds of clones were working. They looked over to their master and understood the meaning of his actions as they slowly began to dispel themselves. Because Naruto added more clones to his training regime, he made a point to have them deactivate themselves a few at a time so as to not faint from the mental strain. Once all the clones were gone, Naruto walked to the center of the open grass plain. There were trees that circled the plain about two hundred yards in each direction. Aside from trees, one could also spot several large rock protrusions that pierced through the grass. These were created from his hundred or so clones that were practicing Taijutsu.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his Senjutsu chakra, pinpointing the location of each of his watchful Anbu. They were inept when it came to Senjutsu, so it was a shock to them when their Hokage all of a sudden pointed in the direction of Elephant, calling him out. Kenta body flickered from his hiding spot and landed a good distance away from his Hokage, his mask hiding his slight shock at being so easily found. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled warmly, "We are going to have a little spar."

Kenta nodded and wasted no time in grabbing the kodachi strapped to his back, before charging forward. The moment he was within fifteen yards of Naruto a tetragram appeared beneath the Anbu's feet. On instinct he jumped to the right, dodging the subsequent explosion that followed the insignia's appearance. However, it did not stop there. The moment he landed back on the ground, another black, circular, seal appeared in the grass. He was fortunate to dodge the trap once more. This occurred several more times as anywhere Kenta landed, a new seal was activated that would shortly explode. Luckily, Kenta was skilled enough to maneuver out of any harm. As he continued to dodge the explosions, he noticed that they became less frequent the further from Naruto he got. His theory was proven correct when he was over fifteen or so yards away from Naruto. There were no seals that appeared outside a fifteen yard radius around Naruto as Kenta made a large circle around the man to test this hypothesis. The Anbu was not really any worse for wear, other than the grim and dirt that clung to him from his proximity to the earlier explosions. His breath was slightly heavier from the quick movements he suddenly had to pull off, but the bald man was still just warming up.

The experienced Anbu member came to a stop after making a full circle around Naruto. Kenta noticed that his Hokage turned to follow him as he made the large arc around, and gave the boy credit for surprising the seasoned ninja that he was. Kenta assumed that Naruto had his clones place all those seals in the grass while they "trained", showing that the boy was indeed worthy of the title ninja. Naruto knew he wanted to spar with one of his Anbu beforehand and used this knowledge to his advantage as he prepared for the battle by setting up traps. Kenta doubted that his younger teammates had spotted the clones making such seals; most of them were too focused on the real Naruto to even care. However, he would not be surprised if Bear knew about them, nothing seemed to get past her keen eyes.

Kenta sheathed his kodachi, deciding to go a different route. He doubted he would be able to make it to Naruto unscathed, so he would force the Hokage to come to him. The earth user went through a set of hand seals before slamming his palms into the ground, "_Doton: Dosekiryū_!" A dragon made of rock and mud emerged from the ground in front of Kenta and raced through the air towards Naruto.

The Uzumaki leapt about twenty yards back, averting all damage as the mud dragon smashed into the spot he once was standing. While Naruto did escape unharmed, the dragon served its purpose of nullifying Naruto's minefield. The chakra laced within the Jutsu was spreading across the ground upon its collision, thus wiping away the chakra imbedded in the seals. This would completely wipe out Naruto's seals. Naruto did not seem too bothered that his entire clone's work was just destroyed as he landed back on the ground with a straight face. Even though he made his clones cut back the time they spent training today to create those mine seals, Naruto did not let that get to him. He knew that once his opponent understood what they were and where they were, they would be pretty much useless.

Naruto let the strap holding his sage scroll slip from his shoulder as it fell onto the ground with a thud. He used his foot to open it as the scroll unraveled far enough so his item storage seal was visible. He had put one there the previous day, after deciding his Kenjutsu had gotten to a sufficient enough level. He was not a professional weapons-user, but he could hold his own against the average Jounin. Naruto held his hand out in front of him and a sword was summoned from the scroll into his hand, smoke trailing off the blade. It was just an ordinary katana. Naruto left his scroll on the ground, jumping over it and charging the Anbu member.

Kenta did not reach for his kodachi, instead opting to continue with a Ninjutsu attack as he went through a series of hand seals, "_Doton: Ganban Kyū_!"

Immediately the earth at Naruto's sides rose above him and created a little crevice that Naruto continued to run through. Kenta clasped his hands together as the two large rocks on either side of Naruto started to close in on each other, intending to crush Naruto. The Hokage continued to run as he blew air onto his sword, from the hilt to the tip, encasing the weapon in wind chakra. For a split second the Jutsu fully encased Naruto, and his Anbu guards, except for Bear, were slightly scared that Kenta had accidently crushed their Hokage. However, the Uzumaki still had room inside the Jutsu for several seconds, letting him make one fluid spin as he lashed his blade out. In the next instance the two rock protrusions surrounding him crumbled as they were cut to pieces. Naruto did all of this without even breaking his stride.

The trained Anbu member did not even bat an eye when his Jutsu was destroyed. The man was already going through another set of hand seals, "_Doton: Doryūdan_!"

The earth beside Kenta became a dark brown and turned to mud as it spun, creating a perfect circle slightly bigger than the man beside it. The head of a dragon erupted from the slushy ground and opened its mouth. From the beast's gullet came numerous amounts of baseball sized mud bullets that shot towards Naruto. The Uzumaki saw the attack coming, dipping and weaving through the barrage as best he could. Naruto cursed himself for not taking his weights off prior to the fight, because they were holding him back far too much. Naruto barely made it by some of the projectiles, but he was slowly and surely making it closer to his target. However, Kenta was unfazed as he concentrated more chakra into the seal he was holding as more projectiles, ones slightly bigger, and a whole lot faster, started firing from the dragon's maw. Naruto was able to dodge several of the newer bullets, but soon they were starting to nick his sides, causing him to lose his balance. He grunted and used his sword to slice through a bullet aimed at his head. The thing split in two and passed him. Unfortunately there was another he had not seen slightly below the previous one. The mud bullet hit him dead in the chest and Naruto was sent tumbling back. Kenta canceled his Jutsu and smirked victoriously, knowing this was his victory. Any ordinary ninja would be knocked out by his enhanced Doryūdan. The seasoned shinobi watched as Naruto came to a stop on the ground, laid out unconscious.

Peacock and Armadillo looked on in surprise from the shadows, hidden behind their masks that their Hokage had lost so easily. Especially after everything they had heard about him. On the other hand, Bear looked on with a straight face. She scoffed, muttering, "Fools."

Naruto and his sword exploded into smoke as all the Anbu watching except for Bear were shocked. Kenta on instinct reached for his kodachi. He did not get to unsheathe it because as soon as he grabbed the hilt, another hand grabbed his wrist and held it in place. The next thing Kenta knew there was a sword pointed at his neck. The Anbu's head turned slightly so he could look out of the slits in his mask to see his Hokage's smiling face right behind him. Naruto closed his eyes, his smile getting bigger, "Seems we have ourselves a draw. That was a great spar."

Naruto looked down and saw Kenta's other hand holding a kunai pointed at his stomach. Because Kenta was so tall – the top of Naruto's head barely reaching the other man's shoulders – the kunai was pointed near the top of the Sixth's abdomen, almost at his chest. The Uzumaki was amazed at just how powerful the Anbu were. In the split second that Naruto stopped Kenta from grabbing his sword; the man had already used his free hand to grab a kunai in order to stop him. Naruto let go of his hold on Kenta and backed up so the man could turn to face him. Kenta let go of the hilt to his sword and slipped his kunai back into its holder as he nodded at the Hokage, agreeing with his leader's statement.

He knew he should not have spoken out of turn, but Kenta's curiosity got the best of him, "How?"

Naruto's smile got slightly bigger as he looked down at the sword in his hand, examining its details as he walked back to his scroll, "When you used your Ganban Kyū, there was a split second before I destroyed it that I summoned a clone to take my place. I hid in the rubble of the Jutsu, and waited for my clone to gain your full attention. Doing so allowed me to slip behind you, where I waited for the opportune moment to strike."

Kenta nodded once more, amazed at his leader's quick thinking. Kenta was more of a headstrong person, so he knew if he was in Naruto's position he would have just charged right through. Elephant believed Naruto to be that same kind of person, from the man's earlier reports, but apparently he was wrong. It took some smarts to come up with a plan like that almost instantly. Kenta then got the feeling that if their spar had continued, he would have surely lost.

Naruto sealed his sword back into the scroll before raveling it up and slinging it back over his shoulder. The Uzumaki turned to leave, saying, "You're dismissed."

Naruto did not have to look to know Kenta was already gone. The Rokudaime Hokage leisurely made his way home, knowing he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

\/

**Author's Notes: A little on the short side, but it was best to end there. A little morsel of action at the end of the chapter to water your pallets. Expect a lot more action next chapter. **

**Naruto and his old team leave for the Land of Spring to see Koyuki next chapter. I wonder if some of you can guess what kind of role Naruto will play, I kind of hinted at it. ;)**

**Thanks for reading. R&R. Until next time!**

Jutsu Description

**Doton: Dosekiryū (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)**; B-Rank: The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent.

**Doton: Ganban Kyū (Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin)**; C-Rank: This technique allows the user to control multiple sections of rock and move them around their opponent. The user then forms two gigantic sections that crush the opponent.

**Doton: Doryūdan**** (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)**; B-Rank: This technique can create a dragon-like head to fire balls of mud at an opponent.


	4. A Leaf Amongst the Snow

**Chapter 4: A Leaf Amongst the Snow **

The chirping of the morning birds woke Sakura from her slumber as her groggy eyes slowly blinked opened. The sunlight from outside shined through her one window and brightened up her room. The pinkette slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was wearing her pink pajamas that had little red strawberries on them. Her bare feet hit the woodened floor as she got up and walked into her bathroom, putting her hands together and stretching them over her head as she yawned. She looked at herself with half closed eyes in the mirror hanging above her sink. The left side of her hair was flayed upward because of the way she slept, but a simple shower would solve that problem. She turned to her shower/bath hybrid and turned the shower nozzle on. She left the bathroom for a second to let the water heat up and went over to her calendar on the wall to see what today entailed. It was probably just going to be another boring day at Konoha Hospital. Her eyes nearly jumped out of her head when she saw that today was the day she had circled on the calendar with a big red marker and drawn several arrows pointed at it. A large smile broke across the beautiful Kunoichi's face, "YES! Today's the day!"

She ran back into her bathroom, nearly diving into her shower as she quickly got ready for the day. She had some packing to do for the trip, but that would not stop her from being the first one to the gates. Today was the day Team 7 would be going to Haru no Kuni to see Princess Koyuki! This meant Sakura would finally get to see Naruto after what felt like ages. Plus they would be getting pretty good pay because it was an A-ranked mission as any mission dealing with the Hokage leaving the village was treated with high-priority. Aside from that she hoped that it would just be Naruto and her there so they could catch up alone. Kakashi would surely be late by an hour or two, but Sai would probably show up on the dot as he was the most punctual one on the team. This meant as long as Naruto comes a little earlier than they were suppose to meet, then the two of them could catch up and talk.

Sakura giggled; excited to see her best friend.

\/

Sakura arrived at the gates with her usual attire; pink sleeveless shirt and a tan miniskirt over her short cut spandex. She also had on boots, gloves, and her pouches and kunai holder. She had on a backpack as she held each strap with a hand. The Haruno looked around and did not spot any of her teammates. She figured as much. She had arrived fifteen minutes prior to when they were suppose to meet so it was no surprise. She just shrugged. She moved over to the side of the gate where a couple benches were located, and waited.

Fifteen minutes passed and Naruto had yet to show up, which frustrated Sakura because they were running out of time to talk to one another, _'Naruto you idiot! Hurry up and get here! Sai is going to show up soo-'_

"Greetings Sakura-san!" Sai came walking up waving with one hand, and the other on his hip. His was in his traditional attire, plus the added backpack for travel.

Sakura mentally cursed, _'Damn it! Speak of the devil.'_ "Hey Sai, how are you?"

They chatted aimlessly for several minutes before going silent as they waited for the other two. As more time passed, neither Naruto nor Kakashi were showing up. And the longer this went on, the more frustrated Sakura got. She could handle Kakashi showing up late, it was what he did. However, after not seeing her for this long, Naruto wants to show up this late as well!

'_Who the hell does that idiot think he is?!'_ Sakura thought to herself as a vein bulged from her forehead. The lip of the bench beneath her was starting to crack as she continued to squeeze it more and more with her hand.

About an hour and a half after they were supposed to meet did Kakashi finally appear, jumping down from a rooftop near Sakura and Sai. He gave them his patent eye smile and waved at them, "Yo! Sorry, my fish died so I had to hold a memorial in his honor. We all ready?"

Sakura crossed her arms and sneered, grumbling, "No…"

Kakashi could hear the murderous intent in her voice and sweated a little. Usually she just yelled at him and they would be on their way, but for some reason she was a lot more pissed today. When Kakashi looked around and saw that Naruto was not there, he understood why.

Sai only made it worse by stating the obvious, "Naruto-kun is not here yet."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched when her blonde teammate's name was said.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, chuckling nervously, "Ha-ha, I'm sure he will be here any second!"

As if on cue there was a human sized smoke cloud that popped into existence. Naruto was in his Hokage attire with a backpack on over his Sage Scroll. The Uzumaki was holding his hands clasped behind his head and smiling so big his eyes were forced close, "Long time no see guys!"

The next thing Naruto knew there was a fist in his face that sent him tumbling backwards across the ground. Sakura still had her fist extended as she huffed and puffed, having just released all her pent up anger, "You blockhead! I- We've been waiting almost two hours for you to show up! Where have you been?!"

All of a sudden four Anbu appeared with their swords pointed at Sakura's neck from different positions circling her. The Haruno squeaked, "Eep!" at the appearance of the Anbu, surprised. She looked around frantically, slightly sweating as it soon dawned on her that she had just coldcocked the Sixth Hokage.

The girl was about to start apologizing, but Naruto's voice broke her thoughts, "At ease! At ease! It's okay guys this thing is normal for us."

The woman in front of Sakura who looked like she had a bear mask moved to the side so Sakura could see a smiling Naruto walking up, looking no worse for wear. The blonde was seen pulling his Hokage's hat that had been hanging behind his neck onto his head, adjusting it so it was snug. The other Anbu members lowered their weapons at Naruto's words, much to the relief of Sakura as she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. The Haruno finally looked at Naruto, and the two made eye contact. The Haruno found Naruto's new attire very strange as she still could not believe that the knucklehead was Hokage. Sakura was just happy that even though there were others around, it seemed like the two would catch up anyway. Sakura opened her mouth, smiling as she began to say, "Hey Naru-"

Naruto looked over to his Anbu, telling them, "You guys are dismissed till I get back. Take some days off or something. I don't know, do whatever you guys do when you're not following me."

They nodded, trained not to argue with their leader even though they are supposed to trail him outside the village as well. Armadillo and Peacock jumped away, while Bear and Elephant stayed a second to greet Kakashi.

"How are you doing Kakashi-taicho? It has been awhile." Kenta greeted, walking up to the man.

The once Anbu captain had been reading his porn book since Naruto showed up so he had to look up to see an old subordinate of his. Even though the man was wearing a mask, Kakashi could still tell who it was from his height. There was only one man that tall, and that bald, in Anbu, "Oh, Kenta-kun, you look great. How are your wife and daughter doing?"

Kenta nodded, and Kakashi assumed from the tone of his voice that the man was smiling under his mask, "They're great, thanks for asking. Well, I should be going home. It's not very often the Hokage's guards get time off like this."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. The Hatake noticed Bear as Kenta body flickered out of the area, causing him to hide his book behind his back out of instinct. There was an awkward silence between the two before Bear said, "Kakashi."

By this time Kakashi had slipped his book back into its pouch, hoping to god Bear did not see it. Knowing his luck she probably did, "Natsumi-taicho."

Naruto walked up between the two, asking, "So how do you guys all know each other?"

Kakashi sent Naruto a glance, and had to ignore the fact that the Uzumaki was still not looking at him. The Hokage was looking at Bear, but Kakashi answered, "Kenta-kun was one of my subordinates during my time as an Anbu captain. Natsumi was my captain when I first entered Anbu. We have something of a history together."

Bear clarified, "We were lovers for a time."

That made everyone instantly uncomfortable and dumbfounded. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, immediately regretting his question as he tried changing the subject, saying, "Well, uh, that's great! I'm so happy you guys could see each other again. Um, unfortunately we are kind of in a rush, so if you wouldn't mind Natsumi-chan."

Natsumi looked at her leader and nodded in understanding. She did not even spare another glance at Kakashi before jumping away. When she was gone Kakashi let out a breath he did not know he was holding, "Phew, that was a close one. That woman scares the hell out of me."

Naruto chuckled as he walked by his sensei, "Yeah she can be a bit scary. Now, is everyone ready to go?"

Sakura watched on from a distance in silence, shocked that Naruto had completely disregarded her this entire time. Had he just not heard her before, or was there something more? It had been almost a month since the two actually talked to one another. Maybe he was mad at her because the first thing she did after so long was punch him. She cursed at herself for being so stupid and hotheaded. The Haruno had to shake her head to compose herself as her teammates were already making their way out of the village. She quickly caught up to them, trailing behind all of them as Naruto was the one in the lead.

Several hours passed as they were now jumping from branch to branch through the trees on their way to Haru no Kuni. Everyone was silent for most of the travel. Sakura and Kakashi wanted to talk to Naruto, but neither knew how to start up a conversation with the man. Sakura was having far more trouble because Naruto was mad at her in her mind. Kakashi was just struggling to come up with ideas as an ice-breaker, not thinking of anything good for a conversation starter. The two noticed that Sai was starting to jump a little faster to Naruto, blatantly aiming to talk to the man. They mentally thanked the boy for his inept ability to read the awkward situation as they moved slightly closer so they could hear the two.

Sai moved up beside the Uzumaki as they continued to glide through the air, "So Naruto-kun, why were you so late? That's unlike you." Sai would have normally used a more formal term when talking to the Hokage, but in a recent book he read, it said that those you were close to would more often than not allow you to address them informally.

The Hokage sent Sai a glance before reverting his attention forward to watch where he was going. When he said nothing about how Sai had to address him, the artist was glad that what he read was true, "Oh, that's because I knew Kakashi-sensei would be an hour or two late. I figured I could better use my time doing paperwork than waiting for him, so I decided to show up in-between the time I thought he would show up. Looks like it paid off. Well, except for getting my head knocked off."

Sakura and Kakashi's heads dropped as it felt like anvils made of guilt landed on them. Kakashi's anvil was because he for once regretted being late and Sakura's because he was mad about her actions. The two's ears perked back up as Sai continued the conversation, "So what are we traveling to Haru no Kuni for?"

"Well I intend to ask the daimyo for assistance in the recovery of Konoha. I know her personally, but she still wants me to come out to her home before we make anything official. She has some sort of request for me to be in one of her movies that she makes on the side apart from her traditional duties as daimyo. I don't really know what that entails, but we will find out when we get there. As long as she agrees to help us, I don't really care what I have to do to appease her."

Sai nodded, knowing from his experience with Danzou that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Sai was happy that Naruto understood this as Hokage, willing to indulge some daimyo from a lesser country in order to gain their support and aid in re-establishing Konoha as the strongest. On the other hand, Kakashi and Sakura were surprised to hear this from Naruto of all people. All they ever heard coming out his mouth was the fact that he would one day be Hokage, but now that he was, they never imaged that he would be able to understand its responsibilities.

As if sensing their surprise, Naruto turned his head to the side, looking off in the distance as he spoke to the two behind him. Sakura and Kakashi could see that he was smiling, but it was very crestfallen, "Did you guys really think that I just blatantly proclaimed that I was going to be Hokage without truly knowing what was required? I've been groomed to be a Hokage since I began wanting to be a ninja." Even though the others did not know it, Naruto was talking about his relationship with the Sandaime Hokage from when he was young.

Another anvil hit the two's heads as even more guilt washed over them. For the rest of the journey no one really talked to Naruto again. He mostly stayed ahead of everyone, and when they pitched a camp for the night he was off by himself. They talked amongst themselves about their latest news, but other than that it was mostly awkward silence between them and their Hokage. Kakashi had balled up at one point and talked to Naruto, but it was just formal speech. The Hatake had asked for more details pertaining to the mission, but Naruto did not really have much more to give. Naruto never once looked at his sensei, much to Kakashi's indignation. Sakura had stayed the furthest from the Rokudaime, not knowing what to say. After realizing how much she cared for Naruto as a friend, she did not want to go about saying something stupid that could jeopardize their friendship. The man was obviously angry at her for her actions, and she did not want to upset him even further. She stayed quiet for the rest of the voyage, hoping that time would quell the man's irritation.

\/

Team 7 arrived in Haru no Kuni within the next couple of days, greeted by an entourage of bodyguards who served Princess Koyuki. They brought the team to the rebuilt Kazahana Castle, located in the center of Yukigakure – the slowly rebuilding ninja village. On their way to the building they saw how much Haru no Kuni had prospered and changed from the once known Yuki no Kuni. There was no longer any snow in sight, but lush green grass and meadows full of different colored flowers. Ever since the Land of Snow became the Land of Spring it had barely snowed. It would every once in a while, but not to the point it used to where it would cover the landscape in its white powder. Yukigakure was a very small village, so much so that it could be considered a town. However, their assistance would be very helpful in rebuilding Konoha.

There were very few Yuki ninja spotted amongst the rooftops, each one wearing a less bulky version of the chakra armor that had once given the old Team 7 so much trouble in their younger years. Naruto doubted that there were even over twenty ninja in Yukigakure. Most of which were probably not even Chuunin level let alone Jounin. The men escorting them were probably also part of Yukigakure's military as they looked like warriors, but they were obviously not ninja so they posed next to no threat at all.

They followed Koyuki's warriors through Kazahana Castle, coming upon two grand doors leading to the throne room. They were slowly pushed open by several of the men, revealing a humongous throne room befitting a daimyo. There were a number of marble pillars parallel to one another lining each side of the room with a long red carpet stretching the length of the room. The carpet reached all the way to the throne chair.

The guards beckoned for them to go on themselves, and they did. It was quite a walk through the massive room as they got closer to the throne. As they got closer they could make out several people standing beside the chair and a certain someone sitting lackadaisically in the chair. When they were but a couple yards from the throne, they could make out Princess Koyuki as she got up from her chair, smiling brightly as she scampered over to them in her multi-shaded blue dress. The ninja in chakra armor on either side of the throne called out her name, but she ignored them.

"Naruto-kun!" The rest of Team 7 looked on in shock as the daimyo of Haru no Kuni nearly tackled their Hokage in a hug. Although Naruto had not been expecting it, he was taking the sudden embracement a lot better than his teammates, "I haven't seen you in forever! You look amazing!"

Naruto smiled, returning the woman's hug before pulling back so they could look at one another. Normally he would have said that she looked exactly the same, because in all honesty she did, but he was trying to appease a daimyo here, so he instead said, "Thank you. You look great yourself, Koyuki-hime."

Koyuki continued to look up and down Naruto's figure, a light blush coming over her cheeks. She just could not believe how much he had changed! She had to actually look up to meet his eyes, and he had become even more handsome than she had imagined. She was really glad she had told her producer to hold off until she found the right guy.

Koyuki let go of the hug, turning and walking back to her chair as she talked, "It is great to see you all after so long. However, we have much to do tomorrow and I know you all must be tired from your long journey. Get some rest." She looked over to the ninja at her left, ordering, "Shiro-kun, please show our guests to their quarters."

"Right away madam." Shiro nodded and walked over to the group of Konoha-nin. The man had long, flowing, snow white hair that reached to the middle of his back. His eyes were a pale green. The man was clad in very slim purple chakra armor with the yin-yang orb – the source of the armor's power – located in the middle of his chest. The man's Yukigakure headband was a mask type of forehead protector that greatly resembled the other Team 7 leader, Yamato. He must have had on some eyeliner or something because the bags under the man's eyes were a dark shade of purple. Upon closer inspection his fingernails and toenails, seen by his open-toed purple ninja sandals, were also dark lavender. The man was probably in his early twenties. The guy was quite tall, being about half a foot taller than Kakashi. Something about the man worried Naruto, but he said nothing about it.

"Hold on one second." Naruto said, gaining everyone's attention, "I just wanted to know what my role and lines in the movie were so I could, you know, kind of practice."

The rest of his team agreed, interested in the man's part. Naruto's words made Koyuki's smile grow even bigger, "Oh Naruto-kun, you don't really have any words at all." Her statement made everyone on Team 7 confused. Then she elaborated, "All you have to do is take my virginity."

Everyone, except for Sai, from the Leaf convoy's jaws nearly broke through the carpet and marble flooring.

\/

"That wench intends to bed with Konoha's new Hokage." A feminine voice called out within the dark cavern in a hidden location beneath Yukigakure no Sato. There was a small orb sitting on a pedestal within the cave. It was the only form of light in the cavern, casting a very small amount of purple light throughout the lair. Everyone within the hideout was hidden in the shadows.

Another figure hidden in the dark scoffed, this one was also female, "Shut the hell up Amaya! That's our daimyo-dono you are talking about!"

"Fuck you Fubuki! Bitch, you're even worse than her! At least you had some dignity when you were Dotō's whore, whatever little there was!" Amaya shot back, emerging from the darkness and into the dim purple light. She had pitch black hair that was tied back in a ponytail with long bangs framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were an onyx color. There was a small scar to the right of her chin. She was clad in chakra armor like most Yukigakure ninja, except hers was the female version, leaving room for her chest. Her armor was a dark blue color and the chakra orb was located over her abdomen. Her headband was sewn into the cloth of her armor, just below the power orb. The woman was twenty-five.

Fubuki walked into the light, smiling at her associate haughtily, "You better watch that ugly tone of yours. You'll send all the men you meet running, pig." Fubuki was in a newer version of her old chakra armor from four years ago when she had first crossed paths with Team 7. It still had the contractible wings attached to its back and the orb of power was located on her waist, but it was a more modern version of her light blue chakra armor. She had green eyes and pink hair that stuck out the two holes on the top of her grey helmet. The helmet left her face completely uncovered and had the metal plate with the Yukigakure symbol on it sewn into the space above her forehead. Fubuki was now twenty-seven.

Amaya sneered, "Come over here so I can kill you, you SLUT!"

The third member of their party walked into the light, "You children nowadays are so disrespectful. So uncivilized." This man was obviously elderly as he had a long white beard that reached to the bottom of his chest before splitting into two down the middle and curving back around on itself. He had big bushy white eyebrows that seemed too heavy for him to even keep his eyes open. He was completely bald and very petite, smaller than either of the girls. Even though he looked very fragile hunched over a makeshift cane made purely of ice that looked to be the only thing holding him up, he was still clad in dark blue chakra armor. The yin-yang orb was located over his left shoulder and his forehead protector was tied like a bandana around his bald scalp.

"You want to die too old man?!" Amaya asked threateningly.

Fubuki crossed her arms under her chest, looking at Amaya in disgust, "Stop picking on Daichi you sow!"

"So uncivilized." The elder known as Daichi said once again.

A fourth voice caught everyone's attention, surprising them by his sudden appearance, "That is enough. All of you." This voice was cold and detached.

The three immediately turned to the voice's location and bowed their heads as the man materialized from the shadows, each one saying, "Shiro-sama!"

The man continued past his subordinates till he was in front of the pedestal in the middle of their lair, "At ease."

The other three walked up beside their leader, peering into the purple orb as the substance within the sphere contorted, revealing a slumbering Team 7. Shiro's gaze landed on the Rokudaime Hokage, and the man furrowed his brow, "So this is the team that killed my brother, Nadare."

Fubuki looked at Shiro, explaining, "The one with a mask on his face, Sharingan no Kakashi. That's the man that killed your brother. The Hokage was a Genin the last I saw him. I can't believe an idiot like him became the strongest nation's leader. He and Uchiha Sasuke are the ones who stopped Dotō four years ago."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Amaya questioned, remembering that name, "He's the man that defected from Konohagakure and killed Orochimaru of the Sannin, and Uchiha Itachi, making him the last surviving Uchiha. Thank god he's not on their team anymore; he'd probably be the biggest threat among them."

Fubuki nodded silently, actually agreeing with the other female. She could still remember how hard the Uchiha's kicks were in the past, and he was only twelve at the time. The eldest of them scoffed at their naiveté, saying, "So uncivilized. You're both wrong. The biggest threat here is Hatake Kakashi. I have personally seen that man in action. He is ferocious on the battlefield and a seasoned ninja. He is unforgiving and will not hesitate to strike you down."

"You're all wrong." Shiro's voice gained everyone's attention as he pointed to the image of a sleeping Uzumaki Naruto, "This boy is the biggest threat. None of us have any idea how strong he is which makes him the most dangerous. Konoha would not pick some idiot to be their Hokage. There is obviously a reason he was picked."

Fubuki cupped her chin, trying to think of any recent news she hear pertaining to an Uzumaki Naruto. She was the most informed among her cohorts, so she would be the first to know. She thought she had heard of the name recently, but could not put her finger on what it entailed.

Amaya glanced at her leader asking, "Well why don't we just move our plan back a couple of days? Those leaf ninja won't be here for very long."

Shiro's eyes slowly turned to meet Amaya's, and as soon as they did the girl felt an immense amount of killer intent hit her. He spoke in a cold tone, "I have already told you all, tomorrow is the only time we can commence our plans. Tomorrow is the day of the full moon and the first of winter. Tomorrow is the only day of the year that will allow us to return Yukigakure to its former glory. Do you _understand_ me?"

Amaya was sweating by now, slowly caving under the man's hate, "Y-Yes Shiro-sama."

Shiro canceled the orb's power as he turned to leave, walking towards the exit, "It does not matter. No matter who gets in our way, nothing can stop us. I am far stronger than Nadare and that fool Dotō. By this time tomorrow, I will be the strongest ninja in the world."_'And by than I will no longer need these fools. I will show the world, brother, the power of the Rōgas!'_

_The Rōga brothers were together, surrounded by the snow white land around them. Snow trickled from the heavens in a constant pace that had earned their land the name of Yuki no Kuni. The landscape around them had been somewhat misshapen thanks to the two's battle. A fifteen year old Shiro was standing triumphantly over his older brother, completely untouched and not fatigued in the slightest. On the other hand, a twenty-one year old Nadare was on his back in the snow, panting heavily and covered in sweat despite the cold climate. Neither one was in chakra armor as it had yet to be invented. They were instead in some bulky ninja attire that was made to leave them agile, but able to compensate for the rigid environment they lived in._

_Nadare was looking up to his brother with one eye shut in exhaustion, his long, pale, pink hair matted down to his head and forehead protector in sweat, "Marvelous, brother."_

_Shiro had the tiniest of smirks appear on his visage. The boy backed up a little and helped his brother up, slinging one of Nadare's arms over his shoulders as the older brother was too exhausted to go home on his own power. In Shiro's silence, Nadare had more words of praise, "You are by far the greatest Shinobi to ever be produced from Yukigakure. A prodigy among prodigies! You can be compared to such geniuses as Uchiha Itachi and Yagura of the Three-Tails, and I'm very confident in saying that even they would not be a match for you."_

_His brother's words brought Shiro an even bigger smile. Nadare continued, saying, "You will do great things in this world, little brother."_

_Shiro looked at his brother, and shook his head in the negative, "_We_ will do great things in this world, brother."_

\/

Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura were sitting in steel folding chairs watching everyone around the stage set move about like working bees, getting everything ready for the upcoming sex scene. The director was in one of those tall wooden directors chair that had the man's name printed across the back. He, along with the large camera beside him, were the closest ones to the setup bed in the middle of the room. The man had on a red beret hat, and had what could only be described as a porn mustache. He was in a grey, turtleneck, sweatshirt with red straps that attached to the waistband of his khaki pants, which was way too high up on his large gut. Lastly, he had on black shoes that curled in on themselves at the end like an elf's. It was a very odd getup the man had, but no one seemed to be complaining.

Princess Koyuki was in an upright position on the bed. She was completely naked, only covered by the sheets that hung over the top of her chest. She waited with baited eyes for her hero to come through the double doors on one of the walls of the stage. This scene would be the final one of the third Icha Icha movie, thus ending the trilogy. Originally it was only going to be one movie, but Koyuki never wanted to lose her virginity to any of the porn stars the director hired, which was suppose to be the ending. Because of this they changed it up and gave her more time to decide by creating a trilogy. Luckily it worked out and she was getting what she, and her director wanted. The perfect ending to an amazing trilogy.

Sakura looked on in irritation. She had not got much sleep last night, if any at all. All she could think about was Naruto, and the fact that he was actually going to have sex with Koyuki just so they would help Konoha. She was still upset about what she did to him when they reunited, but now she was starting to get mad at Naruto. She did not know why. Maybe because she had not even had her first kiss yet, but this idiot was already somehow about to lose his virginity. Or maybe it was because she thought that their intercourse could bloom into something more, which would take him even further from her and that was something she did not want. She did not want him to be with a woman like that because then she could not be as close to him as she wanted. If he was in a relationship with a woman then their close relationship would make that woman jealous and think that Sakura was trying to take him from her, which she definitely would not be doing. However, Sakura was a woman and understood that she would feel the same way if her boyfriend was best friends with a female. That is why she did not want Naruto to grow attached to any woman, at least not yet. The Haruno knew it was selfish to think like that, but she could not help it. She just needed to talk to him, just once. There were plenty of other circumstances that Sakura came up with in her sleepless night, and not once did she build enough courage to go talk to Naruto. She did not want him to go through with this, and she wanted to apologize for her actions. Nothing was going her way.

Kakashi on the other hand was having the time of his life. This was by far a dream come true. He felt like a giddy kid in a candy shop. He was on the set for the final movie of the Icha Icha trilogy. The Hatake had already seen the first two movies more times than he could count, and now he got to finally see its climax, pun intended. To top it all off, his own _student_ would be the one to lay the Virgin Princess Yukie in bed. This could not be any better! The trained Jounin let out another perverted giggle by accident for the umpteenth time, getting a heated look from the female on his team and a confused one from Sai.

On the other side of the setup stage, Naruto was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. Aside from that, he was butt-naked. He was never shy in his life, so he knew this was not going to be too difficult. The Uzumaki did think it was weird that his teammates were staying to watch though. Sai stayed because he was probably curious about the art of sex. Kakashi was just a pervert so Naruto was not surprised in the slightest that he wanted to watch. However, the fact that Sakura was going to watch did sort of embarrass him, and made him wonder why she was. The Uzumaki did not let it get to him though. He had to do this for the people of Konoha, so this was a very small sacrifice. It is not like he even had his virginity anymore, so what was the big deal?

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts as he noticed Koyuki's personal bodyguard, Shiro, walking up to him. The Uzumaki turned to him, asking somewhat rudely, "Can I help you?"

Shiro remained stoic and lifted his hand up, showing Naruto that he was holding a blue jell pill, "This is medicine that Koyuki-sama wished for me to give you. It will let you last far longer in bed than normally possible."

Naruto looked down at the pill with a straight face, and then back up to Shiro. The two stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. Shiro then felt something wet cascade down the side of his face. He looked out the corner of his eyes and realized that what he felt was a bead of sweat. His eyes slightly widened as he looked back to the Rokudaime Hokage. The Rōga's eyes widened even further. Even though Shiro was at least a foot taller than the Hokage, he could not help but feel dwarfed by the man standing in front of him. All Shiro saw was a gigantic shadow of a person with spiky hair and solid red eyes towering over him, about to crush him with hands that engulfed his entire body. The white haired man's breathing hitched as he felt the pressure crushing him vanish. Naruto was now smiling at the man as he took the pill from Shiro's shaking hand, "Thanks!"

Shiro continued to stare at Naruto as he slowly controlled his breathing. The Uzumaki put the pill in his mouth and made a gulping sound, signifying he had swallowed it. Shiro returned to his stoic façade, or as best he could as he said, "You're welcome, Uzumaki-san. Well then I will be going." He turned around as soon as he finished his sentence, not wanting to stay there any longer. He would have checked to make sure the man had ate the pill, but Shiro had never felt a sensation like that in his life, and it was not something he enjoyed. As Shiro turned the corner he gripped the cloth of his chakra armor over his heart with one hand, and the other went to rest against the back of the stage's wall, using it has a prop to hold him up in his fatigue, _'What the fuck was that?'_ The white haired Jounin did not know what to make of Naruto. Though, he did know one thing. He was now damn sure giving that man that pill was a wise move. That man surely could have thrown a wrench into their plans. However, thanks to the pill, the Rokudaime Hokage would be nothing more than a potato in an hour's time.

Naruto had watched until Shiro turned the corner before spitting the pill out onto the ground and stomping on it. He glared at the corner where Shiro turned; planning to find out what was going on after he was done with his previous arrangements.

"Hero! Get on in here!" The director's voice boomed from the other side of the doors. The man was using a megaphone from the sound of it.

Naruto breathed in and let out a breath, mumbling to himself, "Whelp, that's my cue."

Naruto emerged on set as his teammates watched from afar. Kakashi did a wolf whistle at the sight of his naked student, and then proceeded to spin his fist around in the air, going, "Woot woot woot woot~!" Because of his recent training Naruto had gained a bit more muscle. He was not very muscular per say, but he was lean. He had a faded six-pack that only appeared when he exhaled, and he had athletic looking arms and shoulders. It also helped that he was glistening from all the oil the makeup artists lathered on him. Naruto sent his sensei a conspicuous glance, wanting him to shut up. All of the other actors and movie people watching did not seem to pay the Konoha Jounin any mind.

Sakura rubbed her temples at her sensei's actions, also wanting him to shut up. He made this so much more awkward than it needed to be. Sakura tried to secretly get a peek of Naruto through her fingers, not wanting him to see her looking and think too much into it. Her cheeks got a little pink, seeing how naked her teammate was. She told herself to man-up as the pervert in her got the best of her, wanting to see just how well-endowed her teammate was, if at all. Truth be told, she had actually never seen a penis in real life before. She had seen it in medical books yes, but never a real one. She was very careful when she worked at the hospital, knowing that patients often wore nothing but a gown. She was always cautious, and often asked for the nurses to do something if she was afraid she might see something she did not want to. They always obliged, thinking that her innocence was too cute. However, this was her teammate and best friend, so it was not the grossest outcome. It was still very gross because it was Naruto, but not as nasty as seeing some random guy's penis. She could only imagine what Sasuke's was like. It was probably perfect, just like the rest of him.

Sai just stared on passively with a notepad and pen in hand.

The director put the megaphone back to his chapped lips, "Alright there, hero, let's see what you got. Take off the towel."

Naruto reached for the towel around his waist and began to un-tuck it. When Sakura saw this her face immediately became as red as a tomato. She instantly covered her eyes and ran towards the exit, barreling through people as she realized she was not ready for this. Kakashi watched the girl leave with a sly smile under his mask, while Sai did not even pay her any mind.

Naruto and everyone else did not even notice as the Uzumaki dropped the towel. The director dropped his megaphone onto the ground as everyone's head tilted further to the right with each word he said, "Oh, my, god…"

Kakashi was instantly standing on his chair, holding up a victory sign in the air and his eye had suddenly turned into a giant yellow star that shined with pride, "THAT'S MY STUDENT!"

Sai was already taking notes, "Guess he really does have a penis."

Koyuki's eyes widened as they started to sparkle. A grin broke across her face. Oh yeah, she had defiantly picked the right person.

\/

Sakura was sitting by herself at the end of a pier, her boots beside her and feet in the water. It was starting to get dark as the sun was minutes away from falling under the horizon. The Haruno had found this lake almost an hour ago, not far from the building her team was in. She enjoyed the peace and quietness it brought her. She sighed for the umpteenth time, thinking mostly about Naruto, and of course Sasuke-kun.

The Haruno then sensed a chakra signature behind her. She did not make to move, trying to see if she could tell who it was without looking. As it got closer, she was surprised to find that it was Naruto. Her heartbeat started to pickup as she was thinking of things to say. The next thing she knew Naruto was sitting beside her on the opposite side of her boots, his bare feet in the water. She was leaning back on her arms at the time so when she glanced over at him she could see everything. He was in a plain white t-shirt and nylon orange pants. He did not have on his forehead protector so his spiky hair came down to the top of his eyes. She did not see any shoes around so he probably came over barefoot. Naruto just stared out over the lake quietly. This was by far the most awkward Sakura had felt since seeing the Uzumaki again. She wanted to just blurt out an apology, but nothing sounded right. The Haruno opened her mouth to get herself to speak, but nothing came out. She could not think of anything to say, and she was choking at probably the only time she would get to see him.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura's minded nearly exploded because she was not the one who just apologized, Naruto was.

The pinkette just stared baffled at the knucklehead, "W-What?!"

Naruto turned his head and closed his eyes, scratching the back of his head with one of his free hands, sheepishly smiling, "Well, Sakura-chan has just been so distant the entire time and hasn't talked to me. I figured you were still angry about me arriving late like Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura just continued to stare at the blonde in disbelief. So this entire time they were not talking was because they both thought that one was mad at the other. She was such an idiot! Of course Naruto would not be mad at her! After all these years, when has Naruto _ever_ been mad at her? Next to never, so for her to think he would get heated over something like this was stupid. He was her best friend, something like this was trivial. The Haruno came to this realization a bit too slowly as Naruto was waving his hand in front of her stunned face, calling out her name in worry. She shook her head to clear out the cobwebs, and smiled at the man. Well, far be it from her not to use this as her advantage, "Apology accepted Naruto. So how have you been, becoming Hokage and all?"

Naruto turned back to the lake and his face became a lot more serene, "It's actually pretty awesome. There's a lot of boring paperwork, but I knew that was one of the cons of the job. However, the pros outweigh the cons by a long shot."

Sakura nodded. She would have wanted to know more in detail about the pros and cons, but there was something else she was curious about, "That's good. So how did you even get picked?"

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head once more, still looking at the lake, "I kind of barged into the council meeting and demanded I be made Hokage."

Sakura punched him in the shoulder softly, smiling at the idiot's antics, "Oh my god Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know how much trouble you could have been in?!"

Naruto smiled back bumping shoulders with the girl as his form of retaliation, "Hey you've got to assert yourself sometimes." He puffed up his chest dramatically as he tried to deepen his voice, "It's what makes me a man!"

Sakura just shook her head at the moron beside her, a pleasant smile on her face, "Do you even know what assert means?"

The two chuckled at the joke before falling into silence for a short period. Some time passed and the two sat in silence, enjoying the others company. The sun was now long gone and the moon was in the sky, surrounded by packs of stars. Sakura looked over at Naruto and noticed the beaded bracelets around both his wrists. She had not even noticed them before now, "Hey Naruto, what are those on your wrists?"

Naruto glanced over at Sakura after hearing her talk, and then down to his wrists as he turned his hands over so the palms were facing the sky, "These? They are chakra weights I bought a little while back. They're to help with my Taijutsu training." Naruto lifted his white t-shirt up to show the Haruno the weights he had strapped to his abdomen, "I got to get stronger if I intend to save Sasuke!"

That statement surprised Sakura. Even now that moron was still hell-bent on saving Sasuke? He had an entire village to oversee, and he still thought about the last of the Uchiha? Sakura knew Naruto was her best friend, but this just took the cake. She wrapped her arm around Naruto's as he let go of his shirt. Her actions surprised the young Hokage as he looked down to meet her eyes. Her face was less than a foot from his and she looked so serene, eyes half closed and a sly smile on her face. Naruto blushed a little when he heard Sakura say, "Naruto, I have something to tell you."

The Uzumaki got a little redder as Sakura leaned into his arm, getting closer to him, but he said nothing. Sakura face immediately lit up as she said loudly, "You're the best friend a girl could have!"

The Haruno moved away from the man after telling him her secret. She was smiling happily, kicking around the water at her feet. Naruto was glad the Haruno was no longer looking at him or she would have noticed the saddened expression on his face, _'I guess that's all I can be to you, huh, Sakura-chan.'_

Naruto looked back over the lake with a straight face. He heard Sakura's kicking calm down but thought nothing of it until she asked, "So what's it like?"

Hearing her voice, Naruto looked back to the girl, noticing she was hanging her head so her hair shadowed most of her face, and her hands were held together in her lap, "What's what like?"

The pinkette mumbled something that Naruto could kind of pick up because of his heightened senses. He got a little flushed at what he thought she said, but had to be sure, "What did you say?"

The girl said it again, but barely an octave higher. However, Naruto could hear it clear as day. He said it bluntly, being his usually abrasive self, "Sex?" The entire girl's body seemed to seize up at the word. She raised her head ever so slightly, letting Naruto see the deep crimson across her cheeks. The Uzumaki realized how awkward this must have been for her so he turned back to the lake, looking to lessen the embarrassment. He leaned back on his arms as he decided to look up into the sky instead, "It's… nice."

When Sakura heard that Naruto was actually going to tell her, she lifted her head more and looked at him, glad he was looking elsewhere. Asking Naruto of all people about sex was probably the single most embarrassing thing she had ever done, but she was just too curious, "So you actually went through with it?"

Naruto's eyes did not move from the sky, "Of course I did. It's what was needed for Konoha to gain their support."

Sakura was quietly upset for multiple reasons. However, she understood that as Hokage, Naruto had to do things for the betterment of their village. She had to mentally scoff, still not used to Naruto being Hokage. By now her feet were crossed under her and she was completely turned towards Naruto as she continued to stare at the side of his face, again asking, "Weren't you at least a little upset that you had to lose your virginity like that?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully, "Who ever said I still had my virginity before then?"

A deep crimson appeared on Sakura's cheeks, shocked by this revelation. There was absolutely no way that the drop-out of the academy had already had sex twice, while she, a young and attractive woman, was still a kiss-less virgin, "W-What?"

From Sakura's expression, Naruto could kind of figure out the girls thought pattern and could not help but enjoy this, "Come on Sakura-chan, I was with Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed super pervert. Let's just say that I lost my virginity several times in my travels with him.

Sakura's world was slowly shattering at that news. So Naruto, the most childish guy she knew, out of their whole generation, had the most experience when it came to the most mature act one could perform. What was her life coming to?

Several minutes passed while Sakura calmed herself. Getting her courage back, the Haruno asked, still intrigued, "So how does it feel?"

A small smile broke across the Uzumaki's face as he remembered his experience with Koyuki, and the times before her, "I'm sure the experience is a whole lot different between males and females, but I'm also sure it's pleasant for both." Naruto could not help but add, "I know I enjoyed it."

Just the thought of Naruto having sex made Sakura recoil as she let out a small, "Ew."

Her actions made the Uzumaki chuckle. He continued on, "Although, if you were to do it with someone you truly loved, then I'm positive it would be one of the greatest experiences of your life."

Sakura eyes shifted towards the lake as she used her hand to hold up her head. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about her Sasuke-kun, "Yeah Sasuke-kun would be great." Then she giggled, "I bet he's huge!"

Naruto had to stop himself from vomiting, not wanting to hear anymore of this. He had his heart hurt earlier by Sakura's words of friendship, and he did not need to hear about her perverted thoughts on Sasuke and his genitalia. The Uzumaki abruptly got up, much too Sakura's confusion, "Naruto? Where are you going?"

Naruto was already walking down the dock back to shore, "We've been here for almost an hour Sakura-chan. I think it is time to go back. I'm ready to get back to Konoha."

Sakura thought it was strange Naruto so abruptly ruined their bonding moment, but knew that he was Hokage and was probably nervous being away from their village for so long. Plus the Uzumaki was quite coarse when it came to reading the situation, so it did not surprise her that he suddenly cut off their time together. The Haruno got back up and began putting her boots on.

As she was slipping the second one on the earth began to shake. An explosion off in the distance erupted as smoke trailed into the sky. Naruto squinted as he peered over the treetops and roofs of the sparsely placed buildings. The Uzumaki's eyes widened as he realized where it was coming from. He looked over to Sakura as she came jogging up, "Come on! That's where they are filming the movie!"

Naruto jumped away with Sakura following closely behind.

\/

Kakashi coughed into his arm, surrounded by thick smog created from the previous explosion that had destroyed the building around them. The Hatake pulled his headband up to uncover his Sharingan as he scanned the area for survivors, "Sai!"

The boy's voice was heard through a fit of coughs, "Over here Kakashi-sensei!"

The Sharingan wielder spotted his subordinate through the smoke and made his way over there. The Jounin walked up to the kneeling boy and helped him up, "Sai, can you make one of your flying artworks so we can get an aerial view of the situation?"

The trained Root member was already pulling out his supplies, "Not a problem." After completing the detailed bird Sai held the scroll out forward, "_Ninpō: Chōjū Giga_!"

The drawing emerged from the scroll and became life size as it swooped around and scooped Kakashi and Sai up into its wings. The creature flew straight up and out the plume of dark smoke. The two stood on the back of the bird as they looked over the disappearing smoke. Kakashi glared down at the destruction silently as Sai asked, "Who could have done this?"

Kakashi's sense of danger suddenly kicked in as he felt something coming for them. The Hatake looked up and saw a barrage of senbon coming for them. Kakashi grabbed Sai's shoulder, "SAI! MOVE!"

The boy did as he was told, commanding his drawing to execute evasive maneuvers as it barrel rolled to the left. They dodged the attack before coming to a standstill, looking across from them and spotting a large, navy, sparrow that was twice the size of Sai's bird. On its back were four people, one of which was holding a woman in a gown. Kakashi's Sharingan eye widened at seeing who it was, "They have Princess Koyuki!"

Shiro was stoically standing on the top of the sparrow's head, an unconscious Koyuki held bridal-style in his arms. His three subordinates behind him were looking on with smiles on their faces. The leader looked over at Fubuki, "Deal with them."

The pink haired woman nodded as the rest of her teammates disappeared via Shunshin, "Shaw, GO!"

The summoning named Shaw cawed before arching its wings back and then flapping them forward as numerous amounts of razor sharp feathers flew at the two Konoha-nin. Sai's bird was already in the process of swerving around the attack, dodging the feathers left and right. However, Sai and Kakashi noticed that the attack was getting closer, and it would not be long before their ride was destroyed. Kakashi began forming hand seals before putting his fingers to his lips, "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" A searing hot fireball spouted from Kakashi's mouth and raced towards the oncoming feathers, consuming them all and burning them to a crisp. The fireball continued its path and would have collided with Fubuki had her summoning not flown around it.

Kakashi cancelled his Jutsu as he took his hand from his mouth and took in a breath. Sai told his summoning to land on an untouched building away from the explosion site a few hundred feet below them. Sai looked up to Kakashi from his knelt position, "Kakashi-san, it would be most wise for you to pursue the others. I will handle things here."

The Sharingan wielder nodded in response, "Good luck." The Hatake jumped away, having already found the other kidnappers. The bird took off into the sky until it was across from Fubuki and her summoning, which had yet to move from their spot. When Sai saw that Fubuki was not chasing after Kakashi, he decided to take things elsewhere so no more destruction would befall the small village. He flew off in the opposite direction with Fubuki hot on his tail.

\/

Koyuki awoke to find herself pinned to the ground by several rods stabbed through her loose gown and into the grassy ground. She pulled at her clothing, but could barely move an inch from all the objects holding her down. Koyuki looked around and noticed she was where Naruto had defeated Dotō several years back as there were large towering mirrors that rose up into the sky surrounding her on the left, right, and below her. When she picked up her head to look down, she saw Shiro sitting on a rock with his head hung, elbows on his kneecaps, and his hands held together. Because of the man's long white hair a shadow was casted over his face.

At seeing her strongest shinobi, Koyuki smiled, "Shiro-kun! You come to the rescue once again!"

Shiro's dark voice instantly washed away Koyuki's smile and any chance of rescue, "Not this time princess."

"W-What are you talking about?" Koyuki asked in worry, surprised by this new Shiro, _'So it's finally happening.'_

The man picked his head up, meeting the daimyo's eyes with his icy green orbs, "It is time I returned Yukigakure to its former glory."

Koyuki got upset by Shiro's words and actions as everything that had transpired before she was kidnapped started coming back to her. Filming with Naruto, him leaving to find his teammate, and then the explosion, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Hmph. I'm not surprised someone like you wouldn't understand. You're not a ninja after all." Shiro stood from his position and turned so his back was facing Koyuki as he began to walk away, "You see Koyuki-sama; all the ninja of Yukigakure are Hyōton-users. This means we use ice and snow to fight for us. However, the ninja of Yukigakure cannot create ice out of thin air. To have such an ability one would need a Kekkei Genkai. Now, this wasn't much of a problem some years ago before you came into power, and back when Haru no Kuni was actually Yuki no Kuni. However, after you overthrew Dotō you somehow managed to change the entire atmosphere of our land. So now instead of it snowing everyday of the year, it barely snows even once! Yukigakure has become the laughing stock of all other nations! And do you know why!?"

Koyuki stayed silent as she had never even heard Shiro get this heated. The man continued as he stopped in front of the middle mirror that towered over him, his voice carrying over to her, "It's because Yukigakure and her ninja are no longer able to use Jutsu because there is no SNOW!"

Koyuki remained silent. She just did not know what to say. Yes, she knew that without the snow that once layered itself over Haru no Kuni that her ninja could no longer use their Jutsu, but no one ever complained. At least no one that she knew about. She asked him one thing, "Then what do you intend to do?"

She heard him scoff, "I have already told you Koyuki-sama. I'm returning Yukigakure to its former glory." After saying that he vanished before landing all the way on top of the mirror he was previously standing in front of.

From Koyuki's angle it looked like the full moon was perfectly aligned above the middle mirror and if Shiro just put his hand up he could probably touch it. Even being so far away, she could see that he was going through hand seals. As the white haired man went through seals, the mirrors held the reflection of the moon within them all. The mirrors then began to glow a pale white, and so did Shiro. The man's previous words then sent a chill down Koyuki's spine as the air around her started to drop in temperature, and she realized just what was about to happen.

Shiro looked up into the sky, the moon hanging over him as he held the last hand seal of the sequence. Pitch black clouds were starting to form in the sky, bulking up and growing larger, but never covering any part of the full moon. Finally the night on the first day of winter, when the moon would perfectly align with that of the Aisumirā _(Ice Mirrors)_ and give him the power to return the essence of what Yuki no Kuni was once known for, "_Hyōton: Kōsetsu_…"

\/

Kakashi was jumping through tree tops at breakneck speed to catch up to Koyuki's kidnappers. His headband was once again covering his Sharingan as to preserve chakra and strength. As he was gliding along he noticed the dark clouds overhead that seemed to originate from Koyuki's position. Revealing his Sharingan once more he was shocked to see that the clouds were actually being created by a ninja. There was chakra laced throughout the sky as the chakra was constantly being pumped into the clouds to expand them. The Hatake saw little white specs begin to fall from the clouds. One landed on his masked cheek, and he realized it was snow. However, this was no ordinary snow. This snow held chakra and because of that, it was starting to screw with Kakashi's Sharingan much like the mist generated from the Kirigakure no Jutsu did. The snow quickly picked up and even started to blizzard, causing the man to stop and hold his ground against the harsh winds. Kakashi could see almost nothing though the chakra infested snow, making his Sharingan utterly useless. He luckily already knew where to go, so he pulled his headband over his Sharingan eye and went trucking along through the worsening weather.

\/

The heavy snow reached all the way to Haru no Kuni's boarders as it was quickly covering the once flourished land. Naruto and Sakura had arrived at the scene of the explosion just as the dark clouds overhead began to cover them with snow. Even through the bad weather, Naruto and Sakura were still able to help those around as the Uzumaki used his clones and brought the injured to the Haruno who had set up a decent sized tent in what had to have been record time. Luckily the explosion had not been too bad. No one was killed, but there were a good amount injured. Those with lighter injuries were told to help those who had worse ones. Naruto knew that Sakura was getting a hold of everything as she told a couple of people who had just cuts and bruises to help her move an unconscious person onto the table nearest to her. He knew they were in capable hands, and he needed to find where his teammates and Koyuki had gone. They were the only ones not accounted for. After discovering this he entered Sage Mode as quickly as possible to sense them out. Even though the storm around them was laced with chakra like how Pein's rain technique had been, Naruto was still able to tell where everyone was with ease. Sai was off in the opposite direction of Koyuki and Kakashi, fighting just one person. Naruto thought to go help Sai, but then sensed what Kakashi was going to be up against. Plus, the whole purpose of coming here was to start an alliance, and having the daimyo who agreed to the alliance dying on them was a no-no. The Uzumaki knew Sai could handle himself, so he wished him well before turning to the Haruno as she tended to the injured.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he walked over to a table Sakura had put her pouch, wakizashi, and kunai holder on. He grabbed the kunai holder and began putting it on his thigh over his orange shorts. He had left all his traditional attire at the hotel, and had not had time to get it. Guess he would just have to bear with the cold. At hearing her name Sakura sent a glance to Naruto to see what he was doing before looking back at her patient. The Haruno's hair was tied back in a bun, and her forehead was moist with sweat as someone beside her, who volunteered to help, patted it with a dry towel. When Naruto saw he had a fraction of her attention he hollered, "I'm going to go find out who did this and stop them. I'm taking your kunai holder!"

The Haruno cursed at her teammate for distracting her as she continued to patch up the woman below her, "Damn it, that's fine Naruto! I'll catch up with you guys when I'm done here!"

Naruto nodded even though he doubted she would see it. He wanted to say something like good luck, but knew she was too busy to pay him any mind. The Rokudaime Hokage left the tent's warmth into the storm and leapt away, ignoring the brisk winds as they blew into him.

\/

Shiro had not moved from his spot atop the gargantuan mirror as he looked down upon Kakashi as the ninja made his way through the treetops outlining the plain they were in. While he could not see the Hatake, it was within his powers to sense him coming. He did not worry because he would come out victorious in the end. No one could stop him. Not with the power that now coursed through him. Shiro was going to kill his brother's murderer, and he could do it with ease. However, Shiro would let his underlings weaken the man first, just so it would be all the more fun in the end, "Daichi, Amaya."

The two landed on either side of him in a knelt position on top of the ice mirror. Shiro continued to stare in Kakashi's direction as the man made his way through the trees, "Deal with him." The two nodded and disappeared a second later.

Kakashi leapt from the treetops onto the now snow covered plain where he had seen the kidnappers stay at before the chakra storm. He squinted through the heavy snow, and spotted Princess Koyuki pinned down by something a good distance away. He wanted to use his Sharingan, but he knew his hidden eye would be useless cause of the chakra coursing through every piece of snow that fell. The Sharingan would see even less than what his ordinary eye would. The Hatake moved along through the storm, his shoes leaving imprints in the snow covered grass. He held up an arm to cover his face from the raging winds, and ignored the blistering cold even though he was in his regular attire. After several minutes he came upon Koyuki. He bent down and went to pry the metal spikes that pinned her clothing, "It's okay now Koyuki-dono. Let's get you out of here- wha-?"

Just as Kakashi's hand reached the first spike, it shimmered and then disappeared, along with Koyuki. The Hatake cursed the fact that he could not use his Sharingan or else he would have spotted the Genjutsu at lot easier. His danger sense kicked in as he rolled to the side through the snow, dodging a sword that would have cut his head off. He quickly got to his feet and saw a black haired woman who held an ordinary looking katana. The woman leaned the back of her sword onto her shoulder as if it was some large weapon. Amaya smirked at seeing Kakashi's alerted state, "So this is the Sharingan no Kakashi? Can't say that I'm impressed." A hissing noise then reached her ears. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw a kunai with an explosive note attached to its end stabbed into the ground. She cursed and jumped back, just barely getting out of harm's way from the explosion.

"So uncivilized. Did I not warn you that Kakashi would be a threat?" A new voice emerged through the storm as an old man holding a cane made of ice came walking up beside Amaya.

Amaya gave the crone an annoyed glance, her black locks swaying in the breezy air, "Shut up old man."

Kakashi eyed the pair suspiciously as their attention was drawn back to him. He would have to defeat the two Snow Ninja without his Sharingan, and that could prove difficult if they were both of Jounin class.

Amaya intertwined her fingers and then stretched them out in front of her, "I've been waiting to do this for four years." The black-haired woman began performing hand seals, "_Hyōton:_ _Kyūsokuna Yuki_!"

Kakashi's eye widened when he saw the snow start to spin around Amaya. The icy white powder shot for Kakashi in a spiraling tube of dense, thrashing, snow. The man leapt to the side, effectively dodging the Jutsu. Seconds after the Hatake avoided the attack, the old man was upon him, moving with a lot more agility than any normal man his age could do. The cane made of ice Daichi wielded morphed, becoming a deeply defined greatsword as the elder heaved it over his head almost effortlessly despite its big size. Kakashi, being quicker than the old man, grabbed the crone's wrist and diverted the path of the sword as it hit the snow covered ground beside the Hatake. Kakashi swung his fist forward, aiming for Daichi's face. However, Kakashi leaned his upper body backwards at the last second, dodging the blade of Amaya's katana as it went past the front of his face. Kakashi quickly changed his tactics, keeping his grip on the old man's wrist, and then grabbing Amaya's wrist in front of him with his free hand. After having both of them in his clutches, Kakashi channeled a burst of chakra to the muscles in his arm. The grip on the two tightened, causing them to let go of their weapons. Kakashi then lifted the two off the ground in a display of great strength, the two combatants widening their eyes at the gravity defying feat. Not a second later Kakashi spun, slinging Amaya and then Daichi immediately after her. The two were sent several tens of a yard away before sliding across the snow, landing in a heap together.

The two tried to get up, much to the frustration of one another as they fought for who should get up first. In their disorientation, Kakashi completed a set of hand seals, "_Katon:_ _Karyū Endan_!" Three streams of fire shaped as dragons spawned from Kakashi's mouth, attacking the two Snow ninja from the right, left, and middle.

Both Yuki-nin quickly composed themselves, making it to their feet while simultaneously doing the same hand seals, almost in complete sync. They completed the set just as the three fire dragons were upon them. They both slammed their hands into the snow, yelling their Jutsu, "_Hyōton: Yukidomu_!"

The snow around Kakashi's two opponents rapidly spun around them before hardening, creating a dome of a snow, seconds before the fire dragons landed. The offense and defense collided, creating a subsequent explosion that held back some of the falling snow for several seconds. Kakashi eyed the dissipating smoke, believing that the strong fire Jutsu he just used should have easily killed the two. His eye slightly rose in surprise when the smoke cleared to reveal the two completely unharmed. The woman was smirking in cockiness with her hands on her hips, while the old man staid hunched over a cane of ice that just magically appeared.

Amaya took a step forward, her smirk growing, "Surprised. Like I said, I'm not impressed."

Daichi scoffed at the girl's choice of words, "Oh hush. You know that if it wasn't for the fact we both performed the Jutsu, either one of use would have been roasted."

The black haired snow ninja sent her associate a death glare out the corner of her eyes, "_Shut up_ old man!"

"So uncivilized." Daichi breathed out in irritation, stepping past the woman next to him. Amaya had never seen Daichi take the initiative in a battle, so seeing him act in such a way silenced her for the time being. When he spoke, his voice left no room for argument, "Stay back and act as support."

"Excuse me?!" Amaya said dangerously. The old man was not Shiro. She was not scared enough to take orders from some elderly man.

Daichi looked over his shoulder at the woman, about to give her another piece of his mind, but never got the chance as the sound of chirping birds became extremely close. Daichi jumped out of the way at the last second, but because Kakashi was slightly quicker, he was able to tear the right side of the man's chakra armor off from their proximity. Unfortunately for Kakashi, there was no damage done to his body. The Hatake thrust his arm forward, aiming for Amaya who had been standing a few feet behind Daichi. However, Amaya had jumped away a split second after Daichi had, so she got away unscathed. The two landed several yards across from each other, one being on Kakashi's right, and the other on his left.

Kakashi deactivated his Raikiri. Normally he would not have used the move without his Sharingan, but the two were in a line, and had become completely enthralled in their own conversation. Their incompatibility as teammates almost cost them their lives. Kakashi then noticed his disadvantage at being between the two snow ninja. They capitalized on this advantage, each going through a set of hand seals.

Both snow ninja used the same technique. They called out at the same time, "_Hyōton: Yuki no Shawā!_" Bullets of chakra laced snow shot from the covered ground in front of both combatants. The shower of snow came for Kakashi.

For the strangest of reasons, the Hatake thought back to his fight with Nadare. This might have been attributed to the fact that he was fighting ice users, but at the moment Kakashi did not think to into it. His thoughts of Nadare are what made him use the next Jutsu that came to mind, one of the Jutsu he had copied. The Hatake quickly went through the hand seals, calling out his Jutsu as he slammed his hands into the ground, "_Hyōton: Haryū Mōko_!"

Kakashi concentrated more chakra into the snow around him, creating two ice wolves instead of one. Two tigers made of snow formed on either side of Kakashi. The beasts solidified themselves to ice from the chakra being pumped into them the moment they spawned. The tigers both raced through the air at their respective opponent. The powerful Jutsu destroyed both showers of snow and forced both Yuki-nin to jump away. The tigers smashed into the ground where both had once stood, leaving spiked columns of ice in their place.

Shiro watched from his perch atop the mirror. He had watched impassively the entire time. That was until Kakashi soiled his brother's name by using one of his Jutsu. Shiro's face coiled back in complete rage, his voice trembling in anger, "How dare you…" Shiro's voice then boomed throughout the area, causing it to shake, "HOW DARE YOUUUUUUU!"

All the people below him looked up to his location, feeling the pressure that he exerted. Shiro body flickered to Kakashi location, appearing ten yards in front of the man in a small tornado of snow. Daichi and Amaya were stunned to see Shiro with such rage over his expression, having never seen him in such a way. His eyes were wide open, he was baring his teeth, and a vein could be seen bulging from under his forehead protector.

Now that he was so close, Kakashi could almost taste the chakra that emanated from the white haired man in front of him. The chakra was so palpable that it outlined his entire being in a bright white light.

Shiro's anger only escalated when Amaya's trembling voice spoke up, "S-S-Shiro-sama, we had this p-perfectly under control."

Amaya immediately regretted speaking her mind when Shiro's wide eyes slowly turned to her. Within the next instant several spikes made of hardened ice emerged from the ground, puncturing Amaya, turning her body into Swiss cheese. She stared down at her pierced body with wide eyes full of horror. Blood trickled out the corners of her mouth as she tried to get out one last word before death embraced her, "W-Why?"

Her head and body became limp, the multiple ice spikes being the only thing keeping her body upright. Shiro was too enraged to care if she heard him or not, "Because you're useless."

Daichi watched the display of rage in silence. The elder had known Shiro for most of the young boy's life, and had only seen him in such a rage once before. After his brother's death, Shiro nearly killed too many Yuki-nin for them to cover it up from Princess Koyuki. Daichi knew not to disagree with Shiro. It was just unfortunate the girl was too bold for her own good. Daichi slowly backed off, not wanting to get in the crosshairs of their incoming battle.

Kakashi was surprised, and angered, by the man's actions, but was too experienced of a ninja to let it affect his facial features. Kakashi clenched his fists shut, but did not speak. The Hatake became greatly concerned with the fact that the new enemy had just used a Jutsu without any hands seal. Add onto that fact that the Jutsu instantly turned the snow from the ground to ice. The transformation was so fast it almost made Kakashi think the man had a Kekkai Genkai. However, that was impossible because the only clan that could create ice out of thin air was the Yuki clan, which was now extinct. Therefore, that would mean the new guy was a _very_ powerful Ninjutsu user. The only other man aside from himself that could turn snow to ice so quickly was Nadare, but that man was dead. Kakashi readied himself when the raged-induced Shiro turned his attention back to the Hatake.

"How dare you disgrace my brother's name by using one of his techniques!" Shiro spat out threateningly.

Kakashi took the information in silence, once again remembering Nadare, one of the stronger ninja that the Hatake fought in his life, _'So that Nadare had a brother, huh. There is an uncanny resemblance between the two. That would also explain the ice Ninjutsu.'_

"Will you say nothing?!" Shiro shouted, annoyed his brother's assailant was not saying anything. Shiro slowly calmed himself, knowing not to get heated in the situation, no matter how he felt. The Yuki Jounin stood with his arms crossed, once again expressionless as his hair blew about in the rapid wind.

Kakashi sent a burst of chakra to his legs, rocketing him towards Shiro with a kunai drawn. The Hatake was upon the man in an instant, aiming to stab the man's jugular. Suddenly the snow on the ground in front of Shiro sprung up to defend him. It created a shield of ice that caused Kakashi's weapon to bounce back, not even leaving a scratch on it. The entire time this happened, Shiro had not moved a muscle. In retaliation, several large spikes emerged from the sheet of ice, aiming to stab Kakashi. The Hatake started to jump back, but the protrusions were too quick, causing him to channel lightning chakra to his kunai. Kakashi sliced off several of the pointed ends of the ice spears as he continued to jump back, but only more would take their place. Kakashi had backpedals almost forty yards when he saw two large walls of ice on either side of him that had been created as a trap. Moments after he was enclosed on either side, Kakashi backed into a hard wall of ice, completely surrounded with the ice spikes coming for him directly in front. Kakashi's one eye widened as the spikes were upon him in seconds.

Shiro heard the crash that subsequently followed his attack. The sound of ice crashing into ice rang through the windy air, meaning his attack had penetrated Kakashi and hit the wall of ice. Shiro watched on with no display of emotion at slaying Nadare's killer, while the ice he had summoned slowly melted away at his command.

Then, without warning, the ground in front of Shiro's feet exploded outward. Kakashi immerged from the ground with the same kunai in hand, only to find that Shiro had dodged the attack. The Yuki-nin had leaned back, away from the attack after having sensed Kakashi's survival. Shiro was parallel with the ground when he spun in midair and delivered a heavy kick to the Hatake's side before the man could recover from his missed attack. Kakashi was sent spinning across the snow covered ground, making him grunt in pain. Kakashi rolled to a crouch, looking at his adversary dangerously. The snow seemed to spin around Shiro's lower half, slowing his decent as he elegantly landed on the ground. The man's arms fell to his side, but his face remained stoic.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, _'He has quick reflexes. I'll give him that. But he is shouldn't be able to use Ninjutsu without hand seals. There's got to be a reason for that.'_ Kakashi scanned his surrounding for any indicator. The Hatake had noticed how the white light encasing Shiro was not natural. The moon, which was surrounded by black clouds above, seemed to be shining its light directly on the man. The moon illuminated the entire field as well, allowing Kakashi to better see his surroundings. Kakashi spotted the three gargantuan mirrors made of ice behind Shiro, shocked to see that they had remained after so many years of spring weather within Haru no Kuni. His keen eye also picked up on the fact that the image of the moon somehow reflected off of them even though the ninety degree angle at which they stood would not allow for such a thing. Kakashi then deduced that they held the key to Shiro's powers, and must be destroyed.

Kakashi got to his feet, trying to come up with a plan. First, he had to get around Shiro and Daichi. He doubted he could use his Sharingan. It might have cleared up a little, but there was still heavy snow falling down. Plus, just from their one interaction, Kakashi could tell that Shiro was probably almost on the same level as him if they were to fight on any average day, but the Hatake did not have the Sharingan and Shiro could use Ninjutsu instantly. There was also the other ninja who was most likely a high-Chuunin to low-Jounin level, so there was no way of defeating the two at the current time. Kakashi had to destroy the three giant ice mirrors, if he had any chance of winning. Hopefully he would only need to break one to stop Shiro's powers. However, there in lies the other problem. If he had to destroy all three, how would he go about doing it? He could probably destroy one of them at a time using a larger form of Raikiri, but just one of that magnitude could prove fatal because of Chakra exhaustion. The situation looked grim for Kakashi, but he did not let it get the best of him. The Hatake breathed slowly, gaining control of himself, _'First things first.'_ Kakashi then stared at Shiro,_ 'I have to get around this guy.'_

Shiro eyed Kakashi down. The man then extended his hands forward, spreading his fingers out. His actions immediately put Kakashi on high-alert. Areas of falling snow in the sky around Kakashi then started to clump together, forming spheres made of condensed snow. There were about twenty basketball sized orbs hovering around Kakashi when the Hatake started performing hand seals. Kakashi quickly finished the set just as Shiro clenched his fists. The floating balls of snow shot a numerous amount of smaller sized bullets in rapid succession, leaving no room for him to escape because of their numbers, which would certainly kill the Hatake. However, Kakashi had no intention of dodging the projectiles as he slammed his hands onto the ground once more, "_Suiton: Suishougai_!"

The snow on the ground around Kakashi turned to water and spun around the man before irrupting up as a spinning torrent of water that protected him. Kakashi concentrated hard, adding some more chakra into the Jutsu, except this chakra had a small amount of his fire affinity in it, thus quickly making the water around him heat up. The miniature snow bullets melted as soon as they touched the scorching waters.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the Jutsu, thinking nothing of it. He clasped his hands together and the remaining amount of snowballs hovering in the air turned to ice. The small pellets they were shooting turned to ice, and some of them were able to penetrate the Hatake's defensive Jutsu. Kakashi felt the few projectiles that came through his defense as they nicked his body. He was not able to maneuver to the best of his abilities because of his confinement from his own technique, but he was able to avoid anything fatal. The ice bullets thoroughly shredded his Jounin vest to the point it slid off his body. Kakashi's black one-piece under the vest was cut up pretty good, but most of the cuts had luckily not met skin. However, near the very end of the barrage, one of pellets had pierced clean through his right shoulder. His shoulder irrupted in pain, but he stifled a yell. The injury made his right arm go limp and cancelled the Jutsu.

Kakashi mentally cursed when his Jutsu faltered and he saw Shiro standing across from him with his arms on his hips. Luckily Shiro's Jutsu had stopped as well, meaning Kakashi would not be turned to Swiss cheese like Amaya. Shiro took several steps forward before stopping. Kakashi remained kneeled on the ground, favoring his injured arm with his good one as blood seeped through his fingers. Kakashi's eye narrowed as Shiro approached. The Hatake tried to come up with his next plan of action as the heavy snow fell upon them.

Shiro rose his arm up, away to his right. An extraordinarily well-defined spear with tassels tied just below the base of its sharpened end materialized out of thin air and into the man's hand. Kakashi's eye widened at the display of power. The spear was so well made that the ice could actually move, as indicated by the tassels that flowed in the wind.

Shiro's words reached the Hatake's ears, "Hate god for pitting you against me, my brother's keeper."

The white haired man threw the spear as it sailed through the air, the tassels whipping about and creating a whistling sound. Kakashi cursed and let go of his wounded shoulder, channeling lightning chakra into his left hand. The Hatake stood and swung his Raikiri forward. The spear's end met the Raikiri and the entire ice made creation dissolved in an instant. Kakashi's small victory was short-lived when he noticed the second, identical, spear of ice that had been hidden within the shadow of the first.

"No!" Kakashi yelled out as his right thigh exploded in pain when the spear of ice skewered his leg. Kakashi let out a howl as he fell onto his left knee, not wanting to put pressure on his punctured leg. The ice spear was sticking halfway through the Hatake's thigh. Kakashi cursed the snow that showered down around them. He would have noticed the second attack instantly had he had his Sharingan revealed. Kakashi grabbed the weapon from behind his leg, knowing it had to be pulled out that way, less he cause more damage by pushing it out the way it came in. Kakashi let out a feral growl as he pulled the weapon free and threw it away. The ice disappeared into the snow where it landed. More blood fell from his body and onto the snow, turning it a bloody crimson.

Kakashi panted heavily in his condition. He looked up to Shiro who had another spear in hand. Kakashi concentrated his chakra, doing a basic Medical Ninjutsu as green chakra encased his left hand. He moved it to his thigh, just doing enough to close the wound, and then did the same for his shoulder. Kakashi could still barely move, but at least he would not die from blood loss, for now. Kakashi eyed his opponent once more, thinking about his current situation, _'This is really bad.'_

Shiro took this moment to rear the spear back, saying, "Let's try that once more."

Shiro slung the spear at the Hatake, the weapon travelling twice as fast as before.

Kakashi made a movement to stand, but pain shot throughout his body, causing him to fall back onto his knee. He still could not move the right side of his body from all the damage done to his appendages. Kakashi's eye widened, not finding a way out of this predicament, _'Crap!'_

Kakashi closed his eye and waited for the inevitable. However, it never came. The Hatake felt nothing happen. Curious, the Jounin slowly cracked his eye open, only to find the spear hovering in the air no less than a foot from his face. Kakashi then noticed there was a hand gripping the middle of the spear, halting its movement. The Hatake's eye scaled up the man's arm, and came to stop at the back of the newcomer's head. The man was barefoot, in a T-shirt and shorts, and had spiky blonde hair. Kakashi's eye widened, realizing who it was, "Naruto!"

Shiro's eyes widened as well, seeing someone he was not suspecting. However, he quickly calmed himself, knowing not even the Rokudaime Hokage would be a match for him the way he was now, "That's strange. You should have been brain dead by now. I take it you didn't swallow the pill."

Naruto remained quiet; his lose hair casting a shadow upon his eyes so no one could see them. The Uzumaki squeezed his fist, causing the spear of ice to shatter into a million pieces.

Shiro was not impressed by the display of strength, or by his silent attitude. The Uzumaki even had the audacity to ignore him and speak with Kakashi, though he did not turn around, "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan will be here soon, just try to last till then. Okay?"

Kakashi silently nodded. The Hatake wanted to warn his student about the man's powers, but then remembered that Naruto had defeated someone like Pein, so he knew the blonde could handle himself.

Shiro was slightly irritated by Naruto's disrespect, causing him to create another spear. However, this one was even sharper than the previous one, and its point was made with a spiral finish to deal all the more damage when it punctured the person. Shiro threw his weapon, tired of being ignored.

Naruto's eyes were still hidden as he took several steps forward, getting closer to the spear that zoomed through the air. When the weapon was a few feet from Naruto, the Uzumaki met the end of the spear with his fist. Shiro and Daichi's eyes widened. The sound of glass breaking rang through the air as the spear was shattered upon impact with Naruto's fist. The falling particles of ice shimmered around Naruto as they fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." The Uzumaki began; catching Shiro's attention at the unexpected words, "I seem to have given you the wrong impression." Shiro immediately knew Naruto was talking about their interaction on the set of Koyuki's movie.

Naruto's head rose, shadows caressing his frog-like eyes. The twisting shadows illuminated his face ominously as a vein bulged from his forehead, and his voice shook with anger, "The impression that I'm someone to be _fucked_ with!"

\/

Sai lay on the ground, a dark liquid covering most of his body. Fubuki stood over the man, eyeing the motionless body lackadaisically, "Do you understand now that what I told you is true?"

Sai slowly cracked one eye open and looked up at the woman. On closer inspection, the substance covering him and the semi-destroyed area was actually the ink from Sai's artwork techniques. He was completely unharmed, his masterpieces taking all the damage from their battle thus far.

After finding a good place to fight, Sai had begun his battle with Fubuki. However, she had strangely claimed to be working for Princess Koyuki as a secret agent to root out any people who wanted to do harm to Yukigakure or Haru no Kuni. Sai was not so easily swayed to say the least. He attacked her and she was quickly overwhelmed. That was until the snow storm came. The tides immediately changed and Fubuki made quick work of Sai's creations with her renewed Hyōton abilities. To prove to him that she was on his side, she made sure to only destroy his artworks.

Fubuki continued in Sai's silence, "Like I said. After foolishly following Dotō in my younger years, I went to Koyuki-dono and asked for her forgiveness. She accepted it and I have faithfully followed her until now. I could care less about that bastard Shiro's plan. I just want to serve my nation, and if it means I have to sacrifice my power over snow and ice, then so be it. It means little to me."

Sai got to his feet while Fubuki backed up to give the Leaf-nin his space. Sai continued to say nothing, eyeing his opponent, trying to decide if he should trust her already. His actions made Fubuki puff her cheeks and put her hands on her hips in sass, "You know I could have just frozen your ass!"

Sai contemplated her words. All of Danzou's teachings told him to kill her, but he wondered what Naruto would do in this situation, and decided to trust his friend over his master's teachings. Something he found he had been doing a lot of recently.

All Sai said was, "Okay."

Fubuki nodded sharply, saying quickly, "Good."

Sai's fake smile came up, "Where to now?"

Fubuki turned, "We have to save Koyuki-dono, and then we can deal with Shiro. It will be pretty hard now that he has the power of the moon under his disposal, but if we have enough people, there is a way to stop him."

Sai nodded, "Lead the way, tomboy."

Fubuki clenched her teeth and fists in anger at the name, but reframed from saying anything, _'This guy!'_

\/

"Those are some strong words." Shiro said, crossing his arms, _'Even with the moon's powers, he was able to break my ice. He has an inhuman amount of strength. So this is the power of the Sixth Hokage? How frightening. However…'_

Shiro preformed a body flicker, the only indication being a swirl of snow.

"Power doesn't mean everything." Shiro said from behind Naruto. However, Shiro's eyes widened when he appeared, and did not find Naruto in front of him.

Naruto's voice came from behind the Yuki-nin, speaking darkly, "You seem to have misheard me."

Shiro created a wall of ice between the two in a split second. It did little to slow the Uzumaki as his fist smashed through the sheet of ice and into Shiro's back. The attack sent Shiro flying across the field. He flew about twenty yards before the falling snow seemed to gently catch him and place him onto the ground, facing Naruto. Shiro looked on unimpressed.

Naruto looked down at his fist that had just connected with Shiro's back. Ice particles were falling from his fist. Although he knew they had to be from the ice wall he destroyed, he found it weird that when he punched Shiro's back it felt just as hard as ice. The Uzumaki thanked himself for taking off all his weights and entering Sage mode before coming. Because he did not have his Sage scroll, Naruto had to enter the mode the old fashion way. However, this did have its own benefits. Because he did not use a clone for gathering Senjutsu, he got all of the chakra, and not just a portion of it. This meant the mode would last longer. A clone got him about two to three minutes of Sage mode. That was if he did not use the Rasenshuriken, which diminished the time for reasons he had yet to figure out. So he figured doing it himself gave him five to ten minutes. Naruto slowly turned his gaze back to Shiro, _'That's more than enough time to deal with this clown.'_

Naruto proceeded to do a set of hand seals, showcasing one of his recently learned wind techniques as he breathed in a large amount of air, "_Fuuton: Jōgotoppa_!"

A narrow beam of high velocity wind shot out of Naruto's mouth. This technique was a smaller version of the Great Breakthrough Jutsu. However, because of its smaller size, the wind was more concentrated, and more deadly.

Shiro remained unfazed. A wall of ice sprung up from the ground in front of the white haired man. The stream of wind collided with the ice, but did little to damage it. The wind streaked out over the wall, but other than creating a blast of wind in one direction, did little to nothing. When the wind died down, so did Shiro's ice wall. The snow ninja looked around, not finding Naruto. On instinct Shiro flipped backwards over Naruto as the blonde appeared, a kunai in hand. The attack would have hit the center of Shiro's back had he not dodged. Shiro landed and lunged for Uzumaki. Naruto reversed the grip he had on his kunai and swung around, aiming to stab the side of Shiro's head. The snow Jounin saw the attacking coming and ducked underneath it, not slowly down. The water vapor nearest to Shiro's outstretched hand solidified, producing an ice dagger in hand. Shiro went for the Uzumaki's heart, but never reached it. Naruto's free hand grabbed Shiro's wrist changed the trajectory so it was pass by his side, under the arm which held the kunai. That same arm that held the kunai then wrapped itself around Shiro's arm, holding him in place. Just as Naruto did this, Shiro created another ice dagger in his free hand, and went for the Uzumaki's throat. Naruto let go of the kunai and caught it with his free hand before swinging it out to meet Shiro's dagger. The two collided and found themselves in a stalemate as neither gave the other an inch to move.

All of sudden, Naruto's danger sense kicked him and he let go of Shiro, jumping back ten yards. He was smart to do so as several spears shot out of the ground and smashed together at the point where Naruto had once been standing. The protrusions retracted back into the ground almost as quickly as they immerged, while Shiro stood back to full length, his two ice daggers disappearing into thin air.

"Tch." Naruto sucked his teeth at seeing the way Shiro could manipulate the water to such an extent. That could cause some problems.

Shiro stretched his arms out to his side and tilted his head back slightly, looking down his nose at the boy in front of him, "You have no way of defeating someone like me. I have the full power of the moon under my grasp. I am essentially a god."

Naruto smirked at the man's choice of words, "Sorry to burst your bubble. But I'm what some may call a god slayer."

The Rokudaime's words made Shiro narrow his eyes, "We'll see about that."

The two ran at one another once again.

Kakashi watched from afar, making it away from the two's battle. He needed to find away to destroy the gigantic ice mirrors if Naruto was going to have any chance at defeating Shiro. He did not know how long his student could hold the man, but the quicker the better. However, the Hatake was finding it increasingly harder to do so as the more he tried to move, the more his body got heavier. Kakashi cursed his current predicament, and reached for his pouch, searching it for a soldier pill. It would have to do for now. The Kakashi pulled one out and was about to pull his mask down when he saw something flying towards him out the corner of his eye. The Hatake rolled do the right just as several spikes made of ice landed in the ground where he once stood. The Kakashi remained on one knee, the right side of his body still in pain. He berated himself for dropping the soldier pill in his quick maneuvers. Kakashi looked up to see the old man he had been previously fighting walking toward him.

'_Just my luck.'_ Kakashi told himself.

"He is quite the genius, is he not?" Daichi asked, referring to Shiro.

Kakashi's eye travelled over to Naruto's battle. It was at this time that Shiro had tricked Naruto into attack an ice clone that was identical to Shiro. Shiro used this opportunity to lay a haymaker into Naruto's face. The Uzumaki got right back up and went for the snow ninja once more. Kakashi turned back to Daichi, who remained where he was, hunched over a cane of ice.

Kakashi was not going to say anything, but then his eye slightly widened when he felt a familiar presence nearby. The Hatake hid his features, realizing his advisory had not sensed her. Kakashi needed to distract the man so he nodded ever so slightly, saying, "Yes. If only he had chosen to use his powers for the better meant of his village."

The old man scoffed, "You have no place in this Hatake Kakashi. What gives you the right to say that what he is doing now is not for the betterment of our village? A war hero you may be, but not one of this village."

Daichi held his cane out as it morphed into another great sword, "Shiro is going to change this village for the better."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. He brought his left hand up in front of his face, making a tiger seal as he concentrated his chakra.

Daichi started to run at the Hatake, but hesitated when a pink haired girl landed in front of Kakashi. Daichi picked his speed back up, knowing there was nothing she could do. The pink haired girl ran at Daichi, but did not expect the man to be so quick. The elderly snow ninja plunged his sword into the girl's stomach, "So uncivilized."

However, after stabbing the girl, Daichi noticed the girl's body started to shimmer, as if it was fake.

'_GENJUTSU!'_ Daichi thought in horror. That would be the elder's last thought as a fist slammed into the back of his head and smashed it into the ground. The attack killed the man, his body laying limp a foot deep in the ground.

Sakura stood up over the man's body, sighing heavily, "Well that's one." She had been healing most of the townspeople that had been injured, and then had to rush over here, so she was pretty exhausted. The Haruno looked over to her sensei and hurried over to him, "Thanks for the diversion, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi fell back onto his butt as Sakura came over and began healing him. He smiled under his mask, breathing heavily, "Anytime."

Shiro saw Daichi get killed out the corner of his eyes, but thought little of it as he dodged another one of Naruto's fists. This time Shiro caught the wrist of the attack, and swung Naruto over his shoulder, throwing him several yards away. The Uzumaki rolled to his feet, sneering, _'This bastards just as fast as me. His fighting style is so fluid too. He doesn't block my attacks, but moves around them instead so I can't use my Senjutsu strength. However, he doesn't fully dodge them either, so I can't use my frog katas to hit him. It's like he is using my own strength against me. This guys really good. Damn it, if only I could get one clean hit with my Senjutsu enhanced strength, I could kill him instantly.'_

Naruto stared impassively at his opponent for several seconds before coming up with an idea. The Uzumaki crossed his fingers, summoning a large amount of clones around him, about a hundred in total. Shiro looked on unimpressed, "Okay, I'll play this game."

Four clones emerged from the ground around Shiro, before charging the army of Narutos. They blew through the Uzumaki's clones like bulls. The real Shiro stood back, trying to find the real one. It took him little time to do so. He spotted the real one at the rear of his army, staying out of harm's way as expected. Shiro hid his presence, and made his way around the battle of clones. Shiro made his way towards Naruto from behind, the Uzumaki pretending to be completely unaware of the man's presence. When Shiro was several feet from Naruto, and had a ice dagger in hand, he said, "It's only natural for the real one to stay out of harm's way."

Naruto turned and his eyes widened as Shiro stabbed the man in the heart. Shiro stared impassively when the Naruto he had stabbed turned to smoke. Shiro turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the real Naruto who was seconds away from punching him. Naruto smirked triumphantly as his fist slammed into Shiro's fist. It was short-lived as the Shiro turned to ice and then shattered. Naruto stared in horror with wide eyes as he heard Shiro's voice behind him, "However, you seem like the kind of fool who would attack with his clones to trick his enemies."

The dagger pierced Naruto's heart from behind just as Shiro finished talking. Shiro watched the body fall face first into the snow covered ground. All the clones around them started to disappear. However, Shiro's eyes slightly widened in surprise when this Naruto turned to smoke as well. Shiro turned on a dime, only for his face to be met with a hard fist.

"Fooled you." Naruto said in victory, sending Shiro flying from his punch. Naruto had finally landed a hit. Although, looking down at his fist one more, Naruto felt eerily strange. When Naruto had punched him, it felt like he was hitting ice. The Uzumaki was actually not too surprised that his punch had not killed the man as Shiro picked himself off the ground.

The sound of cracking ice reached Naruto's ears. Shiro got to his feet and turned around, shocking the Uzumaki. It was like Shiro was wearing a solid mask of ice over his face because the spot where Naruto had punched him was falling apart. Cracks were spread across the man's face as more of the ice covering his face started to fall from his body.

"Impressive." Shiro said, the rest of his ice mask falling away, revealing the same impassive face, "I can't remember the last time someone was able to break my ice armor."

Naruto snarled, _'Damn it, this guy's got armor that's like Gaara's. What the hell is this guy?! Wait, the way he just said that. I thought snow-users could only manipulate existing snow and ice. Yet there was none before this storm came up so how did he have that armor before now…? Maybe I'm just over thinking what he said.'_

"Shall we continue?" Shiro asked impatiently, _'I need to finish up things with him soon. His comrades are going to try and destroy the ice mirrors, which I cannot have. It will take them sometime to figure out how, so I'm safe for now. I just need to deal with this guy first.'_

"LET'S!" Naruto yelled as he charged the man, _'I only have a couple more minutes of Sage mode, I'm going to have to kill him before then. If not I will just have to use Mezame. I haven't really had the time to learn more about it so I will have to be careful.'_

Elsewhere, Sakura and Kakashi were near the towering ice mirrors. Sakura had done her best patching up the Hatake. He was still sore and low on chakra, but he could move his body effectively again. Sakura intended to go and help Naruto, but Kakashi told her what Shiro was capable of and that they needed to somehow destroy the ice mirrors if they had any hopes of beating him. They were did not know of Naruto's Mezame mode, so it seemed like the two fighters were evenly matched. However, they knew Naruto's Sage mode would eventually run out, so they had to hurry.

The two Konoha-nin spotted an unconscious Koyuki near the base of the middle ice mirror. They made sure she was alright, and then turned their attention to the ice mirrors, knowing they had to destroy them first.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a lot harder than we think?" Kakashi deadpanned.

Sakura ran past Kakashi, surprising him at her suddenness. She concentrated chakra to her fist and slammed it into the base of mirror. Even though the mirror was rock solid and did not waver, a ripple effect was sent up the reflection of the mirror. Sakura retracted her fist in shock, seeing that her attack did nothing.

Kakashi growled, "Like I said."

A hundred yards away Shiro ducked under one of Naruto's fruitless attempts of attack. Shiro spun and aimed a kick at the side of Naruto's head. The Uzumaki flipped backwards away from the snow ninja before taking a leap towards him once again. The white haired man flipped forward over Naruto, grabbing his shoulders as he did so. Shiro used his strength to pull Naruto off his feet through his flip. When Shiro landed back on the ground he threw Naruto forward. The Uzumaki flipped midair and landed on his feet, but because of the force of the throw he had to take several steps backward.

Shiro's eyes slightly widened when he felt a disturbance in the connection between him and the moon. His eyes turned toward the three ice mirrors a hundred yards away. His eyes narrowed dangerously, _'They are trying to destroy the mirrors already?! They're quicker than I would have thought.'_

Shiro turned and took a step towards the three mirrors. He immediately pulled the foot back as a kunai landed in its spot. Shiro turned back to Naruto, who was smiling, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Shiro growled, finding the Naruto's persistent knack of not dying irritating. The two were at a stalemate, which surprised Shiro. He had never come across a man just a strong as him, so it was quite annoying that no matter what he did nothing seemed to work, though he did not show his anger. Shiro created a spear in hand, thinking about the ice mirrors, _'As long as they do not discover the mirrors failsafe, I am fine.'_

Sakura and Kakashi eyed the giant mirrors, trying to come up with another plan of attack. However, two new presences near them put them on high alert. When Fubuki, one of Shiro's cohorts came into view, Kakashi told Sakura it was an enemy. The Haruno immediately charged the girl that she and Sasuke had allegedly killed. Fubuki saw her coming and frantically waved her hands back and forth, "WAIT WAIT WAIT!"

Fubuki dodged at the last second to avoid any damage. However, her actions left a poor and innocent smiling Sai, who was happily waving at his teammates, vulnerable, "Hi Sakura-san!"

The fist smashed into Sai's face, but Sakura had held back in the last second so it would not be fatal. The Haruno slowly pulled her fist back, stammering, "S-Sorry Sai."

Sai was still smiling, but several of his teeth were missing. One of his closed eyes was twitching, but he remained calm, saying, "It's alright pig."

Sakura let the name slide this time for her actions. She turned to Fubuki, asking the question that was also on Kakashi's mind, "Why are you with Sai?"

Fubuki opened her mouth to answer, but Sai did it for her, looking normal once again, "She is supposedly working for Koyuki-dono."

The two nodded, not fully believing it, but going with it. The two moved aside so the two newcomers could see Koyuki sleeping on the ground in front of the mirror. Some patches of snow covered her loose clothing, but other than that she looked no worse for wear.

"Koyuki-dono!" Fubuki called out as she ran to her daimyo's side. She shook the girl awake, cancelling the Genjutsu that was on her.

Koyuki's eyes slowly fluttered open. The princess saw Fubuki, and questioned her existence, "Fubuki-chan?"

Fubuki smiled warmly, seeing that Koyuki was unharmed. The two embraced one another, "Yep, it's me!"

Sakura's memories of their first trip to the now Land of Spring came flooding back, "Wait a minute, didn't me and Sasuke-kun kill you?"

Fubuki turned to Sakura, letting go of Koyuki and helping her to stand, "You almost did. Several Yukigakure ninja that had been on patrol at the time found me then brought me back to the village to be treated. After I heard Sasuke and your friend over there had defeated Dotō, I figured it was time to turn over a new leaf. I pledged myself to Koyuki-dono, and have been working as an informant for her since then. However, Shiro never trusted any of his associates, so I had to stop contacting Koyuki-dono over a month ago. That's why she didn't know Shiro would start his rebellion today. Hell I didn't even find out what day it would be till a week ago, and I was the closest to him out of the three of us."

Koyuki nodded to confirm what she said. Sakura spoke up, having some questions, "Wait, but if you knew that Shiro would rebel, why not just capture him before he did anything?"

Fubuki continued to elaborate, "Because he is the strongest ninja Yukigakure has. Even without his Hyōton abilities, nobody could hope to stop him. Plus by that time he already had Amaya and Daichi, who were close seconds in ability to him, wrapped around his finger. If they knew they had been discovered, then it would be pandemonium for all of Haru no Kuni."

They all took the info in, and Kakashi was the next one to voice his thoughts, "So then this was the real reason you requested that Naruto come to the village! So you had someone strong enough to deal with Shiro!"

Fubuki snarled in anger at the way the Hatake was accusing her daimyo. She opened her mouth to retort, but Koyuki beat her to it, "NO! I would never! I-I just wanted him to be the one in my movie, I swear! Like she said I had no idea Shiro would attack while you guys were here. You've got to believe me!"

Kakashi eyed the two dangerously, finding it to be too much of a coincidence. One of his biggest pet peeves was when someone tried to use him or his friends. However, from the tone of Koyuki's voice, he was finding it hard not to believe the princess. Kakashi closed his eye, sighing heavily, "I believe you."

His words alleviated the two's worries. Kakashi then asked one more question, "So then what now? Nothing we do seems to work."

Fubuki took the initiative on this one, "That's because you have to attack them all at once."

They all gave her looks, making her going on explaining. "These ice mirrors were created by the first settlers that came here decades ago from Kirigakure no Sato. They were actually built as a means of defense. When activated they trap the moon's powers, and can reflect them to a certain individual or individuals. This is allowing Shiro to control the weather, and enhance all of his abilities. Our village stopped using them long ago, so the way to use them was lost. However, Shiro was somehow able to figure it out. Luckily the settlers created a failsafe in case someone was to abuse their power like Shiro. I was fortunate enough to come across it when looking through one of Shiro's journals."

Fubuki continued, "The mirrors are essentially indestructible by themselves. They are each filled with an enormous amount of chakra. They can channel chakra to one another, allowing for one mirror to have almost as much chakra as a Biju. However, attacking all three at once causes the mirrors defenses to go haywire because they don't know where to distribute the chakra. This causes friction and will destroy the mirrors."

"Sounds easy enough." Sai said as they went about their plan.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai each stood ten yards from their respective mirrors, readying their attacks. Kakashi channeled lightning chakra to his left hand, Sakura pulled her glove tightly onto her hand, and Sai started to create his strongest creation.

Fubuki yelled to them, "Go!"

The three charged the mirrors simultaneously.

"_Raikiri!_" Kakashi called out as he stabbed his hand forward

Sakura slammed her chakra enhanced fist into her mirror.

Sai held his scroll out and a large dragon came barreling out of it and into the mirror with a massive impact.

The same ripple effect shook through the mirrors at the same time. However, this time cracks started to form from the point of their attacks. Slowly the cracks grew in size until they completely covered the gigantic mirrors. A split second later the giant mirrors shattered, the image of the moon now gone. The three jumped around to dodge the falling debris, but smiled triumphantly at their feat.

Shiro's eyes widened in shock as the white light that incased him disappeared, and he forgot that he was in the middle of fight. Naruto's foot slammed into his face, sending him tumbling across the ground until he stopped on his front side. Naruto was slightly confused why the man had suddenly stopped, but did not care. However, when the snow suddenly stopped and he could see across the field for once, he started to figure it out. The dark clouds over head vanished instantly, and the snow that layered the ground started to disappear unnaturally quick, like it had never even been there. The field they were in looked brand new and lush with green, almost like there had not been a snowstorm going on for the past hour.

Shiro got up on all fours, clenching the grass roughly with his hands. His ice armor was rapidly falling from his face, revealing a face of anger. He slowly made it to his feet, angered beyond belief. There was no way the Konoha-nin could have destroyed the mirrors. There was only two of them, and they had no idea about the mirrors' weakness! So how?! Shiro looked in the direction of where the mirrors should have been, but saw the area covered in ice debris. Four individuals could be seen standing on the debris. Shiro's anger reached new heights when he spotted Fubuki.

"_FUBUKI_, YOU TRAITOR!" Shiro yelled at the woman afar.

Fubuki stared back, trying to hold back the pressure that the man was exerting on her. She answered back defiantly, "You're the only traitor here Shiro!"

"You _bitch_." Shiro said dangerously, starting to walk toward the group of ninja.

Naruto jumped over the man and landed between him and the group of onlookers. Naruto crossed his arms, "You're not going anywhere."

Shiro calmed his emotions. Shiro eyed the Uzumaki, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, almost as much as killing my brother's murderer."

Naruto did not know who he was talking about, but disregarded it, "Oh, and just how are you going to do that? We were about equals when you could use your ice and snow abilities. Now that you no longer have them, what will you do?"

Shiro slightly lowered his head so his eyes were shadowed as an uncharacteristic smirk came across his mouth, "Is that so?"

"What?"

Shiro began doing a set of hand seals, "You said I no longer have my Hyōton techniques," Shiro picked his head back up, his green eyes glowing with power, "And I asked, is that so?"

A chill ran up Naruto's spine, giving him a very bad feeling.

"_Hyōton: Kōri no Shawā_!" Needles of ice started to form from the water vapor in the air around Shiro before flying towards Naruto. The projectiles showered down on Naruto in the thousands.

The Uzumaki quickly went through a string of hand seals, before sticking his hands out with the bottom of their palms touching one another as he performed another wind technique, "_Fuuton: Kami Oroshi_!"

A large wave of wind spread out in an arc, deflecting all the ice needles until there were none left coming at Naruto. The needles slowly melted after landing on the ground. Everyone that watched from afar stared in shock at what Shiro had done.

"T-That's impossible!" Fubuki stammered in complete horror, "He shouldn't have the power of the moon anymore!"

"He doesn't." Kakashi's words got everyone to look at him. The Hatake had thought it was strange that Shiro was able to manipulate the snow and ice so well, and it appeared his assumptions were right, "He has a Kekkai Genkai."

Fubuki still could not believe it, "But there's no way! I have never seen him use ice Jutsu before, so then-"

"He's most likely been keeping it a secret for the just in case kind of scenario like right now." Kakashi continued to elaborate. He wanted to help his student, but that last Raikiri had taken a lot more out of him than he thought it would.

Sakura started to walk towards Naruto, saying, "Come on we have got to help him."

"No!" Naruto voice called over, surprising the onlookers, "I will handle this."

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead at Naruto's child-like behavior, "Naruto don't be stupid! We have the numbers on our side; let's do this as a team!"

"I said I will handle this Sakura-chan!" Naruto said looking over his shoulder at her. His Senjutsu chakra had run out, causing his eyes to revert back to their cerulean color. He did not want them to join in because Shiro was very strong, and dangerous. Truthfully, they would probably just get in the way, especially Kakashi in his current state. Naruto did not think he could protect them and beat Shiro without going into Mezame, which he wanted to keep a secret. The less questions people asked, the better.

Sakura just got madder at Naruto's behavior, "But Naruto-"

"That's an order!" Naruto said, being final on the matter. Sakura was shocked Naruto would do such a thing, but quieted down none the less. She was still just a Chuunin, and he was her Hokage.

When he heard no retort, the Uzumaki turned back to Shiro.

The white haired snow ninja had the gall not to attack Naruto while he was talking. Shiro raised an eyebrow, asking sarcastically, "Lover's quarrel?"

"I wish." Naruto said under his breath so no one heard.

Shiro ignored Naruto's silence, saying, "No reason to fret, the two of you can fight all you want in the afterlife."

Shiro was about to ready himself, but stopped when Naruto said, "One question though."

Shiro let out an agitated sigh, wanting to just kill everyone in the area and take over Yukigakure like originally planned. However, he indulged the Uzumaki. Not like he had much longer to live, "What is it?"

"You must have a Kekkai Genkai because you can manipulate ice so well." Naruto said, making Shiro give him a look said, obviously. The Uzumaki continued, "Then you must be from the Yuki clan, seeing as they are the only ones capable of it."

Shiro continued to give him the same look, "Well who do you think were the ones that founded Yuki no Kuni? Come on now. The _Yuki _clan. _Yuki_ no Kuni. _Yuki_gakure."

His words caused the Konoha-nin to widen their eyes. Fubuki and Koyuki already knew their village's history, so there was no surprise.

Shiro crossed his arms, continuing with his story, "Long ago, a little over a hundred years ago, way before the Bloodline Limit Massacres, several of the members of the Yuki clan within Kirigakure migrated here. They took up residence and made a home for themselves that would one day be known as Yuki no Kuni. They knew there would be those that would try and disrupt their peace, so the strongest of the ice-wielders created the sacred Ice Mirrors that your team just destroyed. Their ability to harness the moon's powers was able to keep foreign invaders out of their land for decades to come. Over the years the Kekkai Genkai slowly receded and became dormant. After about fifty years of living within peace, there were no traces of the bloodline limit left to be found within the people. They could still manipulate the snow and ice, but they could only use what was already preexisting. Ten years after that, they founded Yukigakure. Twenty years from then, me and my brother were born, and the Yuki's bloodline limit resurfaced in me. My brother and I were the only two to ever know about my control over ice, and I've kept it a secret until now."

Naruto nodded, taking in the information, "That's quite a story. However, there is one thing I don't get."

Shiro remained quiet, waiting for the Uzumaki to ask, "Why are you fighting against your own village. It doesn't sound like you hate it or want revenge on it."

Shiro scoffed, "I could give a damn about this village. It was my brother's dream to one day rule Yukigakure, and make her as powerful as one of the Five Great Hidden Villages. However, he stupidly followed Dotō to his death. My brother was the only one that understood me, and I loved him. So because of that, on his deathbed, I promised him that I would make his dream a reality. If I have to destroy this village, just to rebuild it in my image, then so be it."

Shiro's words caused Naruto to ready himself, knowing there was no way of talking him out of it. Shiro saw this and narrowed his eyes. The two ran at each other the next second, done with words. Shiro threw the first punch with his right, going on the offensive. Naruto leaned back and dodged it, letting Shiro's momentum carry his body. Shiro followed his own movement, spinning while performing a set of one-handed seals with his left hand.

Naruto's eyes widened at the display of technique. A yard long ice needle materialized in Shiro's hand as he continued his spin back around, aiming for the side of Naruto's head. The Uzumaki grabbed a hold to Shiro's wrist, stopping his movement. Naruto then quickly ducked under the same arm so his back was facing Shiro, but his front was towards the weapon. With Shiro's arm over his right shoulder, Naruto grabbed both sides of the ice needle and swung it downwards while twisting his hip. This caused Shiro to flip over Naruto's body and onto his back on the ground. Naruto spun the weapon in hand before bringing down upon Shiro's face. It would have killed the man, but the weapon turned back to water in Naruto's hands. The water splashed onto Shiro's face, but he brushed it off easily. Shiro put his hands on the ground next to his head and kicked his lower body off the ground so he could give Naruto a barrage of kicks. The Uzumaki started to backpedal, blocking Shiro's attacks as the man continued to walk towards Naruto on his hands while delivering volleys of kicks.

Naruto found an opening in Shiro's attacks and punched at the man's lower abdomen. Shiro saw the counterattack coming and pushed off the ground, flipping over Naruto. As Shiro was landing Naruto leaned forward and shot his leg back. Shiro crossed his arms in an 'X', shielding his body from the kick. The attack hit Shiro's arms and caused him to tumble backwards across the ground. Shiro rolled onto his feet and went after the Uzumaki once more. Shiro saw the Uzumaki performing hand seals, but did not stop his stride. He reached Naruto before he could finish, and threw a hard punch aimed at the Hokage's gut. The momentum from the punch and the fact that Shiro was taller than Naruto made the prior man slightly hunched with his attack. Naruto used that to his advance, jumping up just enough to dodge the attack, and then rolled across the man's back so he was behind Shiro. All the while, he did not stop performing hand seals.

Naruto landed on the ground with Shiro facing away from him. The Uzumaki brought his hand to his mouth, pumping a lot of chakra into his technique, "_Fuuton: Daitoppa_!"

Shiro cursed when a large and harsh wind knocked into him, picking him up and sending him flying across the field. The gust ceased when he was a good distance from the Uzumaki, leaving Shiro planted into the ground. Shiro picked himself up, patting down his chakra armor.

"We seem to be at a bit of an impasse, you and I." Shiro said, talking about the fact that they were about equals.

Naruto nodded in agreement, now starting to regret that he did not have his Sage scroll. He could have used one of his clones in the scroll to gain more Senjutsu chakra and be done with it. Although, part of him was glad that he was holding his own against a Jounin in his regular state. The results of his training were paying off. However, after thinking about it, Naruto did not worry about who would come out the victor. He knew he had more stamina and chakra than Shiro, so all he had to do was wither him down, and eventually he would come out the winner.

Shiro, on the other hand, had a better idea. The Yuki-nin then proceeded to perform several hand seals that Naruto did not recognize. A rectangular sheet of ice materialized in the air beside Shiro, facing the white haired man. However, this ice looked different. It looked stronger, and held a perfect reflection of the man beside it, like a mirror. Shiro spoke, "I think it's about time I end this nonsense."

Naruto was shocked when Shiro suddenly stepped into the ice sheet beside him, like it was some kind of portal. The sound of crackling ice came from directly behind Naruto, causing him to jump forward and turn around out of instinct. Behind him was an identical piece of ice, except Shiro was somehow in it holding up a hand seal.

Shiro's next words reminded Naruto of a ninja he had fought four years ago, _"Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō_!"

Suddenly eleven identical ice mirrors shot out on both sides of the one Shiro was in, surrounding Naruto on all sides as they levitated above the ground. Then eight more came out the top of the bottom row and shifted over so they were in the spaces between the twelve below them. These eight were slightly angled towards the ground. Finally one last ice mirror formed above the rest, facing the ground. Shiro's image was reflected within all the mirrors that surrounded Naruto. Naruto looked on in slight worry, trying to figure out a way out of the place. If he recalled his fight with Haku, the only reason he and Sasuke survived was because he was forced to use the Kyuubi's chakra. That, and Haku had not wanted to kill them to begin with. Naruto knew Shiro would not be holding back in that department.

Sakura saw her teammate's predicament and was about to head over to him. She was stopped when Kakashi grabbed her wrist with his left hand. She turned to her sensei in disbelief, "What are you doing?! We have to help him!"

Kakashi gave her a disapproving glance, "Sakura! Naruto ordered for us to interfere! His word is final!"

Sakura clenched her teeth, mad at the fact that Naruto was Hokage, and stupidly ordered them not to help, "Naruto if you die, I'll never forgive you!"

Back within the ice mirrors Shiro's voice rang around the area, "This is the most powerful Yuki clan technique." Shiros from all around came flying out their respectively mirrors. There was too many of them and they were too quick for Naruto to do anything as they assaulted Naruto from all sides in an array of fists. In actuality there was only one Shiro doing all the damage. However, the demonic ice mirrors powers reflected the light of Shiro's body in a way that made it appear like there were multiple Shiros. After their attack the Shiro clones all went back to their mirrors. Shiro's voice rang through the area once again, "It is alright to tremble in despair."

Naruto slowly got to his feet after receiving the beating from Shiro. Naruto wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, smirking after he heard the man's words, "Please, I've seen it before. Nothing special."

Naruto's words visibly surprised Shiro, but he quickly regained his composure, "Oh, so you've come into contact with another Yuki member. That's surprising, considering they have been wiped out." Shiro then smirked darkly, "But I'm sure you've never seen it like this."

The man and his multiple copies held up a single hand seal. Shiro said one word, "Stabilize."

The levitating mirrors grew in size and connected to one another. The shape of the dome started to change, and the area expanded, giving Naruto more room. Where it was one a dome, it was now a large rectangular ice box that was three times the size. Naruto looked around and could only see large reflections of himself in the walls, roof, and ground. Although he could not see Shiro, his voice could be heard sporadically around the area, "This is the epitome of the demonic ice mirrors. These mirrors are identical to the ones your friends destroyed. There is no escape for you, and no one will be able to help you out. Hell, no one will even be able to see the Hokage's great demise. This fight is over!"

Naruto's ear twitched at Shiro's last couple of words. His voice picked up in slight excitement, but he kept his eyes shadowed by his hair, "So no one can see us?"

Shiro thought the question was strange, but thought nothing of it. He materialized himself from the ground in front of Naruto. He was covered in a suit of well-defined ice armor. He was god in this realm, so there was nothing to worry about, "Indeed, no one can see out or in these walls. Your fate is set."

"Well then." Naruto picked his head up. His irises were red and his pupils were slit. Shiro, once again, remembered what fear felt like, "This fight really is _over_."

The coalition from Konoha and Yuki watching from afar were suddenly washed over by an empowering wave of charka. Koyuki, Fubuki, and Kakashi had never felt anything like it. It was warm and embracing. It was like the chakra was actually alive. Sai and Sakura had only felt it once before; the time when Naruto had fought Pein.

They all watched in silent shock as a large crack suddenly spread across all the sides of the ice box. A second later the figure of ice shattered, and the chakra washing over them instantly vanished. Naruto stood within the middle of the falling particles of ice, holding a dead Shiro by the throat.

Naruto's piercing blue eyes slowly turned to that of his audience, and a smile broke out across his face, "I think it's about time we all returned home."

\/

**Author's Note: That's it for now. I got a good bit of action in. I was actually going to split this into two chapters, but I wanted to get this part over with so I figured I would just mush them together. Next chapter Naruto and company return to Konoha. Naruto deals with a couple more annoying daimyos and elders. **

**More about Mezame will be expanded upon in coming chapters. Naruto has yet to discover all of its powers.**

**I liked being able to expand upon the Yuki clan's history and put a little story behind those large ice mirrors. It was very entertaining for me. The chapter came out a lot better than I had originally planned too. **

**Also as a side note, I wanted people to know where I stand on the manga and how coming revelations may affect my story. To start with, I have not enjoyed the manga for some time now. After Sasuke attacked the Kage Summit, the manga as a whole started to really disappoint me and frankly I'm disgusted with it at this point. The only reason I still read it is to keep up with current information, and because I have already put so much time into, I just want to see how it ends (which is probably going to suck too). **

**It will probably be TWO MORE CHAPTERS till I get to the Kage Summit, and when we get there I can assure you that things will be making quite a change from then on compared to how the rest of canon goes. I will most likely not be sticking to the history that Kishimoto has set for the manga, because in my opinion it is all fucking shit. All the history post-Madara and Hashirama is true, but everything before that is a crock of shit and will be different in mine. The Sage of Six Paths and the Jyuubi are still very much real, but their stories will be different. If that frustrates some people, well then I don't give a fuck because it's my story. :)**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**

Jutsu Description

**Ninpō Chōjū Giga (Ninja Arts: Super Beast Imitating Drawing)**; B-Rank: A technique characteristic to Sai that allows him to adapt to the circumstances of any confrontation. The ninja uses chakra-infused ink to quickly draw objects onto his scroll. The moment the brush is removed, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act according to the user's will. Because they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**; C-Rank: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface.

**Hyōton: Kōsetsu (Ice Release: Snowfall)**; A-Rank: A technique used in conjunction with the three great ice mirrors that were created by the first Yuki members that settled in the Land of Snow. This technique, only to be used one the first day of winter and under a full moon, will grant the user, or users, control of the moon's powers. (Original Jutsu)

**Hyōton: Kyūsokuna Yuki (Ice Release: Rapid Snow)**; C-rank: A technique that creates a large torrent of swirling snow that is shot at the enemy. The techniques powers can vary depending on the users abilities and chakra input. (Original Jutsu)

**Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**; B-Rank: the user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds.

**Hyōton: Yukidomu (Ice Release: Snow Dome)**; B-Rank: A technique that uses chakra infused snow as a defense. If used in sync with another, or if the user is strong enough, it can even protect them from high-level Fire Jutsu. (Original Jutsu)

**Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)**; S-Rank: the Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Raikiri requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused and blue in color.

**Hyōton: Yuki no Shawā (Ice Release: Shower of Snow)**; C-rank: The user fuses chakra into the snow around them and creates pellet sized snow balls to attack the enemy. They are strong enough to pierce skin and weak defenses. (Original Jutsu)

**Hyōton: Haryū Mōko Ice Release: (Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)**; B-Rank: This technique allows the user to manipulate preexisting ice and form it into a giant tiger, thus requiring a nearby source of ice in order to use this technique. It is cold enough to freeze any Water Release techniques when it comes into contact with them.

**Suiton: Suishougai (Water Release: Water Impediment)**; B-Rank: A strong defensive technique that uses water to create a tornado like shield of protection around the user. However, it is easily susceptible to an electrical charge, which would put the user in great harm. (Original Jutsu)

**Fuuton: Jōgotoppa (Wind Release: Funneling Breakthrough)**; C-Rank: A concentrated form of the more well-known Jutsu, Fuuton: Daitoppa, or Great Breakthrough. The user kneads their chakra within their body in the same way they would do with the Great Breakthrough. However, when they expel the wind, they narrow down its radius, creating a small funneling of harsh winds that is twice the strength of Daitoppa, but miniature compared to the size. (Original Jutsu)

**Hyōton: Kōri no Shawā (Ice Release: Shower of Ice)**; B-Rank: A more advanced version of Yuki no Shawā. The user fuses their chakra into preexisting ice, if they do not have a bloodline limit, and creates thousands of ice shards to be shot at the enemy. The needles of ice are so strong they can cut through a sheet of metal. (Original Jutsu)

**Fuuton: Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains)**; C-Rank: This technique creates a vortex of wind to blast at a target. The user kneads chakra within their body before using their hands as a medium to expel the winds.

**Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō (Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**; S-Rank: The abominable and tremendous ability, passed down only within the Yuki clan. It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but the user. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Once the user has entered the mirrors, it's possible for them to move between the mirrors at the speed of light. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement.

**Mezame (Awakening)**; Unknown-rank: In this story I gave a shortened name to Naruto's completed Nine-tails Chakra mode. It is the exact same final form as in the manga. Naruto has yet to discover its full powers. All that is known is it greatly enhances Naruto's physical abilities to untold levels.


	5. The Price of Power

**Author's Note: At first I had planned for the Kage Summit to be the chapter after next, but I have decided to shift some things around so it will be next chapter instead. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: The Price of Power**

Naruto looked over his paperwork slowly, eyeing it with great annoyance. He and his team had just gotten back from Haru no Kuni earlier that day. Unfortunately for him, he did not have the luxury of relaxation like his teammates did. He intended to give them another mission later that day because they needed every able ninja to be twice as vigilant in order to show other villages that they were still the all-powerful Konohagakure no Sato. However, he wanted to give them some time to rest after that difficult mission, more so Kakashi than anyone else because of the state he was in. He had been put in the hospital when they got back, just to make sure there was nothing wrong with him.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers, his mind wandering to the day after he defeated Shiro, and the day they left the Land of Spring.

"_There's nothing I can't say to make you stay a little longer?" Koyuki asked, holding both of Naruto's hands with hers as they faced one another. Behind the princess were Fubuki and a brigade of warriors. They were standing near the border of Haru no Kuni after escorting Team 7 there._

_Naruto shook his head in the negative, "Sorry Koyuki-him, but I've got my own village I have to take care of."_

_Koyuki nodded quietly, disheartened, but in understanding, "I know. Well, it was certainly fun. Come back anytime. You and your people are always welcomed."_

"_Thank you Koyuki-hime. Farewell." Naruto said before turning back to his team and the large coalition of workers that would be travelling back to Konoha with them, as per the agreement he and Koyuki had made in his letters to her._

Naruto stood up from his chair, and turned toward the windows, watching his village as the many workers went about the reconstruction. It was late in the day so the sun was minutes from disappearing under the horizon. He was growing tired of his paperwork. There was also something he wanted to work on now that the Anbu were currently not following him, having not been informed of his return yet. He did not intend to call them back until tomorrow, so this was opportune time to practice the one thing that had been plaguing his mind since defeating Pein.

Naruto went around his desk, leaving his paperwork there. He left his Sage scroll leaned up against his desk, not bothering to bring it with him. On his way out the office he told Emiko where he would be, just in case something was to happen to the village in his absence.

\/

Naruto stood in the middle of a lush green field. This plain was quite large and further from Konoha by several miles than the one he usually trained in. Now that he was so far from his village, and there was no one to see him, he could practice using Mezame.

Naruto wanted to keep his control over the Kyuubi's chakra to himself. There were several reasons why he kept it a secret. The first one was so he could always have an ace in the hole that no one would know of. Secondly, he did not know how people would react to seeing him in Mezame. Lastly, he did not want people asking him questions, because, honestly, he knew about as much as they did when it came to his new powers. As of yet anyway. Hell, Sakura and Kakashi had berated him with a million questions on their way back to Konoha, confused as to what he had done to kill Shiro. Naruto could only hazard a guess at the number of questions he would get if the entire ninja village found out about Mezame.

However, now that he was alone, he could finally find out some of its secrets. At least he hoped.

Naruto slowly concentrated and activated Mezame like it was second-natured. The fiery yellow chakra enveloped him instantly, leaving him in his cloaked form. The nine cut up ends of his cloak flickered in the light breeze that passed by. Now that Naruto was actually in a peaceful situation at the time Mezame was activated, he could finally feel the amount of power that coursed through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He had more energy, more strength. He felt lighter, faster. The feeling was euphoric. His adrenaline was skyrocketing, and he just wanted to move.

In the blink of the eye, Naruto crossed the several hundred yard long field, landing on the grass elegantly. Naruto looked down to his hands with a smile, having never felt better in his life. Naruto thanked Kyuubi over and over in his head, grateful for this wonderful gift the Biju had given him. The Uzumaki jumped around the field in pure ecstasy, having a surplus of energy. Had there been any onlookers, all they would have been able to see was a yellow streaking light that zipped around the field as if it had no idea where it was going.

Naruto came to stop by sliding across the grass as his speed cared him further. Even after his quick movements around the field, he had yet to feel any sort of fatigue. Hell, even his breathing pace had not picked up.

The Uzumaki then looked off into the distance, and spotted a tree a hundred yards away. The Rokudaime Hokage pulled his arm back with his fingers open. He shot his arm forward and pumped the Kyuubi's chakra into. It had the desired effects. The chakra around the arm grew slightly bigger in size and extended across the air, aiming for the tree. It never reached the tree, only getting about forty yards before Naruto found it too difficult to control and had to retract it back.

The Sixth Hokage looked down at the chakra covering his hand that had just expanded, now that it was normal. He brought the same hand up in front of him, with the palm facing the sky. He brought his other hand over the first one and began making quick motions with the one on top, trying to create a Rasengan while in his current state. The Uzumaki concentrated chakra to his hand, a ball of blue chakra slowly beginning to form. Naruto smiled when the Rasengan was moments from being formed. However, his smile faltered when he felt a sudden change in the nature of his chakra. The chakra sphere flashed a purplish color before wavering unevenly. It subsequently exploded, which sent Naruto skidding across the ground. Naruto slowly picked himself up and looked at his hand, slightly surprised to find it unharmed. It seemed that while Naruto was in Mezame mode, the Kyuubi's chakra could still screw with his chakra control. From that try Naruto could tell that the Kyuubi's chakra was fighting his own, wanting to consume and overpower his own chakra. It seemed that even without a consciousness; Kyuubi's chakra still had a mind of its own. He would have to practice more if he was wanted to learn to use Jutsu while in Mezame.

This made Naruto wonder about something. He spread out his stance, taking a different approach this time. Naruto pushed all of the Kyuubi's chakra to the surface, the yellow chakra erupting from him in all directions. The earth shook around him as he growled, feeling the powerful chakra lash out. Several tendrils of chakra that were emitting the furthest from him slammed into the ground, uprooting large sections of earth and making the area a rigid mess to the once serene plain. Naruto kept this pace up for a good twenty minutes before suddenly collapsing onto his hands and knees, his Mezame mode deactivating. The Uzumaki stared at the ground, a heavy layer of sweat cascading down his face and onto the dirt. His chakra had wiped out all the grass around him in a fifty yard radius. Naruto panted profusely, surprised that the Kyuubi's chakra could affect him in such a way. He had used a great deal of the Kyuubi's chakra just now. There was still more, but his body could not take anymore.

He had finally found a weakness to Mezame.

He could use Kyuubi's chakra to his heart's content. However, there was a certain point to where his body could no longer take it. Even with it under his control, the demonic chakra was still dangerous to his body.

An idea then popped into Naruto's head. One that could possibly get him killed. However, he was too curious for his own good. He needed to find out how far his body could take being in Mezame mode. This would allow him to know his limit of use with the chakra cloak. He just had to be very careful.

With that in mind, Naruto got to his feet, readying himself once more. He took a deep breath before channeling Kyuubi's chakra to the surface once more, Mezame forming instantly. Only a minute passed, and Naruto had fallen onto one knee. He kept the chakra coming, not stopping. Another minute passed and Naruto found himself looking down at the ground on all fours. He defiantly did not stop. Soon enough a surge of pain shot through his body and Naruto almost lost his consciousness.

The Uzumaki then knew he had to stop.

However, to his horror, he found he could not reign in the Kyuubi's chakra. It continued to erupt out of him under its own will. Naruto's body lurched forward as he dug his forehead into the ground, a horrid pain coursing through him. He let out a loud guttural yell. The yellow chakra that surrounded him started to flicker, turning a shade of crimson. Naruto's body shook with spasm. The red chakra became bubbly and compressed onto him, turning into a second layer of skin over his clothing. The nine ends to the bottom of his cloak lengthened until they appeared as chakra tails, connected together at the base of his tailbone. His skin started to peel off, the chakra surrounding him doing more harm than good. It felt like he was bathing in lava. Naruto remained on his knees, but snapped his body upright, letting out a inhuman roar, "**RAAAAAWWWWWR**!"

The man's eyes were a solid white and the skin on his face began to peel off and evaporated from the heat that his cloak released. The parts of Naruto's skin that were now gone revealed a very dark shade of red underneath it, that was identical to when he used four-tails against Orochimaru. His canines were larger than normal, and his hair had grown out some, making it appear untamed and animalistic.

'_T-This is no good!'_ Naruto told himself. His body lurched forward, the sound of bones breaking echoed in the area. His body twisted into some brutal positions as the Kyuubi's demonic chakra was slowly taking over, _'I'm going to lose control! What should I do?!'_

Although his eyes were completely white, he could still see. Naruto spotted the trees that surrounded the plain off in the distance. He quickly got an idea. The transforming boy used whatever energy he had left to sprint towards the foliage on all fours. His body exploded in even more pain, but it did not deter him from his goal. The Uzumaki got to the edge of the plain and went head first into the trunk of a tree. Naruto ran through several more trees the same way, knocking over several before landing in a heated mess, unconscious.

Several hours passed before Naruto's eyes slowly flickered open. The Uzumaki groaned in pain, his body still feeling the effects of his stupid curiosity. Naruto was upright against the base of a tree. He looked at the destruction he had caused, not realizing at the time how much he did. There was a thirty yard trail of destroyed bark and fallen over trees between him and the field. Some of the bark on the ground even looked burnt, a symptom his red chakra caused.

Naruto cursed at himself for being so rash. Well, he had gotten what he wanted. Luckily, no one but him got hurt. The Uzumaki picked himself up and touched his face. Naruto let out a quick yelp at the pain that stung his cheek. He pulled his orange t-shirt sleeves back and spotted several patches of his skin that were a bright red color. The Uzumaki knew he probably had the same burn marks on his face, which had just caused him the pain. So now he had found even a bigger weakness.

If he used Mezame too long, he could lose control of it and revert to a mindless state.

'_That's just great.'_ Naruto told himself sarcastically as he walked back into the plain. He looked up into the sky and saw the moon overhead, knowing it was probably the middle of the night. The Uzumaki began his way back to his village. He now knew what he had to do. There was only _one_ way he would ever come to truly understand Mezame.

Naruto would have to find another Jinchuuriki.

\/

The next day came and found Naruto sitting behind his desk doing more paperwork, the eternal curse of Hokage strong as ever. Naruto had yet to call back his Anbu, but would do so later on in the day.

The Uzumaki heard a knock on the door, and told them to enter. Emiko came in saying, "Nara Shikamaru-kun is here to see you."

Naruto smiled saying, "Great! Send him in!"

Emiko left to get him.

The Uzumaki had been thinking about whom he wanted his advisor to be before he had left for Haru no Kuni. Naruto was to fill three positions that dealt solely with the Hokage. They were the secretary, advisor, and assistant. He found no reason to change his secretary, so he still had to pick a person for the other two. He had yet to find a suitable assistant because they were supposed to be highly trained, and competent enough to handle most matters the Hokage dealt with. They were also supposed to have a close relationship with the Hokage for many different reasons. Naruto had thought about a couple people, but decided against them for one reason or another. As for the advisor, Naruto had thought about just getting Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku, to do it since he was Tsunade's advisor, but thought against it at the last moment. He was closer to Shikamaru, and thus felt more comfortable having him around to talk to then his father. There was only one problem-

"Absolutely not, I refuse-" Shikamaru stated blatantly the moment he entered the office, continuing with, "-it's just too troublesome."

Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance – an action he would find himself doing for years to come. Shikamaru was just too much of a lazy bastard for his own good. Naruto cracked a forced smile, moving his hands down to his lap as he spoke, "We haven't seen each other for over a month now, and this is the first thing you have to say to me?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to sigh, but in a more exasperated way, "I've known you for almost my entire life. I'm pretty sure our friendship has pasted the point where we need to go about greeting one another, no matter how long we haven't seen each other."

Naruto's lips twitched in anger, but his smile did not falter. The Uzumaki did not know how Shikamaru did it, but the Nara always knew how to get under his skin quickly. Although he was faking the smile, Naruto could not help but mumble, "Why you…"

Shikamaru eyed the Sixth, still in quite some shock that it was Naruto sitting behind that desk. No matter what he had been told, seeing it just made the fact all the more real. Shikamaru shook his head lightly at the thought, bringing his attention to the current events, "As I said, I refuse. Being an advisor is just too troublesome."

"Oh come on, you can at least give it a shot." Naruto pleaded innocently.

"No." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"You would get free reign of my office whenever you'd like."

"No."

"You'd have almost as much power as an elder."

"No."

"Your opinion will be very important when it comes to the betterment of the village."

"No."

"You'd get to see my beautiful face a lot more often."

"Hell no."

"Well what the fuck do you want?!" Naruto shouted exuberantly, shaking his arms up and down in animated frustration.

"I don't want anything!" The Nara stated, raising his voice ever so slightly, "It's just too much responsibility that I don't want."

Naruto became quite after that, thinking about what words to use next. The Uzumaki then remembered something Shikamaru had said to him after he had found out Jiraiya had died and was in a depressed state, "I thought it was time for us to become the adults, Shikamaru."

The Nara mentally cursed at himself for not seeing that coming. Shikamaru understood what Naruto meant, but being advisor just sucked in the Nara's opinion. He was well versed when it came to the position from being around his father all the time, and had just never been interested in it in the slightest. Shikamaru remained silent, trying to come up with the right words to say.

"Please." Naruto's words gained Shikamaru's attention. The Nara saw the look his Hokage was giving him; it was almost begging him to accept the position, "It would mean a lot."

'_How could I say no to that?'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, feeling bad. The Nara had come to realize that Naruto needed him in the position more so as a friend, than as an advisor. The boy genius knew that most of the people Naruto's age had yet to talk to him, yet alone see him since he became Hokage, and that was probably hurting the Uzumaki a lot more than it did them. Naruto was very emphatic about friendship, so for someone like him to be away from friends for so long must have been torture. Shikamaru sighed once more, knowing he had lost, "Okay, I'll be your advisor."

The young Hokage nearly jumped out of his seat, "Yatta!"

A small smile crept onto Shikamaru's face at seeing the way Naruto reacted to him accepting the job. The Nara let the man calm down as he made his way over to one of the windows. Shikamaru stared over the village and could not help but enjoy the view. Though the Nara would never openly admit it, the view was even better than the one where he usually stared up into the clouds with Chouji. The Nara then thought that his new job would not be too bad after all.

"So." Naruto turned to the Nara, who continued to stare out the window, "Do you have any questions about being advisor?"

"Nope." Shikamaru continued to stare out the window, "Although, I do have two questions pertaining to something else."

Naruto went back to his paperwork, saying, "Fire away."

Shikamaru stared out the corner of his eyes at Naruto, not wanting to miss his next expression, "How come you haven't announced the fact that you're the Yondaime Hokage's son?"

Naruto dropped his pen and slowly turned his head towards Shikamaru, his face contorted in complete disbelief, "H-How did you-?"

Shikamaru smiled triumphantly, thinking Naruto's face was priceless before staring back over the village. The Nara had always speculated that was their connection, but Naruto's words had proved him correct, "The resemblance is uncanny. Shit, if you didn't have those whisker-like marks on your cheeks, I'd have thought you were his twin brother."

Naruto scratched his head, slightly nervous that others would start connecting the dots between him and the Fourth, "If you could keep that to yourself, it would be much appreciated."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. If people are too dumb to figure it out for themselves, then they don't deserve to know." Shikamaru stated, easing Naruto's worries, "However, you didn't answer the question. How come you haven't announced it? Now that I'm your advisor I got to tell you, you should definitely think about doing it. A lot of people will probably come to your side if they know you're the son of that man."

"No." Naruto said in a bittersweet tone that caught Shikamaru's attention. The Uzumaki was looking at his palms, smiling solemnly, "I can't take that chance."

"What?" Shikamaru asked in silent shock, all his attention on the Uzumaki.

"While what you say may be true-" Naruto said, "It may very well have the opposite effect."

Shikamaru was not getting where Naruto was coming from, "How so?"

Naruto's gaze turned to the Nara, "A lot of people see me in a new light after defeating Pein and saving Konoha. However, a great many of them, mostly ninja over our age, still hate me for what I contain."

Naruto wanted to keep Kyuubi's death a secret so he acted as if the Biju was still sealed within him. He knew Shikamaru was one of the select few in their generation that knew about the Kyuubi, so there was no point in trying to evade the subject, "Although they no longer see me as the Kyuubi itself, they know that I am its container. When the people of this village see me, in the back of their minds they see the face of Kyuubi, and the expressions of their dying loved ones that were killed on that fateful night. They may hide it, they may fight the urge of it, but if you truly hate something, that hatred will not disappear over the course of one night. If I do let out the info that my father was the Fourth Hokage, it is impossible to predict how people will react. They may be overjoyed, they may be happy, they may be mad, they may be sad. Hell, maybe, just maybe, their hatred of me that I have worked so hard to change resurfaces and makes my job harder than it already is."

Shikamaru knew where Naruto was coming from. At first the Nara had only seen Naruto being the Fourth's son as a good thing. But then again his opinion was in Naruto's favor. Shikamaru had never grown up hating Naruto like their older generations had. Most of the populace hated Naruto growing up for something he had no control over. They very well could get angry if they discovered the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father. Not only did Naruto have to worry about his own reputation, but that of his father's as well. That was a lot a stress to deal with.

Naruto continued on, saying, "People are unpredictable Shikamaru. Who knows how they will react to the news. Maybe if I do announce my heritage, people will see me in a better light, and that's what gets me elected. However, another part of me does not wish to be in my father's shadow. That feeling was actually one of the reasons I chose you to be my advisor."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto in a new understanding, having not looked that deep into his selection to be advisor. What Naruto said was true. Shikamaru was adamant about not being stuck in his father's shoes. It was why he always tried to do things himself, and not ask for his father's help on anything. He wanted to do things his way, discover things for himself, and not be constantly reminded that he was 'Shikaku's son'.

"I understand." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto smiled at his advisor's words, "Good. Now what was your next question?"

Shikamaru shook his head, having almost forgotten he had another one, "Do you really think your promise to complete Konoha's reconstruction within two months will be enough to gain you a majority in the Jounin vote."

Although Shikamaru was just a Chuunin, he knew almost all there was when it came to Konoha's politics because of his father. It was also widely known that Naruto had promised the Daimyo the finished construction of Konoha within two months.

Naruto went back to his paper work, finding it to be an easy question, "Well of course I do. It's common knowledge that it took the Shodaime Hokage half a year to construct Konohagakure no Sato. He also did it entirely by himself. However, at the time it was only about half the size of the Konoha nowadays so, in my opinion, I believe what I'm doing is even greater. People will acknowledge this, I'm sure of it."

Shikamaru took in the info, and countered with Naruto's own words from earlier, "People are unpredictable."

Naruto understood the Nara's meaning, "That's true."

"So then why not do something else to prove your worth as Hokage?"

Naruto's eyes did not avert his paperwork, but his voice sound like he had already thought through this kind of idea, "Oh, like what?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know, something to make the people understand your convictions."

Naruto continued in the same voice, "Liiiikke?"

Shikamaru stayed quiet, trying to think of something. However, it was a lot harder than the Nara had originally thought.

Naruto's chuckle knocked Shikamaru's thought pattern out of whack, "See? It's a lot harder than you would think."

Shikamaru was silent, but nodded.

Naruto continued, "Like I said, people are unpredictable. The slightest thing I do could have the biggest ramifications among the populace. Something small could blow up into something huge, and something big could have no impact at all. The only way to ensure that people will follow what you say is to show them your convictions through action. Only then will they start to believe in you and listen to you."

Shikamaru nodded; silently shocked that Naruto understood the role of Hokage so well. This was certainly not the same Uzumaki that Shikamaru had always known. This Naruto was a lot more mature.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Naruto ushered the person in to find that it was once again Emiko.

"Hokage-sama there is a large coalition of people from Hoshigakure no Sato, along with their acting daimyo, and self-proclaimed Hoshikage, waiting outside the Main Gate. There is also a small entourage of bodyguards with the daimyo of Na no Kuni _(Land of Flowers) _whom is also waiting right outside the walls." Emiko informed the two.

Naruto nodded, remembering that he had set a meeting with the daimyo of Na no Kuni, Haruna. However, Sumaru, the 'Hoshikage', was not supposed to show for a couple more days. Apparently he took it upon himself to show up a lot earlier than intended.

Naruto thanked Emiko and told her she could leave. He then turned to Shikamaru, grabbing his Sage scroll and Hokage hat off a coat hanger on the wall, "Want to tag along?"

Shikamaru shrugged, and yawned into his hand, "It's probably going to be troublesome, but sure."

\/

Naruto and Shikamaru arrived to the Main Gates to find them closed. Naruto now had on his Hokage hat. The two body flickered to the top of the walls. They found roughly ten Lean-nin on guard duty leaning over the fence that framed the edges of the top of the wall, peering down at the two delegations of foreign political leaders. The ten ninja then noticed their leader. They immediately lined up in a straight-line towards the Rokudaime, and bowed.

"At ease." Naruto said, waving them off.

Shikamaru silently shook his head. It was going to take him awhile to get used to this.

"You can open the gates." Naruto ordered, "They mean us no harm."

One of the gate guards nodded and walked over to the lever connected to the large contraption that operated the gates, "Right away Hokage-sama."

The Chuunin pulled the lever with a heavy grunt. The large wooden crafted gates slowly opened, releasing a slow, but loud, creaking noise. Naruto and Shikamaru used the time it took for the gates to open to jump down to ground level.

The two delegations walked in, their daimyos being carried in elegantly crafted carriages almost right beside one another. The convoy from Hoshigakure was quite larger than those from Na no Kuni. Naruto and Shikamaru could tell the two apart by their colors. All of the people from Hoshigakure wore different shades of purple clothing and robes, in honor of their Mystical Peacock Method, which was known for giving their chakra purple hue. On the other hand, those from Na no Kuni wore different arrays of fresh colors like yellow, green, and blue to match their exuberant lifestyle. Na no Kuni was known for being home to some of the most hospitable and kind people in the entire world. The land was abundant in a variety of exotic flowers and mystical landmarks, making it a place anyone would want to call home.

Haruna had already sent most of her workers and a portion of villagers to Konoha, so she only showed up in her carriage with several bodyguards that were trained in their flower arts. On the other hand, Sumaru had waited to send anyone, for reasons Naruto still did not figure out, something about "seeing how far he had come". The Uzumaki did not really care then, or now. He was just happy that Sumaru had actually showed up with a mass of workers from the looks of them. The self-proclaimed Hoshikage was also in a stagecoach drawn by horses, and surrounded by bodyguards at the front of their entourage.

The two delegations were almost upon them when Naruto and Shikamaru noticed there was some kind of commotion between the two carriages from the sound of it. There seemed to be some yelling going on between the two horse drawn carts, but everyone walking with them seemed to pay it no mind. Naruto's keen hearing was able to slightly pick up on the two daimyos' argument.

"Come on! One date! That's all I'm asking! Why would you not want to go out with a stunningly dashing, and strong, Hoshikage such as myself?!"

"For the last time, I said _NO_! Maybe if you weren't such an egocentric _maniac_!"

That seemed to be the end of their conversation as the door to the carriage holding Haruna swiftly swung open. The daimyo of Na no Kuni came stepping out, holding up her multicolored gown so she would not trip. One of her bodyguards held her hand as she made her last step to the ground. She looked almost identical to herself from three years ago. She was already in her early twenty when she first met Naruto, so there was not much more physical changing to be done. She was scowling harshly, in a foul mood after having to deal with the daimyo of Kuma no Kuni _(Land of Bears)_.

Across from her was Sumaru. He opened the door to his carriage at a more elegant pace before taking a couple heavy steps down to the ground. He was adorned in the Hoshikage variation his village had created in resemblance to the Five Great Hidden Villages. It was a bulky white robe that reached down to the ankles and had a Kage hat, but was colored purple with the kanji for 'Star' at its front. Sumaru crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance at Haruna's defiance.

The two walked side by side, even though they seemed to be ignoring the other's presence. They walked up to Naruto and Shikamaru in silence. Haruna's attitude did a complete one-eighty when she saw Naruto, "Naruto-kun! I'm so happy to finally see you!"

The daimyo walked forward and embraced the unsuspecting Hokage in a hug. Naruto thanked Haruna for being a lot calmer than Koyuki was when they first met. The Uzumaki returned the hug. Thankfully for Haruna, no one was able to see the dark blush on her cheeks.

A clearing of the throat got their attention. Sumaru made his presence known, finding their interaction to be quite annoying.

A tick mark appeared on Haruna's forehead as the other daimyo spoiled her embrace with Naruto. She turned on her heel in irritation, "You haven't left yet?!"

Sumaru fired back in anger, "I was asked to come here as well you harpy of a woman!"

"H-harpy!" Haruna stammered out in disbelief that someone would call her that, "Who do you think you are?!"

Naruto then made his presence known; sweat dropping as he said blankly, "I didn't ask for any of you to come here. You invited yourselves." The two daimyo were creating quite the commotion. A large amount of civilians and ninja from Konoha were starting to clump up in groups around the area, finding the scene to be comedic.

Sumaru turned to Naruto, as if he had not even noticed him beforehand. The Hoshikage smirked haughtily, walking up to the Uzumaki till they were less than a foot from each other. Sumaru's smirk slightly faltered when he noticed how the two differed in height. Although the two were the same age, the years had not been too kind to the two Kage. Naruto had always been around 5'4" since coming back from his training with Jiraiya. However, since then he had grown several inches, becoming 5'9", which was two inches taller than the average male his age. Sumaru had gotten the shortened end of the stick for his entire life, like how Naruto had in his younger years. Sumaru was reaching the end of puberty and he was only 5'3". To say the least, Sumaru was already slightly annoyed that Naruto had grown taller than him, even though the Uzumaki was shorter than him when they first met.

Sumaru did not let his smirk falter, knowing that height meant little when it came to ninja. He spoke up, speaking arrogantly, "It's been awhile Naruto. Sorry to say, but you don't look much different."

Naruto cracked a fake smile, indulging the man to some banter, "Same to you. I'm glad you brought the help I asked for."

The Uzumaki had never liked Sumaru, even when they were younger. He felt bad for the guy for everything he had to go through, but his obnoxious attitude would always deter those kinds of feelings. Sumaru was exactly like Sasuke. He was conceited and narcissistic. The only thing that made him different to Sasuke was the fact he had no power to back up his words. Sasuke could follow through with what he said, but all Sumaru could do was rely on the Mystical Peacock Method. If that failed, then Sumaru would fall. It was the harsh truth.

"Of course." Sumaru's words gained Naruto's attention from his thoughts, "They will help; under one condition."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"Fight me!" Sumaru pointed at himself to further his point. The man's words gained several gasps over the crowd of people that had developed in a wide arc around them.

Naruto remained silent, but spoke up when Sumaru looked to be waiting for his reply, "You can't be serious?"

Sumaru got annoyed at the Hokage's words. Why was it such a big deal? Sumaru put his hands on his hips, sneering, "What's the big deal? You're the Hokage, and I'm the Hoshikage. Let's see which one of us is stronger. I mean it's pretty obvious I am, but I want to see the look on your people's faces when I kick your ass." His words earned him a chorus of boos from all the people of Konoha surrounding them. There were a couple cheers from the group of Hoshigakure workers, but their jeers were quieted by the number of people from leaf that were now watching.

Naruto mentally scoffed at Sumaru. He would have told the young daimyo that he really did not have the right to call himself Hoshikage, seeing as the title of Kage was only reserved for one of the leaders of the Five Great Hidden Villages, but he kept his mouth shut. Naruto shook his head, saying, "No. I will not fight you. There would be no point. I have stated what I am willing to do for your help in my village's reconstruction through my letter. If that is not good enough, then so be it."

The Uzumaki turned around and began to walk away, much to the protest of his people. There was an assortment of shouts saying, "Kick his ass Hokage-sama!", "You can beat him Naruto!", "Show him you shouldn't mess with Konoha-ninja!"

Sumaru was shocked that Naruto had declined him. The Naruto he remembered would never do such a thing. Even Shikamaru was slightly taken about by the young Hokage's answer. He quickly caught up to Naruto, having him stop so the Nara could talk to him.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" Shikamaru asked, "You said earlier that the only way to get people to listen is to show them your convictions with action. Aren't you being a bit of hypocrite in this situation?"

Naruto eyed his advisor silently as Sumaru called after the Uzumaki saying, "What are you? Scared?!"

Haruna spoke angrily, "Stop being such an asshole!"

Naruto ignored the two's words, his eyes focused on Shikamaru's. The Uzumaki had never seen such a determined look in the Nara's eyes before. Naruto's hearing picked up on the chatter around them between civilian and ninja.

"Is he not going to fight?"

"Come on Hokage-sama, show him!"

"What's he doing?"

"Some Hokage."

That last sarcastic remark struck a chord in Naruto. This was not the impact he had wanted to make among his people. However, he never wanted to fight one of the daimyo. It just did not seem Hokage-like, but if his people wanted it done, then so be it.

Naruto spun around, his cloak flapping in the wind. Naruto's expression became stern, "Very well. You've got your fight!"

Sumaru grabbed the corner of his robe with one hand and the top of his hat with the other, throwing them off. They both landed on Haruna, who yelled angrily about being a coat hanger. Sumaru had on black ninja pants that were tied in bandages at the ankles. He had purple ninja sandals. His upper body had tight, light purple robes with long sleeves. A dark purple sash was tied around the waste, and the extra cloth hung down to his knees between his legs. His Hoshigakure headband with the symbol of a star was tied around his head, his hair slightly covering the protective item. The Godaime Hoshikage spread out his stance, looking over to Haruna as he told her, "You and the rest should probably back up to a safe distance like Naruto's people. Things could get serious."

Haruna grumbled some profanities, but knew she had no place in a fight between shinobi. She walked back to the two entourages, having them back up as per Sumaru's command.

Naruto saw this and pulled off his hat, handing it to Shikamaru. Naruto was in his normal clothing wear, but he did not have the chakra beads on his wrists or ankles, or the weight vest underneath his upper body attire. He had yet to summon them from their scroll after storing them before his sex scene with Koyuki. The Uzumaki took several steps forward, getting into his own stance. For all Naruto knew, Sumaru could have gotten a thousand times stronger, so he wanted to be ready.

The combatants eyed one another while all in attendance watched with baited breath for the two to start. Shikamaru stood near the two with his arm raised, out of their line of fire as he made himself the proctor of their match.

Suddenly, someone new spoke up in a slow and calm voice, "Mind if I join."

The Kages and everyone around turned their head to the entrance of the gates. They were all surprised to see the Godaime Kazekage and his two siblings walking up to the three in the middle of the circle of people. There were several gasps among the crowd at the Kazekage's unexpected appearance.

Naruto's guard dropped and his face brightened up at his old friend's presence, "Gaara!"

The Uzumaki ignored Sumaru, jogging over to the three. He gave the Kazekage a friendly embrace that Gaara happily returned before the two let go of one another. Naruto waved at Gaara's older siblings.

Kankurou had his hood down because of the humidity that currently flocked Konoha, leaving his spiky brown locks to flow in the wind. The puppet user chuckled, seeing the predicament Naruto was in with the daimyo of Kuma no Kuni, "Getting into trouble like always."

Shikamaru made his way over to the group, saying hello to the Sand party. He eyed Temari, saying, "It's good to see you. You look great."

Temari smirked at the man's choice of words, "So the lazy genius does know when to compliment a lady."

"Oh my god you two, just get a fucking room already." Kankurou said blatantly, cleaning out his ear with his pinkie. His words earned him a swift punch to the head.

Gaara and Naruto ignored the three's conversation, having one of their own.

"You know you're welcome here whenever you like Gaara, but I got to ask, what brings you here?" Naruto asked in wonderment.

"I just had to see it for myself." Gaara informed the blonde, "That you were really the Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto gave the Kazekage a cheeky smile, "What can I say, dreams do come true."

Gaara had the smallest of smiles as he nodded, "Indeed they do."

"AKHEM!" Sumaru cleared his voice loudly with his arms crossed in frustration. He was growing tired of being ignored, "Are we going to do this or not."

Naruto's smile faltered, remembering the nuisance that he had been dealing with moments ago. He turned to Gaara quickly, apologizing, "Sorry, we will catch up after I deal with him."

Gaara glanced over to Sumaru, "You want me to deal with him?"

Sumaru heard the Kazekage's words, making him smirk arrogantly, "Oh don't you worry Kazekage. We're going to have our fight once I'm done mopping the floor with Naruto here."

Gaara quirked an eyebrow, not knowing if the daimyo was strong enough to back his words, or just too overconfident for his own good.

The Uzumaki walked up and readied himself, while Shikamaru followed him over. There were a number of cheers from the people watching, giving their Hokage the best of luck. The Nara held up his arm once more.

"This is just a spar so do not go for the kill. Also, please, for the love of god, try not to destroy anything." Shikamaru brought his hand down, yelling, "Fight!"

Sumaru immediately dashed forward with great speed that impressed the audience. However, Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering if the black haired Hoshikage was holding back or something. Because to the Sixth Hokage, Sumaru looked kind of slow.

The Uzumaki sidestepped Sumaru's first attack like it was nothing. Then the Hoshikage quickly turned on his heel and unleashed a volley of punches. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he continued to effortlessly dodge all of the Hoshikage's attacks as he weaved around the area, not once even being grazed by the other's fists. Naruto then saw an opening when Sumaru tried packing a lot of thrust into one of his punches, caring the Hoshikage further than intended. The Uzumaki ducked under it and positioned himself to the side of Sumaru. Naruto looked at the side of Sumaru's face, seeing the Hoshikage move in slow motion. Sumaru's expression told Naruto that the Hoshikage had not realized the Uzumaki had dodged his punch. The Rokudaime Hokage mentally shrugged and planted his knee into Sumaru's stomach, sending him rolling back several yards.

When Sumaru stopped, he picked himself up, panting heavily at his attempts to hit the Hokage that did not come up with any results.

The Uzumaki looked at Sumaru quizzically, confused at what was wrong with the Hoshikage that was making him act so sluggish. The black haired boy's expression did not give the blonde any answers. Naruto's ear twitched when he heard what some of the onlookers were saying.

"Wow those two are so fast, I can hardly see them." A civilian said.

"Yeah it's amazing. I hope Hokage-sama wins!" Another civilian said.

"I can't believe those two are so evenly matched!" A naïve Genin shouted.

"You're eyes are just not able to keep up yet." One of the few Jounin present clarified for his group of Genin, "While the Hoshikage is fast in his own right, Hokage-sama's speed is far greater."

'_So that's it.'_ Naruto told himself as he looked down to his hand, _'There was never anything wrong with Sumaru. My level of speed has just increased. I hadn't noticed because I had only fought Shiro since taking off the weights, and he was almost at Kakashi-sensei's level.'_

Naruto closed his hand into a fist, his attention shifting back to his opponent. While Naruto had been busy thinking to himself, Sumaru began making hand seals.

The Hoshikage finished the unique set of hand seals, saying, "Kujaku Myoho."

The light purple chakra that all Star-nin were known for came sprouting out the Hoshikage's back. Sumaru's Mysterious Peacock Method was twice as big as the average user because of his years of training and control over the Jutsu. The display of flayed chakra behind Sumaru earned several oohs and ahs from the crowd.

Naruto did not bat an eye.

Sumaru was not interested in the audience fascination into his Jutsu, upset that he had yet to lay a finger on Naruto. Sumaru shifted his hands into a different seal, saying angrily, "_Zan_!"

The purple chakra contorted and shot over Sumaru towards Naruto, twisting into a ravenous torrent. Naruto jumped out of the way at the last second, the chakra smashing into the ground and making several cracks across it.

Shikamaru sucked his teeth, annoyed the Hoshikage had not listened to him early, "Tch, I said not to destroy anything."

The two combatants ignored the Nara. Sumaru's spinning mass of chakra picked itself up and chased after Naruto. The Uzumaki jumped around the Hoshikage, dodging the mass of chakra. Sumaru was growing evermore impatient the longer Naruto played this cat and mouse game. He was also getting frustrated because nothing he seemed to do could even touch Naruto.

"Would you stop fucking around!?" Sumaru yelled angrily, "Whatever you've got, I can take it!"

Naruto flipped to the side, dodging Sumaru's attack once more. When the Uzumaki landed, his gaze met Sumaru's. The Rokudaime spoke calmly, "If that's what you want."

Naruto closed the distance between the two in the blink of an eye. Sumaru's eyes widened at the display of speed. He tried to bring up his arms as a shield, but he was too slow to do anything. The Hoshikage helplessly watched as Naruto's fist was flying towards his face. Sumaru knew he was moments from losing, "Is this the true power of one of the Five Great Kages? It's incredible. How could any _minor_ village hope to produce a ninja of this caliber?!"

Naruto's fist connected with the right side of Sumaru's face. The Uzumaki had sent a burst of chakra to his fist at the last moment to make it slightly more damaging. The hit instantly knocked the teenager unconscious, causing his Jutsu to deactivate. The attack sent the Godaime Hoshikage sliding across the ground for about twenty yards where his people soon flocked to him.

There was a chorus of cheers from the people of Konoha at the performance their Hokage had just put on. Now that the fight was over, a lot of the spectators figured it was time to leave. The crowds of people began to disperse, going about their way.

Naruto walked up to Sumaru, who was quickly awakening.

Haruna ran up beside Naruto, saying, "That was awesome! You showed him!"

Shikamaru, Gaara, and his siblings came up just as Naruto thanked Haruna.

Sumaru's eyes fluttered open to see some of his own people helping him to his feet. He thanked them and then spotted Naruto near them. A solemn smile graced the Hoshikage's lips, accepting his loss, "Wasn't much of a fight, but it was fun."

Sumaru offered Naruto a handshake that the Uzumaki quickly returned with his own smile.

"Indeed." Naruto then turned to the other political leaders, asking, "Now who's hungry?"

\/

"Moe, where the hell his Shikamaru and Naruto~" Ino whined out loud, sitting in between Chouji and Sakura. The rest of the Konoha 11, excluding Shino, Naruto, and the lazy genius were seated at a U shaped booth to accommodate the number of them. They were located at one of the very select few civilian restaurants that had been nearest to the walls, which saved them from Pein's Shinra Tensei technique. The people who owned the restaurant treated them very kindly because of the teenager's occupation. Plus, it was a small family owned business and near the outskirts of Konoha, so not many people knew about it, which made it a nice, secluded, place for the group of ninja to get away from their problems. It was also cool that they got their own spot in a more private place in the restaurant, so there would not be many people who saw the shenanigans they got into. This would only be the second time they had come here, yet they already had a handful of stories from their first experience there.

A month and a half back, before Pein's attack, Sakura and Ino decided that their generation should be more of a close nit bunch, so they come up with the idea to meet up once a month somewhere. They made sure that it would be a day that everyone could get free for so they could all hang out with each other. Everyone knew about the get together, except for Naruto.

Unfortunately, the week they started telling everyone about it was the same one that Naruto left to train with Fukasaku. The Uzumaki still did not know about it because no one had really seen him since he returned and beat Naruto. The only people that did were Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. Ino and Tenten had completely blanked on the matter when he came to the Yamanaka's flower shop because they shocked to see him after so long, and that he was actually Hokage. In Sakura's case, at the time of her mission with him, she had been more worried about her friendship with Naruto then any stupid get-together. Although, she did beat herself up later when they had returned from Haru no Kuni for forgetting about it.

Their last hope was on Shikamaru, who Ino had found out through Chouji, was going to Naruto's office to talk about being advisor. The Nara had made it clear to Chouji that he did not want the position, so everyone knew that Shikamaru was not going to take it. If there was one thing that was greater than his laziness, it was his fortitude to not do something he did not want to do.

The blonde bombshell rested her head on her hand as she leaned over the table, a red hue gracing her cheeks.

"Maaaann!" Ino grumbled, leaning back onto the backrest of the both. Her head followed her body, banging against the wood. Normally it would have hurt, but Ino's state of being did not allow her to feel anything, "I just want some eye candy."

"Man she is so drunk!" Kiba laughed out loud, on the opposite side of the table. He was at the end so he could be next to Akamaru, who was lying on the ground beside the booth. One of the good things about have a ninja dog was that they were allowed into almost any establishment because of how well trained they were.

"Yeah she's even drunker than usual." Chouji agreed, "Last time she was the life of the party when she was wasted, but she's drank herself past that point."

Sakura shook her head at her best friend. One of the main reasons Sakura and Ino had picked a civilian restaurant was so they could drink. Civilian establishments saw ninja as adults the moment they graduated the academy. They only had to show them their ninja I.D. and they could drink all they wanted.

Everyone mostly drank in moderation, except for Ino. The first time they came here, Ino got so drunk she was about to start stripping on their table had Sakura and Tenten not stopped her. After that the Yamanaka began flirting with their waiter, which did not turn out so good. It amazed Sakura that Ino was still a virgin.

Tenten was sitting between her teammates, giggling into the back of her hand as she teased Neji by said, "Neji's here though. Is he not enough?"

Neji turned his head away, trying to ignore his teammate's words. The only reason he even came to these things was because Tenten, Lee, and Hinata were the only people he hung out with outside of missions so he had nothing better to do. It also helped that Naruto was supposed to be coming this time, which Neji was happy to hear about.

"Ew, I'm not a fucking lesbian Tenten." Ino made a disgusted face, talking as if Neji was not ten feet from him, "Jeez, that's like telling me to be attracted to a girl."

Tenten almost exploded in laughter. Neji's brow slightly furrowed, but he did not say anything, knowing not to fight with a drunken girl. He learned his lesson the first time they were here when Ino made an obnoxious comment about his eyes. Hinata was too shy to say anything, but Neji was not. He just had yet to know how belligerent a drunk sixteen year old could get. He learned his lesson the hard way.

"I'm sure they will be here soon!" Lee exclaimed. He was the only one that did not partake in the consumption of alcohol. The sole reason being he could not hold his liquor and would start causing havoc for everyone around, "Shikamaru and Naruto will make quite the youthful entrance."

Ino grunted at the Taijutsu-specialist's optimism, reaching for one of the sake bottles on the table, "Yeah okay. Naruto's Hokage now, even if he _knew_ about this, it's not like he is going to show up. He's got more _important_ things to do now."

No one answered back to that at first, thinking about the fact that Naruto of all people was actually Hokage. Ino was the first one to say, "I still can't believe it."

That soon sprung up a conversation.

"How come?" Chouji asked, gaining everyone's attention. Out of every one of their peers, the Akimichi had been one of the few, other than Shikamaru, that knew Naruto would someday be Hokage, "He's proven himself multiple times that he is strong enough to hold the title. Did you all think he always talked about being Hokage for nothing?"

"Yeah, but come one!" Kiba raised his voice slightly, a small tint of red starting to appear on his cheeks, "This is _Naruto_. He was the dead last of the academy! How can someone like that become Hokage?!"

"Hard work!" Lee said excitedly, his fist balling up into a fist in front of his face. Lee's eyes shined with pride, "Naruto-kun worked hard and strived for the position with all his heart! His youthful determination rewarded him with the position of Hokage!"

Chouji nodded at his friend's words before looking at Kiba, "Things can change Kiba."

"Chouji-kun is r-right." Hinata spoke up, gaining everyone's attention because usually she never spoke up. They were surprised to see a little red on her cheeks because last time the female Hyuuga did not drink a sip of alcohol, "N-Naruto-kun works so hard for everything in his life! He's more worthy of the title than anyone here!"

"Alright alright." Kiba rose his hands up in defeat.

Sakura was smiling at Hinata for defending the Uzumaki. The Haruna was starting to get a little tipsy and could not help but think that Hinata was so cute when she defended Naruto. Everyone knew the Hyuuga heiress was head over heels for the Uzumaki, so it was adorable seeing her defend him when she normally said nothing. Sakura heard Ino grumble before slamming the sake bottle in her hand onto the table, surprising everyone.

"Listen Hinata!" Ino said while her upper body wavered back and forth, trying to keep herself upright, "It's cute and all that you want Naruto's dick, but you got to be careful!"

Almost everyone got a blush at the words the Yamanaka used. Hinata's was the worst; her whole head was red as a tomato, not believing Ino's words just now.

Ino tried winking at the Hyuuga, but it turned into some kind of weird blink, "Because now that he's Hokage, there will be a lot more woman going after him."

No one seemed to read between the lines of Ino's words, except for the Hyuuga girl she was talking to.

Hinata's blush soon died down as she asked, "A-are you one of those girls, Ino-san?"

Ino suddenly did what sounded like a hiccup and gasp combined, surprised by the forward question their shyest friend asked. The Yamanaka's cheeks were slightly redder now, which everyone was shocked to see.

The most surprised was Sakura, who was looking at Ino like she had grown a second head. The Haruno could not believe that Ino of all people would have a small crush on Naruto. Whatever happened to Sasuke-kun? Did the Yamanaka not care for the Uchiha anymore? It was true that Naruto was becoming more attractive the older he got. He could even be considered good-looking before he became Hokage. After the Uzumaki added the Jounin vest and cloak and became almost a carbon copy of his hero, the Fourth Hokage, most of the females in Konoha would swoon over his attractiveness. Naruto was actually pretty hot.

The Haruno suddenly shook her head, not believing she had just thought that. She shrugged it off as just the alcohol talking.

Ino was about to defend herself, but a new voice abruptly appeared, "Got room for one more?"

Everyone turned to see the lazy genius Shikamaru standing in front of their booth. The Nara looked around the booth to see if everyone was there as Kiba and Hinata moved in on their side to allow room for Shikamaru to sit. Shikamaru took his seat, and began petting Akamaru in Kiba's place, asking, "What's up?"

Chouji was the first to say, "The usual. What took you so long?"

"Well I was going to talk to my dad when I remembered today was our get together. So where's Shino?"

"Out on a mission with his father." The Inuzuka answered, a little annoyed that Akamaru looked to be enjoying Shikamaru petting a bit too much, "He couldn't get around it to be here. It was something about collecting flowers outside the village because our medics no longer have a greenery to produce them until a new one is constructed. 

"Better question." Ino abruptly said. Shikamaru was not surprised to see Ino so intoxicated. Most of his friends drank, just not to the point his female teammate did. The Yamanaka gave the Nara a slurred glare, "Where's Naruto?"

Shikamaru sucked his teeth while waving off the waiter that was coming over to ask if he wanted anything, "Tch, I forgot to tell him, sorry."

Ino slammed the bottle on the table again in her drunken stupor, "Damn it Shikamaru! How could a genius like you forget?!"

"That is a bit unusual." Sakura commented.

"Yeah what gives?" Tenten aided in.

Hinata wanted to know too, but did not say anything.

Kiba chuckled, "Ha-ha, oh how the great Nara has fallen."

A tick mark appeared on Shikamaru's forehead as he closed his eyes and frowned, trying to keep his composure, "I was too busy getting persuaded into being his advisor for me to even remember."

"So you actually became his advisor?" Chouji asked his best friend in surprise. The others were shocked as well. Shikamaru nodded sharply to confirm it, "Wow, what happened to all that 'There's no way in hell I will be an advisor' crap you were spewing?"

Shikamaru had the decency to slightly blush in embarrassment and look away, "That Uzumaki's got a bit of a silver tongue."

The Nara chose the wrong words because they got Ino to giggle perversely and say what she was thinking, "I wonder if that silver tongue is good for other _certain_ things."

"INO/INO-SAN!" Sakura and Hinata exclaimed with a deep red blush across their cheeks. The Haruno had almost seen Naruto having sex, so it was kind of a sensitive subject matter when talking about the Uzumaki.

Tenten giggled at her girlfriends' antics.

Ino looked offended that they yelled at her, "What, you girls were thinking it!"

"Yeah right!" Sakura denied, but Hinata did not say anything.

Shikamaru did not want to be on this discussion topic anymore so he added, "There was also the fight between Naruto and the daimyo of Kuma no Kuni that garnered all my attention."

"Whaaaaaat?" Ino drew out, "Naruto fought a daimyo?!"

"I think I heard something about that." Kiba said, trying to think about what he heard. The Inuzuka had the best hearing out of everyone there so he was usually the one that got most of the stories from the civilians he passed in the streets.

"Well he wasn't just any daimyo." Shikamaru explained, "His names Sumaru and he is the self-proclaimed Godaime Hoshikage from the Land of Bears."

"Sumaru?" Tenten said out loud, her hazy state of mind could not recall where she knew that name, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Neji had had barely any alcohol, so he remembered the name clearly, "He was the boy we helped when you, me, and Naruto were sent to Hoshigakure to try and discover the mysteries of their meteorite landing."

The memory popped into Tenten's head, "Oh right! Guh, he was such an asshole! I remember Naruto tried to beat him up on several different occasions!"

Shikamaru scoffed at that, saying, "Well then Naruto got what he wanted this time around because he kicked the guy's ass."

"Really?" Lee asked, having gained more interest now that there was fighting involved.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded, smiling, "The guy was about mid-Chuunin level and Naruto manhandled him without even trying. It was quite the show."

"Well he did beat the leader of Akatsuki." Neji said, "And the people of Hoshigakure, despite their Mysterious Peacock Method, are not that powerful. It only took the three of us to beat their previous Hoshikage, and we were Genin at the time. I'm not surprised Naruto had no trouble with him."

"Man I just wish I was there to see it." Tenten whined, "I would have loved to see that arrogant prick get his block knocked off."

"After their fight we went and ate a pretty extravagant restaurant." Shikamaru continued, "Gaara and his siblings came to see Naruto so we got to catch up after he talked to the daimyos for a bit about helping Konoha get rebuilt."

The Nara's last words spurred a new conversation.

"So do you really think Naruto can get the village reconstructed before the Jounin vote?" Kiba asked. Most ninja who were in a clan knew about it because their Clan Head, who was Kiba's mom, would be one of the people putting in their votes.

"Jounin vote?" Sakura suddenly asked. Aside from her, Tenten and Lee were the only other ones who did not know about it, "What's that?"

Neji clarified, "When there is still a Hokage, but they are unable to occupy the seat for the time being and cannot or has not picked a successor, a new Hokage is temporarily picked by the daimyo to take the place of the previous Hokage. That is until two months later when a Jounin vote is held. All the registered Jounin and clan heads cast their vote onto whether or not the new Hokage should stay in office. If the person gets a majority vote then they will be permanently instated as the next Hokage."

"And if the person doesn't?" Lee asked, worried what would happen to Naruto-kun's dream if he did not win the Jounin vote."

"Then the previous Hokage will be put back into office when they get better. The interim Hokage will stay in office until then. However, the daimyo will then have the power to pick a new Hokage at anytime to take the interim's place until the previous Hokage is healthy. If the Hokage does not get better within a year's time then a new Hokage will be picked, and another Jounin vote will ensue. The cycle continues until we either have our old Hokage back, or a permanent new one." Neji finished, taking a sip of sake out of a saucer.

"So what you're saying is if Naruto doesn't win the Jounin vote, then Tsunade-shishou will be reinstated when she wakes up from her coma." Sakura said wanting to make sure she got everything right.

Neji nodded, "Correct."

"If she is reinstated then everything would go completely back to the way it was when she was first there." Shikamaru voiced his thoughts, "Meaning I would no longer be an advisor, and Tsunade's advisor, my dad, would take over."

Sakura was slowly getting it, but had another question that several others also had, "So then what happens if Tsunade wakes up before the Jounin vote?"

Shikamaru glanced at Neji to see if he was going to explain the rest, but saw that the Hyuuga was still taking some sips of alcohol, so he did it himself, "The interim Hokage would remain in office until the vote. If he or she gets majority, then there is nothing the previous Hokage can do. They must step down and let the new Hokage take over. If the vote goes the other way, then Tsunade would just take back over."

Everyone seemed to understand, taking in all the information slowly.

It was silent for several minutes before Ino asked in the soberest tone she had used since getting there, "So do you think he is going to win?"

She asked it more as a general question to everyone and not at an individual person. Everyone knew she was talking about the Jounin vote. They were all silent, thinking about what to say. This was kind of a sensitive subject because each one of them thought about Naruto in slightly different ways. If they said something that sounded wrong to another, there could be quite a bit of yelling going on.

Shikamaru was going to say that Naruto should, but probably would not because of the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki. However, he remembered that he was the only one of their generation to know about it. He assumed Sakura knew about the Kyuubi, but he did not want to take any unnecessary chances.

"I don't know." Kiba, being the brashest of them all, was the first to speak, "I mean I want to see that idiot be Hokage, but I mean Naruto's just that, an idiot. The Jounin are going to see that."

Shikamaru was surprisingly the first to come to Naruto's aid, "Naruto is a lot smarter than you think. He may not have the most common sense, sure. But his abilities to think on the fly are second to none, even when compared to my clan's."

Kiba gave the Nara a skeptical look, not really believing him. Honestly the Inuzuka had not seen Naruto fight for some time now, so maybe the Uzumaki had improved, "Yeah whatever you say."

"Kiba is kind of right." Chouji said, surprising a couple of right, "We're talking about the guy who could not even create a simple clone in the academy, and tried taking the entrance exam three times only to fail."

Chouji went on to aid in before anyone could argue with him, "But then again that was more than four years ago, and plenty can change between then." A smile crossed Chouji's lips as he finished with, "And I recall him beating you in the Chuunin exams Kiba, so what does that say about you?"

The Akimichi's words earned him a couple of chuckles and a glare from Kiba, "Shut up! Everyone knows that was just a fluke!"

"Is that right?" Neji spoke up, earning everyone's attention, "He beat me in the Chuunin exams too. Are you calling my loss a fluke as well?" 

Kiba's cheeks got redder than they already were, "Oh come on! He had a month to prepare for your battle! We had to fight right after going through the forest of death."

Sakura decided to chime in at this part, saying, "Well Naruto did fight Orochimaru of the Sannin head-to-head while we were in the forest. Did you fight any Sannin on your way to the tower?"

Kiba's blush got a little redder, forgetting that Orochimaru had infiltrated the exam and attacked Team 7 so he could get to Sasuke, "Well, no, we didn't but- but-"

Shikamaru also aided in, "Naruto also told me that Orochimaru did something that screwed with his chakra network, and he didn't get it fixed till he ran into Jiraiya-sama. So Naruto was pretty much handicapped while fighting you and still won."

Kiba was almost in tears that everyone was ganging up on him like this, "Okay okay, I lost! Naruto beat me! I give up!"

Everyone laughed at Kiba's antics. The Inuzuka soon calmed down when Shikamaru passed him a bottle of sake to alleviate his pain.

Several minutes of silence passed. Everyone waited for someone to say something about Naruto, the subject of his Hokageship still fresh.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but was beaten to it.

"He will do it." Sakura got out before Hinata could, getting everyone's attention. The Haruno was smiling as she said, "He is the number one, most surprising, knucklehead ninja after all."

\/

At the same time elsewhere, Naruto was behind his desk doing some more paperwork when he suddenly sneezed. He wiped his nose with his orange shirt sleeve before going back to work, thinking nothing about it.

His personal Anbu team was back and hiding within the shadows of the room.

After Naruto and Sumaru's battle, the political leaders and their guard had gone to one of the fancier restaurants that had been reconstructed. The daimyos and Kages enjoyed themselves, reminiscing about old times. After the lunch the three factions began their trip home.

Sumaru wished him well, and said that he would get even stronger. Sumaru and his bodyguards left, while the sizable coalition of workers he had brought moved to the construction sites. They would soon get accommodated to the area, and stay in temporary living arrangements made for the foreigners helping with Konoha's reconstruction.

Haruna had secretly wanted some alone time with Naruto, but knew that she would have another opportunity now that the villages had a binding alliance.

Gaara and his siblings stayed a little longer to chat with Naruto and Shikamaru, but eventually began their way home. Gaara had only come to see if what he had heard from the Lightning ninja was real, so they needed to get home as quickly as possible. Naruto and Gaara had talked about the upcoming Kage summit after the daimyos left, but wanted to stay on a lighter topic so they did not talk long about it.

Shikamaru had left after everyone else, saying he wanted to talk to his dad about being an advisor now.

Naruto had gone back to his office after that and had been doing paperwork since then. He was going to finish up soon and head to his usual training spot, but stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He commanded with a smile across his face, still happy about seeing his sand friends from earlier.

The two elders, Homura and Koharu came walking in. Naruto's mood and smile were instantly gone.

"How may I help you?" Naruto started, being a tad more respectful this time around.

"We heard about the commotion at the Main Gate today." Koharu said, her frown stern as stone.

"I figured." Naruto said, knowing news in the village spread like wildfire, "The daimyo of Kuma no Kuni challenged me to a fight, and I accepted."

"How reckless." Homura said offhandedly making his presence known.

Naruto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as they turned toward the male elder. He was actually confused by their words. The Uzumaki had thought the two of them out of everyone would be the most pleased for sticking up for the village of Konoha, and demonstrating its Hokage's powers. However, Naruto had learned from his time watching Sarutobi, that it was almost impossible to please the two elders. Naruto was glad his question came out in a more confused tone than an angry one, "How so?"

"You showed weakness." Homura clarified.

"No. I showed strength." Naruto defended, "If I had not fought him then it would put the idea in people's heads that cannot defend our village's honor."

Koharu scoffed, "On the contrary young one, your actions did the opposite."

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly, not understanding them.

"You easily succumbed to the will of a daimyo from a lesser village." Koharu explained, "It puts your character and resolve into question. As Hokage, you should never submit to the will of others. It can almost be considered a cardinal sin, and you committed it."

"It was not just the daimyo that wanted me to fight." Naruto argued, faintly furrowing his brow, "Many of the civilians watching wanted the same thing!"

"Civilians are not the ones that will be deciding whether or not you remain Hokage." Homura stated, silencing the young Hokage, "The few Jounin that were there to see your little spectacle had nothing good to say about it. They already know you are powerful, but they know nothing of your resolve. They would have thought more of you had you walked away. It would have showed them your will could not be broken so easily. You needn't worry about the civilians' opinion of you until after you have permanently become Hokage."

Naruto eyed the two elders, taking in Homura's small rant gingerly. His eyes sharpened, and for a split second the two elders thought they saw the Sandaime Hokage sitting in that chair, "How can you stand there and tell a Hokage not to care for his people as a whole, as a family?"

Homura and Koharu's heads slightly shifted up and their expressions softened. Naruto took this as their way of expressing shock.

"You seem to have us mistaken for someone else, Hokage-sama." Koharu said lightly, speaking of Danzou, "Believe it or not, we actually think you would make a good Hokage."

Naruto gave her a skeptical look. He was finding it very hard to believe her words.

"You are young." Koharu went onto explain, "However, we do know of your convictions to this village. Do you think we have turned a blind eye to the things you have done to protect this village? You defeated the current Kazekage and former Ichibi container four years ago, during the collaborated attack on us by Sound and Sand four. You were the key factor in getting that stubborn Fifth Hokage to return to the village. And you stopped us from total annihilation by the hands of Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. We know how good you are for this village."

Naruto waited, wanting to see where she was going with this. He always enjoyed getting praised, but for some reason it felt rather weird hearing it from people he had thought hated his guts for what was inside him.

"You just need a helping hand to guild you along." Koharu said, bringing up the crux of the discussion, "And we are trying to play that part. Danzou is an old crone who believes violence and intimation is the only answer. He was never meant for the position of Hokage. Tsunade, despite her appearance, is reaching her falling point. We know you do not want to hear it, but it is the truth. Her actions during the battle with Pein proved it. She is merely a shell of her former self. However, you are young. You have yet to be molded into your true potential. Let us aid you, and the position of Hokage will be yours for many decades to come."

Naruto took her words in slowly, trying to put everything together in his head. It was a lot to take in. The Uzumaki had never known the two very much in his younger years. He had met them on separate occasions when he was playing in the Hokage's office, and they showed up to talk to the Sarutobi. Koharu had attempted to talk to the boy once or twice, but Naruto remembered being quite introverted back then because of the treatment the civilians used to give him. Homura would merely glance at the blonde but would never try to strike up a conversation.

Through the years after that their interactions all but vanished. Still, Naruto could tell that the two increased the Third's stress levels anytime they came to the office. Because of that the Uzumaki, to this day, thought badly of them, not understanding why their presence had made Sarutobi feel such a way. After his first interaction with them, he understood. However, his attitude towards them was slowly changing, seeing a new side of them.

Homura then said something that caught Naruto's ear, "Trust us."

The Uzumaki had an unreadable expression as he looked back and forth at the two. After what felt like an eternity, Naruto sighed, nodding, "Okay. I will take your opinions on things more seriously and put more thought into them. You have my word."

The two elders nodded, their expressions not changing even though they were happy.

"That's good to hear." Homura began saying, "Now if we could move onto the discussion of the upcoming Kage Summit that is being held in Tetsu no Kuni _(Land of Iron) _at the end of the month."

"No." Naruto said firmly, causing the elders to slightly raise their wrinkly eyebrows. They stayed quiet to let him elabrerate, "We have talked enough for today. I have things I need to do. We can talk about the Kage Summit tomorrow. You two are dismissed."

The two elders understood and nodded to show it.

"Very well." Koharu said, turning along with Homura as they made their way out, "Until tomorrow, Hokage-sama."

The elders left after that, leaving Naruto left in his chair looking down at his open hand. The Uzumaki stared at his hand for several minutes. He then looked at the one picture frame on his desk that held the laminated leaf within it. Naruto closed his hand into a fist and looked forward in determination. Naruto stood and grabbed his Sage scroll. The Rokudaime left his office, heading for his usual training ground.

\/

Naruto stared out over the grassy plain that was slowly transforming thanks to all the damage his clones tended to do. The Sixth had just arrived to his personal training grounds and put all of his weights back on, moments away from starting his training.

The Uzumaki looked back down to his open hand. He concentrated to his hand. There was a spiral of chakra that started to form, and before long a perfect blue sphere of chakra was hovering in his hand. It was a little smaller than most of the ordinary Rasengans he created, but he was still able to it with just one hand. The spiraling chakra soon disappeared.

'_It's still not enough!'_ Naruto told himself, talking about his overall training in general. His strength had been increasing at a steady pace, but he needed more. He did not want to have to always rely on Mezame like he did against Pein and Shiro. Naruto knew he had to bump his training up a notch, _'I have only two weeks left until the summit with four other Kages. I need more power. I need to be the strongest!'_

Naruto's pointer and middle fingers on each hand made a cross patter.

"_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto called out his Jutsu, a massive amount of smoke popping into existence and almost filling the entire area. Usually, Naruto had only used a couple hundred clones to train. However, now he was going with a thousand. All his clones looked to their originator as he let his Sage scroll slip of his body and onto the ground, giving them all a cheeky grin, "LET'S GET WILD!"

\/

Two weeks came and went. The day of departure was upon Naruto as he awoke within his bedroom. He no longer lived in his old apartment now that he was Hokage, so all of his stuff had been moved to the Hokage's building. The small section of living space cut off in the building was not the most luxurious, but it was a big upgrade from his old place.

The Uzumaki began his morning routine, and then began packing a backpack when he finished. After that he began putting on his regular attire. While he was putting on his sandals, he called down his Anbu, "Ten-hut!"

The four Anbu appeared, kneeled with their heads down in front of the young Hokage. Naruto did not even send them a glance as he stood and walked toward his coat hanger. He grabbed the last piece of clothing he would need, his Hokage hat. He put it snuggly on his head, letting the cloth that connected to it settle softly on the broad of his shoulders. He spoke while reaching for the door, "You're all dismissed till I get back."

They vanished as quickly as they came.

A little later Naruto found himself standing near the open Main Gates. Naruto looked back to his people who congregated near the gates. There were a lot of people who turned out for his departure, wishing him the best of luck and to be safe. He saw several of his peers in the crowd, but did not get the time to personally say goodbye to them. Naruto stood with his hands on his backpack straps. Naruto stood with his two bodyguards, Neji on one side and Sai on the other.

Sai was happy to accept the offer from Naruto, unaware that the Sixth had ulterior motives. Usually only Jounin or higher were suppose to be the Hokage's bodyguards on events like these, but Naruto knew about Sai's root training, so there was no problems with the Uzumaki or the elders. Sai had strangely not heard from Danzou for quite some time, so the artist saw no problems with going to the summit. His root leader probably would want some information from it too, so Sai figured he was killing two birds with one stone. He was getting to be better friends with Naruto, while continuing to serve Danzou.

Neji was elated when Naruto first asked him via Chuunin messenger to be his bodyguard, because the Hyuuga would finally get the chance to be around one of the people he considered a close friend. There were several Hyuuga elders that were displeased to hear that the Rokudaime had picked a branch house member instead of a main house one, and had personally requested meetings with the Hokage to persuade Naruto otherwise. Hinata, after getting info from her father, told Neji that Naruto told all the biased Hyuuga elders when they could produce a main house member that was stronger than Neji, he would maybe consider it. The elders never came back to the Hokage, which surprised Neji. He knew that he was probably the strongest Hyuuga there was, right after Hiashi, but the elders were too blinded by their hatred to realize that. Neji did not think to into it, just glad he was going to be around Naruto for the time being.

The Rokudaime Hokage turned toward his people and smiled brightly, waving at them one last time. The Uzumaki whirled around, walking through the giant gates and away from his village and home. Neji and Sai followed closely behind.

Naruto's expression became hardened, his smile falling and his eyes sharpening. The Sixth Hokage new this Kage Summit was going to change the world, but he did not know if it was for better or worse. There were going to be some dark forces moving about now that all Kages were converging at one point. He did not know what Obito had planned, but the Uzumaki could feel that something was going to go down. All Naruto did know was that no matter what happened, the safety of his village would be prioritized above all else.

An image of Sasuke appeared in Naruto's mind, and a bad feeling coursed throughout him. He prayed to God that the Uchiha would not play into Obito's hands so easily. He hoped that Sasuke would not do something so foolish as to attack the Kage Summit, even with Obito's help. Konoha was now Naruto's most precious thing and its safety came before anything else, no matter what had to be done.

Even if it meant throwing his heart away, and killing his best friend.

\/

**Author's Notes: This chapter was pretty fun to write. I was able to get all of Naruto's generation in one place, except for poor Shino. I only did that because I figured it would be a little unrealistic that none them were on a mission in the state that Konoha was in so Shino unfortunately got picked.**

**Like I said at the beginning, I had originally planned on having another chapter before the Kage summit. However I did not want to draw out some of the things I had planned too long, and I really wanted to get to the Kage summit because it's going to be a lot of fun to write. Plus the story will be taking a major turn from how canon went so I wanted to get there sooner rather than later.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think thus far. Later.**

Jutsu Description

**Kujaku Myoho (Mysterious Peacock Method)**; B-Rank: A trademark of Hoshigakure, this technique utilizes the chakra-enhancing radiation of a meteorite, that fell 200 years prior to the start of the series, to give the user an enormous amount of chakra. The technique itself manifests in the form of a feather-shaped array behind the Hoshigakure ninja and spreading out from behind them like a peacock's tail feathers, hence the name. This chakra is easily manipulated into various shapes to create techniques, making it one of the most versatile Jutsu around.

**Kujaku Myoho: Zan (Mysterious Peacock Method: Destroy)**; B-Rank: After using the Mysterious Peacock Method, the user uses the chakra feathers to attack their opponent.

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**; A-Rank: This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or thousands). This is considered a kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user.


	6. The Unobtainable

**Chapter 6: The Unobtainable**

Naruto, Sai, and Neji were jumping across the treetops, heading for Tetsu no Kuni _(Land of Iron)_. They were about half a day's travel away from the Kage Summit.

Naruto was actually starting to get a little nervous, wondering what the other Kages were going to be like, _'I've never heard anything about them so there's so much that can be left to the imagination. I hope they are not all arrogant old pricks.'_

Several paces behind the Uzumaki was Neji, who scanned the area with his Byakugan once more, having been told to do so every five minutes at the beginning of their journey by Naruto. The Hyuuga jumped up so he was beside his Hokage, Sai following suit so he could hear the discussion. Neji's voice was low, but loud enough for the other two to hear through the rushing winds that travelled around them, "Hokage-sama, the group of ninja following us since we left Hi no Kuni's _(Land of Fire's)_ borders is slowly creeping closer."

Naruto nodded, taking in the information. Neji had discovered the group trailing them and informed Naruto several hours ago. However, the Sixth wanted to wait. They did not attack them yet so they were probably waiting for the three to let their guard down, or if they found the opportune moment to strike. Because of this, Naruto decided to not attack the many ninja in hiding till they got to an open area that would put the foreign ninja at a disadvantage. The only problem was that they seemed to be growing impatient from what Neji had just told him. Luckily for the three, they spotted a clearing ahead.

The three emerged from the forest into a grass covered plain. It was just a small open area, surrounded by the forest on all sides, but the space would be enough.

Naruto landed in the middle of the clearing, his bodyguards behind him. He channeled some chakra to his throat, his voice booming throughout the area, "You can all come out now. You're not as sneaky as you think."

There were seventeen ninja in total that began landing in front of the three Leaf ninja. The new ninja were in attire comparable to the traditional Konoha Chuunin, but their flak jackets were almost black, and there were no insignias like the red swirl. They also had porcelain masks similar to the Anbu, but their coverings looked like demons with horns and opened mouths with fanged teeth.

"I didn't know the freak show was in town." Sai said with a smile.

The art-user's teammates ignored him. Naruto asked, "Who are you people, and why have you been following us?"

The enemies grabbed their weapons strapped to their bodies and began to unsheathe them. The weapons looked like elongated kunais that had no ringed bottoms. The group of silent ninja readied themselves.

"You don't want to do this." Naruto warned, getting into a guard with his eyes narrowing.

"SHUT UP!" One of the demon masked ninja yelled, walking several steps past the group while holding his large kunai steady, "You are part of the village that destroyed ours!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, letting his guard down at the unexpected proclamation.

"You are part of the village that Shimura Danzou calls home, correct!?" The ninja said aggressively.

Naruto and Sai's expressions changed at hearing that man's name. Sai became cautious, not wanting to infringe upon Danzou's privacy. Naruto on the other hand crossed his arms, grimacing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto asked himself, before directing his next question back to the enemy, "What did he do to you?"

"We are the last of Prajñā Group, a regiment of Anbu from Hayashi no Kuni _(Land of Woods)_." The same ninja continued to say, "Our village was going to sign an alliance with Konohagakure, but when our faction was sent to Konoha, it was ambushed and almost all of us were wiped out. The regiment that went on to destroy our village was lead by Danzou!"

Naruto took all the information in slowly. Kyuubi had told him about some of things Danzou had done, but he never told him that the war hawk had wiped out an entire village.

The Uzumaki looked down, ashamed of what Danzou had done to these people. The Hokage looked back up with a sadden expression. He felt bad, but something about what they were saying just did not seem right. While Naruto hated Danzou, he did not let that blind him from the truth. What reason would there be for Danzou to destroy an entire village? They did not say why, and Danzou would not damage any chances Konoha had at being stronger. There was something more to the story and Naruto was going to find out.

Sai's expression hardened, knowing that what they had said about their village was not the whole truth. However, there was nothing he could say. Danzou's seal prevented Sai from saying anything that could damage the Shimura in any way. The art user did not know what to do at this point. He had to tell Naruto what they were saying was false, but how could he without activating the seal?

Naruto suddenly turned to Sai, and asked, "Is what they're saying true? Or is there something more."

Sai became a little apprehensive, being caught between a rock and a hard place, "Unfortunately, I cannot disclose any information to you regarding Danzou."

Neji's white eyes widened, "What?! Who do you think you are? Naruto is your Hokage! Therefore you must follow his orders!"

Sai knew that all too well. That is why he did not argue with the Hyuuga. The root member opened his mouth to tell them about the seal, when Naruto spoke first.

"Easy Neji." Naruto told the Hyuuga, sending him a quick glance before looking back at Sai, smiling, "I had almost forgotten about that pesky curse seal."

Sai's expression showed pure shock, stunned that Naruto knew about it, "W-Wait. You know about the curse seal?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I know pretty much all there is to know at this point when concerning these seals. These specific curse seals aren't very powerful. It's just not many people know that much about them, so they can be hard for people to get rid of them."

Sai nodded dumbly, already knowing this. Part of him had secretly wanted to find a way to break it ever since meeting Naruto, he just never ran across any way to do so, "Yeah but how do you know I had one?"

Naruto shrugged, "I figured all root members had them. Danzou is very paranoid about his security so I wouldn't put something like this past him."

Naruto walked into Sai's personal space bubble, saying, "Show me where the seal is."

Sai obliged, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as far as he could. Sai was surprised when Naruto suddenly grabbed the end of his tongue and pulled on it. Naruto looked at the seal stoically. It had the appearance of five rectangular bars. The top three were normal while the bottom to appeared broken down the middle.

"Try not to gag." Naruto told Sai before trailing his other hand's pointer finger from the back of Sai's tongue to the top, cutting through the seal and destroying it. It looked easy, but it was a bit more complicated than that. The Uzumaki let go of Sai's tongue, smiling, "There, that wasn't so hard."

Sai wet his tongue a little to moisten it up, not really feeling any different.

"Now tell me what Danzou did to these people." Naruto spoke, his voice hardening.

"He did indeed wipe out their village." Sai began, but then continued with, "But that's only after they tried to betray us."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The same ninja that had told them the lie yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING."

Sai ignored the yelling, telling Naruto, "They made a fake alliance. They only did it so they could get easy passage into Konoha. They were going to try and destroy Konoha from the inside out. However, Danzou's spy network found out about them and intercepted their group. His team wiped them out and then destroyed their village that had so foolishly tried to attack Konoha."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The demon masked ninja turned to his companions, "ATTACK THEM!"

The large battalion of ninja charged the three Leaf ninja. Sai and Neji began to step forward, but were stopped by Naruto's outstretched arms.

"No." Naruto commanded them, his eyes glowing a bright blue, "I will handle them. There's a new Jutsu I've wanted to try out."

The Uzumaki walked forward, the wind picking up around him as his chakra began to leak out in waves. The display of power made the remnants of the Prajñā Group hesitate at first, but they soon picked their pace back up, having nothing else to lose.

"I do not condone the villainous actions Danzou has committed." Naruto told them, continuing to walk towards them as he completed a set of hand seals, "However, you tried to hurt my home."

Naruto crossed his arms in an 'X' across his body. The group was mere feet from Naruto as some attacked from the ground while others attacked from the air.

"For that-" Naruto said as all the noise around them suddenly vanished. The Prajñā Group could not even hear the wind blowing about. All they could hear was Naruto's finals words, "-your punishment is death."

"_Fuuton: Masukōka_!"

\/

Gaara suddenly stopped and looked into the sky, causing Temari and Kankurou to halt behind him. The Kazekage spotted a flock of birds that were flying over the treetops in one direction.

The two older siblings looked confused at their younger brother's actions. Temari was the first to ask, "Something wrong Gaara?"

Gaara answered slowly, "No. It's nothing. I was just thinking about Naruto."

The two did not say anything because they understood and had seen Gaara do the same thing whenever he thought about the Uzumaki. It was an action that the Kazekage seemed to do exclusively for the Rokudaime Hokage.

Kankurou wanted to break the silence, so he did it in the best way he could, "I bet you guys five bucks each that Naruto shows up late."

\/

Zetsu led Team Taka through the snowy mountains that surrounded Tetsu no Kuni. They were all in black coats to help them weather the brisk cold.

The white half of Zetsu was ordered by Tobi to lead them into the Kage Summit and make sure they did not caught doing so. The latter was going to be a lot harder, but that was a road they would cross when they got there.

Everyone had been eerily quiet, especially Sasuke. Although he was not very talkative to begin with, the Uchiha would usually tell Suigetsu and Karin to shut up if their arguing got too loud. However, the couple times they did quarrel on their way here received no respond from Sasuke. It was like he was in his own little world.

Karin had been the most worried. She loved Sasuke, and she could feel the emotions in his chakra. The hate and the anger. However, what surprised her most were the small traces of sadness. She did not understand it. Although, her biggest fear that Sasuke was changing, was this dark presence that was slowly growing inside the Uchiha's chakra. It was vile and more toxic than anything she had ever felt.

The red head had first noticed it after Sasuke discovered that boy, Naruto if she recalled correctly, was made Hokage. From there on it had just been festering over the last month into something much more malevolent. She did not know if Sasuke knew about it, but she had been far too scared of what the Uchiha might do if she brought it up. She kept sending her beloved glances, but could not see his face because unlike the rest of them Sasuke had his hood up.

"We're here." Zetsu announced just as the snow began to clear, revealing three large wolf-like structures connect at their base in the distance, "I hope you're all ready for this."

Sasuke raised his head to look at the structure, the shadows moving from his face to reveal his red, three tomoe, Sharingan. Naruto would be there. The other Kages would surely be there as well, but they would not stop the Uchiha from enacting his revenge upon the Uzumaki for betraying him. Even after everything he had done, Sasuke deep down in the recesses of his mind blindly believed that with Naruto, he would always have a chance to one day return to Konoha.

Sasuke believed it even after he learned about his brother's true motives and the mission given to him by the higher ups of the village. He would get his revenge upon those that wronged his brother, and Naruto would understand his actions, because the Uzumaki was his best friend and the only one in the world that understood him. Or so the Uchiha thought. Naruto was not different. He was not special. He was not Sasuke's best friend. Naruto became Hokage, the pinnacle of power within Konohagakure. That made him just the same as Danzou and the others that sentenced Itachi to his death. Therefore, it was his duty to put an end to the Uzumaki once and for all.

'_Soon Naruto, soon.'_ Sasuke told himself, falling even further into darkness.

\/

Severed bodies were scattered in an arc in front of Naruto and the two behind him. The Uzumaki did not bat an eye at the chopped up corpses and the amount of red liquid that covered the once lush green grass.

Neji and Sai were both silent in shock at the display of carnage Naruto's technique created. Neji more so than Sai, who was used to seeing such slaughter.

The Uzumaki slipped his backpack from his shoulders, letting it land on the ground beside him. He kneeled down and rummaged through it, pulling out an average sized scroll. He unraveled it across the ground and a small puff of smoke summoned a little messenger bird. The brown bird shook its feathers, stretching after being confined within the scroll. Naruto grabbed one of the bird's feathers and plucked it off, the bird showing no signs of even noticing as its head bent left in right in curiosity. The Uzumaki then used an ink cartridge that sprung out from the scroll's wooden inside and began writing down a letter on the paper the bird had been summoned from, using the end of the feather.

After finishing his message, the Hokage grabbed a severed head off the ground closest to him before pulling off the ninja's mask and sealing it next to his note. He threw the head away, raveled the scroll back up, closed the cartridge, and discarded the feather onto the ground. The Uzumaki stood, the bird jumping onto his extended arm. Naruto held out the scroll and the bird jumped over to it, grabbing the object with its talons.

"You know what to do." Naruto told the messenger bird just as it took off for Konoha.

Neji and Sai knew what Naruto had just done, but their curiosity about what the message entailed was too great. Neji had been the first to ask, "What was all that about?"

Naruto glanced over at the Hyuuga, "I was sending a message to Konoha. It's what I do routinely while I'm away. Even if I'm not there, I still have to make sure the village is doing okay while I'm gone."

Neji nodded, already knowing that the Hokage was supposed to receive and send messengers hourly to maintain a somewhat constant stream of communication with the village. This way even when the Hokage was away, he could still theoretically make any big decisions that may occur in his absence. Naruto had been receiving and sending birds on the dot every hour since they left.

However, it got more difficult the further the Hokage got from Konoha because the distance the birds had to travel increased.

Neji did not want to seem like he was prying too much or stepping out of line, so the branch house Hyuuga member said nothing more about the subject.

Luckily for Neji, Sai was there, "He meant to ask 'what did your letter say'?"

Naruto continued to look back and forth at the two, "Oh, I just wanted to inform Koharu and Homura, the two elders, about this little incident. They seem to be on my side at the moment. They may already know about Danzou's actions, or they may not. I will investigate it a little more when I get back."

Sai remained quiet for a minute, thinking to himself. For awhile now, since the artist had met Naruto, Sai had begun to see Danzou in a new light. Sai was becoming more self-aware and conscious of the root leader's actions, and the way they undermined the Hokage's. Sai knew Danzou had seen this change in behavior in him. He had to have; because this had been the longest Danzou had gone without contacting him in some way.

Sai would ask for Danzou to put the curse seal back on him when he returned, because he honestly believed it was helpful should he be captured by an enemy. However, for this moment Sai needed to know something.

"Are you worried that Danzou will do something while you're gone?" Sai abruptly asked just as the other two were about to start heading for the Land of Iron.

Naruto turned back around and smiled, "Of course not."

Sai quirked an eyebrow in confusion at the Uzumaki's confidence. It was a safe bet that he knew more than Naruto when it came to Danzou. The Shimura surely would do something in Naruto's absence. It would probably be something small, almost unnoticeable, but it would be something that would slowly build and give Naruto great trouble in the future. It was just the way Danzou worked. He did not go for the quick kill. Danzou was a man that let the knife slowly sink in.

"Danzou has bigger fish to fry." Naruto said sharply, his smirk being something Neji and Sai had never seen before.

It was arrogance. Like Naruto knew what Danzou was going to do, and was happy about it. Danzou's actions never ended well for anyone but himself, so for Sai to see this, it made him question the Uzumaki's ulterior motives.

The two did not understand his words, but his expression and the way he said what he did made them wonder who this Naruto was.

Sai then marveled if Danzou had bitten off more than he could chew when faced with Uzumaki Naruto.

The Rokudaime Hokage turned around and looked at the massacre he had committed, his smile falling.

He then said dryly, "We better not be late because of this."

\/

"You're late." The Samurai standing in front of Naruto's team said plainly, "The others are waiting for you inside.

Naruto scratched the back of his head lightly, apologizing softly.

They had arrived to Tetsu no Kuni only to be quickly ushered inside the centralized building, the samurai saying the meeting was about to commence. One of the Samurai asked for his hat saying that it would be used to mark where he was supposed to sit.

They made it to the room the conference was being held to find several Samurai that were standing just outside the door protecting it. One of them had walked up to him and told them they were late.

The three moved around the bodyguards and got to the door. Naruto reached for the doorknob, breathing in lightly to calm his nerves. He squeezed the knob and opened the door.

\/

Sasuke and his makeshift team had infiltrated the place and were hiding on the upper level of a pretty spacious room. They were watching below as Samurai walked about and conversed with one another.

Zetsu shook his head, still not believing how they had managed to sneak in. Apparently that Juugo guy could talk to fucking animals of all things, which led them to a secret way inside.

Sasuke looked over to Karin, his hood still up. The shadows caressed his face and illuminated his red eyes. He gave the girl one order, "Find Naruto."

She nodded dumbly and concentrated, trying to pinpoint the location of the five strongest chakras, which should lead them to the five Kage. She quickly found them, and told Sasuke, "I know where they are."

"Then lead me to them!" Sasuke snapped harshly.

"B-But S-Sasuke-kun, there are four other Kages there. There's no way we could get out of their alive." Karin pleaded.

"For once she's right Sasuke." Suigetsu agreed, worried about his own safety and the way Sasuke had been acting as of late.

Sasuke's menacing eyes turned to Suigetsu, and the water boy shuttered, "I don't care who's there. If they get in my way, I'll kill them too."

"Be patient Sasuke-kun." Zetsu said, gaining their attention, "Everything is going according to plan."

The others did not understand, but Sasuke seemed to quiet down. He continued to fester in his hatred, silently growing more and more frustrated. He was getting impatient. Zetsu was expendable at this point, so if the plant freak took too long then he would be dealt with just like the rest of them.

On the other hand Zetsu was thinking to himself, _'I need to get away from them soon so I can commence the other part of our plan.'_

\/

Naruto emerged into the dim lit room to find all the other Kages seated at their different positions around the large, crescent shaped table, facing Mifune. He spotted his Hokage hat lying on the table in front of his chair, directly between the other leaders. Neji and Sai quickly took their positions behind the large veil that had the kanji for "Fire" on it, like the other bodyguards had done for their respective flags.

Naruto took a slower pace to his seat, wanting to show that he was in no hurry, and that the gazes of the other leaders did not faze him in the least. The Uzumaki met each of the Kages' stares as his footsteps echoed around the dead silent room. He batted his eyes slowly between each stare down, even Gaara's. The Kazekage was certainly one of Naruto's closest friends, but here, at this meeting, the Hokage knew he could not show any form of weakness.

The leaders except for Gaara showed some outward form of shock or curiosity. The Mizukage and Tsuchikage were surprised to not see Tsunade of the Sannin, but instead a teenage boy adorned in the Hokage robes. The Raikage had a raised eyebrow, finally getting to see the guy Bee's team had talked about in their reports.

Naruto finally made it to his seat, pulling up his cloak some so he would not be uncomfortable when he sat. The Uzumaki sat down on the chair and saw that everyone's eyes were on him. Gaara was to his right, and the Tsuchikage was to his left. The Raikage was next to the Tsuchikage, and the Mizukage was beside Gaara. His stoic facial expression did not change in the slightest, even with four of the strongest ninja in the world staring him down.

Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, suddenly snorted, gaining everyone's attention, "Unless I'm mistaken, shouldn't Tsunade of the Sannin be in that chair?"

"Indeed, I am also curious as to why she is not here." Mei, the Godaime Mizukage, said shortly after, "Although I don't mind getting to look at another handsome young man."

Naruto sent glances between the two leaders. Part of him was slightly surprised that neither of them had gotten word of Konoha's current state. The Land of Fire had made an attempt to keep the incident under wraps, but that usually never paid off. Somehow, it did this time.

The Uzumaki wanted to be on the defense and not divulge too much, so he twisted his words, "The leader of Akatsuki attacked Konoha and incapacitated the former Hokage. I was selected as her replacement."

The two did not say anything back as they were in their own thoughts.

"And you are what they picked?" E, the Yondaime Raikage, said gruffly, finally voicing himself, "Has Konoha fallen that much? The _once_ greatest of all Hidden Villages stooping so low as to pick a mere child."

Gaara's quiet voice spoke up, somewhat insulted by the Raikage's words, but never showing it, "Looks can be deceiving."

Naruto turned his gaze to E, crossing his arms in the process. The Uzumaki knew he had to keep his calm, "I would ask you reframe from speaking so poorly about my village."

"Is that right?" the Raikage said, leaning slightly forward to get a better view of Naruto as he put some power behind his words, "And why should I do that?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes hardened and his grip on his arms slightly tightened at the Raikage's arrogance. The Uzumaki would keep his cool, but it did not mean he was above insinuating threats, "Because it could be hazardous to your health."

The smallest of smirks crept onto E's face. This Hokage had some fight in him, and the Raikage was happy to see it, being a very competitive man. Previous Hokages he had the luck of meeting never really went along with him in harmless banter.

"I think that is enough formalities." Mifune announced, gaining everyone's attention and breaking up the leaders, "I believe we have a summit to commence."

Mifune continued on as the lights hanging above all the seated occupants switched on, brightening the room, "In response to Raikage-dono's request, the five Kage have assembled here. I am Mifune, your moderator. The Five Kage Summit Conference is called into order."

There was a stiff silence in the air. The Kages waited to see who would be the first to speak.

Gaara had been holding in something from the beginning, and took this as his chance, "I shall speak first. Hear me."

Onoki could not help but speak out after hearing the youngest of them try to talk first, bringing up the fact that there were so many young Kages. The old Tsuchikage was going to drag Naruto into this, but did so in a more secretive way, "There's such a difference in Kages these days." He eyed Naruto quickly, making sure the Hokage knew he was talking about him as well, but his speech was directed at Gaara, "To be a Kage at your age, it is quite the accomplishment, Kazekage-dono."

Onoki was smirking at his words. He was able to infer to the Hokage that his words were also meant for him, but at the same time, did not give the blonde the slight compliment about becoming Kage at a young age.

"It seems your father trained you extremely well." Onoki said between breathes. Gaara remained silent, and Onoki used this to his advantage. The Tsuchikage made sure to swiftly maneuver his gaze to the Hokage's, to make sure the blonde knew his later words were meant for him as well. This would put the two's Kages in their place. One directly, and the other indirectly, "Except in the area of proper etiquette."

Naruto brushed the jab off, knowing the old crone was talking about the way he instigated a threat towards the Raikage.

Onoki did not care for the Raikage, but E was Naruto's senior so he took the act of disrespect personally.

Kankurou grimaced, holding himself back at the last minute from attack the Tsuchikage. The puppet user knew he would not even cross the room before someone took him down, but the old man's words still angered him. When Temari put her hand on his shoulder, it slowly calmed his nerves.

"You're probably right." Gaara said, brushing the insult off with a matured elegance that he had mastered over his tenure as Kazekage. Gaara continued, saying, "It is the reason why I can be here as Kazekage."

His words made the Sandaime Tsuchikage irrupt with a short cackle at the fact his own words had been twisted around, saying, "You certainly are cocky."

Mei spoke up, having wanted to hear what the Sand leader was originally going to say, "Tsuchikage-dono, there's no need to make fun of him. Please continue, Kazekage-dono."

"I am a former Jinchuuriki." Gaara said abruptly, catching his siblings, and Naruto, off guard the most with his forwardness, "I was captured by the Akatsuki. They took my Tailed Beast and nearly killed me. Therefore, I consider the Akatsuki extremely dangerous. I sought the cooperation of the five Kage many times, but was ignored. Except by the previous Hokage."

Everyone was well aware of the good relationship that Sunagakure and Konohagakure now had since their little scuffle four years ago during one of Konoha's Chuunin Exams. They were just oblivious to the close friendship that the respective Kages now had, so his words did not really affect them.

Gaara continued, speaking mainly of the Kage, excluding Naruto, "At a time when various lands have had their Jinchuuriki stolen, the response by this group has been far too slow!"

Onoki huffed, "How can the Hidden Villages of the Five Great Nations serve as an example when they allow their Jinchuuriki to be taken? It is an embarrassment, and does not show the correct image! It is common sense to resolve this in utmost secrecy. Seeking the help of other lands just because of that is nonsense!"

Gaara's face lowered, "Saving face… Prestige… Such old-fashioned beliefs."

Onoki mentally chuckled, _'Such a brat.'_

Mei spoke up in the moment of silence, "Old-fashioned beliefs aside, I will acknowledge that as the Mizukage I have delayed action. However, having our Tailed Beast stolen is no cause for immediate fear."

Naruto's ear twitched when he heard the Mizukage's words, _'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

Mei continued, "Controlling a Tailed Beast requires skill, knowledge, and time."

Onoki spoke back up, adding to what she was saying, "The Jinchuuriki and the Tailed Beast must mature together, and adapt to each other. And even still, controlling the Tailed Beast is difficult."

Naruto was slowly processing this information. He was glad to find out more about what it took to control a Tailed Beast, but it did not seem to help his predicament, _'If what they say is true, then what the hell happened to me? Biju and Jinchuuriki are supposed to work together? But the Kyuubi never wanted anything to do with me; at least that's what I thought until its end.'_

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed the Tsuchikage was trying to pick on Gaara again, "Isn't that so, Kazekage-dono?"

Naruto had been fed up with the way Onoki had been speaking to Gaara, and the way the old man had been subtly speaking to him through his words. The Uzumaki spoke up, "I too am a Jinchuuriki."

That caught virtually everyone off guard. The only ones that were not were those that already knew about the Kyuubi's confinement.

Sai glanced at Neji, seeing his widened eyes. The artist whispered, "Did you not know?"

Neji continued to look forward at the veil in front of them, whispering back, "I always thought that Naruto had some sort of Kekkai Genkai or something. I can't believe I never put two and two together. It seems so obvious now."

Sai's eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if this changed Neji's view of Naruto.

As if knowing the root member's thoughts, Neji turned his gaze to Sai's, speaking softly, "This doesn't change anything. If anything, I admire Naruto even more now."

The Tsuchikage was the first of the Kage to speak up, "Ho… is that right?"

Naruto's piercing blue gaze met Onoki's, "Yes, I am the Kyuubi's container."

There was silence amongst the room once more. The Kages speculated as much about Naruto containing the Kyuubi seeing as it was the only known Biju within Konoha's grasps. They just did not know who its Jinchuuriki host was.

Onoki eyed the Uzumaki suspiciously, suddenly noticing his uncanny resemblance to _that_ man.

"Are you by chance related to the Yondaime Hokage?" Onoki asked abruptly, causing everyone to eye the Uzumaki more. They began to see the unnatural likeness between the two.

Naruto expected this question so he gave no indication that he was surprised. He smoothly glanced at Onoki, saying, "No. While I do often get mistaken for the man, I am a mere orphan. I have no connection to Namikaze Minato. It's rumored he did not even have a girlfriend at the time of his death."

"As far as we know." E spoke up, gaining some interest into this topic now that the Yondaime was the center of it, "I met him in combat once. He seemed like a very secretive man. Who's to say he did not have a child out of wedlock?"

The Mizukage looked at the two leaders, "I do not see what the big deal is, whether he is that man's child or not. Are we not deviating from our main topic?"

"I am with Mizukage-dono as well." Gaara spoke up, wanting to defend Naruto as well as get back on topic.

"No." Onoki stated firmly, "You two were not part of the war Raikage-dono and I had against _that man_. I will not tolerate being here if one of _his_ blood is here. That bastard was the cause of more than half my forces losses. The same could be said for Raikage-dono."

"It's a good thing I'm not related to him then." Naruto said dryly, staring at Onoki. He was annoyed by the way his father was getting talked down, but he did not show it.

E stared at the side of Naruto's face, trying to discern whether or not he was telling the truth. Even if the Fourth Hokage was this boy's father, at this moment in time E did not care. He had requested this meeting in order to save, or if it was too late, avenge his brother.

The thought of losing his brother sent a surge of rage throughout E, causing him to raise his arm and swiftly bring it down up the part of the desk in front of him.

The moment his fist hit the wood, all of the Kages' bodyguards were in front of their respective leaders, on guard at the Raikage's actions.

Mifune was not surprised to see this sequence of actions. However, he did sigh at their aggressive behavior, saying, "This is a place of discussion. Please refrain from disruptive actions."

"The Mizukage and Kazekage are right." E said, gaining Onoki attention, "We are getting off track! We need to get to the crux of why I requested this meeting!"

The Kages each dismissed their bodyguards, allowing them to move back behind their veils.

E pulled his arm out of the wood and sat back down.

Naruto eyed the Raikage, knowing he must have been frustrated by the fact he could do nothing for his brother while he was in the hands of the Akatsuki. Another part of him was surprised that the Raikage had been the first one to display such emotion. If anything the Uzumaki thought he would be the first to demonstrate such childish behavior.

"Let us continue our discussion." Mifune drawled out.

"The Hidden Leaf, Rock, Sand, and Mist… rogue ninja from your villages make up the Akatsuki! And that is not all!" E began, "From our investigations, we know that among you, including your previous Kage, there are those who used the Akatsuki!"

"Used them?!" Gaara said, taken aback by that claim.

Naruto was surprised as well, "What are you talking about?"

"I do not trust any of you!" E said affirmatively, "I had no intention of even discussing this with you. But the reason I convened this summit is to question your loyalty!"

Naruto was about to ask something, but Gaara beat him to it, "What do you mean "used" the Akatsuki?"

E turned his gaze to the youngest of them, "You are the Kazekage, yet you have not been informed? Ask the elders back home. You used the Akatsuki in the past war!"

Gaara's eyes widened, and so did Naruto's.

Naruto began to wonder if people like Danzou back in his own village had used Akatsuki at one time.

Onoki spoke up, "The Great Nations are heading towards uniform stability. They are moving from military expansion to military disannulment. As fear and the threat of war diminishes between nations, Hidden Villages, which are the source of its military strength, become costly hindrances. And yet, carelessly downsizing the villages poses a risk. What if war suddenly breaks out? It would be a problem to depend on ninja who have no experience in war. It would mean certain defeat!"

"And one way to reduce that risk is mercenary soldiers." Gaara concluded, "Mainly, the Akatsuki."

Onoki nodded, "It takes effort and money to train skilled ninja from your village. But the Akatsuki, which makes war its livelihood, is made up of experienced professionals. Furthermore, they can be hired for cheap."

An eerie smirk crossed Onoki's face, "Best of all, they return exceptional results."

Naruto's brow furrowed at the old man's words. It was like the Tsuchikage wanted to make it obvious that he had used Akatsuki in the past, _'Arrogant old prick.'_

"Get serious Tsuchikage," E said turning to his longtime acquaintance. He looked back to Gaara, saying, "The Sand used Akatsuki to attack Konoha. I'm speaking of Orochimaru of course. It is not clear if he had broken away from the Akatsuki or not. But as a result, your father, the Fourth Kazekage and the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen, died!"

Naruto gripped his knees tightly, hearing the Third's name being called. However, he stayed quiet, wanting to see how this played out.

E turned his accusing eyes elsewhere, to that of Mei, the Mizukage, "The most suspicious is the Hidden Mist! You Mist do not conduct diplomacy. There are even rumors that the Akatsuki originated there!"

Naruto raised any eyebrow, wondering whoever came up with that idea. It was true that while in Mizu no Kuni, Kakashi had killed Rin, and that, in effect, created the revenge stricken Obito that would one day convince Nagato to fight for him. But that was the only interaction Akatsuki had with the Mist. At least that's as far as Naruto knew from what the Kyuubi had told him.

"Since we have come this far, I will speak honestly." The Mizukage looked crestfallen for a moment, before raising her head, saying, "There were suspicions that someone was manipulating Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. And there was a possibility that it was the Akatsuki. No one wanted this to be blown out of proportion."

E gritted his teeth, "Each and every one of you…"

"Hold your tongue, E!" Onoki said firmly, "Ultimately, it is because your village disregarded the disarmament efforts and sought powerful Ninjutsu, that we had no choice but to counter by hiring the Akatsuki!"

"What was that?!" E said, rising from his seat in anger.

"Enough." Naruto said coldly, having enough of these accusations and constant arguing. Everyone turned their attention to the Hokage, "Did we all come here to merely squabble about like chickens with our heads cut off? If the Akatsuki were here, they would all be laughing their asses off at the way you are acting."

Mifune smirked at the boy's choice of words.

E sneered at Naruto's words, "Don't think I have forgotten about you, Hokage!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, wanting to see what E had to say.

"It was after all, the leader of Akatsuki that destroyed Konoha." E's words shocked the Tsuchikage and Mizukage.

Naruto mentally cursed. He knew Gaara would not bring the subject up, but was worried about E's intentions. The Uzumaki knew the Raikage would know because of the Kumo team that came to Konoha immediately after its near obliteration.

Gaara had already known of its destruction, so there was no shock factor behind the dark-skinned man's words.

Onoki turned E, wanting answers. He had heard a light rumor about it going around, but never would have believed it, "What are you talking about?"

The Mizukage leaned forward in her seat, also greatly interested.

E glanced at Onoki before turning back to Naruto, who just stared back, expressionless. The Raikage began to say, "The team I sent to inform you of this request went to Konoha first out of all the nations, only to find a fraction of the village remaining. Apparently the leader of Akatsuki attacked it, looking for you I assume."

"That is correct." Naruto said crossing his fingers together while leaning forward on the desk, "The man's name was Nagato, and he possessed the fabled Rinnegan."

All of the Kages widened their eyes in shock at this discovery. The Rinnegan and the Sage of Sixth Paths was just folktale, a myth. There was absolutely no way that the tales their parents had told them when they were children was true, was there?

"So then the myth is true." Mei said in utter surprise.

Onoki looked down at his lap. He had thought he knew everything there was to know about the ninja war, yet he was once again proven wrong, "The second coming of the Rikudou Sennin…"

The Raikage felt his body go limp, falling back into his chair after hearing Onoki's words, and the gravity of what they meant. E continued to stare at the desk in front of him, "What hope do we have if the reincarnated God of Shinobi is against us?"

Gaara looked around, the quickest to calm his shock. He did not know the leader of Akatsuki had the Rinnegan, but what was everyone worried about, Naruto had-

"There is no need to fret." Naruto told them, getting everyone's attention once more as all eyes were on him. His face was stoic, as if his words did not mean much, "I killed him."

If everyone was surprised before, they were just dumbfounded now.

All of the Kages, and Samurai, present were slowly changing their views about the Hokage, finding out he was actually able to defeat someone who processed the legendary Rinnegan.

That or the Rinnegan was not as powerful as once thought. Onoki and E were mostly the only ones to think along those lines. Finding it hard to believe a mere child could be so strong.

"However, we have strong evidence to believe that he was actually not the one pulling the strings." Naruto said, not letting the group of ninja and samurai recover from their shock, going on with, "There is someone who used him. This man is claiming to be Uchiha Madara."

Everyone's hearts nearly stopped. That man's name provoked fear through anyone who heard it. It was the most widespread name in the world, beating even that of Namikaze Minato. If that man was still alive, then the Great Nations had something to fear.

"I highly doubt it is actually Uchiha Madara." Naruto said. In truth he knew it was not, but he could not just blatantly state that or no one would believe him. The Uzumaki continued, "No matter how strong Madara was, no one can cheat death. His time was over a hundred years ago. It is more likely that someone is just using his name to incite fear into us."

"I would not be so sure." Onoki said, turning his gaze, "Uchiha Madara was a monster."

"I am slightly on Tuschikage-dono's side." Mei stated, "Madara is even feared in our country. Something like immortally may not be a feat too out of reach for a man like him."

The Raikage said nothing, but looked to be in agreement with the others as well.

Gaara did not seem too convinced on either side. Part of him could believe it, but if Naruto said there was no one, then the Kazekage could not help but think the Uzumaki was right.

Naruto rubbed his temples softly, beginning to find their ignorance to be profound. They would rather believe that Uchiha Madara was still _alive_, immortal or otherwise, then that of a sixteen year olds words. His theory actually made _sense_.

The Uzumaki did not let it get to him, getting back to the root of what he wanted to talk about. If things went well, there may be peace between the Great Nations a lot quicker than Naruto had ever hoped for. They now had a common enemy, and such a thing could lead to cooperation between them.

"Either way, I do believe this could actually help us." Naruto stated, confusing everyone.

Onoki was the most skeptical, "Just how is that?"

Naruto turned to the old man, showing his first form of emotion as he smiled, "I believe this gives us an unprecedented opportunity for an alliance."

The Uzumaki's words silenced the room for full minute. That minute felt like an eternity as the other Kages soaked in this information.

Mifune smirked; glad someone shared the same thoughts as him. He was actually moments away from suggesting that exact thing. The samurai general's opinion of the blonde boy had only increased throughout the meeting. He was still young, but Mifune could see an aged wisdom within the boy that he doubted even the Hokage knew about.

"An alliance." Gaara repeated. Suna and Konoha were already allied together, but to have the other three Great Nations would be a detrimental help with their battle against Akatsuki, "I am in favor of such a union."

The others still did not seem as convinced. The Kazekage and Hokage were the youngest there by a good decade, so their opinions to the others did not matter much. Mei was slowly coming around, being more understanding then the other two. Onoki and E did not seem like they would go with the idea. The rock leader had already made it clear he did not even want to share a room with Naruto just because of his resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage.

Mifune spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "I personally believe that Hokage-dono is onto something here. Tetsu no Kuni has long been a place of neutrality, but even I can see the growing force that is Akatsuki. So how about it? Until Akatsuki is taken care of, why not form a five-village alliance? The chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any further confusion."

Onoki and E still seemed to have some hesitation, but knew they needed to do this. They both nodded.

Onoki was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind, "So the question is who will have authority over this new army?"

"You will only fight amongst yourselves. So I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party." Mifune said, gaining nods from all around, "I will decide who among you is best suited for the job."

The Kages awaited his answer.

\/

"Huh, where did Zetsu go?" Karin asked looking behind their group. They had just been moving closer to the meeting between the Kages when she had noticed his disappearance.

Sasuke looked back to where the others were looking. He did not care at this point, his only focus being on his blonde target. He merely scoffed and turned back around.

\/

At the outskirts of the buildings that surrounded the Three Wolves structure stood the black half of Zetsu. Beside him, sitting leisurely on the ground was Tobi.

"Ready?" The man impersonating Uchiha Madara asked.

"**Yeah.**" Zetsu answered back.

"Then begin."

\/

"I believe-" Mifune stopped as there was a sudden spike in chakra as the floor between him and the five Kages began to shift.

Suddenly the white half of Zetsu appeared, emerging from the ground like a new born, "HELLLOOOOO!"

The bodyguards were immediately in front of their respective Kages, protecting them from this newcomer.

E sneered, "Now what?!"

Naruto instantly remembered Zetsu, "Akatsuki!"

"So it would appear." Onoki said, having already assumed it was.

The new arrival announced to them all, "Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere. The question is where?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror, _'Sasuke you idiot! What are you doing?!'_

Zetsu let out a cackle, saying, "Let's all search for Sasuke! Come on!"

"Sasuke?!" Temari exclaimed, shocked by this revelation.

"What's he doing here?!" Kankurou asked to no one in particular.

Gaara glanced over to Naruto and was not surprised to see the anger that was across his face. The Uzumaki's mouth was peeled back in a snarl and vein was bulging from his forehead as he grit his teeth.

Neji and Sai looked over their shoulders at their Hokage, not surprised to see Naruto's expression.

"The one with the Sharingan." Mei said, remembering the man's name.

Ao, one of the Mizukage's bodyguards, said, "The one who killed Haku and Zabuza."

"Who's he?" Akatsuchi, the Tsuchikage's larger bodyguard, questioned.

"A member of Akatsuki… I'm pretty sure." Onoki answered.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?!" E was immediately at Zetsu's throat, gripping it tightly, "Answer me!"

Zetsu could feel his neck beginning to snap, _'He- He's really fast!'_

"If you don't answer me. I won't go easy on you!" E threatened, applying more pressure to the man's throat.

Zetsu smirked, talking through the constriction, "Oh fine, I'll give you a hint-"

He never got another word out as the Raikage squeezed hard and crushed the man's throat, killing him. E let the body fall onto the ground while he looked over his shoulder at his bodyguards, "Shi! Let's get started!"

"Yes sir!" Shi said, already starting to sense for Sasuke.

"There was no reason to kill him!" Mei complained, "If you had captured him you might have been able to get some information on Akatsuki out of him!"

"There's no one in Akatsuki who would betray it." Gaara informed the Mizukage, "They're all hardcore."

"Okisuke, Urakaku, give the order for everyone to search for Uchiha Sasuke." Mifune informed his two samurai bodyguards, "And to prepare for battle."

"Yes sir!" They both said in unison.

The Raikage was about to leave, but then noticed someone's absence, "Where the hell is the Hokage?!"

Everyone turned to where he should have been sitting, only to find his two bodyguards there without him. The two eyed down everyone as best they could. Neji was the first to say, "Hokage-sama asks that you all stay here and allow him to deal with Konoha's mistake."

The Raikage snorted, turning around and punching through the wall closest to him, "As if! Shi! Darui! Let's go!"

The two followed their leader through the whole he had created.

"Good grief. How rude." Onoki commented, "He always was an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he became the Raikage."

"Shit!" Neji mumbled under his breath as he looked to Sai. The two nodded at each other and immediately took off after the Raikage.

Gaara saw this and stood. He would be there for his friend this time. Naruto had saved him from the darkness so many years ago. Now it was his time to help Naruto save Sasuke. The Kazekage ran towards the manmade exit, "Temari, Kankurou, we're going as well."

They were soon gone, leaving Mifune, Mei, Onoki, and their bodyguards. Onoki looked at the whole everyone had been leaving through, "Quite the lively bunch."

Onisuke activated a communicator that was hidden within his scarf, giving out the orders, "Everyone prepare for battle and find the intruder Uchiha Sasuke. I want three teams guarding the entrance to the tower."

\/

Karin's head snapped up as she sensed the commotion that was now going on. They were hidden behind a pillar on one of the base levels.

Juugo noticed the girl's movement, "What is it Karin?"

"The samurai are starting to move! They seem to be looking for us!" Karin informed them.

"Zetsu, it was him." Juugo concluded for the group.

A little way away from them a group of samurai was running by. One of them stopped in stride, causing the rest to look at him. The warrior motioned for them to follow him. Looking around one of the pillars he spotted the edge of what looked like a cloak, finding that his senses had found them. The samurai withdrew his weapons, the others following suit as they ran at the pillar hiding Team Taka.

\/

Naruto was running along when suddenly the wall beside him exploded. He put his arms up to protect himself from any debris. When it cleared he was surprised to see the Raikage and his bodyguards standing there looking back at him.

The Uzumaki quirked an eyebrow, "I can see you did not fulfill my request."

The Raikage ignored him saying, "It was Uchiha Sasuke that kidnapped my brother. He shall pay with his life. Your village has been slack in handling your own problems, so I shall deal with them myself."

Naruto grunted disapprovingly before spotting Neji and Sai running up to them from the direction the Raikage had come. This gave him an idea. The Uzumaki turned to E just as he was about to run down the hall to find Sasuke, "Wait!"

The blonde's words halted E for a moment as he turned to see what his fellow Kage wanted.

"You seem like a competitive man." Naruto began, peaking E's interest, "Let's make this a contest. Whoever gets to Sasuke first is the one that will fight him. Whoever wins this will be allowed to do whatever they want to the Uchiha, should they defeat him."

E was silent for but a brief moment. There was no one in the world that could beat him in speed, so he had no problem accepting this offer, "Very well, you're on."

Lightning chakra crackled to life around the Raikage as the ends of his white, corn-rolled, hair stood up. He took off down the hallway with tremendous speed, his bodyguards huffing and puffing while trying to keep up. Naruto was impressed by the demonstration of speed. The Uzumaki did not have on his weights as he had not brought them along with him after leaving Konoha. However, even without them, he knew he could not catch up to someone like the Raikage. Although, he did not let it get the better of him as he turned to Neji and Sai who came jogging up.

"Neji, I need you to find Sasuke and point me in his direction, quickly." Naruto ordered.

The Hyuuga wasted no time in activating his Byakugan and spotting Sasuke. Neji pointed slightly downward and to their right, "He is in a separate building to the right of this tower."

A Rasengan began to form in both of Naruto's hands as he used one to smash through part of the wall and floor. He dropped down and used the other to smash through the next wall and floor that stood in his way. He continued this pace through anything that got in his way.

"That's a bit unorthodox." Sai commented staring downward at the destruction Naruto was causing as he continued to break his way to Sasuke.

A small smirk played onto Neji's lips, "He's certainly is."

The two jumped down after their Hokage.

\/

The samurai converging on Team Taka's spot turned the corner to find one of their cloaks stabbed into the pillar by a kunai.

"Did they escape already?!" the samurai in the lead asked himself.

A strong pressure suddenly hit into the back of his neck, knocking the unsuspecting samurai unconscious. The warrior fell forward, Sasuke standing behind him.

Nearby, hiding behind a different pillar, were the three other members of Team Taka.

Suigetsu watched their leader from afar as he stood in front of a separate pillar and was quickly surrounded by a large group of samurai.

"It's no use. There are too many!" Karin said in worry, "They'll find us and capture us for sure."

Suigetsu cursed, "That bastard Zetsu. I won't forget this!"

The many samurai surrounding Sasuke unsheathed their weapons. Chakra soon encased them, displaying abilities very similar to Sasuke's. One of them ordered the rest, "Kill him!"

"I'm really pissed off right now." Sasuke's cloak was the one discarded, allowing his spinning Sharingan to be visible, "Come at me. I won't go easy on you…"

The samurai braced themselves, and then swung their weapons, sending a volley of crescent shaped chakra blades at the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled out his own sword and sliced through the chakra blades that would have hurt him, leaving him unharmed. The rest of the attacks cut into the pillar behind him, cutting it up so much it nearly crumbled.

The samurai were shocked that their attacks were brushed off like they were nothing.

Juugo watched from afar, but turned to Karin, wanting to get back to the reason they had come here, "Karin, enough with the samurai, I need you to find out where Naruto is."

Karin was watching Sasuke's fight as well when Juugo's words gained her attention, "But what about the samurai?!"

"I'll take care of them." Juugo answered, "You just find Naruto."

Karin nodded and began to reach out with her sensing abilities. She quickly regretted it, feeling something she had never felt before. There was darkness. Something eviler than anything she had ever felt before that was surrounding Sasuke, engulfing him, consuming him.

One of the more confident samurai ran at the Uchiha only to be cut down when he got within a few feet of Sasuke. The avenger showed no outward sign that he cared that he had just slain someone as several drops of the man's blood splattered onto the Uchiha's face.

"Damn it!" Suigestu cursed once more, "I told him not to kill them. Great, now he'll be an international criminal."

'_Sasuke-kun's chakra, it's so different.'_ Karin thought shaking, _'I've never seen him like this before. His chakra is even darker than the second stage of his curse seal, and colder. What have you become, Sasuke-kun?'_

Sasuke continued to slaughter the samurai around him, jumping from one to the other. His anger only grew when more samurai came to replace the ones he killed.

Sasuke spun around another samurai's attack and stabbed him through the back. The samurai fell to his knees, dead. Another samurai came up behind the Uchiha and tried to stab the teenager. Sasuke let go of his sword that was still impaled in the upright soldier and ducked around the new attacker. Lightning chakra encased Sasuke's left hand as he plunged it into the samurai's chest, killing the man instantly. He fell limp over Sasuke's smaller body. The Uchiha's Sharingan spun, seeing two new samurai charging at him from behind the dead warrior he had on his arm.

Sasuke reached back with his free hand, prying his sword from the first attacker's back as the body fell onto the ground. The Uchiha heaved the body his arm was still plunged into forward, sending it towards the new attackers. The lifeless body did little to deter the two samurai's stride as they jumped over the body. Sasuke's Sharingan predicted their movements, allowing him to dash forward and catch the two by surprise with his speed. He attacked the one on the right first. Sasuke's first several strikes were just barely parried. The last attack knocked the samurai's guard upward, allowing Sasuke to stab the man through the heart. Before the second samurai could react, the Uchiha pulled his sword out and spun, aiming to cleave the man's head off from the side. The samurai blocked the attack with both his swords, leaving his chest area vulnerable. Sasuke channeled lightning chakra to his left hand, creating his _Chidori Eisō_ as it extended and pierced through the samurai's chest, affectively killing the warrior.

Sasuke stood up straight and let the body fall to the ground. More samurai began to surround him, this time they were a little hesitant to attack, seeing all the bodies that lay around the Uchiha. Sasuke did not even seem to notice any of them there, now in his own little world.

Sasuke stood by himself, surrounded by pitch black darkness.

…_Why is it so dark?_

His body hurt, yet he could see that he had not sustained any injuries.

…_Why does my heart ache?_

All of the samurai around Sasuke charged him.

…_These fools do not know my suffering, no one does…_

An image of a smiling Naruto appeared in Sasuke's mind.

…_At least not anymore…_

The Uchiha raised his head, his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning.

…_Where are you Naruto? _

Blood began to seep from the corner of both Sasuke's eyes as the samurai were almost upon him.

_I know you're here dobe!_

A purple chakra erupted around Sasuke, knocking back the samurai for a brief moment.

_Come out you bastard! Face me and accept your fate!_

The chakra began to churn about; starting to form what looked like a ribcage.

…_Naruto…_

Sasuke hesitated, a small part of him wanting to leave and never come back. But it was far too late for that.

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT!_

The chakra lashed out so more in Sasuke's rage. The Uchiha swung his arm around just as a large purple chakra arm appeared above the ribcage, sending a handful of samurai close to him flying.

_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!_

Another arm grew and Sasuke swung his other arm the opposite way, the vile chakra following his movements and sending another group of samurai flying.

The Uchiha did not notice the single tear that came out his eye, mixing with the blood that trailed off them.

_**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!**_

'_Something big is coming!'_ Karin thought to herself, just as there was an explosion in the ceiling.

Debris fell and smoke clouded a large area of the room, but that did not seem to awaken Sasuke from his rage.

_**NARUTOOOOOOO!**_

"SASUKE!"

The Uchiha stopped all movement; looking in the direction he had heard that voice. A platoon Samurai lied around him, scattered and not moving. Sasuke had one of them in his partial Susanoo's hand.

None of that mattered to the Uchiha at his moment.

The smoke was slowly clearing. Sasuke deactivated his Susanoo and Mangekyou, letting the samurai that were still alive take the bodies of the fallen away. They now understood that they were no match for him. They had been ordered to back off and save whoever they could.

Sasuke did not care one bit about them anymore. He was only focused on the newcomer. He wiped away the blood on his face, getting more alert. This chakra he sensed, it had to be- it had to be_ him_.

The smoke was finally gone, and standing there across the now samurai free area was Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji and Sai stood behind the Hokage.

The Raikage came running into the room only to find that the Hokage was already here. E cursed under his breath, deactivating his chakra and wondering how he had been beaten. He found his answer when he saw the whole in the roof to this building, _'Well, I am a man of my word. Sasuke is all yours Hokage. That is, if you can defeat him.'_

Shi and Darui came jogging up behind their leader, silently annoyed they had to run to an entirely new complex just to find they had lost.

Gaara and his siblings appeared shortly after the Raikage did, walking up beside the Lightning leader. They spotted Naruto and Sasuke, and were about to make their way to them.

They stopped when they heard Naruto's voice, "Don't!"

The Sand ninja were surprised by the man's defiance.

Gaara did not want to fight with his friend, but this was something Naruto did need help with, whether he wanted it or not, "Naruto, let us help you. We can stop him together."

Neji and Sai agreed, not wanting to bear this burden alone. The Hyuuga standing behind Naruto spoke up, "He's right Hokage-sama, let's do this together."

The Uzumaki turned to them all, his eyes solid, "No. This is my battle. If I am being selfish then so be it, Sasuke is my responsibility. I failed to stop him four years ago. I will not fail now."

Sai could not understand the Uzumaki's convictions, "But Hokage-sama-"

"Stand down, that's an order!" Naruto said sharply. Their heads dropped, but they complied with their leader's orders, backing off to where the other Kages and bodyguards were. The Uzumaki looked over to Gaara, and his blue eyes became softer, "This will be between me and him. Please, do not interfere."

Gaara lowered his head in defeat, "Very well."

The Rokudaime Hokage mentally thanked the red haired boy for his cooperation. The Uzumaki hardened his gaze and turned to the Uchiha.

Naruto looked across the room into the eyes of a mad man, and his best friend, Sasuke.

The Uchiha held an arrogant and dark smirk, happy to see his hopes of finally killing Naruto would soon reign true. Sasuke took a slow pace forward, his footsteps echoing through the silent room as tension was thick in the air. Sasuke was stoic on his way to the middle of the room, thinking, _'How strong you have become, Naruto?'_

Naruto began walking forward, going to meet Sasuke as he figured the man wanted. The two met up in the middle of the building.

Sasuke had an overconfident and arrogant smile on his lips. Naruto was used to a somewhat similar smile from Sasuke's time on team 7, but this one was somehow different. Where the one he remembered was small and subtle, this one was loud and crazed. There was almost no physical dissimilarity between the two smirks, but Naruto could feel the difference. There was darkness surrounding the Uchiha, and it worried Naruto, making him frown.

The once best friends were silent for a few moments, taking in the changes of one another. Naruto had to admit there was not much different with Sasuke aside from the fact he wore that same, yet maddening, smile. That look did not give the Uzumaki any reassurance in changing Sasuke to their side, but knew he would have to do it. More for himself than anyone else, even Sakura. Naruto had to make Sasuke change. The last of the remaining Uchiha was, in Naruto's mind, his biggest mistake. He needed to make things right, and killing the man was not an option. Not just yet anyway. It was more of a last resort. Naruto was not delusional. If Sasuke continued to act like this, then Naruto would have no choice but to put him down in order to protect Konoha. However, Naruto did not even want to think of such things.

Sasuke gave Naruto a once over, noticing the large change in wardrobe and that the blonde must have grown an inch or two because they were now the same height. Sasuke noticed the Hokage hat hanging behind Naruto's neck. Naruto had grabbed it when he snuck out of the meeting.

The fact that the Uzumaki had finally become Hokage started to dawn on Sasuke. Though he knew all along the man had become Hokage, to actually see him in its attire, face-to-face, was a whole other thing. Naruto had achieved his dreams, much like how Sasuke did with killing Itachi, even though he regretted it knowing what he knows now. The confident smirk Sasuke wore faded for an instance, the man Naruto had become best friends with surfacing for just a second, "Congratulations on becoming Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened at the man's sudden words, stumped at the sudden change in behavior, "T-Thanks."

The future destroyer of the leaf quickly reemerged as Sasuke's evil smirk came back. He chuckled as if his previous words were a joke, "I find it strange though dobe. Did you not say that someone who can't even save their best friend could not become Hokage?"

Naruto's expression went back to its neutral look. It was true that he had once said that, but to Naruto that was ages ago, "That's true, but certain things came up, and I had to take action."

Sasuke's smirk slowly died down, gaining control of his emotions. It was only Naruto that could make him act up in such a brash way. If this was anyone else, Sasuke would not have wasted needless time and energy to banter with his opponent. However, this was Naruto, and it was necessary to put that idiot in his place. Sasuke scoffed at the blonde in front of him, "You needn't let your excuses fall on deaf ears dobe. I care not about you or your stupid title. They are the objects of a dead man. Today, I will finally put an end to what we started all those years ago when I left that sorry excuse for a village!"

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh through his nostrils, knowing that Sasuke was referring to their battle at the Valley of the End, "Please Sasuke, do not do this. I know my best friend is still in there. Come on, there are so many people back home that miss you and still care for you."

"Shut up!" Sasuke abruptly shouted, surprising his own team by the uncharacteristic demeanor he was showing. They had been thoroughly shocked by his attitude since arriving in the Land of Iron, but were even more surprised at how a man such as Naruto could get Sasuke to act such a way, "Don't pester me with your lies! You do not see the truth Naruto, but I do! I can see everything with these eyes! The way they talk, laugh, and enjoy their peace. Ignorant to the sacrifice of others!" Naruto knew Sasuke was only talking about Itachi, "They know nothing! I thought you were different Naruto, I really did. However, now I know you are not. You're just like them! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Naruto slowly reopened his eyes, the blue of his irises gleaming in the light, silencing the Uchiha, "You're wrong, Sasuke. I do know. I know the truth about Itachi."

The Uchiha's breathe hitched in his mouth, shocked by Naruto's words. Sasuke did not question where Naruto gained the knowledge, whether it be from being Hokage or otherwise. Sasuke's shocked expression turned back to one of anger, "That does not matter now! It is too late!"

Naruto's anger surfaced, "It's never too late! You act as if you're rectifying Itachi's actions, but all you're doing is making it worse. Are you really going to be as selfish as him!?" Nobody but the two in the middle knew what they were talking about. All they did know was whatever Naruto just said had set Sasuke off as the Uchiha reached for his katana.

"Don't you speak ill of him!" Sasuke drew his sword and went to slash Naruto across his chest. A kunai emerged from Naruto's orange sleeve into his hand. The Uzumaki used this weapon to parry Sasuke's as the two collided and sent a spark into the air. The clashing metals scratched against each other as the two held the weapons in place. Sasuke's snarl could easily be seen, "Who do you think you are, calling my brother selfish!"

Naruto met Sasuke's fiery gaze with his own, clarifying himself, but speaking in such a way that only the two could hear, "Everything Itachi did was of his own accord. He may have been tasked with a mission, but he willingly accepted it. He thought he could do everything by himself! It's why he kept his secret life from you! It's why he never gave you any attention. He thought you were nothing more than a child even to the day of his death! He was praised as a genius, but to me he's nothing but a fool!"

Sasuke's eyes grew wider the more Naruto spoke. The Uchiha pressed against Naruto's weapon. The two's chakras erupted and pulsed through their bodies as they enhanced their strength. The two created a circular divot in the ground from the pressure being met at the point of their connected weapons. Naruto would not budge as Sasuke threatened the man once more, "You better watch what you say Naruto! One more word and I will seriously kill you with no remor-"

"_Only an idiot thinks he can change the world by himself_!" Naruto yelled over the chakra whipping around them, cutting off Sasuke's sentence.

Sasuke's face immediately scrunched up as his eyebrows deeply furrowed, his teeth pulled back in a snarl, and his eyes shook with hatred, the Sharingan spinning, "Damn you Naruto! I am going to _kill_ _you_! And after that, I will raze _your_ village to the _ground_!"

Naruto closed his eyes once more, his brow furrowed, "Say what you must Sasuke, but I know that my best friend is still in there! Lost, but not forgotten! If I have to beat that into you, then so be it!"

Naruto's words brought Sasuke's old self back up as he smirked, "Don't get cocky just because you've become Hokage, dobe." Sasuke sent a larger surge of chakra into his sword causing the two's weapons to bounce back. They immediately went to strike each other like previously, except this time Sasuke fused lightning chakra into his katana, aiming to slice through Naruto's kunai and into the Uzumaki, "When the hell have you ever beaten me?!"

The onlookers grew worried, most of them knowing Sasuke and his weapons devastating power when it was infused with lightning, being able to cut through almost anything. Neji could see the chakra pulsing through Sasuke's sword with his Byakugan activated. The Hyuuga was the only one to voice his concerns, being worried for the man's life, "Hokage-sama! Sasuke channeled chakra into his weapon, you mustn't attack him!"

It seemed to fall on deaf ears as Naruto brought his weapons to Sasuke's, like the two had previously done. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Sasuke's katana was cut in half as both weapons passed one another, the top half of the blade spinning away into the side of a rock column. Upon seeing the destruction of his favored weapon and Naruto's determined glare, the Uchiha's eyes widened. His Sharingan spun, finally taking notice of the subtle amount of chakra encasing Naruto's kunai. Wind chakra.

"Wind beats Lightning." Naruto said smoothly as he reversed the grip of the kunai and swung back, aiming for the Uchiha once more.

On instinct Sasuke did the same as Naruto, but backed up enough so as to avoid any damage as another inch of the steel blade was cleaved from the sword. The Uchiha took several steps back, sheathing his broken sword. He needed some space to think, and predicted with his Sharingan that Naruto was seconds from charging forward, which he would just not have. Going through a small string of hand seals, Sasuke took in a breath of air, making sure to time it perfectly when Naruto lunged so that his technique would make it all the more harder for the dobe to dodge, "_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_!" The Uchiha spit several fireballs out in different directions, each one curving towards Naruto.

Naruto saw the incoming attack and pivoted on his front foot, rolling to the side. The large scroll on his back did not seem to hinder the man's movements. The attacks hit the ground, leaving scorch marks. Sasuke used the time Naruto had to dodge his Jutsu to unravel the bandages he wrapped around his wrists, exposing his item seals. The Uchiha's Sharingan spun, predicting where Naruto would dodge to by the way his muscles and joints moved. Sasuke did a set similar to the previous hand seals, this time throwing shuriken he summoned from his wrists before breathing out his fire, "_Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni_!" The crescent of flame spewed from his mouth engulfed the shuriken thrown, encasing them in a light red color, magnifying their destructiveness.

Naruto had just gained his bearings from his evasive maneuvers when Sasuke's follow up attack was already upon him. The Uzumaki went through hand seals as fast as he could; doing the first Jutsu with the fewest seals that came to mind, "_Fuuton: Jōgotoppa_!" A small concentrated stream of high velocity wind spewed from Naruto's lips. The Uzumaki moved his head around, knocking the projectiles off target. He was able to stop a few, but a couple of the flaming shurikens that spun around the edges of the torrent of wind seemed to actually grow bigger.

Sasuke mockingly said, "Last I checked, Fire beats Wind." The few that made it past Naruto's counter forced him to dodge. And he would have been able to get around all of them, but the ones that were enhanced by his own Jutsu he could not as they hit him on the shoulder and lower left abdomen. The one next to his stomach had only cut through his cloths, but left the remnants of fire on the tarred cloth. The other shuriken had been worse, cutting directly into his right shoulder. Naruto quickly pulled the weapon from his shoulder and threw it to the ground, all the while ignoring the burning from the fire encasing it. Naruto patted down the fires that sprouted on his clothes, making sure to be tender with his shoulder. No blood had come out the wound as it was instantly cartelized from the fire covering the shuriken.

In Naruto's disarray, Sasuke had run up to the blonde, delivering a jumping spin kick to the man that caused him to stumble backwards. The Uchiha did not let up as he dashed after the Rokudaime Hokage. Sasuke went with a barrage of punches, lacing in a few kicks here and there. The Uchiha's Sharingan easily overpowered Naruto's defense, predicting his movements as the Uzumaki protected himself as best he could. Even without his weights holding him down, Naruto could only do so much against Sasuke's Taijutsu as he was forced to backpedal. For every five punches blocked, Sasuke would land a hit. Finally after an array of attacks, Sasuke was able to land a kick to the side of Naruto's face.

The back of Sasuke's heel planted into Naruto's cheek after the Uzumaki had tried retaliating and the Uchiha spun down and around to dodge. The hit sent the Hokage spiraling through the air back towards the other Kages and their bodyguards. The blonde landed and rolled across the ground before flipping onto a crouched position with one hand on the ground. Dirt was now clinging to his white robes and a small trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth where Sasuke's foot had hit. Naruto grabbed the Hokage hat hanging behind his neck and threw it away towards his bodyguards.

The Sharingan-user lowered his foot to the ground, smirking once more, "I said don't get cocky dobe."

The Sixth said nothing as he reached down into his kunai holder and flung three kunai at the Uchiha. In response, Sasuke crossed his arms, summoning shuriken from his wrists once more. The Uchiha threw enough shuriken to parry each kunai and then some.

In the time that Sasuke had been busy with the kunai, Naruto had reached back into the pouch on his hip, under his robes. He found what he was looking for and laced his fingers in wire. He dashed after the kunai as they had just been deflected. The Uzumaki grabbed one of the kunai twirling in the air with his free hand and used it to deflect the shuriken that were being thrown at him. Naruto continued his stride towards Sasuke, knocking shuriken away left and right. Sasuke's keen eyesight spotted the wire Naruto had dangling from his hand. The Uchiha questioned Naruto's actions, but did not voice them in the heat of the moment. Instead he stopped throwing shuriken and grabbed the hilt of his cut in half sword.

When Naruto was only a foot in front of him, Sasuke unsheathed his weapon and made a stabbing motion at the Uzumaki. The moment Sasuke went to stab Naruto, the sword was encased in blue chakra as it let off some sparks. The chakra flow extended from the blade and would have pierced Naruto had he not flipped into the air. When Naruto was like a mirror image in position over Sasuke, he threw the kunai at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto's as he predicted all his movements.

Sasuke easily shifted his body in a way that allowed him to dodge the kunai, but did not move a single foot from his spot. The kunai stabbed into the ground just in front of the space between Sasuke's legs. In retaliation Sasuke swung his three foot long chakra blade upward, which Naruto managed to dodge by turning his body. The Uzumaki landed behind Sasuke and quickly ducked as the former leaf-nin brought his sword down and turned his upper body to horizontally slash at Naruto. The full length of sharp chakra was so close to the man that it cut off a few strands of Naruto's blonde locks. The Uzumaki made his way in a circle around Sasuke, jumping, flipping, and ducking under his sword. Sasuke got closer to the Uzumaki with each strike, cutting through his cloths on a couple instances.

After making about two full arcs around the man, Sasuke made a light cut into the side of Naruto's left bicep. However, that was more than enough as the lightning chakra numbed the Hokage's left arm, making it useless and catching him off guard. Naruto took a step away from Sasuke just as the Uchiha made a stab for the dead center of his chest. Sasuke thought he had the man dead to rights until he felt something pulling his arm back. The Uchiha looked down and saw wire pinning his arms to his sides, and that the other end of the wire was tied to the loop of the kunai in the ground between his legs. He was forced to let go of his sword, unable to hold onto it and thus cancelling the chakra that was running through it. The sword clattered onto its side.

Naruto had intended to use a Jutsu when he ensnared the Uchiha, but was unable to as he still could not feel his arm. Instead he pulled Sasuke forward with the wire in his working hand and head butted the Uchiha as hard as he could. After colliding with one another, their heads bounced away from one another. Sasuke kept one eye open through the pain and saw that Naruto was going to do the same thing again. The Uchiha had other plans as he surrounded himself in lightning chakra, "_Chidori Nagashi_!"

Lightning crackled to life around Sasuke. Naruto could feel the heat coming off Sasuke's technique thanks to his proximity. Only seconds later did the lightning travel through the wire and zap Naruto's right hand, giving him a tingling sensation as he was forced to let go of it. The Uzumaki jumped back, making some distance between the two. Sasuke used this time to grab his sword from the ground and pry it in-between the wire, cutting his restraints to pieces. The Uchiha rubbed his forehead with the back of his free hand in irritation at his counterpart's brash way of fighting. It was still stinging a bit from the head butt, but it was not something he could not handle. Sasuke took notice that he and Naruto were now on opposite sides from where they were previously. Naruto had his back to the Uchiha's Team Taka, while Sasuke had his back to the Kages.

Team Taka had come out of hiding after the Kages showed up, believing they were going to help Sasuke.

Sasuke was breathing through his nostrils a bit more heavily than before, his adrenaline pumping. On the other hand, Naruto was lightly panting, appearing to be a lot worse than Sasuke. While in fact he was hardly more worn-down than Sasuke, his state of attire said otherwise.

His Hokage robe had small cuts running down the arms and it was a slightly darker shade of white because of all the grim and dirt getting kicked up from their battle. However, Naruto's eyes still shined with an enthusiastic determination.

Sasuke smirked, seeing his teammates standing behind Naruto. A sick plan came to mind as the Uchiha started a long set of hand seals. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's actions, wondering why he would use a Jutsu when he was so close to the Uchiha's teammates. His eyes widened when he realized that that was the reason behind Sasuke's actions, "Sasuke stop!"

Suigetsu was starting to sweat, seeing the look in his leader's eyes, "Um, guys, what does Sasuke think he's doing?!"

Karin was sweating in disbelief, "No, Sasuke-kun wouldn't do such a thing!" Even though she said that, part of her did not believe what she said. Since arriving to the Kage Summit, Sasuke had been acting like a completely different person. She would not put using his own teammates' lives as a means of winning past this Uchiha Sasuke.

Juugo stayed quiet, contemplating going full curse seal mode in order to stop Sasuke.

The Sharingan wielder did not reply to anyone. Instead, he leaned back and took a large gulp of air, his chest expanding, "_Katon: Karyū Endan_!" Three fire dragons shot from Sasuke's mouth, one going to the left, right, and down the middle. The dragons raced for Naruto and Sasuke's team, surrounding them on all sides.

Suigetsu was starting to melt from the heat that surrounded them, and was quickly upon them, "This is bad!"

There was a quick spike of chakra, but it disappeared as soon as the dragons meshed into one another, crashing down upon Naruto and team Taka. Sasuke watched with a victorious smirk as his destructive Jutsu collapsed the side of the building's wall, revealing the snow covered land. Debris from the crumbling side of the building littered the ground nearest to the large opening in the wall.

The dust that had been kicked up from the attack was slowly diminishing. Several patches of flames littering the ground flickered in the wind from outside.

Gaara and the Kages' bodyguards looked on in worry. That was until everyone heard a voice behind them, "That was a close one."

Everyone, including Sasuke, turned to see a standing Naruto with Karin hooked under his arm, and Suigetsu and Juugo sitting on the ground around him, looking around as they had no idea what just happened. On the other hand, Karin was looking up at Naruto as if she had seen a ghost, _'W-what the hell is he?! Just now-'_

The red head's mind was slowly processing the scene that had just unfolded. She remembered Sasuke's Jutsu coming for them. Then she saw Naruto look over his shoulder at them, and smiled. Karin did not see what happened next, but she did feel it. It was only for a fraction of a second, but for that instance, the Rokudaime Hokage's chakra completely changed. It was not just the biggest amount of chakra she ever felt, but it was the most pure and strongest as well. All she did was blink, and they had escaped Sasuke's attack and made it all the way to the opposite side of the building, behind the other Kages.

The Raikage was the only one to actually see what happened. Well, kind of. In actuality the Yondaime Raikage could feel a bead of sweat travel down his face, because he was sure that for just a couple of seconds, the Rokudaime Hokage had become faster than him.

Except for Namikaze Minato and his father, E had never met a man faster than himself. However, even the self-proclaimed fastest man in the world only saw a streak of yellow, like a lightning bolt, as it passed everyone when Sasuke's Jutsu had yet to hit. The Raikage's curiosity about the Rokudaime Hokage increased greatly.

Sasuke looked on from afar, eyes slightly wider than usual. He slowly composed himself, but wondered what Naruto had just done. If it was some kind of Jutsu, or maybe something more. He did not let it get to him, "Come Naruto! Your death awaits!"

Naruto walked through the group of people telling them to make sure the others he just saved stay put and do not interfere. The Uzumaki stoned his gaze when looking at Sasuke, still disappointed in the man's actions, "How could you do that to your own teammates Sasuke! You're better than that!"

Sasuke looked down his nose at Naruto, shadows lining his face as he gave the blonde a demented stare, "They are merely pawns. As long as I get my revenge, I care not what happens to them."

The Uchiha's words hurt Naruto, and it showed. The Uzumaki calmed himself, not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him. He contemplated using Mezame and ending it, but knew he needed to keep his trump card hidden. He was in foreign land, and anything could happen. He had risked showing it to everything with the stunt he just pulled, but he could not come up with anything better in the time given to him. Luckily no one appeared to see him, so he should be alright.

Thinking back on topic, Naruto considered using Sage mode, but decided against it as well. He did take the large scroll off his back, placing it on its side on the ground. If he needed to he would use it, but keeping that power a secret was a better decision.

The Uzumaki hardened his gaze on Sasuke. Suddenly the wind around Naruto picked up as a Rasengan began to form in his right hand by his side. Sasuke saw this and lifted his left hand up, a Chidori screeching to life.

"We don't have to do this." Naruto told Sasuke. The chakra emitting from his Rasengan made his clothes whip around.

"Yes, we do." Sasuke answered back.

The two leapt from their spots, dashing at one another.

"_CHIDORI!_"

"_RASENGAN!"_

The two met in the middle, clashing both Jutsu together.

The collateral from both techniques lashed out. The ground beneath them cracked and smashed a circular impression into the ground. The chakra whipping around them extended and destroyed several of the large columns of stone surrounding them. Soon the Jutsus nullified one another, sending both ninja stumbling backwards by a shockwave.

Naruto did not let up as he was already done with a string of hands seals, "_Fuuton: Renkūdan!"_

A large compressed sphere of wind the size of Naruto's body formed in front of the blonde before shooting at the Uchiha like a bullet. Sasuke saw it coming with his Sharingan and flipped to the side.

Naruto knew Sasuke was going to dodge, and was already done with another set of seals, "_Fuuton: Shinkū Taigyoku_!"

Naruto blew chakra infused wind in front of him as it started to spin around like a Rasengan, growing in size until it was twice as big as the last Jutsu. The Uzumaki let this new Jutsu go as it flew for Sasuke just as he had dodged the last one. Sasuke was on his hands, having just dodged Naruto's last Jutsu, when he spotted the new one. The Uchiha pushed off the ground, flipping into the air and over the follow up Jutsu. No ordinary ninja would have been able to dodge both techniques at such speed, but Sasuke was anything but ordinary. Both techniques passed harmlessly by the Uchiha and smashed into the ground and parts of the wall that were not already destroyed.

Sasuke was still in the air as he saw Naruto about to unleash another Jutsu, "_Fuuton:_ _Kamikaze_!"

Several tornadoes of wind picked up around Naruto, lifting ruble and rocks from destroyed building parts around them. They moved towards Sasuke, but at a much slower pace than the previous Jutsus had.

The Uchiha was still hovering in the air as he did his own set of hand seals, "Enough of this! _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

Sasuke spewed a large fireball from his mouth that was quickly sucked up by Naruto's Jutsu, increasing their destructive properties as the vortexes were set ablaze. The wind being produced by them turned hot and the fire coursing through them lashed out. They grew in size and started to destroy the section of the building they were in as they smashed through everything. The ceiling crumbled, revealing the cloudy skies. The walls crumbled under the technique's pressure.

The two other Kages, their bodyguards, and team Taka all jumped about; avoiding the falling debris of the building they were in.

The several inferno tornadoes continued to lay waste to the rest of the building, destroying walls and making their battlefield a larger area. Through the destruction Sasuke lost sight of everyone, not being able to see through all the chakra that was being moved around. He had landed back onto the stone ground, grabbing the hilt of his sword incase anything happened.

The Uchiha scanned the area. He could still feel the heat from their combined Jutsu over the brisk Land of Iron air that was blowing through now that they were in the open. Sasuke's ear twitched as he heard a footstep behind him. The Uchiha did a one-eighty, pulling his sword out and encasing it in lightning chakra as he lunged forward, stabbing Naruto through the chest. Naruto wore a look of shock, while a smirk began to form on Sasuke's face. That was until the Naruto he impaled turned to smoke.

The sound of a Rasengan worried Sasuke as he felt Naruto's chakra directly behind him. The Uchiha was off balance and could do almost nothing as Naruto aimed a Rasengan at the center of Sasuke's back. The Rasengan was only a foot away from Sasuke when all of a sudden purple chakra materialized, covering Sasuke's back and protecting him from the spiraling ball of chakra as the two collided. Naruto tried pushing more chakra into the Rasengan, but it was futile. Susanoo's ribcage was too strong for just an ordinary Rasengan to break. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, meeting Naruto's gaze. The Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan was activated, and he would not miss this opportunity. Sasuke closed his right eye as it began to bleed. When he reopened it, the orb was very bloodshot, "_Tsukuyomi_!"

The Genjutsu hit Naruto. The Uzumaki could hear his own heartbeat ring through his body as his eyes fell shut, and the Rasengan disappeared. He fell onto his back, landing on the stone ground. Sasuke fell onto his hands and knees, loosing grip on his sword and deactivating Susanoo and the Mangekyou.

Sasuke was panting heavily, the Tsukuyomi and previous battle with all the samurais taking a toll on his chakra reserves. Sasuke grimaced with his eyes shut as pain shot through his head and eyes, "AAHH!"

When the last of the Uchiha opened his eyes it was blurry and hard to see. He looked down to his right hand, holding its palm towards his face. His hand looked like there were several of them outlining the original, and even though he was not moving, they did not stop shimmering around. He brought the hand up and covered the eye he had just used Tsukuyomi with as it continued to throb, _'I need to find Karin so I can replenish my chakra._'

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw that Naruto was passed out on his back. Even though he was trapped in a Genjutsu, the Uzumaki still looked peaceful just slumbering on the ground. The Uchiha grabbed his sword and slowly got to his feet. He walked up to Naruto's motionless body, putting just enough chakra into his sword that would allow him to stab and kill Naruto. Sasuke stood over the man's body, staring down at the man with hollow onyx eyes, his Sharingan deactivated as to conserve chakra. The Uchiha fell onto his knees, straddling Naruto's stomach.

"This is all your fault Naruto." Sasuke told the unconscious Hokage, "I thought you were different. I thought you weren't like _them_. I thought you would understand me. I was wrong. Now, you will die." Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands as he raised it overhead; aiming to impale the man through the head to make sure he would stay dead. The Uchiha would not allow the Kyuubi to interfere with his revenge this time, "Don't worry, you will see Sakura and the others soon enough. I'll make sure of that."

Sasuke brought the sword down, and with it, Naruto's life.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his sword, impaled into the ground beside Naruto's head. The Uchiha's eyes began to shake, looking further up his arm to see a hand grabbing his wrist.

Naruto's hand.

The Uzumaki's eyes snapped open, looking more alive than ever. Sasuke was still trying to distinguish what was happening when Naruto's free hand smashed into his cheek, sending the Uchiha into the ground beside Naruto. Sasuke quickly got his bearings, stabbing his sword into the ground and using it as a means to stand. Several drops of crimson liquid coming from the blood trailing down the corner of Sasuke's mouth landed onto the ground. He turned around to see a perfectly fine Naruto standing there with a confident smirk. That look infuriated the Uchiha, "What the hell?! How are you possibly awake?! You were trapped in the Uchiha's ultimate Genjutsu!"

Naruto's smirk never faltered, enjoying Sasuke's temper tantrum, "I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve."

The truth was Naruto counted himself lucky. In actuality, he really was trapped within Tsukuyomi. He had just discovered a way to escape from any and all Genjutsu. During his training, Naruto had asked Peacock, the strongest Genjutsu user in Anbu, to place him under her influence so he could prepare himself for situations just like theses.

At first he had tried making a Fuuinjutsu seal that could detect and then dispel the Genjutsu. That did not turn out to be successful. The seal he placed on him could detect the illusion when it was placed, but it could not dispel it. However, luck would so have it that Naruto had discovered another use for Kyuubi's chakra. One of the times he was training in dispelling the Genjutsu, he got the idea to dip into the Kyuubi's chakra, just to see what would happen. He was surely pleased to find that the chakra acted as a disruptor to the Genjutsu user's flow, dispelling the illusion instantly without him having to enter Mezame. From that point on no matter what Genjutsu Peacock used, the seal on him could detect it, and then he could dip into the Kyuubi's reserves to dispel it. Even the Tsukuyomi could be dispelled by a foreign entity's chakra entering the target.

Sasuke's anger grew even more as he reactivated Susanoo.

The ribcage manifested around the Uchiha, but his hatred for Naruto grew larger, and so did Susanoo. The purple chakra expanded, starting to form arms and a head. However, the chakra was wavering and soon enough all of Susanoo vanished. Sasuke fell to his hands and knees, stabbing the ground with his sword to prop himself up, _'Damn it! I need to get to Karin!'_

The Uchiha got a foot under him and pried the sword from the ground, throwing it at the Uzumaki. He quickly summoned two handfuls of shuriken and infused them with chakra before throwing them at Naruto. Sasuke pumped chakra to his feet and immediately dashed back towards the others.

The tornadoes had long since dispersed, leaving smoke and a ton of ruble in their wake. Their audience had all survived, but they were still making their way through the debris and smoke.

Naruto saw Sasuke's actions and cursed under his breath. He did not know what Sasuke was planning, but it was certainly not anything good.

The Uzumaki turned his body sideways to dodge Sasuke's sword. He grabbed it before it could fully pass him, and channeled chakra through it. He used the broken sword to cut through all the enhanced shuriken. He quickly chased after Sasuke, but knew that he would not catch up after having to deal with the Uchiha's diversions.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, bearing through the pain as he scanned the smoke for Karin's signature. He quickly spotted her and his other teammates. The Uchiha barreled through the smoke until he came upon Karin. She of course knew he was coming for her, being a sensor ninja. The girl looked like she was trying her best to hold a defensive stance against the Uchiha. She would not just forget the fact that this Sasuke had used her and the others as tools. Karin was not going to let this Sasuke have his way. Sasuke looked on in frustration, "I don't have time for this!"

Sasuke's Sharingan spun, placing Karin in a low level Genjutsu that put her to sleep. She remained standing, but her arms fell to her side.

Suigetsu was being helped up from the ruble covering him by Juugo. The two peered through the smoke and spotted Sasuke pulling Karin's sleeve up. Suigetsu cursed, "Damn it Sasuke!"

The Uchiha paid the other two no mind as he sensed Naruto coming towards them. Sasuke quickly grabbed and bit into Karin's arm, sucking her chakra out. The girl made no indication that she felt anything as she continued to slumber. Sasuke was encased in healing green chakra, feeling instantly refreshed. The chakra swiftly healed the Uchiha and recovered all of his reserves. He let go of the girls arm, leaving a permanent bite mark in his teethes place. Sasuke rapidly jumped away as Naruto came flying through the smoke, a Rasengan in hand. The Uzumaki stopped his hand before it could hit Karin, seeing that Sasuke had dodged. He quickly stopped the spiraling chakra and touched Karin's head, channeling chakra into her as he said, "Kai!"

The girl blinked several times, awaking to find someone else in Sasuke's place. She quickly felt the fatigue that she usually got when someone bit her. She recalled what had just happened moments ago and knew Sasuke had used her again. Karin fell to the ground, too weak to stay up any longer. Luckily Naruto caught her and placed her gently down as Suigetsu and Juugo came walking up, the prior with his arm slung over the latter's shoulder. The Rokudaime Hokage looked to the two, "You'll watch over her won't you?"

Juugo nodded, knowing Suigetsu would never say such things, "Yes, and thank you."

Naruto nodded in response. The Uzumaki stood and turned, walking out of the smoke. Naruto emerged through the dirty smoke as it continued to decrease in size, dispersing into the open air that surrounded it. Naruto could sense that the others were okay, so he did not need to worry. The Uzumaki spotted Sasuke in the middle of the building, surrounded by debris as he picked up his sword Naruto dropped. Silence reigned over the destroyed area as the smoke finally cleared, revealing that everyone was alright. They looked on as the two combatants stared at one another. Sasuke had just sheathed his sword and looked as good as new, which many found strange. Naruto was now standing next to his Sage scroll that had miraculously remained untouched through all the commotion. The Uzumaki held a stern expression once more.

Karin slowly awoke from her fatigue, finding that she was being held up by Juugo and Suigetsu, "W-What's happening?" She noticed the two were looking onward to something else. She followed their vision and saw Sasuke and the other man who had saved them standing in the middle of the crippled structure.

Sasuke looked on impassively, but underneath he was infuriated. Angry that Naruto had gotten stronger than he had thought the dobe could get. Angry that Naruto had somehow escaped his Tsukuyomi. Angry that Naruto was still alive.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun once more as it morphed into his Mangekyou Sharingan. Purple chakra began forming around him, solidifying into a ribcage of sorts, protecting him. However, Susanoo's ribcage started to change. The chakra grew and took a larger form once again, creating the upper body of a monster as muscles appeared. This Susanoo had a wicked smile, a spiked chin, and horns coming out the side of its head. The being of chakra flexed its muscular arms as a surge of malicious chakra blasted from it. The energy Sasuke was creating picked up wind and forced everyone to cover their face from the harsh blast of air.

Karin stared in horror at her beloved. The thing that she had sensed hiding within Sasuke that had petrified her earlier was being made real as Susanoo manifested, _'Sasuke-kun's chakra… How can someone's chakra be so evil?!'_

In the time it took Sasuke to advance his Susanoo, Naruto had put his foot on his Sage scroll and kicked it open as it unraveled across the floor, revealing several seals along the inside. Naruto knew he could no longer keep Sage mode a secret. Naruto merely reached his hand out to the side, summoning one of his clones. The doppelganger was in a meditating position, eyes closed. The orange marks of a Sage were colored over its eyelids. As quick as the clone appeared, it vanished in a plume of smoke. The Uzumaki's eyes changed, becoming that of a Sage toad's. Sasuke was curious about what the dobe had just done, but did not care enough to ask. It did not matter, Sasuke was stronger. He always was, and always would be.

The Uchiha smiled arrogantly, taking several steps forward as he extended his arms outward, Susanoo doing the same, "It is futile dobe. You can't stop me."

Naruto ignored the man, quickly summoning two clones as he began creating his strongest technique. Chakra began to form in between all the Naruto's hands. The Jutsu was the shape of a Fuma Shuriken, but made entirely of almost white chakra. It spun at such a fast velocity that it screeched throughout the room. The clones at Naruto's sides disappeared in smoke as he held the Jutsu overhead.

Neji stared wide eyed at the Uzumaki's technique, his Byakugan having never seen such a powerful Jutsu.

Karin looked on in even greater horror at the sight of that man's Jutsu. It was the most compacted amount of chakra she had ever seen. Add onto the fact that it was rotating faster than any chakra she had ever seen move; it would surely be an overwhelmingly powerful Jutsu. A Jutsu that could overpower Sasuke's Susanoo. Karin's voice shook as she worried for Sasuke, even after everything he had done, "S-Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto's eyes were shadowed as he leaned back like a pitcher on the mound before slinging the Jutsu forward, to everyone's surprise, "_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_!"

It flew at Sasuke, sounding like it was cutting through the very air that surrounded it.

Karin became even more worried, knowing what was about to happen, "Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha either did not hear her or decided to ignore her. Susanoo could withstand it. His Sharingan was not wrong. Sasuke's smirk was ever more confident as he pointed to his forehead, Susanoo doing the same, "Dobe, you won't even scratch me!"

The Jutsu was mere feet in front of Sasuke when its trajectory turned a little upwards; going above Sasuke's head and just below Susanoo's chest.

In the next instance, three things happened.

Sasuke's eyes widened once again as he saw several strands of hair fall in front of his face.

Susanoo was cut into four pieces as its upper body was separated from its elbows down.

Lastly, the Jutsu flew off into the distance.

The technique traveled several hundred yards into the distance before a couple circular flashes could be seen with a subsequent dome of spinning white chakra erupting a second later. Even from so far away, it was still a massive dome of destructive chakra. Sasuke continued to stare in shock as Naruto lifted his head, the shadows leaving his face.

The Uchiha finally met Naruto's gaze, seeing the blonde's new eyes. Sasuke then heard the same thing he had told Naruto early come from the Uzumaki's mouth, but in a deepened voice, "Don't get cocky."

Susanoo had all but disappeared, disconnected with the lower body – the original source of its power. Sasuke looked on in complete shock, dumbfounded that Naruto. _Naruto_. That _dobe_ could do such a thing to his Susanoo! He was a _prodigy_! He was an _Uchiha_! He was an _elite_!

Sasuke's expression slowly scrunched up as his eyes narrowed and his lips peeled back in a hate induced snarl, _'How could that idiot possibly be this strong!?'_ "I'm… I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Chakra erupted from Sasuke, destroying the ground beneath him as purple chakra lashed out, toxifying the air around him. Both his eyes began to bleed and became bloodshot, but Sasuke did not care as power unlike anything he had ever felt before started to course through him. Susanoo reformed, its hollow eyes glowing menacingly.

The creature held an orb of condensed purple chakra that flickered like a flame in its right hand. The chakra extended into the shape of a sword on Sasuke's command. Sasuke made a fluid diagonal motion with his arm, and Susanoo followed. Susanoo's elongated sword cut through the air at great speeds toward Naruto. The Uzumaki ran forward and flipped over the sword, making a break for Sasuke under Susanoo's arm now that its weapon was in the ground. Sasuke saw this, commanding Susanoo to reel its left arm back before sending its fist down upon Naruto. The Rokudaime Hokage jumped up, landing on the back of the fist of chakra as it smashed into the ground. Naruto quickly dashed up Susanoo's arm and leapt into the air, spinning as he delivered a Sage empowered kick to the front of the creatures face. Susanoo's head lurched back and caused Sasuke to take several staggering steps backward.

Naruto summoned two clones as he landed onto the ground. Both of them came up behind him and created giant Rasengans in his hands as he dashed for Sasuke. The Uchiha recomposed himself, seeing Naruto run at him with some large Rasengans in hand. Sasuke grimaced, concentrating chakra into his right eye as black flames covered Susanoo's abdomen, protecting the Uchiha even more, "_Enton: Entenka_!"

Naruto did not hesitate as he lunged forward, his two spiraling spheres of energy slamming into Sasuke's Amaterasu/Susanoo mixed defense. The attacks collided as Naruto pushed Sasuke and his Susanoo back. However, Sasuke's defense remained intact as the Uchiha slid across the ground. Amaterasu was slowly consuming Naruto's Rasengans, which made the Uzumaki let go of them as he leapt back. The chakra spheres disappeared, and Sasuke used this opportunity as a counter attack. The flames that were covering Susanoo expanded forward, becoming spikes of fire that flew at Naruto, "_Enton: Kagutsuchi_!"

Luckily while in Sage mode Naruto was faster than Sasuke's flames. This allowed Naruto to get away from them as he did several back flips before jumping away, getting further than Sasuke's flames could reach. When he realized he would not touch Naruto, Sasuke retracted the flames until they were completely gone.

The Uzumaki landed beside his scroll, his Sage mode fading. Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's eyes. He watched as the Hokage summoned another clone. The clone then vanished in smoke and the same toad-like eyes that Naruto just had returned. Sasuke kind of understood that the clones were somehow supplying Naruto with this newfound power of his, but aside from that, not much was known. The one thing Sasuke knew he had to do, was get rid of that scroll.

The Uzumaki's voice rang over the battlefield, "Stop this Sasuke! We don't have to do this!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and chuckled, baffled by Naruto's persistence, "I have to hand it to you dobe, you are certainly persistent."

Naruto smiled at the man's words, "What can I say, it's part of my charm."

Sasuke's face became stoic once more, finished joking around, "I can never go back to that place. Not after everything they put my brother through."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he frowned, "Enough about your brother."

"Excuse me?"

"I said enough!" Naruto yelled this time, "What will it take for you to realize that your brother is the only one at fault!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke yelled back, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare I?! No, it's time _you_ listened! You think your brother is some godly person that made no mistakes! Think again! Your brother was a great man, I agree! But he was an idiot when it came to being your older brother!"

"NARU-"

"_SHUT UP_! I AM NOT DONE! Haven't you realized that _everything_ your brother has done was to help you see that the _village_ is the most important thing! That's what _Itachi_ believed! Yet you seem to be missing that part!"

"Yeah right! If that was true then why didn't he kill me?! _HUH_?! You want to know why?! It's because he valued my life above the village's!" Sasuke yelled out, getting more and more worked up as the two argued. The Uchiha thought he got to Naruto as the man stayed quiet for several seconds.

"If he truly loved you more than the village, then why did he never let you know his true motives?" Naruto questioned quietly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

The Uchiha's eyes widened, trying to think of a rational comeback, but he could not. Sasuke did not know why Itachi would do such a thing, he just never questioned it. However, deep down the younger sibling knew. Deep down in his heart Sasuke knew that Itachi never saw him as anything but a child that needed protecting. Sasuke's eyes got even bigger as he came to that realization, because Naruto had actually been the one to tell him that from the start. Sasuke looked back up to Naruto, wondering if he had more to say.

When Naruto saw this glimpse of opportunity, he knew he could not fail here, or all might be lost. The Uzumaki extended his hand out, "Sasuke. It is not too late, believe in me. Come home."

Sasuke looked down at his hands, finding it increasingly harder to see them. There was a split second that Sasuke contemplated taking Naruto's offer and seeing what would unfold if he returned to Konoha. If he repented for everything he did. If he could change people's opinion of his brother in a less violent way. If he could return honor to his clan. If he could restore his clan. But those thoughts vanished as quickly as they came.

No, whatever Itachi thought of him did not matter anymore because the man was dead. It was Itachi's choice to preserve the village and kill the Uchiha, while it is _his_ choice to burn said village to the ground. No one would stop him, not even Naruto.

"No Naruto, I will not go with you. I will never go with you!" Sasuke yelled, chakra flaring up once more. Sasuke did not need them, he did not need anyone. He would take the world on if he had to, and he would come out victorious because he was an avenger!

Naruto became angered by Sasuke's actions. The man seemed to understand Naruto's feelings for a second, but that quickly vanished, "Your brother tried to do everything himself. _That's_ why he became what he was! And _that's_ why you've become what _you_ are now!"

Sasuke's chakra flared once more, "Shut up Naruto! Stop talking about my brother!"

Naruto was not going to have any of that,"_Accept the fact that it's Itachi's fault you've become like this_!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sasuke's anger and hatred for Naruto peaked as he sent out another pulse of chakra. Susanoo began to change once more as tendrils extended from its back and wrapped around its body, forming makeshift robes for the creature. Its horns became a sort of spiked helmet while its body shape looked like a 'V'. A bow made of purple chakra formed above the creature's left wrist, while a new sword was produced in its right hand. Upon its new form, Sasuke grabbed his head with both hands, the pain from his Mangekyou erupting to new levels. The Uchiha prodigy stifled an aggravated yell and pushed through it, laying his sights on Naruto, "This is the end for you Naruto!"

Naruto readied himself for the unexpected, and he was wise to do so. Susanoo laid the sword in its right hand onto of the crossbow like contraption on the back of its wrist and pulled the chakra string back. The attack let loose and flew through the air faster than Naruto could move. The Uzumaki was grateful he had prepared himself or else he would have been shish kabobed. Naruto just barely dodged to the right, using the Senjutsu chakra around him to slightly change the projectile's trajectory. The arrow left a sizeable cut into Naruto's side, under his arm. But it had missed any vitals. It sped past him and into the wall of the building beside the one they were fighting it, crumbling the side to that building. Naruto put his hands together in a familiar hand seal, not wanting to be on the receiving end of that attack again, "_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Several hundred clones popped into existence as they littered the area. Sasuke looked around at the hordes of Narutos running at him from the ground, and descending upon him from the air. Susanoo's sword reemerged as Sasuke went to town on the many clones of Naruto.

In a single swing of Susanoo's arm, a good twenty or so clones would be destroyed. Sasuke continued this pace, destroying the doppelgangers left and right. Some of the clones that got too close were dealt with by his Enton abilities. Throughout the massacre of Narutos, several of the ones that got close to Sasuke, before they were disposed of by his black flames, filled his mind with their whisperings.

"You're better than this."

"Shut up!" would be Sasuke's only retort before he slew the clone.

"You're better than Itachi."

"Shut up!" and another.

"Come home."

"Shut up!" and another.

"Stop this madness before you go too far."

"SHUT UP!" and another.

"Let me help you."

"SHUUUT UP!" and another.

"Don't let the darkness consume you."

"SHUUUUUUTT UUUUUPPPPPP!" Susanoo's arms lashed out to their sides as Sasuke yelled out, destroying all the closest clones to him in a circular arc around Susanoo from the harsh and vile chakra. Sasuke hunched back over, looking around to find only a handful of Naruto left. The Uchiha was huffing and puffing, tired from all the chakra used and fatigue from using his Mangekyou for so long. His forehead was mopped with sweat, several strands of hair sticking to it in his haggard state. Sasuke was finding it extremely hard to just see the couple of Naruto clones that remained, his vision fading.

Three of the clones standing in front of Sasuke started to form the Rasenshuriken. When it was complete the one in the middle held it above his head while the clones at his side disappeared in smoke.

In his fatigued state Sasuke could still smirk. Naruto's actions just showed Sasuke which one was the real one, even though there still were a couple more clones around.

The real Naruto met Sasuke's gaze, "I know you want everyone to understand your pain and suffering, trust me when I say I once had the same thoughts. But this is the wrong way of doing things. Answer for all the crimes you have committed, and stand beside me. If you loved your brother so much, then follow his example and use your power for the betterment of our village."

Sasuke did not get heated like previously, he was too tired to do so. He continued to stare at Naruto through squinted eyes as everything was becoming a blur. Sasuke could not understand why Naruto was going so far for him. Why was he doing all this? What could he possibly gain? The Uchiha wanted these questions answered, but knew it was far too late. With this resolve he commanded Susanoo to place another arrow onto its bow.

Naruto saw Sasuke's actions and closed his eyes in regret, "This is my final warning to you Sasuke. Stop or I will kill you."

Sasuke's red eyes were hollow. He wanted to stop. He wanted to ask Naruto so many questions. However, he would not.

Susanoo's bow shot, the arrow travelling even faster than before. It pierced Naruto's chest and imbedded into the ground before he could even throw the mass of charka. Naruto's Jutsu vanished and the clones around started to pop out of existence at having the originator hit.

Sasuke located on in horror at his actions, but soon calmed, knowing it had to be done. The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck then stood up. He and Susanoo spun around, spotting a Rasenshuriken flying towards him. The Uchiha did not need to look to know the man he just shot was another clone as it exploded in smoke.

Time seemed to slow for the Uchiha as the Rasenshuriken was upon him. He could do nothing but look past the Jutsu into Naruto's eyes. The Uzumaki was still in a throwing position, this one being the real one. Sasuke's eyes widened, surprised by the amount of hurt that he saw within Naruto's blue eyes. They had changed back after using the last of his Sage chakra in the Rasenshuriken. Sasuke looked down at the Jutsu colliding with Susanoo's abdomen as it was quickly eating through the purple chakra like it was nothing. Sasuke closed his eyes, accepting his fate as he could literally feel the chakra from the Rasenshuriken starting to eat away at his clothing just from his proximity to it.

However, it seemed fate had other plans.

All of a sudden Sasuke felt himself being pulled away as he and the Rasenshuriken were pulled to another realm. The next thing he realized he was on all fours next to the feet of a cloaked man. The Rasenshuriken was gone and his Susanoo was crumbling because it lost its conduit.

Sasuke's upper body clothing was completely gone, leaving his dirt and grime covered body exposed. The Uchiha looked up and saw Tobi standing there. The masked man gave Sasuke a glance, _'He still needs just one more push.'_ "Get up, this battle isn't over yet."

Sasuke seemed to follow his command, getting to his feet and unsheathing his sword once more, ready for another round even though he did not look like he could take it. Naruto was glaring at the masked man, looking no better than Sasuke. Part of him was glad Tobi had stopped his Rasenshuriken and saved Sasuke, but another part of him knew he had to end this. Naruto took several steps forward and realized that his body could not take much more, making him come to a halt as he panted. Sasuke saw Naruto's movements and began walking forward.

Sasuke decided to preserve the last of his chakra and opted to not channel it into his sword.

Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster.

Sasuke broke out into a run towards Naruto, the other doing the same. They met in the middle, jumping around one another as they clashed weapons. They continued to strike at each other, their weapons clanging off one another. They continued this pace for some time, Sasuke slowly gaining the upper hand because of his Sharingan. Even with his eroding vision, the Sharingan was still able to give Sasuke the advantage.

More and more cuts began to plague Naruto's body. The Uzumaki nicked Sasuke here and there, but he was not meeting the Uchiha's pace. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto's face while the Uzumaki continued to concentrate more on the battle than anything else. As if sensing the Uchiha's clouded mind, Naruto met his gaze, the two continuing to battle subconsciously.

Some say that when two experienced ninja lock in combat, no words need to be spoken for the two to understand one another.

'_Why do you do this Naruto?'_ Sasuke cut into Naruto's shoulder.

'…' Naruto made a cut into Sasuke's cheek.

'_Why are you trying to save me Naruto?'_ Sasuke used the chakra he had saved as an extra boost to make it behind the Uzumaki, leaving an incision into the back of his leg.

'…' Naruto fell onto his knee, dropping his weapon.

Sasuke made it to Naruto's front and raised his weapon overhead, aiming to cleave the man's head from his shoulders, _'Why do you go this far for me?!'_

'_Because you're my friend!'_

Sasuke's sword stopped an inch from Naruto's neck, the Uchiha's eyes wide in shock. Naruto expression was solid, convinced in his thoughts. The Uzumaki continued to stare up at Sasuke, letting the man decide his fate.

Naruto prayed Sasuke did not force his hand, lest he activates Mezame and breaks the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke continued to stare down in surprise at the man's conviction. Even after everything he said. Even after everything he had vowed to do. Even after all he had done. Naruto still thought of him as a friend.

Sasuke's arm started to shake. He tried with all his might to move it closer to the blonde's neck, but he could not. The man before Sasuke was the only one like him in the world. In the Uchiha's mind, Naruto was the only connection he had left to this world. He could never kill such a man. Sasuke's entire body began to shake, "I…I can't."

His words brought a smile to Naruto's face, "I knew my friend was still in there."

Tobi looked on from afar, his eye wide in shock, _'What the hell is going on?! I can't let this go on!'_ The masked man vanished in a spiral. He reappeared behind Sasuke, a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Come on, we're done here." The two disappeared in a spiraling distortion of space.

Only Tobi reappeared in front of the remaining members of Team Taka. He left Sasuke in Kamui's dimension to rest. He grabbed Karin and pried her from the others, transporting her to the dimension with Sasuke, giving her some parting words, "Heal him, or else." After she was gone he looked to Suigetsu and Juugo, "Are the two of you coming with or no?"

Suigetsu sucked his teeth. He did not want to be in the same area as Sasuke at this point, but he also did not want to be around so many Kages any longer, "Like we have much of a choice."

Juugo silently nodded. He made a vow to always follow Sasuke, and he would not break it even after Sasuke's actions. The three disappeared into Tobi's Kamui, and the battle was over.

\/

Sasuke sat with Karin in the different dimension. The area they were occupied in was composed from an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void.

Karin had not started healing Sasuke. She continued to stare at the side of his face as he continued to look down at his lap. She had never seen Sasuke in such a state. He looked hollow. His onyx eyes were empty and his face emotionless. She let out an angered sigh, knowing she had to heal him or Tobi would most likely kill her. She was not going to let him bite her again, but she would use some medical Ninjutsu. Her hands began glowing green and she moved them towards Sasuke's side. The Uchiha then seemed to realize there was someone else with him as he lifted his head and met Karin's gaze. Sasuke only gave her a quick glance before looking back down. Karin did not saying anything, not wanting to talk to the man after what he had done.

Silence reigned for a bit until Sasuke spoke softly, startling the red head, "I'm sorry."

Karin stared at the side of Sasuke's face in shock, surprised by his words. She had never heard him say such things to anyone, let alone her. Her cheeks got a little rosy as she looked away, continuing to heal the man. She did not know what happened, but this Sasuke was different from the previous one, so she forgave him, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Juugo and Suigetsu then appeared, looking around before spotting Karin and Sasuke. Sasuke looked over to them as Karin continued to heal him, "I'm sorry, everyone."

Suigetsu and Karin looked dumbfounded, while Juugo raised an eyebrow. Suigetsu and Karin exchanged looks, at a loss for what could make Sasuke change so drastically. Suigetsu's anger at Sasuke diminished greatly, hearing the Uchiha apologize for the first time in his life, "Uh, it's okay."

Suigetsu did not know why, but he tried to lighten the mood by saying, "But hey Sasuke, y-you looked real cool out there. I mean you were seconds away from killing the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, not many could say that."

Sasuke sent the man a glance before looking down to his lap as one hand held the other's wrist. Sasuke slowly shook his head, "No. He was holding back."

Sasuke spoke softly, but the others could still hear him, "I have fought that man too many times to not know when he is holding back."

The others did not know what to say, so they said nothing at all.

Sasuke welcomed the silence, and continued to stare at his worn hands as he let Karin heal him, _'Naruto…'_

\/

Naruto stared at the spot he had last seen Obito. He tried standing, but found he did not have the strength to do so as he fell back onto his knee. Almost immediately, the coalition that had been spectating ran up to him. Neji and Sai prompted him up, walking him towards the others. Gaara, E, and their bodyguards met with the three Leaf ninja.

The Kazekage held out Naruto's Hokage hat, having saved it from when the man threw it. The Uzumaki thanked him, putting the hat back on his head. Even in his tattered clothes and fatigued body, Naruto still managed to smile, which earned him a small smirk from Gaara.

The Raikage immediately made his presence known, "Damn that Uchiha! How could you let him get away so easily Hokage!"

Gaara's eyes rolled over to the Raikage's, "You should not place the blame on Naruto's shoulders. It was that masked man who saved Sasuke. You should be thanking Naruto for showing the will to kill someone who used to be his best friend."

E could not stop himself from scoffing, "I should thank him for acting how a ninja should!? I think not! Uchiha Sasuke is an international criminal and should be dealt a swift death for his transgressions."

Naruto looked over at the man, his smile gone, "Raikage-san, I will ask again that you refrain from labeling Sasuke as such. Konoha will deal with him in due time."

The Raikage did not want to argue with the two Kages anymore, finding their arguments to be foolhardy and a bunch of nonsense. E would post a wanted ledger for Uchiha Sasuke's head when he got back to Kumogakure, and should he ever come across the man again, no one would stop him from killing the Uchiha. It was obvious the Hokage was not strong enough to do so, showing that Konohagakure was once again the weaker village.

The Yondaime Raikage turned, flapping his robes around as he and his bodyguards began walking away, "Enough, let us get back to the reason we came here. Mifune and the rest of the Kages are waiting."

The others said nothing, following the man.

\/

The party that had gone after Sasuke returned to the meeting room to find everyone where they were left, awaiting their arrival. Most were surprised to see the state of the Hokage, but they did not say anything.

Just as they entered the room a slow clapping could be heard.

Everyone turned to the rafters the bodyguards had used to find Tobi sitting there, applauding them.

"I must say, well done." Tobi commented, leaning back on his hands while swinging his leg back and forth, "You've impressed me, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's arms were still slung over Sai and Neji's shoulders. He said nothing, not taking the man's words as a compliment.

"And just who are you?!" Onoki asked, standing from his chair.

"My name is Uchiha Madara." Tobi stated, shocking all but one, "And I've come to announce the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"What?!" E exclaimed.

"You can't be serious?!" Mei yelled, standing from her chair as well.

"Oh I'm as serious as a heart attack." Tobi answered, "With this war I will be able to become the Jyuubi's host, and commence my Moon Eye plan."

Everyone but Naruto did not know what the man was talking about, so Tobi went onto tell them. He told them about the Jyuubi, and the Rikudou Sennin. That he wanted to become its new host to enact his Moon Eye plan and put the word in an infinite Tsukuyomi.

All of the Kages were angered to hear the man's plan, saying that what he strived for was not real peace.

The fake Madara chuckled at the Kages' protests, "Hahaha, and what have you five Kages been able to accomplish? Hmm? You must understand that there is no hope! Hope is nothing more than resignation. That is what is not real."

"Therefore you must give me the Hachibi and Kyuubi." Tobi stated, surprising several of them, "If not, it will be war."

"The Hachibi?!" E said dumbly, "What do you mean? You are already took Bee?!"

Tobi shook his head, "We failed to capture the Eight Tailed Beast."

"I knew it. I just had a feeling." Shi muttered to himself.

E lost it, screaming at the top of his lungs, "THAT FOOL! HE USED THS AS AN EXUSE TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE AND GALLIVANT ABOUT?!"

The Raikage's words left him panting, angered by his brother's stupidity.

Gaara stepped forward, taking a protective stance in front of Naruto, "I won't let you take Naruto!"

Mei walked over to her fellow Kages, saying, "Me either!"

Onoki got closer to them, in agreement as he asked E, "What about you Raikage?"

E nodded, walking up beside the others, "You won't have my brother!"

"I have the power of the beasts I've gathered." Tobi warned, "You don't stand a chance."

Everyone seemed to back off a little. In all honesty, most of them were worried about going to war with Uchiha Madara, knowing of his tremendous powers from the tales or personal interactions. He was a frightening man that could make the entire world his enemy and not bat an eye. The Kages were acting tough, but on the inside they were worried for their people.

Mifune could see this within them, and was not surprised to see it. He too had heard the legends of Uchiha Madara.

"Shut your mouth you fake Madara." Naruto's words caught everyone off guard. They all looked to him as Neji and Sai let him go, allowing him to step forward.

The rest of the Kages, excluding Gaara, looked at the Uzumaki like he was crazy for saying something like that to Madara.

The Uzumaki stood in front of everyone, meeting Tobi's gaze, "If you really are Uchiha Madara, then prove it. Take off your mask. The real Madara would never to something so childish as hiding his face."

Tobi scoffed, "I do not take orders from a child."

Naruto smirked, knowing he had won. He glanced over his shoulders to the other Kages. He saw the looks of confusion and contemplation that passed over them. They were skilled enough to know that 'Madara' had just been dodging Naruto's request.

The Uzumaki asked them, "Is this the man you are all afraid of? Some nobody who claims to be Madara!"

"You best watch your tone, boy!" Tobi warned. He could tell that Madara's name was no longer having as big an impact as it should have. The Kages were starting to buy into the Uzumaki words.

"Or what?!" Naruto said, taking one more step forward.

The Uzumaki dipped into his Kyuubi's chakra, not activating Mezame, but drawing out enough to slightly make his expression more demonic. Those around could feel the strong chakra. Naruto glared dangerously at the masked man, saying, "You have made the mistake of making the five strongest ninja in the world your enemy! Now act like the pussy that you are, and get the fuck out!"

Tobi said nothing at first, contemplating whether or not if he should kill the Uzumaki. He knew he could not for fear of what might happen to the Kyuubi. However, part of him really wanted to stomp Naruto for his actions, and the way they were affecting the other Kages. His intentions were to create a ripple in their trust using fear of Madara's name, but Naruto had somehow made them closer.

This was demonstrated as the other Kages walked up on either said of Naruto, smirking confidently as they excluded their own chakra. The powers mixed together, greeting a strong force that could even send legends running with their tail between their legs. Tobi stared down at the five Kages that gave no indication that they had any intention of budging.

Tobi scoffed, "So be it. This will hereby be a declaration of war. The Fourth Great Ninja War begins now."

The space around Tobi distorted, and he was pulled into his own dimension.

Naruto watched Tobi leave and then sighed, canceling his chakra flow. The other Kages followed the blonde's actions and turned to him.

"That was well done, Hokage." Onoki complimented, feeling a fire he had not felt since his younger years.

"Great job Hokage-dono." Mei said smiling as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

Gaara nodded silently, placing his hand on the other shoulder of his friend.

E scoffed and looked away, but complimented the man in his own way, "I guess you can have your moments, Hokage."

Naruto had the decency to blush at all the compliments getting thrown his way. It was not every day that the world's strongest ninja praised you.

"Thanks." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Mifune watched from afar with a smirk, still seated on the chair he was in since the beginning. He spoke up, his deep and raspy voice gaining everyone's attention, "I believe we've found our leader."

Everyone looked at the samurai general in bewilderment, even Naruto. Mifune could see his words slowly processing across the Kages' expressions, and voiced his thoughts before they could retort, "In truth, I was not going to select any of you."

They stayed silent, wanting to hear him out because of his neutrality.

"I was going to suggest maybe enlisting a more neutral leader." Mifune informed them before continuing, "The Tsuchikage is too old and has been seen having mobility problems. Furthermore, he has been used by Akatsuki too many times, making him the least trustworthy."

Onoki was displeased to hear all of this from Mifune, but knew it was god's honest truth.

Mifune continued, looking to Mei, "We are to believe that Kirigakure is the seat of Akatsuki. If the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information leaks. There would be concerns about spies, too."

Mifune turned his gaze to the Raikage, "It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors, but someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed this table."

E grumbled to himself, but did not speak up.

Mifune's eyes slowly turned to Gaara and Naruto, "The Kazekage and Hokage are too young to lead. The other countries would never accept it. Even addressing them as Kage has shown to be hard for some… At least, that's what I believed at first."

The onlookers raised their eyebrows and gave him looks of confusion, wondering where he was going with this.

"I now believe that the Hokage, Naruto, has proven he is capable of leadership." Mifune spoke, shocking everyone some more. He did not give them time to respond, going on to explain himself, "After watching his interactions with you all, and the way he handled the situation with the man who claims to be Uchiha Madara, I sincerely believe he is the perfect choice. At first you were all trembling at Madara's name. However, those feelings were washed away when Naruto spoke up. His words gave you strength. They gave you courage. They gave you hope."

"In over sixty years of watching from the sidelines as the Great Hidden Villages warred against each other, and also tried to coexist. However, I have never seen an instance until just now where a chance for real peace could be obtained." Mifune concluded.

The Kages beside Naruto said nothing, seemingly contemplating this course of action. There would be some protests from their respective villages at the fact someone so young would be leading them. But the Kages were aware of the way Naruto had driven them together against Tobi. If he could band together the Kages, then who is to say he could not band together the villages?

"I am for this course of action." Gaara was the first to say, nodding.

"I am in agreement." The Mizukage stated.

E could not believe how this turned out, but also could not help but agree, "Very well."

Onoki was the most stunned, surprised that so many could put their faith in someone so young. However, the Tsuchikage could understand the way they felt when Madara confronted them. The fire that Naruto had put under them was strong. Onoki smirked, not believing that he was about to side with someone who could very well be related to the Yondaime Hokage, "Hahaha. Let's see what happens!"

Naruto looked around at all the people staring at him. Some were smiling, and some were merely watching, waiting for what he would say. Never in his wieldiest dreams did Naruto foresee this outcome. To be the head of the entire Shinobi Alliance. Could he really undertake this position? It would surely help him in the Jounin Vote. Hell, he would probably win by a landslide at this point.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I accept!"

Mifune's smirk turned into a smile, "Well then let me be the first to congratulate you, Commander of the Shinobi Alliance. Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto. We are in your care."

Naruto's eyes widened.

There it was, just for an instance.

The thing he strived for most.

The thing he had promised to bring for his father, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Nagato, and the Kyuubi.

There was finally a chance for peace.

\/

**Author's Notes: Fucking Christ it's finally over. So what do you think? Did you like my Kage Summit better than the originals? No, yes? How come? Let me know.**

**I decided to cut out the part where Zetsu played a part in stealing chakra because I did not think it would fit. So whatever.**

**That's it for the Kage Summit. This is where the story will start to deviate from the original timeline so be prepared.**

**That's really all I got to say, if you have any questions or I missed explaining something, let me know. R&R. Laters. **

Jutsu Description

**Fuuton: Masukōka (Wind Release: Mass Effect); **S-Rank: A Jutsu created by Uzumaki Naruto. The user concentrates a high volume of wind chakra through their body and into their arms. The winds generated can get so strong that they create a vacuum of space around the user that stops all sound. When the Jutsu is unleashed, large blades of sharp wind devastate anything in their path. The wind created from this Jutsu is sharp enough to cut through almost anything. (Original Jutsu)

**Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)**; A-Rank: This technique uses shape transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five meters. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing.

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**; C-Rank: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult.

**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)**; B-Rank: The user unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim, or any other object caught within their trajectories. Due to the chakra-based nature of the flames that surround them, the shuriken will continue to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with.

**Fuuton: Jōgotoppa (Wind Release: Funneling Breakthrough)**; C-Rank: A concentrated form of the more well-known Jutsu, Fuuton: Daitoppa, or Great Breakthrough. The user kneads their chakra within their body in the same way they would do with the Great Breakthrough. However, when they expel the wind, they narrow down its radius, creating a small funneling of harsh winds that is twice the strength of Daitoppa, but miniature compared to the size. (Original Jutsu)

**Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current)**; A-Rank: By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defense. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack.

**Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**; B-Rank: the user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds.

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**; A-Rank: This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**; A-Rank: The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiraling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater.

**Fuuton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets)**; B-Rank: The user takes in a large gulp of air while kneading wind chakra within their stomach before firing it. The expelled air ball is mighty enough to hollow out the ground, and level an entire forest. Because of the large quantity of chakra kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as leveling anything in its path.

**Fuuton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)**; B-Rank: A stronger version of the Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere technique, where the user instead chooses to compress the entirety of the previously inhaled breath into a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra that they then proceed to expel from their mouth

**Fuuton: Kamikaze (Wind Release: Divine Winds)**; C-Rank: The user releases a gust of wind that forms several tornadoes. The size of the tornadoes corresponds to how much chakra is used.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**; C-Rank: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface.

**Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)**; S-Rank: Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control.

**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)**; S-Rank: The Rasenshuriken creates countless microscopic wind-blades that severely damage the body on a cellular level. It produces so many individual strikes that even the Sharingan's keen eyesight is unable to count them all. The wind-blades sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. They also attack the entire chakra circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of medical Ninjutsu whatsoever. Depending on the severity of the damage, the victim may not be able to perform a technique ever again.

**Enton**_**: **_**Entenka (Blaze Release: Flame Wrapping Fire)**; S-Rank: The manipulated flames of Amaterasu are used to cover the ribs of Susanoo with the flames, surrounding the user with a shield of black fire. In addition to the damage it can inflict, this technique has the psychological effect of causing melee enemies to hesitate to attack the user.

**Enton: Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord)**; S-Rank: technique which applies Shape Transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will. In Sasuke's case, while Amaterasu is cast from his left eye, he uses his right eye to manipulate the flames.

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**; A-Rank: This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or thousands). This is considered a Kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user.


	7. Curse of Hatred

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to thank every one of my reviewers for their incredibly kind words. Reading everything you have to say about my story makes me so happy and continues to motivate me into writing even more. I just wanted to thank you guys because I don't always reply to some of you unless there is a question thrown in or I want to defend myself on some sort of criticism. So for those who I have not, I wanted you to know it is very much appreciated. I eat reviews up. Good ones, bad ones, harsh criticisms, flames. I eat them all up. Nom nom nom.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Curse of Hatred**

Naruto continued to sort through his paperwork, stamping several forms methodically. His mind was on cruise control as he thought over the last couple of days.

Several days ago he returned to Konoha and announced to the village a summarized version of the Kage Summit. He did not tell them about his battle with Sasuke, but he did inform them of the man, who claimed to be Madara, that was proclaiming war against the Great Nations. The villagers were surprised to hear this, and even more shocked to discover that the Kages had agreed to a temporary alliance amongst the five Hidden Villages.

Rumors spread like wildfires soon after, about a possibility of peace between the Big Five.

The population of Konoha was dumbfounded to learn that their Hokage had been selected as the commander of the alliance. However, their shock quickly turned to cheers and yells in celebration of this momentous occasion. The villagers had nothing but praise and good things to say for their Hokage.

Naruto was pleased by the reaction of the crowds and thanked them all, saying that he would do his utmost to prove to them and the world that Konoha was still the greatest village in the world. His words only earned him more admiration.

Naruto continued to stamp through documents, almost dowsing off at one point when there was a sudden bang and his office door flung open. The Uzumaki looked up from his work to find Mitarashi Anko stomping into his office with Emiko clung around the snake mistress's waist in an attempt to slow her down. It appeared to have no effect.

"I'm so sorry Hokage-sama!" Emiko squealed, anime tears trailing down her face, "She just barged right in! There was nothing I could do!"

Naruto smiled, finding the situation comical. He waved his secretary off, saying, "It is fine Emiko-chan. I am after all the one who sent for her."

Emiko let go of the brute and stood, patting off her business attire. She bowed and bid her farewell, giving Anko one last glare before leaving.

Naruto's eyes traveled over to Anko. She was standing there without a care in the world. This could be seen by the way she cleaned out her ear with her pinkie finger in a very unladylike fashion. She seemed to find something as she looked at her pinkie before flicking what was on it away.

Naruto disregarded the obnoxious behavior, asking, "Do you know why I've called you here?"

"Something about a tracking mission."Anko replied flatly. They were not really her forte, so she did not understand why the Hokage had requested her personally for this.

The Mitarashi had been surprised just like any other, at first, when she learned of the Uzumaki's promotion to interim Hokage. She could not believe that the boy she had almost made wet himself during the second round of the Chuunin Exams was now in the chair that someone like Sarutobi had once been. However, there was obviously something special about the kid. He did beat the leader of Akatsuki, and was appointed the commander of an alliance between all five of the Great Hidden Villages.

Naruto smirked at the woman's words, "That is correct. You see it takes a snake to find another snake."

Anko raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, growing somewhat interested in the person Naruto wanted her to find, "Oh? And just who might this person be?"

"Yakushi Kabuto."

Anko's eyes widened at the man's name, knowing him all too well. The snake mistress remained silent, wanting to hear the rest of what the Rokudaime had to say.

"He has been very quiet as of late, and I am beginning to worry that he is up to something." Naruto said, "And I want to know what. The last I saw of him, he had infused some of Orochimaru's cells into his own body."

Anko's surprise at hearing this increased.

Naruto continued, "You had a very strong connection with Orochimaru, and I believe you could use that to find Kabuto."

Anko's face hardened, not passing up a chance like this. She had always wanted some form of closure when it came to Orochimaru, but never got it because of Uchiha Sasuke. She was thankful to the man for ending the pale freak's life, but she had wanted to be the one to drive the blade through the man's heart. In a way, this could be her chance at revenge. Killing Kabuto and destroying the little part of Orochimaru that existed in this world would fulfill all of Anko's fantasies.

She quickly nodded, "I accept, Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded, pleased, "That's good to hear. You're free to pick your own team, except I want you to take a Yamanaka. The rest are of your own choice. This way we can communicate instantly, and not have to wait for messenger birds. When you find out Kabuto's location, you are to not engage. Do you understand me?"

Anko clenched her teeth, angered by this. She nodded nonetheless, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Contact me immediately when you find him." Naruto finished, "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Anko disappeared in a cloud of smoke, beginning her search for a team.

Naruto stared at the space where Anko had been before slowly turning around in his chair. He stared at his reconstructing village. Naruto's thoughts on Kabuto and Orochimaru put an image of Sasuke in his mind.

'_Where are you Sasuke?'_

\/

"How are you feeling?" Tobi walked into a dimly lit room to find a shirtless Sasuke sitting on a bed. Bandages were wrapped around the young Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke's head slightly rose before going back to its original position. He did not wish to talk with Tobi, but it looked like he had no other choice, "I am feeling fine."

The elder Uchiha leaned against the wall nearest to him. His Akatsuki cloak was gone, leaving him in his black attire.

Obito had taken notice of Sasuke's demeanor ever since returning from the Kage Summit. The masked man now questioned the younger Uchiha's resolve, and commitment to Akatsuki. Obito knew that Sasuke never intended to stay with Akatsuki, but the boy's convictions to destroy Konoha had been strong. Almost as strong as his own drive to crush Konoha after Rin's death. That is why it surprised Obito when he began to see the change in the Uchiha.

Obito expected that upon their return, Sasuke would ask for his brother's eyes. And he did. However, his way of speech and his body language told the wizened man that the boy was having doubts about himself. The seed that foolish Uzumaki had tried to plant would be weeded out before it could throw any more wrenches in Obito's plans.

The way Sasuke was now acting had already pushed back Obito's plan of reclaiming Nagato's Rinnegan. He had planned to leave soon after giving Sasuke his brother's eyes, but could not after seeing how he was acting. Obito would not allow the younger Uchiha to escape from his grasps, and leaving too soon would give Sasuke the opportunity to do something foolish, like return to Konoha, which was something he would not have. Obito would wait to get back the Rinnegan, wanting to make sure Sasuke would not do anything stupid.

"You'll need to rest for awhile…" Tobi began, "It will take some time before you adjust to the new Mangekyou."

Sasuke did not move a muscle, or say anything.

"You've been acting very strange lately." Tobi commented, not being one to beat around the bush, "Is something the matter?"

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

"Has that Naruto kid gotten to you?" Tobi eyed the younger Uchiha dangerously. The thought of killing the boy crossed Obito's mind for a second, but he quickly squashed that idea, knowing that his strength would be a great asset in the war.

"…" Sasuke continued to say nothing. He was having his own internal war, and did not want to converse with the elder Uchiha. He would solve his own dilemmas. He had never asked for anyone's help in solving the problems in his life, and he was not about to start now. Especially when it was someone like Tobi.

Tobi's eye narrowed, "You can continue to give me the cold shoulder. However let me warn you of one thing. If you try to cross me, I will not hesitate to kill you. You may think your some indestructible anti-hero, but you are nothing to me. I would swat you like a fly."

Obito turned and reached for the door before saying, "Oh, and if you haven't realized it by now; I'm all the family you have left."

Sasuke did not outwardly react to the man's words as he heard the door shut. The Uchiha was in his own world, having drowned out what Tobi had been saying. His mind was ablaze with conflicting feelings on what he should do.

There was a part of him that still wanted to get back at Konoha for everything they put his brother through, but those feelings were dying at a startling rate. The Uchiha kept replaying his fight with his old teammate over and over in his mind, pondering the Uzumaki's words again and again.

'… _Naruto…'_

\/

The Rokudaime Hokage suddenly sneezed into his sleeve, stopping him for only a moment before he continued his paperwork. It had been two hours since he sent Anko on her mission, and now he was waiting for someone else he needed to see.

There was a sudden knock at his door, and Naruto smiled, knowing who it had to be.

"Come on in." Naruto said.

"The Hokage summons me~!" A gruff voice rang out as the newcomer opened the door. The moment the man came walking in he raised his fist into the air, doing some sort of rock star-like stance, "And here I be, Killer Bee~ Wheeeee~"

There standing in all his glory was the Hachibi container, and the Raikage's younger brother, Killer Bee.

Naruto shook his head at the man's antics, but could not help but smile as he remembered his first encounter with the dark-skinned man.

_Naruto, Neji, and Sai were traveling back to Konohagakure when they decided to take a different path then the one originally ventured in an attempt to shorten the time. On their new journey they stumbled across the decapitated body of Hoshigaki Kisame, two very energetic shinobi, and… a giant raccoon?_

_The two dancing around the fallen Akatsuki member's body seemed to be singing. It almost looked like some kind of séance to the Leaf ninja._

"_Tried to trade blows with Lord Killer Bee and you got the bows~!" The larger of the two sung, "Now you face down in the brown ground~ Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"_

"_Am I hallucinating?" Neji asked flatly. His voice gained the two foreign ninja's attention._

"_I don't think so." Naruto told the white eyed man as he walked forward. The Uzumaki made out the Kumo headband the tall, dark-skinned, man wore. The shorter man was about half the size of the other and wore no headband, so Naruto did not know who the man aligned to._

_Upon closer inspection, Naruto could see a resemblance between the man in front of him and E, the Raikage. Finally noticing that it really was Hoshigaki Kisame lying near them, Naruto began to realize who this was._

"_Holy shit." Naruto said out loud, not believing this opportunity that had just fallen into his lap, "You're the Raikage's brother, aren't you?"_

"_That's Lord Killer Bee to you newbie." The shades wearing ninja told the blonde. Killer Bee could see that the boy in front of him was the Hokage from the hat on his head, "What are you doing so far away from home?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, grasping the fact that Killer Bee did not know about the Kage Summit, having been in isolation with just one other ninja for so long, "There's a lot you've missed."_

To cut a long story short, Naruto went on to tell the Kumo-nin all the worldly events that had been taking place and requested that he return to Konohagakure with him. The Uzumaki was even upfront to the Hachibi container about him being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and made it apparent that he needed help controlling its powers. Naruto told them they were all welcomed back to his village, even his friend Sabu and the guy's pet raccoon, Ponta.

Killer Bee knew his vacation was over after hearing everything that was happening. At the time he put his fist out and waited for the Hokage to bump his fist back.

Now that Naruto thought about it, he was really grateful to Killer Bee's friend, Sabu. When the other Jinchuuriki had extended his fist, Naruto did not know what the hell he was doing. When the Uzumaki looked behind the man to see Sabu bumping his own fists together, Naruto learned what he needed to do.

The two Jinchuurikis bumped fists and it was smooth sailing from that point on.

Sabu said he did not wish to go to Konohagakure and bid his farewell for the time to Killer Bee, leaving with his raccoon. The Hachibi container followed the Konoha group back to their villager, and the rest was history.

Naruto had sent a message via bird to the Raikage, saying that his brother was now safe within Konoha. He had received word back saying that he wished to talk with his brother over the communication systems that each village was getting installed so the Kages could talk to one another instantly.

The systems would be up later today, and Naruto would commence the first of many council meetings between the Kages. The Uzumaki would make sure to let Killer Bee have some time before the scheduled meeting so he could talk to the Raikage, which would probably end up being quite a tongue lashing.

Killer Bee lowered his arm and smirked at the young Hokage, wiggling his eyebrows, "So what's up? You kind of interrupted my attempts at getting to know the female populace a lot better."

Naruto sweat dropped, the man's antics reminding him of his old sensei, "I figured we could go grab a bite to eat and then head to a special training ground to help practice my Jinchuuriki powers."

Killer Bee hummed to himself, scratching his white goatee, "Hmmm, I don't think so play boy."

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly, surprised by the dark skinned man's response.

"I ain't got no problem grabbing some grub~" Killer Bee began to rock his body back and forth in some strange dance, "But I never agreed to train some scrub~ Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch in irritation at the Lightning-nin's words. This was not what he had been prepared to hear, "The hell?! I thought the reason you came here was to help me gain control of my Biju!"

The Jinchuuriki turned his nose up at the younger man, "Hell nah! I came here to grab some ass!"

A tick mark appeared on the Hokage's forward as he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in frustration. This guy was exactly like his old sensei Jiraiya.

"_**Bee." **_The Hachibi's words gained its tenant's attention through their mental link, _**"I think it would be best to stop playing around."**_

'_Man you always cramping on my style~"_ Killer Bee was lying on the Biju's snout in his mindscape, _'Esspecially when I ain't had it for awhile~'_

The Hachibi sweat dropped at the rapping buffoon, knowing he was talking about sex, _**"Just lighten up and listen to the boy. I have felt a disconnection to Kurama for some time now, and I want to know what has happened."**_

Killer Bee mentally nodded, knowing that was one of the biggest reasons for returning with the blonde Hokage. Gyuuki had mentioned that the connection between him and the Kyuubi had suddenly vanished and asked that he return to Konoha with the boy to find out why.

'_Like I could ever deny my lifetime partner in crime~' _Killer Bee thought to himself, staring at the frustrated Hokage.

"Kidding, kidding." Killer Bee waved off what he had previously said, "I'll see what I can do."

Naruto's face brightened up at the prospect of finding out more about his Mezame, "Sweet, but first we have to go to an old favorite of mine. I have some people to see."

The Uzumaki stood, leaving his Sage scroll while grabbing his Hokage hat.

The two left his office in pursuit of the reconstructed ramen stand that had housed many good memories for Naruto in his youth.

\/

"Ding-dong." Naruto said aloud, moving the sliding doors that kept the entrance to the new Ichiraku Ramen closed. There was still a bar area that looked identical to the old ramen stand, but in front of that was space for six rectangular tables, three on each side of the small building. Old man Teuchi was standing behind the bar/kitchen, making food for the one table that was occupied.

Ayame was tending to the table, having the duty of a waitress now. She looked up at the voice and her face lit up when she spotted the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame squealed, instantly forgetting about the table she was taking care of as she ran over to him, enveloping the blonde. The young couple sitting at her table did not say anything, shocked to see the Hokage walking in.

When Teuchi heard the man's name, he turned to see the same boy that had visited his shop daily hugging his daughter. Normally any boy who dared to touch Ayame was dealt a swift beating, but this was Naruto, his favorite customer.

Naruto came walking up to the bar area with Killer Bee in toe and Ayame next to him. She silently berated herself, remembering she had a table to take care of. She reluctantly went back to them.

Naruto sat down with Killer Bee beside him. Naruto's bright smile sent a wave of nostalgia through Teuchi, "How have you been old man?"

Teuchi smirked, "Just great! It feels like forever since you were last here Naruto! I was being to think you had forgotten about us!"

Naruto chuckled, taking his Hokage hat off and putting it on the counter space beside him, "I could have amnesia and not even remember my name, but I would still know about this place."

Teuchi laughed heartedly, asking, "So what can I get you boys?"

"Tonkotsu Ramen, but put some chicken into it for me bud." Killer Bee said, he suddenly got an idea and pulled out a pen and pad, scribbling in the notebook.

Teuchi nodded and then looked to Naruto.

"Shio for me old man." Naruto answered, putting his arms up on the countertop.

"Going old school I see." Teuchi commented on Naruto's ramen choice, turning around and beginning his work.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah. I'm craving something salty."

There were a couple minutes of silence as Teuchi cooked their food.

Naruto broke the silence, turning in his stool to look over the stand, saying, "I'm happy to see that your shop got the bigger accommodations I requested."

"It certainly helps to have friends in high places." Teuchi answered, not looking away from his work. His words made Naruto's smile widen.

Ayame came walking over, handing a sticky note that contained her table's orders to her father. She sat beside Naruto, saying, "We could not believe the rumors at first. Then when workers started rebuilding the place and said the Hokage ordered them to put the add-on, we knew the rumors had to be true."

Naruto gave her a smile, happy he could help repay them for all the things they did during his younger years. Naruto then remembered something, and asked Ayame, "So did your dad discover the Land of Noodle's secret to their noodle creation?"

Naruto heard the wooden spoon Teuchi was holding suddenly snap. He could feel the anger boiling within the old man.

"Those _bastards_!" Teuchi growled out, "They all deserve to die!"

Naruto was taken aback at the old man's hate for the noodle makers.

Ayame juts sweat dropped at her father's actions, "No he never found it out. A couple of them even came here to try his ramen, and let's just say their opinions of it weren't too favorable."

Naruto could not help but chuckle. Ichiraku's Ramen would forever be Naruto's favorite, so he did not care what some noodle peddlers thought, he just thought it was funny how angry Teuchi was getting. Naruto said with a smile, "Blasphemy."

Teuchi slowly calmed himself, knowing he had food to prepare.

Killer Bee put down his notepad, seemingly coming back to the real world as he looked around and saw Ayame two stools over, "Damn mama what's your name?"

Ayame smiled at the dark-skinned man, "Hi, my name's Ayame."

"Well I must say Ayame, you are one fine piece of a-" Killer Bee's words were cut short when Naruto put his hand over the man's mouth.

The Uzumaki met the Jinchuuriki's eyes and nodded his head in the direction of Teuchi. Killer Bee saw the ramen chef with his head slightly turned toward them over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki had dealt with overbearing fathers before, so seeing the man's anger was no surprise.

Ayame just blinked innocently, wondering what the newcomer was about to say before Naruto interrupted him.

Naruto removed his hand, seeing Teuchi put the finishing touches on their ramen.

"What I meant to say was your beauty got me love stricken~" Killer Bee said, breaking apart the chopsticks he had in hand as Teuchi placed his ramen in front of him, "Now excuse me will I dine on this chicken~"

Ayame sent him a thanks, blushing at his words.

Teuchi placed Naruto's food in front of the boy, smiling, "Your friend is quite the character Naruto."

Naruto broke apart his own chopsticks, taking his time to enjoy the bowl of ramen, "You're telling me."

Killer Bee took a breath from his food, saying, "God damn that's some good ass ramen!"

"I can see he also has some good taste as well." Teuchi said with a twinkle in his eye.

Naruto chuckled, continue to eat his ramen. He tried to pace himself, but Ichiraku ramen was just too good and he soon found himself inhaling the food. The Uzumaki put down his bowl, "Another please."

"Coming right up." Teuchi said, smiling at seeing the old Naruto resurfacing.

"I figured you would be here." A new voice appeared behind Naruto. He and Ayame turned around while Killer Bee continued to eat.

Naruto was surprised to see his advisor standing a couple feet from him, "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

The Nara sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I came to let you know we are holding a get-together between all the Konoha 11 tomorrow. I wanted to see if you could come."

This news surprised the Uzumaki, "A get-together? What's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion. We just do this every month." Shikamaru said lackadaisically. He immediately berated himself for not using a better choice of words as a saddened expression passed over Naruto's face.

"How long as this been going on?" The young Hokage asked, annoyed and hurt that his friends never told him about this.

"Not long!" Shikamaru uncharacteristically snapped, not wanting the blonde to get the wrong impression, "We only just started two months ago. The first month you were away training to become a sage, and the second month you had just been named Hokage, and everyone that had the chance of telling you forgot to."

That last bit did not really help Shikamaru's case, but he could see his words had lightened the Uzumaki's mood greatly.

"Oh, I follow you." Naruto said nodding. The Uzumaki looked down and was silent for a minute, thinking to himself. He picked his head up and met Shikamaru's gaze, "I'm probably not going to be able to make it."

His words surprised the Nara. From what Shikamaru had seen lately from Naruto, the only thing he really wanted to do was see is friends, so hearing the Hokage's words were quite surprising. Shikamaru asked, "How come?"

Naruto heard Teuchi put another bowl of ramen down on the countertop, while Killer Bee asked for another one of his. The Uzumaki turned around, his back to Shikamaru as he said with a downcast expression, "I'm sorry, but my responsibilities as Hokage are too great right now. I have other things I need to prioritize myself with."

Shikamaru furrowed his brow, not understanding where the Uzumaki was coming from. Yes, there was a war on the horizon, but that should be all the more reason to spend time with your friends. War brought causalities, and the peaceful time before that should be cherished.

Shikamaru remembered they were in the presence of civilians and a foreign allied ninja, so he addressed his friend formally, "Hokage-sama, please listen to me. It would be in your best interest to hang out with friends. They miss yo-"

"_Shikamaru_." Naruto said strongly, quieting the Nara. The Uzumaki looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru, his expression stern, "Leave."

Shikamaru's face went neutral, trying to wrap his head around the way Naruto was acting.

Shikamaru did understand that Naruto was Hokage, and certainly had the most burdens to bear within the village. Shit now that the Nara thought about, Naruto was the commander of the Ninja Alliance, which means he had the weight of all the villages on his shoulders. That is a big responsibility, and now that he realized how big it was, the Nara felt awful. There had been talks among him and his peers – excluding Sakura – that centered on them dealing with Sasuke so as to alleviate the burden that Naruto always put on himself for not being able to stop the Uchiha when he defected. But that now seemed little in comparison.

Shikamaru scolded himself for not figuring out Naruto's reasons earlier. He could easily tell that Naruto was annoyed at him now. Why would he not be? The Nara himself has claimed to know Naruto the best and be one of his closest friends, yet he could not even discern the blonde's true feelings.

"Hokage-sama, I'm soo-"

"It seems I wasn't clear enough." Naruto said cutting Shikamaru off, "That was an order."

The Hokage's advisor said nothing, understanding Naruto's words. Shikamaru lowered his head as he turned and left, frustrated at himself more than at Naruto.

\/

Sasuke sat alone in the darkness, curled with up with his knees against his chest on his bed. He heard the door to his room open, allowing light to filter in from the hallway outside. Not that the Uchiha could see anything with his eyes still bandaged up so they could assimilate with his brother's.

Sasuke could sense that it was Tobi once again. The younger Uchiha did not know why the bastard was being so persistent today. His silence should have told the Akatsuki leader that he wanted to be left alone. Sasuke could not stop the growl that escaped his lips, frustrated with the masked man.

Tobi scoffed, "Oh stop acting like an emo child. You're a ninja for Christ's sakes."

Sasuke did not reply, showing that he did not want to talk just like before.

"I came back because I think you need another history lesson." Tobi told the younger Uchiha. Although Sasuke's body movement was almost untraceable, Tobi knew he had gained the boy's attention, "It deals with the curse that surrounds the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke slowly sat up in his bed, his back to Tobi. Although he could not see, Sasuke still turned his head as if he was looking over his shoulder. He had not said a word for some time, so his voice came out hoarse, "Curse?"

If anyone was close enough to Tobi, they would have seen through his mask's hole as his cheek pushed up on his Sharingan, signifying a smirk, "Seems I've finally gained your attention."

Sasuke did not retort, waiting for the elder Uchiha to continue.

"The Curse of Hatred." Tobi stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"The Curse of Hatred?" Sasuke repeated aloud, his voice a little bit closer to its normal octave.

Tobi went over to the wall and leaned against it, folding his arms across his chest and nodding, "Yes. It is something that has followed us for centuries, since the time of the first ninja, the Rikudou Sennin, Otsutsuki Hagoromo."

Sasuke's interest in the subject matter doubled, wanting to know more about the originator of all Jutsu.

"Long ago, in a time even before the clan wars, people lived in absolute harmony. There were no wars. There was no fighting. It was total peace."

"The myth that surrounds the Rikudou Sennin is that he created all Jutsu. That is not true. There were certain people among the populace that had powers, chakra users that demonstrated unique abilities even before Hagoromo's time. However, these people were not seen as evil or enemies to those that could not use chakra. In fact their talents were only seen as being helpful. The things we now call Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Genjutsu were used back then for remedial, everyday tasks, or simple parlor tricks or pranks."

"Then, one day, a man with abilities just like the other chakra users appeared. However, he had transcended even them and gained new powers after mastering all forms of Jutsu, and watching the different elements of nature over the course of his very long life. This man was Hagoromo, and he introduced the world to the powers of Ninjutsu. Thus the chakra users of old were given the name _Ninja_, Hagoromo being the first amongst them."

"Even then, the unprejudiced utopia saw his gifts as nothing but a good sign. The chakra users of old welcomed his teachings, and used his knowledge to better serve the people across the united lands. The High Clans gained all the more power as more ninja appeared."

"This man was revered across the world for developing the powerful of all the Jutsu types. He himself was the strongest of them by far, his mastery being too great for anyone to come close. Others were lucky to have one or two elements under control, while he had mastery over them all. Hundreds of years after the Sage's life, more releases would be discovered and limited to certain clans that had mutations, which allowed them control new elements. During Hagoromo's time, his control became so great that he had discovered a brand new release. The Yin-Yang Release. The strongest in the world. This new power allowed him to bend the very fabric of time and space to his will. With all these powers under his command, the utopia unanimously named Hagoromo its world leader."

"However, over the time of his reign, the blatant use of so much chakra began to stir something from its slumber. This fierce creature that had been kept asleep within the moon since The Before Time awoke. This being was known as the Jyuubi."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose over his bandages, showing his shock. His words echoed off in a quiet tone, "The Jyuubi…"

"An abomination of all the Biju accumulated into one, and the closest thing to the Devil there is. An immortal being hell-bent on the world's complete obliteration." Tobi clarified, continuing with the story, "The Jyuubi awoke from its confinement and the world was thrown into chaos. Nothing could stop it, except for Hagoromo. After an excruciating battle with the beast, Hagoromo was able to weaken the great Biju enough so he could seal it within himself. Peace returned to the world, but only for a short time."

"The years went on and his two children, brothers, grew up to be great warriors while Hagoromo became weaker, his body deteriorating from the demonic chakra the Jyuubi excreted. Hagoromo knew his time was short, so he used his powers to separate the Jyuubi into nine individuals that today we call the Tailed-Beasts and scattered them across the world. From there, he knew he had to pick a successor to his throne."

"Indra, the elder brother, was the stronger of the two growing up, and the ancestor to the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. He inherited his father's eyes, his powerful chakra, and spiritual energy. Even from a young age, before the Jyuubi's appearance, Indra demonstrated great talent towards Ninjutsu and anything he put his mind to. However, his great prowess led him to a solitary life, having no need to depend on others. On the other hand, Asura, the younger brother and ancestor of the Senju clan, lived in Indra's shadow growing up. In his youth Asura showed no natural talent. He was the complete opposite of his brother. Because of this, Asura came to realize the value of others and their _make_-_believe_ power of friendship. Eventually Asura awakened his own power which equaled that of Indra's. Hagoromo saw this, and on his deathbed he selected the younger brother to maintain the peace."

This got Sasuke to turn around, his interest growing at what would happen between the two brothers, finding it eerily similar to him and Itachi, and in some ways to him and Naruto.

"This is where our Curse of Hatred was born." The pretend Madara clarified, going on in a different direction for a moment, "All Uchiha are born with inferiority complexes. Indra to Asura... Me to Hashirama… Your father to your uncle… Itachi to Shisui… You… to Naruto…"

Sasuke remained quiet, knowing the man's words rang true. A younger Uchiha Sasuke would have denied these accusations of him feeling inferior to Naruto, but the Sasuke of now knew he felt that way at times. How could he not when Naruto was the Hokage and always getting stronger?

Obito stopped a moment to contemplate his next words. Sasuke was too inexperienced to notice the way Obito spoke of the Uchiha. Years of wallowing in his own self-pity at losing Rin, Obito had a long time to analyze the cursed clan and Madara, his sensei. Over that course of time he had become indifferent to the subject, and merely used the excuse to defend it as a way to persuade the younger Uchiha to his side. Obito had long since come to terms with how the Uchiha really were, and at this point he cared little for them. It was why he could speak of them in such an emotionless way. Sasuke was not skilled enough to notice it, because had he been able to, he would have had reason to believe that Tobi was not Madara.

"The Uchiha are greatly devoted to love and friendship. However, that same loyalty has caused the downfall of many members of the clan throughout the ages. Because the Uchiha tend to conceal their more affectionate traits, a member's love can be transformed into hatred in the blink of an eye if they somehow lose those closest to them. The despair of the experience causes a manifestation of unique chakra within our brains, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. But you already know this."

"What you don't realize is that the Uchiha are selfish. It is in our blood. We cannot let someone be stronger than us, better than us. We are children that do not want others to play with our toys."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow above his bandages, surprised by the way Tobi spoke of the Uchiha. A question than popped into Sasuke's head, and he voiced it, "But wait. You said the Uchiha and Hyuuga were both descended from the same person, so then wouldn't they get the same curse as well?"

"Not quite." Tobi answered quickly, "The Uchiha were stuck with the Curse of Hatred, but we still received a love for our own kind. On the other hand, the Hyuuga were left with a different kind of curse. The Curse of Segregation. Their hatred was not towards others, but to themselves. They had families the same as us, but their kin hated one another, and they fought each other for supremacy. It was why during the age of Clan Wars the Hyuuga were never that feared of a name, because they had too many civil wars that prevented them from growing. Hell even now they are separated by the main and branch houses!"

Sasuke quieted down, understanding where the divergence between both clans came from.

"I am going off topic." Tobi informed the younger Uchiha, continuing with, "Consumed by hatred and envy after their father's death, Indra waged war against his brother, creating our Curse of Hatred and the Hyuuga's Curse of Segregation. From then on peace could never be found again, and it was all out war across the world. So too did his actions create an endless cycle of conflict that transcended time and culminated in mutual hostility between the brother's descendants, the Uchiha and the Senju. Hundreds of years down the line an untold amount of clans comprised of specialized individuals started appeared, the most prominent being the Uchiha and Senju, and thus the Clan Wars had started. A little under a hundred years later, it was I and Hashirama that would follow in our ancestors' footsteps. Waging war and fighting for preeminence. We were destined to fight one another."

Sasuke knew this part of history from what Tobi had already told him after Itachi's death. However, after everything he had heard from Tobi so far, Sasuke could kind of see where the man was going with this. He could predict Tobi's next words, but prayed that he was wrong.

"You and Uzumaki Naruto are meant to battle one another. It is your destiny."

Tobi could see the way Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed after his words.

"Naruto is not a Senju, so what point would there be to fight?!" Sasuke almost yelled, annoyed that he was correct in assuming what Tobi would say.

Tobi's eye narrowed at seeing the way Sasuke had just tried to defend Naruto, "That is certainly true. Naruto is not a Senju. But he has inherited their beliefs and principles. The Senju, like the Uchiha, are virtually extinct. But their ideals are alive and strong! Konoha is the personification of the Senju's core. _That_ is why you will destroy it! Naruto will do anything to protect that, so you must do anything to destroy it. You can continue to wonder what you should do, but you know deep down what you _must_ do. Konoha, the Senju, _Naruto_, and _all_ the other Hidden Villages have stood on their pedestal for _far_ too long!"

Tobi remained quiet, wanting to see what Sasuke had to say.

Sasuke had his head tilted towards the ground, his mind abuzz with all these conflicting emotions. It would be a lie to say that Sasuke did not have thoughts of returning to Konoha. In his more delusional thoughts of granger he envisioned himself standing with Naruto and the others their age, laughing and becoming friends. He saw himself with a smiling and happy family, and a new clan with a renewed compound. In one of his most exaggerated fantasies he even saw himself as Hokage.

Naruto was always within these daydreams, smiling like the idiot that he was, with an arm around the Uchiha's shoulders. They were once again best friends, but this time around they showed it.

However, those thoughts were fleeting. They were figments of the imagination. If Sasuke ever returned to Konoha, it would either be in cuffs or a coffin. He would be hated and despised. He would live a tortured life, and he did not want that. No matter what Naruto thought of him.

So then what was he to do?

"_My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life."_

Sasuke did not know why he thought of Itachi's words to him when seeing the man years after he killed their clan. Sasuke knew now his brother loved him, but those words back them were just so… _correct_. His life _was _pitiful. The last couple of days had allowed Sasuke to reflect upon his life and the terrible decisions he made. He always ran away from his problems. He always took the easy way out of any situation. He always took shortcuts to gain power. He never took responsibility for his actions or the ramifications they caused.

Uchiha Sasuke was a bastard, and he hated himself for it.

So then what was he to do?

'_Because you're my friend!'_

Sasuke remembered the thoughts he and Naruto shared during the last moments of their battle.

It hurt so much, wanting to return to your home, but knowing you were not welcomed.

Sasuke envisioned the same picture of Naruto and all their peers standing among each other, laughing and smiling. This was the same image he always saw in his head when he was filled with rage and the need to enact his revenge upon them for what his brother went through. However, now as he envisioned it, he could feel nothing. It was numbing.

Suddenly, the smiling Naruto who stood in the middle of their group moved to the side, and Sasuke's heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw himself standing there among them. There was a smile on his face, and he was laughing.

The picture was then consumed by black flames and it left the Uchiha's mind.

Sasuke picked his head up, looking towards Tobi even though he could not see the man. He said but two words, "I understand."

Tobi nodded, saying, "Good."

Tobi turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. The aged Uchiha still believed Sasuke might do something irrational, so he would wait a little longer before going to get the Rinnegan.

Within the darkness of Sasuke's room, no one was able to see the lone tear that escaped under his bandages and down his cheek.

\/

Naruto and Killer Bee arrived at to the field the Uzumaki had used when he tested his Mezame mode. They had left Ichiraku Ramen about ten minutes ago after eating to their hearts' content. Teuchi told them it was on the house, but Naruto still slipped him money when he got distracted by the customers that came in for the dinner rush.

Naruto eyed the destruction he had caused a couple weeks ago when he lost control of Kyuubi's chakra. Killer Bee saw the damage to the land as well, but did not say anything.

The Hachibi container walked forward and then turned to face the Uzumaki.

He was a second from saying something, but Naruto beat him to it, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

His words caused made Killer Bee give him a confused look. Naruto elaborated, "I am no longer technically a Jinchuuriki."

This just confused Killer Bee and Hachibi more.

"What I mean to say is that the Kyuubi is dead, and he left all his powers to me." Naruto finished.

The Kumo Jounin's face went blank, trying to wrap his head around what the Hokage was saying. Naruto saw this and decided showing him would be best.

The Anbu were still watching from the shadows, but Naruto had come to realize that they would not say anything, so if they saw him in Mezame, there would be no worries in the info leaking out. Part of Naruto did not want to show Killer Bee, but he was probably the only one who could get him answer. He risked the chance of getting his hidden powers leaked out, but Naruto would have to deal with it.

The Uzumaki dipped into Kyuubi's ocean of chakra and was quickly enveloped by the bright yellow chakra. The large swirl of chakra compressed on him instantly, and left him in his Mezame mode with his tattered cloak of chakra flapping in the wind.

Killer Bee's eyes widened behind his shades as a warm and welcoming feeling rushed through him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "However, before we can do anything, I think it would be best to deal with our little spy."

Killer Bee did not know what the man was talking about until he felt Samehada start to wiggle around on his back. The sword wielder grabbed the massive weapon's handle and held it out in front of it. The sword's mouth immerged through the bandage wrappings, seemingly trembling as it wailed out, "Gigigigi"

A blue blur shot out of the weapon's mouth. Killer Bee turned to follow the blur but was passed by a yellow streak that immediately caught the infiltrator. Naruto sent a powerful fist into the spy's back, sending him into the ground as a spider web-like spread out around them. When the dust settled, Killer Bee was surprised to see the blue shark man he thought he had decapitated.

Four Anbu appeared around their Hokage as the man stood over the dead body. Naruto looked between Armadillo and Peacock, "You two take the body to forensics and have the body analyzed. I have seen a dead Kisame before so I want to make sure this is the real one."

The youngest of the Anbu members lifted the body and disappeared with a body-flicker. The other two vanished just as quickly, going back to hiding.

Naruto turned to Killer Bee, still in his Mezame mode. The blonde extended his arms out, smiling, "See?"

Killer Bee was lost in thought, surprised that Naruto had been able to sense Kisame when he could not. The Jinchuuriki was unaware that Naruto had the ability to sense people's bad intentions.

Naruto had known about Kisame's survival since the beginning. He just did nothing about it because he did not want the shark man to possibly take anyone hostage. This was the best opportunity they had and he took it.

The Kumo Jounin began stroking his goatee, "So then what do you need me for if you already have control of the Kyuubi's powers?"

"Well to be honest I thought maybe you could help me figure out how it was possible I gained these powers. I mean, there is no known way to kill a Biju, yet the Fourth Hokage somehow did it." Naruto said putting his hand over his stomach and the circle that was etched into the black chakra cloth.

Killer Bee nodded, getting a bit serious at Gyuuki's request. The Jinchuuriki sat with his legs crossed, asking the Hokage to come over to him and follow his example. Naruto complied, coming over and sitting in front of the older man. The Uzumaki could see Killer Bee close his eyes and then lift his arm out, hand closed into the fist.

Naruto remembered this from when they first met. The Rokudaime Hokage copied the other man's actions, connecting fists and closing eyes.

"_**This is truly intriguing. Ore!"**_ Naruto heard a voice somewhat similar to the Kyuubi's. However this being spoke with no malicious intent or hate.

Naruto quickly realized it was the Hachibi talking. The Uzumaki tried talking and did not feel his mouth move, but his words were projected and echoed, _"What is it?"_

"_**Kurama's power. I-" **_

"_Wait." _Naruto interrupted, _"Who is Kurama?"_

"_**You mean to tell me he gave you control of his powers yet you did not know his name?"**_ Gyuuki asked in surprise before continue with, _**"Kurama must have liked you something fierce if that's the case."**_

Naruto did not quite understand where the Hachibi was coming from, but asked, _"So if his name is Kurama, what is yours?"_

The Eight-Tails was shocked the boy even cared, but indulged him anyway, _**"Ore! Well if you must know, it is Gyuuki."**_

Naruto tried nodding but could not feel any movement. He asked another question, _"So then does this mean all the other Jinchuuriki have names?"_

"_**Indeed."**_ Gyuuki answered back, _**"They were given to us by our creator, the Rikudou Sennin."**_

Naruto stayed quiet, soaking in this information.

"_**Now back onto Kurama's chakra." **_The Hachibi said, getting back on topic, _**"I can feel it coursing through you. It is still demonic and can be contaminating if not used correctly."**_

Naruto's attention was drawn to that last part, _"Yeah even though it feels pleasant at first, but if my body cannot withstand the chakra, it starts to change and become the same tainted chakra that used to hurt my body when I used it."_

Gyuuki clarified for the young man, _**"Ore! The chakra is the most toxic and powerful among the Nine-Tailed Beast. If your own chakra cannot counter balance Kurama's then it tries to take over control, thus leading to the chakra being harmful."**_

Naruto understood, but did not voice himself.

"_**However, there is something wrong."**_ Gyuuki announced, catching Naruto off guard, _**"It's strange. I know it is Kurama's, yet it feels different."**_

"_How do you mean?" _Naruto asked, just as confused at the Tailed Beast.

"_**It's… smaller, I guess you would say. It does not feel like all of Kurama's chakra is there."**_ The Hachibi's words just confused Naruto more, _**"You see we, the Tailed-Beasts, were all derived from a single being, known as the Jyuubi.-"**_

"_Yeah I know that part." _Naruto cut the Hachibi short, _"Kurama told me about it before you died."_

"_**Ore!" **_Gyuuki was a bit annoyed at the boy for interrupting him, but continued anyway, _**"Well when we were divided up, the Sage of Six Paths divvied up our powers in a way that made the ones with more tails more powerful. To be clear by saying this, I mean that a Biju of a higher tail could beat all of the tails lower than it, even if they combined their powers."**_

"_Wait."_ Naruto said, slowly realizing what Gyuuki was saying, "So you mean to tell me-"

This time Gyuuki cut off the boy, _**"That Kurama was strong enough to take on all the other Biju at once and win, yes."**_

Naruto was shocked at this discovery. He could not even imagine what a battle like that would be like.

Gyuuki continued, _**"However, that is not what confuses me. It is the fact that Kurama would give up his powers so willingly, as you say."**_

"_Do you think I forcefully took it or something?"_ Naruto questioned, somewhat annoyed. He had begun to see Biju as more than just beasts of chakra after contemplating the Kyuubi's loss, and especially now that he was learning they had names, so it kind of hurt when one of them were accusing him of killing one of their kin.

"_**Ore! Do not misunderstand me."**_ Gyuuki said, alleviating Naruto's worries, _**"The Biju derived from the Jyuubi were given different aspects of life. Gluttony for the One-Tails. Beauty for the Two-Tails. Ugliness for the Three-Tails. Strength for the Four-Tails. Pride for the Five-Tails. Sloth for the Six-Tails. Abomination for the Seven-Tails. Arrogance for the Eight-Tails. Rage for the Nine-Tails."**_

Naruto kind of understood what Gyuuki was saying from what he had experienced from the Biju he had the unfortunate privilege of fighting.

"_**Kurama was the embodiment of the Jyuubi's rage and wrath. In a way you could say Kurama is the Jyuubi's core essence, so for me to hear that he somehow willingly gave up his powers…well I just can't believe it."**_

Naruto followed the Biju's logic. Hell just over a month ago he thought the Kyuubi, or Kurama, hated him. However, what he did know now was that Kurama believed in him and had sacrificed everything so he could have the power to change the world.

"_I understand your hesitation on my part, but I ask that you trust me." _Naruto told the powerful being, _"I will prove to you my convictions through my actions, so please believe me when I say I only want the best for your kind, Gyuuki."_

The Eight-Tailed Beast was quiet for a few moments, contemplating the boy's words.

"_Oh Gyuuki you acting like a real bitch~" _Killer Bee's voice rang through their minds, catching Naruto by surprise as he had not heard the man since talking to Gyuuki, _"And he just mad cause he ain't rich~ Give the boy a chance~ He more than meets the eye after first glance~"_

"…_**Bee…"**_ Gyuuki drew out, _**"Shut up."**_

Naruto stifled a laugh at the two's interaction.

The Hachibi's attention was drawn back to the Hokage, _**"Whatever. Time will tell if what you say is the truth."**_

Naruto was glad to hear that. Technically Gyuuki was the last remaining Biju who was not sealed, so he was probably feeling alone, especially now that he saw Kurama was gone.

_**"There was one more thing Naruto." **_The Uzumaki had figured they were done talking, so he was surprised when Gyuuki spoke back up,_** "From what I saw of your seal and could sense. The chakra that is there now, it's slowly molding with you. It's something I have never seen before. It's trying to mesh your chakras into one."**_

A chill ran up Naruto's spine as he hesitated to ask, "What do you mean?"

Gyuuki was silent for a moment, before finishing, _**"What I'm saying… is that you just may become a Biju."**_

\/

Naruto stood outside staring at the door to the monitor room that was going to be used as communication between the other Hidden Villages. Naruto's mind was still elsewhere, the words of Gyuuki still fresh in his mind from earlier in the day. The Uzumaki had asked him to further elaborate, worried about what would happen if he became a Biju. Gyuuki held no answers, not knowing what was happening to the boy. The only thing the Hachibi knew was that the small amount of power he could sense building within Naruto had the same sensation as a Biju.

Naruto shook his head, deciding not to let it worry him too much. He had other things to deal with anyway. Gyuuki had told him it may be some time before he feels anything, if he ever feels anything at all. This territory was completely unknown for them. It may be months, years, or decades before something happens, so there was no need to fret on it right now.

Naruto continued to stare at the door, awaiting Killer Bee's appearance. The Uzumaki told him to contact his brother first, before the fives' meeting so he could talk to him.

Even from outside the room, Naruto could still hear the Raikage yelling at his brother. He was just glad that E could not somehow come through the television motors else his Hokage Building would probably not be standing any longer.

There was a moment of silence and then the door to the room opened, revealing a nervously chuckling Killer Bee scratching the back of his head.

"Did he bust your balls?" Naruto asked, having grown accustomed to Killer Bee's way of talk through the day they spent together.

"Shit yeah." Killer Bee said, folding his arms over his chest. He then made a crude joke, "And not even in the good way either."

Naruto lightly chuckled, walking by the larger man, saying, "You're free to go about your business," The Hokage did not want the Jinchuuriki to get any ideas, so he added in, "Just stay within the village's limits. Your brother would kill me if I suddenly lost you."

Killer Bee did some half-assed salute as he left, saying, "Aye aye cap'ain."

Naruto entered the room to find four T.V. monitors hung up on the wall. There were large tubes running from the back of the televisions down to the ground and all around the floor. Their ends connected to large vats of a thick liquid that were to conduct the electricity used to power them. All the screens were a grey shower of static, awaiting connection with the other servers across the lands. Naruto figured after the Raikage was done talking to Killer Bee he cut the connection, which explained why he did not see him on one of the T.V. screens.

The purpose of this was so that the five did not meet at certain points and could remain within the securely of their own village. If all the Hidden Villages' leaders were at one place and Akatsuki got wind of it, it would give them all the more reason to attack like they did the Kage Summit.

Naruto watched the several scientists in white coats that were walking about, checking gauges and flipping switches.

"Hokage-sama." A male scientist with flat black hair, big geeky circular framed glasses, and a plain face held up his hand, "You're on in five… four… three…"

The scientist finished counting down with just his fingers, and the four screens began to flicker. After several seconds the monitors came to life and showed a different Kage in each display.

"It's time to commence the first Kage Court." Naruto began saying to his fellow peers, "All in attendance state your names and positions."

"Sabaku no Gaara _(Gaara of the Desert)_. Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato."

"Terumi Mei. Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato."

"Ryoutenbin no Onoki _(Onoki of Both Scales)_. Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure no Sato."

"E. Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto concluded, "Great, now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to business. What's the latest news?"

Gaara spoke up first, "The five daimyo have agreed upon the alliance and are fully complying with our best wishes."

Naruto nodded, happy to hear this.

"Their safety is of most importance." Onoki brought up, "When war finally breaks out, we should conceal them together in a place of utmost secrecy."

"Agreed." Naruto commented, going on to ask, "Any objections?"

There were none.

"Next."

E spoke next, "We have all begun the search for Tobi and his hideout throughout our lands. We have yet to find anything, and we know that your ninja are more focused in land because of your village's state so the others and I ask permission to enter your borders so we can search for you."

"Request denied." Naruto stated, surprising the others at his unwillingness. He had a couple groups here and there looking out for anything suspicious, but they were probably nothing compared to the effort being put in by the other nations. The Uzumaki only needed Anko's team because he had a sneaking suspicion that if he found Kabuto, he would surely find Tobi. He kept this to himself, saying, "I am trying just as hard as the rest of you. However, let's not act like we are all friends now. We may have agreed to a temporary alliance, but I would not put using this as an excuse to infiltrate my land by some of you."

E sucked his teeth, "I can see that you, like Onoki, still do not intend to agree on Mizukage's idea of a united intelligence unit."

"Of course not!" Onoki beat Naruto to the punch, "While the idea may seem to be in good heart, like the Hokage says, we were all at odds but a few days ago. Doing something like that so quickly is unrealistic and foolish."

Naruto nodded. He saw the downcast looks Mei and Gaara got after hearing this, but brushed it off, doing what was best for his own village.

"Let us change the subject." Naruto said, getting everyone attention, "How are the preparations going?"

Mei spoke up this time, "It is quite hard to prepare for something when you don't know when it will happen."

"While you are right." Gaara commented, "It is in everyone's best interests to ready themselves. We do not know when Akatsuki will attack. It could be within the week, or it could take several months. All we do now is that they have seven of the Tailed-Beasts within their possession."

There was short silence as Gaara's words sunk in.

"That brings us to our next topic." E said, gaining Naruto's attention, "We have been talking amongst ourselves Hokage."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Not even a week into the alliance and we are already talking behind each others' backs."

E ignored the blonde, saying, "We believe it would be wisest to keep Killer Bee within Konoha, and have you sit out in this war."

Naruto's brow furrowed, annoyed by this, "Just what are you talking about?"

Gaara could understand Naruto's feelings, and wanted to elaborate for his friend, "Akatsuki's purpose for his war to capture you and Killer Bee-san, so having you two on the battlefield would only make things harder. We would have to look out for the two of you. If you remain in Konoha, you will have the protection of your village plus the four other Great Nations."

"No. I will do no such thing." Naruto said, much to the annoyance of the other Kages. Naruto was not against the idea because Gaara was calling him a hindrance. He was against the idea because it could jeopardize the safety of his village, "Doing so will put Konoha in great danger. Konoha would be Akatsuki's first target and _my_ village will be a warzone. I will not have that. As the leader of this alliance, I am pulling rank and declining this request."

Onoki grunted at Naruto's defiance, "Mifune may have selected you to the position, but it does not mean you have earned our respect _Hokage_."

"Nonetheless, he did select me." Naruto countered, his hard gaze falling upon Onoki's monitor screen as he put his foot down, "Therefore you will follow _my_ orders. I will honor whichever course of action Killer Bee will take because he is a fellow Jinchuuriki, but Konoha and I will partake in this war, wherever it may end up being."

There was another silence as the gravity of Naruto's words sunk into the Kages. E knew his brother would want to fight, and now he did not have the power to stop him. It angered him, but he let it go, his ninja training not allowing his emotions to take control of him for this moment.

"Very well Hokage-dono." Mei finally said, breaking the quietness, "We will do as you say."

Naruto nodded, pleased to hear it.

"Mifune has finally created the symbol upon which we will wear into battle." Mei stated, "He said they are producing the forehead protectors now and should be arriving to our villages within a week or two."

"Very good." Naruto said, wanting to see what they would look like, "Now, what's next on the agenda.

The five Kage went onto to discuss battle tactics, formations, and possible areas Akatsuki may attack for the next two hours.

\/

The next day came and found Naruto once again sitting behind his desk. It was later in the day and dusk was upon the village, casting an orange tint into the blonde's office from the sunset.

The Uzumaki was reading another old journal very similar in looks to the Shodaime's. This book was the thoughts and experiences of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. It was quite fascinating to say the least. Naruto could see the slight similarities and major differences between him and his brother, Hashirama. While the First was certainly serious at times, Hashirama was still a bit of child most of the other times. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and was constantly being reprimanded throughout the journal by his brother for such displays.

Tobirama was the complete opposite of his brother. He was in all pretences of the word, the perfect ninja. He was cold, calculating, manipulative, and did not let his emotions get in the way of his actions. It was intriguing; learning about the Anbu's origins and about all the powers Tobirama had acquired over the years of his reign as Nidaime Hokage. He created the first Hiraishin technique. He had so much control over his affinity for water that he could almost control it without any hand seals. He made a sword which contained the power of a lightning bolt, which was used in conjunction with his water techniques for a devastating finish.

However, the most surprising thing he found out was Tobirama's creation of the Edo Tensei technique. Naruto had learned about it years ago, after discovering what happened between Hiruzen and Orochimaru on the Chuunin Exam stadium roof. Learning that one of the founding fathers of Konoha had actually created such a vile Jutsu made Naruto realize even more that sometimes the betterment of the village came from dark places. The Nidaime was prepared to do what it takes to get the job done, and Naruto respected the man all the more for it. He was certainly like Danzou in some ways, and it did not take Naruto long to realize where the root leader got his biased disposition toward foreign entities that wished to harm Konoha.

Speaking of the Shimura, Naruto had gotten word that some of the Fire Daimyo's distant relatives had suddenly gone missing. It was not that big of deal amongst the land and was seen as nothing but a mysterious accident that claimed the lives of a couple unsuspecting people.

However, Naruto knew that was not the truth. The Uzumaki knew Danzou was behind their deaths. Although Naruto did not care, seeing as it would just benefit the Uzumaki in the long run.

Naruto chuckled at the fact he was taking a trick out of the Nidaime's handbook. Doing what was required for the betterment of the village. The Uzumaki knew he was doing something very underhanded, but he was a ninja so it was in his nature. Plus, there was no need to even worry about people's opinions toward him.

Danzou would be the one getting his hands bloody, which would allow Naruto to kill two birds with one stone.

Naruto put down the journal, his mind drifting to another subject. The Konoha 11 get-together. He wanted to go, he really did. However, he knew he would not be able to enjoy himself to his heart's content if he did. He just had too much on his mind with the war coming up and he did not want his friends to see him in such a way.

Thinking this put a fire in Naruto's belly. He still needed to get stronger. He needed to be so strong that he could stop the Akatsuki and this war, and not have worry about the safety of his village, his family.

Naruto stood, leaving the journal on his desk as he left for his training area, sage scroll in hand.

\/

"You wanted to see us Sasuke?" Suigetsu questioned as he walked into the Uchiha's room. The room was dark and it was difficult seeing the one occupant that had been sitting on the bed.

Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin walked in slowly, turning the light on so they could clearly see Sasuke.

Karin was too focused on the bandages wrapped around his eyes to notice his shirtless state.

"Sasuke-kun…" The redhead whispered.

Sasuke ignored her, wanting to get this over with, "I called you are here to inform you all that from this point onward, Team Taka is permanently disbanded."

The three were shocked to hear this, their feelings clear across their faces.

Suigetsu quickly got angry. He had thought he saw a glimpse of a changed Sasuke when they were in Tobi's other realm, but it seemed like he was wrong, "What the hell Sasuke?!"

Juugo remained silent. He did not care of the team was disbanded, he would still follow Sasuke. If the Uchiha decided to kill him then so be it, Sasuke would be doing the curse seal originator a favor.

Karin could not believe it, "Sasuke-kun… how could you say such a thing?"

"Because you are all nuisances!" Sasuke snapped, "You three have done nothing but get in my way! You are all holding me back from achieving my goal of destroying Konoha! You people could not even be the good sacrifices that you are when I was fighting Naruto!"

Suigetsu could not believe the words coming out of Sasuke's mouth. The water boy's anger hit new heights as he contemplated attacking the Uchiha, but thought against it at the last moment, not wanting to stoop to the level of a guy like Sasuke. The large sword wielder turned on his heel, leaving in a fit.

Juugo stayed quiet, but soon followed his now former teammate out, going to console the man before his likely departure.

Karin remained cemented to her spot, still not believing Sasuke's sudden change in behavior. There was something there, deep within Sasuke's chakra that she could sense. She did not know what it was, but it made her question the Uchiha's real intentions.

"Sasuke-kun why are you doing this?" Karin asked quietly.

Sasuke snarled, "Leave, and never come back… less you want to die by my hands!"

Karin's eyes widened as she took several steps back. Tears were being to brim in the corner of her eyes as she turned and ran out of the room, leaving the loner to himself.

The room was silent as Sasuke sat alone, thinking to himself.

Tobi suddenly immerged from the shadow behind the open door, a tray of food in hand.

The masked man had brought Sasuke, but when he sensed the boy's old team coming he concealed his presence and hid himself. Tobi was pleased to see Sasuke had finally come around, going so far as to get rid of his little band of misfits.

Tobi made himself known by saying, "I've come with some food."

Sasuke's head slightly turned toward his location, but he said nothing. Tobi came over to Sasuke's bed and put the tray beside the boy. The fake Madara eyed the side of Sasuke's face, saying, "It's a good thing you got rid of them, those brats would just get in your way."

Tobi turned to leave with that and made it all the way to the door before Sasuke's voice made him stop, "There's something I have been wondering."

"And what is that?" Tobi questioned looking over his shoulder.

"How are we going to fight all five of the Great Nations with just the two of us?"

Tobi noticed the way he said 'we', and was delighted to hear it. The man turned around, saying, "There is no need to fret, I have that covered. It is true we only have seven out of the nine Biju right now. However, I have been using their chakra to build us an army."

"How so?"

"You see years ago, during my battle with the First Hokage, I was able to acquire some of his cells." Tobi told Sasuke. In truth, the tissue had just been given to him by the real Madara before he died of old age. Tobi of course kept that secret, going on to tell him, "I have cultivated his essence and was able to create Zetsu from it. Over the past few years I have used to Biju's chakra to produce more Zetsu. They will be our army to counter balance the number of ninja the Shinobi Alliance has."

"How many are there?"

Tobi smirked under his mask. The years of growing more Zetsu had come to great fruition, and would be a major factor in their war, "There are _five hundred thousand_ of them. We outnumber their army five to one."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose, showing his shock, "Where are you keeping all these guys hidden."

Tobi's smirk grew, "They are currently laying dormant several layers below us."

Sasuke remained silent, taking the information in.

Tobi saw this and made to leave, "I'll just leave you to your thoughts of our world domination."

Sasuke waited for several minutes, his course of action taking shape now that he knew what he had wanted to know.

The Uchiha pushed himself off his bed and onto the cold floor, his chest resting against it. Sasuke then began doing push-ups, preparing himself for when he would make his move.

\/

Konan sat within her room, the pitter-patter of rain could be heard from outside her window. The light from outside was the only thing illuminating her room as she sat at her desk, looking at a picture of her, Yahiko, and Nagato.

A week from now would be the two month mark since she and Nagato went to Konoha. She had performed her own burial of the two's body with a bed of paper flowers, and since then had been walling in her own despair.

She knew Madara was coming soon. She had thought he would have arrived by now, but it did not ease her pain when he had not come so quickly. He would inevitably show in order to take the Rinnegan.

She knew the time was drawing near when she got some supernatural-like forewarning. A previous item of Yahiko or Nagato's breaking, or a picture frame of them shattering. She had yet to even replace the broken one in her hands.

She had contemplated sending Naruto a message to ask for assistance, but she could not trouble him with this. She would put an end to the suffering Madara had caused her and her beloveds, which would probably be the death of her. She was content merely knowing that Naruto would have helped had he known of Madara imminent arrival. And that was more than enough.

Konan continued to eye the picture in her hands, a tear landing on the shatter glass.

\/

Naruto was going through paperwork, thinking over the past couple of weeks. It was only six days until the fabled Hokage Vote, and Naruto was growing more and more nervous. He was pretty confident that he would win, but there was that small part of him that told him otherwise. He tried not to listen to that little voice, but as the deadline drew closer, it was becoming increasingly harder not to.

On another note, peace between the villages had been moving smoothly with no appearances by anything Akatsuki related. Naruto was beginning to wonder what Obito was thinking, having expected something to happen by now.

Anko's tracking team had been keeping him posted and on their most recent check-in they informed him they were very close to finding Kabuto, so things were actually starting to look up.

Naruto's training had improved greatly. He was getting extremely close to the power with which he had set out to obtain since beginning his training. At the current point he was at, he would actually need another person to help him with some of things he wanted try, but he was still trying to figure out who he wanted to help him.

There was a sudden knock at his door that sounded panicked. The Uzumaki beckoned the person in and saw Emiko enter with a bit of speed. He greeted her as she walked up to the front of his desk with a scroll in hand.

He asked what it was and she replied, saying, "We don't know Hokage-sama! The communications building just received this scroll from a bird not registered in our databanks. They were unable to open it, but it was addressed to you with no signed name."

Naruto took the scroll from her hands slowly and examined it. His eyes slightly widened when he saw a black seal covering the lip of the scroll, "It's got a blood seal!"

Emiko nodded, "I believe that's what they said it was. They figured only you could open it." 

"Thank you Emiko-chan." Naruto said, turning in chair, "You are dismissed."

"A-Are you sure Hokage-sama?" Emiko asked, worried for her leader's safety.

"Yes Emiko, I will be fine." Naruto answered and then shortly waited until he heard the door close.

Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood. He smeared the small droplets of coppery liquid across the seal. The black diagram sucked up the blood and then disappeared, allowing Naruto to open the scroll. Naruto read the contents inside slowly to fully grasp all the words.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I wish to inform you that Tobi, the pretend Uchiha Madara, will soon be attacking Amegakure no Sato to reclaim possession of the Rinnegan from Nagato. I would advise you to send only the best of your ninja to stop him as he is quite the formidable fellow, and really wants those eyes back. _

_Best of luck to your ninja._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Biggest Fan_

Naruto put the scroll down on his lap, his eyes jumping back and forth as his mind tried to decipher who sent the scroll.

However, Naruto knew he could not wonder for long, having more important things to deal with at this moment. He turned around and dropped the scroll onto his desk, not caring about it for now.

The Uzumaki left his office in a hurry, going to find the best team he could and then send them to Amegakure no Sato.

\/

Tobi entered Sasuke's room to find him doing push-ups on the ground to keep in shape, clothed in matching black pants and a shirt. Another pair of fresh bandages were wrapped around the Uchiha's eyes. Tobi watched the boy for a few moments before asking, "How are you feeling?"

The younger Uchiha got to his feet, having sensed Tobi coming, "I'm fine. My eyes are almost complete."

Tobi remained silent for a moment. The masked man found it was finally time to stop dillydallying and retrieve the Rinnegan. He was prepared to leave, but had been stopped earlier by Yakushi Kabuto, who came to him asking for an alliance. Tobi had been hesitant at first, but after seeing the man's control over the Edo Tensei technique, he could not say no. Especially because he had _that_ man's body in his possession.

Tobi knew the reanimated army would make their fight all the more easier, but he also knew not to tell Sasuke. The two had somewhat of a history, both being Orochimaru's protégés at one time. Plus Tobi did not want to give Sasuke another incentive to not trust him.

He had been unable to get out what Kabuto wanted in return for his cooperation, but did not care, believing his help would make things go all the more efficiently.

Tobi was drawn back to Sasuke, saying, "I would hope so. It has been almost a month since I gave you Itachi's eyes."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. The time without his eyes made his other senses grow, which allowed him to hear the Akatsuki cloak that Tobi now wore as it flapped while he walked.

Tobi turned around and headed for the exit, telling him the reason he had come to see the young Uchiha, "I'm heading to Amegakure to retrieve something that does not belong to someone."

Sasuke waited until he could no longer hear Tobi before going over to his bed. He leaned down and pulled a trunk out from under it. He opened the chest and reached in, feeling the fabric of his traditionally worn attire. A small part of Sasuke wanted to stop, but he knew what he had to do.

Tobi was finally going to be away.

'_It is time.'_

\/

**Author's Note: Done for now.**

**I kind of cut short the Kisame part because I did not feel the need to go into his past because it would not help my primary storyline at all. I don't have anything against the character; it's just how things played out.**

**Just a warning for next chapter, it is probably going to be kind of short (in my terms of length). It's kind of a bridge chapter. The good thing is it will be posted pretty quickly because of its shortened length.**

**I'm sure some are annoyed Naruto did not go to the Konoha 11 meeting. I was going to have him go, but then changed my mind because I had something better coming. The Hokage Vote is coming soon, so be prepared. It is most likely going to be chapter 10.**

**For those who think I'm moving the story a little too fast and want me to focus more on Naruto's interactions with individuals and the populace of Konoha, you need not worry. There will be plenty to come, I promise you. I don't want to reveal too much so you are just going to have to wait a bit so I can get things out of the way before I slow the story down.**

**I know the number of Zetsu in the canon is different, but this is my story, and as I said in the previous chapter, there will be a lot of changes from this point onward.**

**I wonder if anyone can guess who wrote the letter. You will find out next chapter if you haven't figured it out by then.**

**Didn't do a Jutsu Description because I felt there was no need for one. The few Jutsu discussed have been described thus far and are widely known.**

**Whelp that's it for now. Now feed me, nom nom nom.**


	8. A Change in Circumstances

**Chapter 8: A Change in Circumstances**

The soft and rhythmic beep of a heart monitor echoed throughout the hospital room.

Naruto sat on a chair beside the bed that the Godaime Hokage lied in, her sheets pulled up to mid-stomach. She had been moved here a day after being put in the coma nearly two months ago. She was transferred here to be put on an IV drip so she did not die from malnourishment. The doctors said that her vitals were getting better. It was evident from her youthful appearance that the seal on her forehead had automatically repaired once it knew she was stabilized and healthy enough to withstand it. So it was a good sign that she could possibly be waking up soon.

Nevertheless, Naruto knew this world was cruel, and anything could happen.

However, that did not stop the hope Naruto held out that she would return to them sooner rather than later. Naruto held the previous Hokage's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He stared at her slumbering and peaceful face. He was smiling at her, but it was slightly crestfallen as he told her, "I think you have gotten enough beauty sleep Baachan."

Naruto's mind was soon drawn elsewhere, thinking if he had made the right decision on who he picked to go to Amegakure in order to protect Konan. His personal Anbu team would be fine and probably be way too much for even Obito, especially with Konan on their side. He did not need to send the other person with them, but he could not help but do so. The man needed to know who Tobi really was, and he would never believe Naruto unless it was proven. This was the best chance _he_ had at discovering the truth, so the Uzumaki took it.

Naruto just hoped he did not end up regretting it.

Naruto stood, saying his farewells for now to his surrogate grandmother.

The Uzumaki had another old friend to visit.

\/

Tobi stood atop one of the tube like pieces of ruined building that protruded from the large lake around him. The heavy rain that had become a trademark of Amegakure did little to deter the Uchiha from his objective. Standing a good distance across from him was the former Akatsuki member Konan.

"I see you have no intention of telling me where you hid _my_ Rinnegan." Tobi stated coldly.

Konan replied with a straight face, "I knew you would come find me eventually. I've been waiting for my chance to destroy you."

"Don't expect me to go easy just because you're a former member." Tobi said, "One question. What was it that convinced the two of you to betray me?!"

"…" Konan remained silent.

Tobi's Sharingan spun, his irritation at people's silence of late building his anger, "Do you truly believe that Uzumaki Naruto is really that special?!"

A small smile played onto Konan's face, remembering the man that resembled Yahiko. She quickly went stoic, knowing where she was. She extended her hand out as it started to turn into paper, "He is light personified. That's why everyone he meets carries the flower called 'Hope'!"

"Hah, you bare your fangs at me but you still wear that cloak. Perhaps you miss Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki was founded by Yahiko. The red clouds on these cloaks are a symbol of the wars that rained blood down on Amegakure." Konan clarified, her body turning to paper, "You are just riding Akatsuki's cocktails. These cloaks represent justice to us. They don't belong to you. And the Rinnegan belonged to Nagato, a Hidden Rain ninja. His eyes don't belong to you either."

Konan created several paper shuriken and threw them at the Uchiha, "His eyes are our country's treasure!"

Tobi let the shuriken phase through him like they were nothing as he chuckled, "Hmhmhm… wrong on both counts my dear. I may as well enlighten you, since you're about to die."

His words made Konan fall silent.

"I was the one who spurred Yahiko to form Akatsuki." Tobi spoke, shocking Konan, "And… I was the one who gave Nagato the Rinnegan."

Konan's eyes widened, finding no words. She could not believe the man.

Tobi shrugged with his arms slightly bent outwards, "So really, I'm only taking back what was mine to begin with."

Konan said nothing, no longer wanting to talk to the man.

Her paper body began to change. The square parcels of paper that composed her body shifted, removing her legs and creating large wings to allow her flight.

Tobi saw this, but continued on with what he was saying, "You were just a foolish little girl who knew nothing. But now you're a foolish little girl who knows where Nagato's Rinnegan is hidden, and all I need to do now is capture you. Don't underestimate the eye powers of an Uchiha, child!"

Konan launched from her position towards Tobi and their battle began.

\/

Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop, hearing the light ding from the bell above the door. She spotted Ino's mother just as she greeted her with the traditional flower store introduction.

Ino's mother, Yamanaka Ayaka, smiled brightly when she realized it was her daughter's best friend, "Oh Sakura-chan! How have you been?"

Sakura smiled back, eyeing the middle aged woman.

Ayaka was like a late-thirties version of her daughter, except her hair was a darker shade of blonde and her eyes were hazel in color. She wore dark purple pants and a matching long-sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled back some. Over her base attire was a light green apron with several dirt smudges covering it.

"I'm great. How are you Yamanaka-san?" Sakura greeted back, walking up to the counter Ayaka stood behind.

"I'm fine deary, and for the last time just call me Ayaka. You make me feel so old otherwise." Ino's mother whined, continuing with, "So what can I do you for?"

Sakura waved off the flowers around them, "Sorry, nothing today. I just wanted to know if you know where Naruto is?"

"Naruto?" Ayaka repeated, the name coming up blank for a few seconds, before a light bulb popped up over her head, "Oh! You mean Hokage-sama!"

The Haruno smiled and nodded. She had not seen him ever since their mission to the Land of Snow and that really annoyed her. She had told herself that they would see each other more, but that did not turn out the way Sakura wanted. The Haruno had thought that Naruto would have made more of an effort to hang out with their friends and, most importantly, her. However, she was once again proven wrong, predominantly shown when Naruto did not show up to their get-together even after learning about it yesterday.

The Konoha 11 were greatly saddened when the man did not arrive.

Ayaka scratched the side of her head, not understanding the pinkette, "Well why did you come here to find out where he is?"

"Well I talked to Ino and she said that he comes here weekly from what you tell her. She only saw him here the one time you asked her to watch the store and she forgot what he had bought the flowers for, so I figured I would come here and ask you. I went to his office and his secretary told me he was not in, but she would not tell me where he went so I was hoping he had come here." Sakura told her before adding in under her breath so Ayaka did not hear, "The purple haired bitch."

"Well you're in luck because he just left a few minutes ago." Ayaka spilled, surprising the Haruno.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her hands on the counter in anticipation, "Where did he go?!"

Ayaka looked around nervously. She did not think Sakura would react in such a way, "U-Um I don't know. I'm not a nosey person so I didn't really care."

Sakura mentally cursed, her hopes falling. She had forgotten that Ino had gotten her snooping personality from her father, the world renowned interrogator, and not her civilian mother. Aside from their appearances Ayaka and Ino had almost nothing in common. It was quite the anomaly.

"I may actually know where he went now that I think about it." Ayaka said quietly, not being a loud or outspoken person like her daughter.

"Really?!" Sakura's face got inches away from the elder woman, her hopes returning, "How? Where?"

"Well the type of flowers he always picks symbolizes gratitude, and is usually brought to cemeteries for a lost loved one." Ayaka said, remembering the flower the Rokudaime picked every time he came.

"Oh thanks soooo much Ayaka-san!" Sakura said embracing the woman in a tight hug. Ayaka was surprised by the sudden contact and just kept her arms at her sides.

The Haruno pulled back and made a break for the exit, bidding Ino's mother a goodbye as she went to find her old teammate.

Ayaka just stared at the girl's back as she left. She would never understand some ninja.

It was just a good thing the Haruno's parents were civilians, at least then she could bond with them whenever their families got together.

\/

Konan made it to land just as her Paper Angel Technique wore off, dropping her onto the concrete. She was heavily panting and her sweat was washed away by the rain.

"_I did not think I would need so much chakra, but it's finally over.'_ Konan told herself in silent victory.

She had used all the time waiting for Madara's arrival to Amegakure to create a sea of six billion explosive tags to counteract the Uchiha's time and space technique he was so keen about. They had done their job splendidly. Madara had only been able to remain untouchable for about six minutes like she had hypothesized, leaving the last four minutes worth of explosive tags to do their job.

Konan looked up, saying to herself, "Madara must be-"

"_Dead,_ right?!" A dark voice questioned directly behind Konan, sending a chill up the female's spine.

Konan said nothing, her shock at the man's survival silencing her. She could barley move her body, so she knew she was at his mercy.

The right half of Tobi's Akatsuki cloak and the black long-sleeve shirt he wore underneath, which covered his upper body, was blown off. His right arm was still intact but the exposed skin was severely burnt. The most notable damage was the state of his spiral mask. The entire upper half of the orange covering had been blown off and it was a miracle the thing still clung to his face. The broken part of the mask reached up to just below his eyes, exposing them and their three tomoe Sharingan.

"I took you too lightly." Tobi growled out, "You were one of the original Akatsuki members after all. But to think you could do this to someone like me."

"How? You should be dead!" Konan realized her time on this world would be short, so she had to know how the bastard survived, "I went over this plan, and did countless simulations. It should've worked. It should have killed you."

"_Izanagi_!" Tobi told her just as his left eye began to shut, blinding him in that eye, "The forbidden Uchiha technique that has the power to connect illusion and reality at the cost of the eye losing its light permanently."

Konan could not believe such a technique existed, but then again she had seen Nagato's powers so it was not the most farfetched thing. Konan slowly turned her head to look at the man over her shoulder. She was losing consciousness and just as she was about to pass out she asked, "What the hell are you?!"

Tobi watched her body fall onto the ground with a thud. He did not care. All he had to do was look into her mind to find out where Nagato was located so he could get his Rinnegan and then kill her.

Tobi reached down for Konan, eager to get back his possessions.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds caught Tobi's ear and forced him to dodge the incoming attack. The Uchiha moved backward, toward the noise, letting his attacker phase through him as he jumped away once the assailant went all the way through. Tobi landed on the waters near the land, eyeing this new arrival.

Obito was not surprised to see the man that had for so long plagued his nightmares, having heard that attack before, _"Hatake Kakashi_!"

\/

Sakura arrived to the cemetery to find her Hokage standing in front of the tombstone of the Sandaime. She stared at his back in slight awe. It was nighttime and slightly windy, so the man's cloak was slowly waving in the breeze. The scene was serene. It captivated Sakura for a few moments as she thought to herself, _'When did Naruto's shoulders get so broad?'_

She was surprised to see him here to say the least. The Haruno had never known that Naruto and the Third Hokage were this close. Sure her, like many others in her age group, were devastated when they discovered the Third's death. However, they never came to see the old man's grave, as far as she knew. Hell she had only visited the grave once since his death and that was only after she started training with the Fifth, and Tsunade came to pay her respects. So to see Naruto of all people here was surprising. The Haruno then remembered what Ino's mom had said, and she realized Naruto had been coming here on a weekly basis.

At this point she wanted to know what was going through Naruto's head, so she walked up to the man, trying to conceal her presence as his back was to her.

She did not make it far before she heard Naruto's say, "It's good to see you Sakura-chan."

The Haruno hid her shock at being so easily discovered as she walked up to the man.

He turned to look at her, smiling. She held out her arms and Naruto realized she wanted a hug. The Uzumaki blushed and was thankful Sakura did not see it as he embraced the girl for a short moment. The intimate action went unnoticed by Sakura, because she saw it as nothing but a greeting between good friends.

They pulled back, their arms dropping to their sides.

Sakura smiled brightly, punching him lightly in the bicep, "I'm getting tired of having to ask how you have been, Naruto."

Naruto smiled solemnly, knowing she was talking about how much time it had been since they saw one another. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. No matter how powerful he became, or how old he got, Sakura always had a way of making him feel like a child who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

He figured when you loved a person like the way he did for her, the feeling was common. He gave her a toothy grin, "Sorry. I have just been really busy. Preparing for war and all that."

Sakura took the last bit gingerly, her smile faltering at the mention of war. It was an inevitable outcome with Akatsuki still roaming about. She could not even imagine how much pressure Naruto had on his shoulders, being the leader of the Ninja Alliance as well as the main target of the organization they were going to war with.

Sakura was a moment from saying something encouraging, like how she would protect him from Akatsuki, which she would. However, she was a good enough friend to see that Naruto did not want to talk about anything Akatsuki, or war, related. He probably came here for more than just paying his respects. This was probably a means to get away from it all, so she would not take away his small moment of peace.

She wrapped her arm around his and turned him so they stood side-by-side, facing the Third's grave. She stared at the tombstone, while Naruto's curious look went from her to the grave. She kept her grasp on him, thinking nothing of it. Naruto on the other hand got a little redder in the cheeks, feeling the heat from the girl's body that was warming up his arm.

Sakura spoke softly, "I miss him."

Naruto knew who she was talking about. His embarrassment faded as he stared at his grandfather's tombstone with a sad smile, "Me too."

Sakura looked out the corner of her eyes at the Uzumaki, trying to analyze his face. She had been coming increasingly aware of the man's sexual appeal, mostly due to Ino and Tenten's constant blathering. She had not been affected at first, only seeing him in a brotherly light. However after hearing her girlfriends' detailed and explicit descriptions of him, it would be a lie to say she did not think he was good-looking.

A small red tint appeared on the cheeks of the emerald eyed Haruno as she realized she was staring. She shook her head hurriedly; glad all of Naruto's attention was on the grave in front of him. She looked back to the Third's grave, telling herself, _'Stop that. He is your best friend and more like a brother. You love Sasuke-kun.'_

Sakura felt the silence that followed was a bit awkward because of her previous thoughts, when in actuality it was not. However, she felt she needed to say something, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"He would be proud of you."

Naruto's eyes widened, but he did not divert his attention from the stone tablet. A genuine smile crossed Naruto's lips.

Sakura saw this and was elated that her words had affected him in such a way.

The following silence was a lot more pleasant.

Some time passed and the two enjoyed each other's presence. Sakura wanted to talk to Naruto a lot more and learn what her best friend had been up to, but did not want to interrupt their peace so she remained silent.

Naruto made it easy on her, speaking first, "Sorry for not showing up to the meeting yesterday."

It took a moment for Sakura to understand what he was talking about. Remembering about their get-together, the Haruno waved him off, saying, "It's fine. I'm just glad you know about it now. It's not that important, just something to do so we can all get to know one another better."

"That's very important Sakura-chan." Naruto corrected her, his eyes shifting to meet hers, "I will definitely come see you guys eventually, but right now I-"

The pinkette put her finger on Naruto's lips, smiling, "It is fine Naruto. There is no need to for you to explain yourself. I know you will show up when you can."

Naruto's smile returned as Sakura's finger left his face.

"How about this." Sakura started, before saying, "_After_ you win the Hokage Vote, which I know you will. We celebrate. All of us."

Naruto's smile widened. Part of him, the stern and militaristic Hokage side of the Uzumaki, told him not to indulge in such activities. He had a village to run and one event, no matter how monumental it would be for him, should not stop him from performing his job to the best of his abilities. However, the Naruto of old needed this. He had become disconnected with his friends, save for a few, over his two month tenure as Hokage. Naruto was becoming more work prone, like the guide had said could happen if the person did not have a strong enough personal connection with others. The Uzumaki could see this and knew he had to relax and have fun when the opportunity arrived.

He smiled warmly at his beloved, "Deal."

Sakura's smile grew, "Great!"

Sakura was silent a few seconds before the main reason why she had come looking for Naruto popped into her head. Her realization was evident from her expression as the Uzumaki stared at the girl in confusion.

"Sasuke-kun was at the Kage Summit!" Sakura exclaimed, surprising Naruto.

The Rokudaime had only told the elders of the Uchiha's surprise attack, and he had made Neji and Sai swear upon their silence. He grabbed her shoulders, startling the Haruno at the sudden action, "How do you know that!"

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him about their get-together the previous day.

_Neji's head rocked back and forth in lightheadedness as the room spun around him, the amount of alcohol he had consumed so far taking its toll. There was a deep red across his cheeks, showing his intoxication._

_The other members of the Konoha 11 sat around him, eyeing the Hyuuga with anticipation. The others had hoped Naruto would show up after he found out about their meeting, but their anticipation were dashed when Shikamaru arrived and told them about the Uzumaki's current obligations._

_Most of them had wanted to know about the Kage Summit more in-depth from what Naruto had announced to the village and this had been their one opportunity to get it from the main source. However, their hopes of discovering the truth had not disappeared just yet because one of Naruto's bodyguards was there with them. The only problem with that was Neji's adamant demeanor regarding the summit._

_It did not take long for them to come up with the idea of getting the man drunk. They had been sly about it, slipping him drinks. Tenten had been the one doing the most work, making sure her friend had been keeping up with her. The others chatted with one another, making it seem like they did not care about the information Neji held while Tenten played the sacrificial lamb, drinking as much as her teammate to make it seem like it was not that much. Before long Neji was in the state he was in while Tenten had passed out._

_Once the others saw Neji's hazed state they began asking him simple questions that pertained to the summit. He answered them and the others started to believe they had heard everything there was to know just from Naruto's announcement the month prior when he returned._

_However, everything changed when Neji brought up something entirely unknown._

_Neji's eyes were shut as his head lurched forward, and then back, before he said, "That was, um, hic, until Sas…Sasuke showed up, hic!"_

_The Hyuuga's eyes shot open as he slapped both hands over his mouth, immediately realizing what he had just let slip. At first he had believed he had only thought it to himself, but from the shocked looks of everyone around him, he knew he had fucked up._

_Tenten remained passed out, unaware of the bombshell that had just been dropped, mumbling to herself, "But I don't wanna be a panda, hic!"_

"You have got to be shitting me…" Naruto deadpanned, his eye twitching in irritation. They had gotten Neji to spill the beans by getting him _drunk_. The Uzumaki thought to himself, _'Un-fucking believable.'_

Sakura fidgeted nervously within Naruto's grasp, realizing she might have put herself in trouble for discovering something that was meant to be kept a secret.

Her worries were alleviated when Naruto let her go and sighed heavily, saying, "Well there is no point in getting worked up about it. Hell I'm surprised it remained a secret for almost a month."

The blue eyed Hokage glanced at Sakura, "I can go ahead and assume half the village knows by now since Ino was there, correct?"

The Haruno nodded dumbly, not getting the joke. Her mind was elsewhere. They had been able to get from Neji that Sasuke attack the Kage Summit, but no details followed, leaving them without a leg to stand on.

Sakura saw her chance to know more and took it, "So what happened? Why would Sasuke-kun attack the summit?"

Naruto diverted his glance from the pinkette, staring at the Third's tombstone, "He apparently joined Akatsuki and came to capture me."

Sakura's green eyes widened at this news, her heart dropping and her stomach churning. She could barely even get out, "W-What are you talking about? Sasuke-kun would never do something like that!"

Naruto's eyes slightly furrowed at her delusional words. It was one thing to forgive the Uchiha for his actions. It was another thing to foolishly deny the reality of what he had done, or tried to do. Naruto's eyes shifted to meet Sakura's, as he said with a slightly angered expression, "My mistake. I meant to say he came to kill me! At least that's what I think he wanted to do from what I heard him shouting."

Sakura blinked really hard as the man's words registered through her head, and her delusional state eased. She loved Sasuke, but she also loved Naruto in a brotherly kind of way. It was that feeling for the blonde that knocked her out of her stupor. Her expression softened as she spoke up clearly, "I'm sorry Naruto. I should have asked if you were alright."

Naruto's head snapped back to the grave, his annoyance still there, but slightly lessened, "Of course I'm alright! It's whatever."

She grabbed his hand softly, gaining his attention, "It's not whatever Naruto! You don't have to shoulder this burden by yourself. I'm here too. Don't leave me behind like Sasuke did."

Naruto mentally cursed at the girl's underhanded tactic of guilting him for something the Uchiha had done. He knew she had him though, causing his anger to disappear as he looked into her green orbs, "Sakura-chan, you know I would never do something like that."

Sakura smiled sweetly at the blonde's words, "I know."

She let go of his hand as she looked away, in her own thoughts about Sasuke. So many questions plagued her mind. Why did Sasuke attack the summit? Why did Sasuke try and kill Naruto? Where was Sasuke now?

Was Sasuke beyond the point of return?

That last thought left a nasty taste in Sakura's mouth, but she did not say anything. She remained silent, falling deeper into her own depressive ideas.

"Can I ask you something Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly said, awaking Sakura from her thoughts. Naruto wanted to redirect the topic from the Kage summit, not wanting to go into any more detail about the incident.

"Of course. Go ahead." The Haruno said a little quieter than she would have liked.

Naruto eyed the Chuunin for a moment before saying, "Be honest with me. If the circumstances should arise, where Sasuke forces my hand and I have to kill him. Will we still be friends?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the Uzumaki's face. What kind of question as that. Of course they would! The Haruno opened her mouth to tell him that, but stopped as her mind slowly processed what the world would be like without Sasuke in it. She could not think of such a thing, showing that she could not live in a world without the Uchiha. Her words died in her mouth, even after seeing the expression her blonde teammate gave her. She loved Naruto, but she loved Sasuke more. Because of this, she became conflicted in her feelings, leaving her to say, "I don't know Naruto."

The Sixth Hokage closed his eyes, sighing through his nostrils. He had feared where her feelings still lied. He did not let it get to him. There was still hope. There was a possibility that his words had reached Sasuke during their battle near the end, and if they did then this issue would never have to be discussed upon.

Naruto turned his attention back to the pinkette, who stood there while feeling a little uneasy. He went on to ask another question, "Well what if the circumstances changed, where Sasuke returned to the village. What then?"

Sakura looked at Naruto slightly confused, wondering where he was coming up with these ideas. She thought about it nonetheless. She stared at Naruto's expression for a moment, seeing the downcast way he looked at her. She understood his feelings. The two had been very separate as of late, and the return of Sasuke would make their interactions almost nonexistent. The moment Naruto had asked what would happen if Sasuke came back, Sakura's mind was instantly full with things she would want to do with the Uchiha.

The Haruno immediately regretted thinking that, wanting to be a better friend for Naruto. Her smile returned as an idea came to her.

Naruto's heart slightly fluttered for a moment when he saw Sakura smile.

"How about this!" Sakura started excitedly, "Once a week, on the same day and time, when I'm not on a mission, I will come to your office and we will have lunch together. This way you can keep working and still have a meal to eat, while we get to catch up and see each other. It won't be anywhere near the same amount of time we used to spend together, but this will be something!"

Naruto's smile slowly returned, the idea sounding better and better as he kept playing it over in his head, "That sounds perfect!"

"Great!" Sakura smiled brightly before seeing the position of the moon in the sky, "Crap! I have to get home or my mom is going to give me so much flack for not helping her with the groceries."

The Haruno turned and began jogging away as she waved to the Uzumaki, "Later Naruto! I'll see you soon!"

Naruto waved back. When you were in the presence of the Hokage, you waited to be dismissed, but Sakura was a close friend, so Naruto did not care about the informal way they interacted.

Naruto attention was drawn elsewhere as he turned away from the Sandaime's grave, "You can come out now."

Sai appeared on his knee with his head bowed, stoically saying, "Hokage-sama."

"At ease." Naruto waved the boy off.

Sai's usual smile appeared as he stood.

He remained silent for a moment, prompting Naruto to ask, "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering…" Sai began, eyeing his Hokage as the man turned away and stared at the place Sakura had left, "Do you love Sakura-san?"

Naruto's expression did not change, "Was it that obvious?"

"You exhibit similarities to this book I am reading about love." Sai informed the man, before asking, "Why have you not told her?"

Naruto smiled solemnly, cuffing his hands behind his head out of habit, "How can I? I'm a guy who can't even keep his promise."

It took a moment for Sai to remember the promise Naruto had told the art user he had made to Sakura years prior. Sai did not really understand why Naruto tried so hard, never being in love with someone the same way the blonde did. However, he did ask, "So if you do keep your promise and that shit-for-brains traitor somehow returns… will you tell her then?"

Naruto ignored the man's derogatory terms when referring to Sasuke, and thought about his question.

The Rokudaime Hokage instantly knew his answer.

"Yes."

\/

Kakashi gazed through the heavy rain, eyeing his opponent dangerously with his exposed Sharingan. He could see the damage the man had sustained from his battle with the fallen Akatsuki member beside him. The Hatake made his way over to the blue haired woman, being cautious and watching the enemy.

He made it to Konan and checked her pulse. It was faint, but he could feel one.

The four Anbu from Naruto's personal guard landed around the Hatake. Kenta, the one with the most medical knowledge among them, walked up to the woman and began administering first aid.

The rest of them turned to the fake Madara as he made his way towards them, taking a slow pace across the wavering water.

Tobi knew that his best bet at staying alive was to retreat back to his hideout and merely come another day. However, he had waited long enough to get back the Rinnegan. That, and Amegakure would be more prepared from this day onward for his return, which did put him at a disadvantage. Plus he knew Naruto would do the unacceptable if it meant keeping his village out of harm's way, so Tobi would not be surprised if Naruto destroyed the eyes after this incident. Tobi had to retrieve his eyes now or he might never get them back.

Tobi was closing in on the Anbu group when they made their move.

Kenta kept healing Konan while Kakashi and Natsumi stood side-by-side in front of them. The first to act was Peacock and Armadillo as they rushed forward, running across the waters with the speed of elite Anbu.

Izumi began doing hand seals, creating a Genjutsu.

From Tobi's point of view, the two figures running at him shimmered and distorted. The Uchiha's single Sharingan eye instantly saw through the Genjutsu, dispelling it.

The two Anbu members came at the man from both sides, their small swords drawn. One attacked low, the other attacked high. Neither of them made contact as their weapons phased through the man as if he was not really they. When their weapons had fully passed through him, Tobi grabbed hold of their shoulders.

'_Two down.'_ Tobi thought to himself as a whirl in space began to form with his right eye being its centre. He was moments from pulling them into his own dimension when he caught glimpse of a lightning attack headed his way from the shore. Tobi did not have the time to pull them any further so he cancelled his Jutsu and let go of the Anbu. The two jumped away just as the tiger-like lightning attack was upon the masked man. He reversed the chakra flow to his feet, causing him to sink into the water unexpectedly fast, dodging the attack.

There was a silence in the air as Kakashi's lightning attack went into the distance before disappearing. The four looked around, trying to find their target.

Tobi's head peaked out the ground just behind Kenta and Konan. His body continued to materialize out of the concrete as everyone else's attention was on the crashing waters, awaiting his emergence. When his body was fully surfaced, Tobi reached for the back of Kenta's neck. He was a hair's length away from grabbing the Anbu when he was forced to use his _Kamui_, allowing the kick that would have knocked his head off to phase through him. His hand went through Elephant's neck and body, alerting him to the man's closeness.

Tobi looked over his shoulder, his lone eye spinning when he saw the female Anbu that had been standing next to Kakashi from the start in midair, her leg still hovering from her previous attack.

"Nice eyes." Tobi commented, even though the woman's mask hid her features. The Sharingan wielder turned on his heels, grabbing the woman by the throat with his unharmed hand. Just as he did so, Kenta spun too, unsheathing his weapon and aiming for Tobi's side. The weapon phased through him like the previous attacks.

Kenta's eyes widened from behind his mask when he saw that his attack did nothing because the masked man was still holding Bear up when he did so.

Tobi made himself solid and bent forward, bringing his leg back and kicking the large Anbu away. He felt Bear grab hold of the arm choking her with both her hands, but did not think anything of it. The space around Tobi began to distort once again as he tried to pull Natsumi into his realm. However, he was forced to abruptly stop when he heard the faint hissing of an explosive tag. He cancelled his Jutsu before he could capture the Anbu member. Tobi saw the two tags the Anbu member had placed on his arm. He let go of Natsumi and dematerialized, the explosion doing nothing to him. On the other hand, Bear was forced to take the full brunt of the explosion, being so close to its proximity. She crossed her arms to lessen the impact, but was still sent flying with smoke trailing off her body.

Daisuke caught the woman and put her down gently. She gained her bearings and pushed him away, saying she was fine.

Tobi scanned the area, realizing there was a body missing. He mentally cursed when he realized one of the Anbu members had concealed the missing person with a Genjutsu. He expelled it too late as Kakashi grabbed the man from behind, putting him in a full-nelson.

"Now!" Kakashi ordered.

Tobi was not impressed when he saw Daisuke and Izumi running at him. He merely made himself and Kakashi intangible, and waited for the two to phase through them.

Peacock went high, aiming to punch the man's face while Armadillo had gone lower, his sword posed for the man's stomach. The two Anbu members went through them just like Tobi foresaw. However, the most unexpected thing then happened. Tobi felt what remained of his mask beginning to crack as pressure landed on his face, like the punch had actually hit him. His stomach was also set ablaze as he felt something stab into him, even though the sword had at first glance gone right though him. The force of the attacks sent Tobi to the ground and out of Kakashi's grasp.

Kakashi was sent the opposite way, grabbing his side with one hand and his face with the other. Izumi and Daisuke went to the Hatake's side, making sure that he was alright.

They saw the way Kakashi's Sharingan had changed, now in its Mangekyou form. His head dropped, bearing through the pain as his eye became dull, realization hitting him, "So it worked."

His words carried more weight than it appeared.

Tobi got to his feet and jumped away, his hand covering his face as the last of his mask crumbled away. His Sharingan could be seen through the cracks of his fingers. The man looked angered as he yelled, "How?! How did you hit me?!"

Kakashi made it to his feet, allowing the two Anbu members to hold him partially up. Kakashi's gaze slowly met Tobi's, "We had been watching your fight with Konan to discover your abilities and any of their weaknesses. We were able to exploit some of them, but even then it was quite difficult to find a way in harming you. However, I noticed that our abilities were extraordinarily similar. So I became the sacrificial lamb to see if our techniques corresponded. Seems I was correct. Isn't that right, Obito?"

There was a short silence before a low and deep chuckle began. Obito's body shook as his laughter grew louder, until it was near hysteric. Obito swung his hand from his face and away to the side, his mutilated face appearing as his laughter reached new heights. The left side of his face was fine, but the right side of his face had heavy wrinkles that had formed from the pressure of the boulder that had crushed his face all those years ago.

The crazed display kept everyone quiet.

The Uchiha slowly calmed himself, his laughter turning back into a dark chuckle, "So the great Kakashi finally figured it out, huh. I have to say though; I'm kind of disappointed this is all you can do with _Kamui_, the gift I gave you."

Kakashi remained silent, his worst fears having come to life before his eyes. He felt sick and did not want to speak as he gave the man a saddened expression.

"You should be thankful. Kamui's dimension is quite the asset nowadays, since we are the only ones with its ability." Obito said, a sick smile crossing his lips, "Now that the Uchiha clan is virtually nonexistent, that is."

Kakashi ignored the man's words, his shaking red eye meeting Obito's. The Hatake asked weakly, "Why?"

Obito scoffed. Kakashi did not deserve to know, so he did not answer him. The Uchiha would let Kakashi fester in his own misery. Obito knew the predicament he was currently in and trying to get through all of the adversaries currently in front of him would be foolhardy, especially with the fact that Kakashi could not counter his intangibility. He could surely outlast Kakashi's use of Kamui, but doing so would be hazard and could get himself more hurt than need be.

Obito knew when it was time to retreat, so he did not waste any time doing so. Kakashi was too distraught to do anything for the moment, and the Uchiha would not pass this opportunity up. The space around Obito began to spiral, sucking the man into his altered dimension.

Obito's laughter made Kakashi understand that this was all the more real, "Until next time, _Kakashi_."

The man disappeared before the other could do anything.

Peacock turned her attention to Kakashi, "What the hell man?! Why didn't you use your Sharingan thingy to stop hi-"

She stopped short when she felt Kenta's large hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the man and saw his masked face shake, silently telling her to stop. She sucked her teeth, but did not say anything further as she let go of the silver-haired man.

Kakashi kept his head down while Daisuke continued to hold up one of the men he considered a hero, feeling terrible from the state the Hatake was in. The blue haired boy did not know the story behind Kakashi and Obito, but he could tell it had a big impact on the man.

Kenta walked over to Konan, making sure she was still alright.

Bear saw the state Kakashi was in, and decided it would be best to rest within Amegakure instead of trying to return to Konoha.

"Grab the woman and let's get to the nearest hospital. We will stay in Amegakure for the time being." Bear ordered robotically, causing everyone to go about their business, no matter how one of the individuals felt.

Kakashi felt the full weight of his body as the youngest of the Anbu members let go of him. The Hatake looked up at the area that Obito had once been at, his mind racing. Kakashi needed to talk to a certain someone about this, even if that person had not looked at him for almost two months.

\/

Obito slammed into a desk in his personal living arrangements within Akatsuki's hideout as he emerged from the spiral of his technique. The man cursed, not realizing how much damage had been done to him. He pulled his body up with the one arm he had atop the desk. He grabbed one of the scattered syringes that lined the wood surface, a green substance thrashing about within the container. He managed to make it to the chair in front of the desk before tying an elastic rubber tube around his right bicep. He flicked the prick several times before finding the correct vein in his arm. After doing so he plunged the needle into his arm and injected himself with the substance. Obito pulled the syringe out and untied the rubber elastic, allowing the medicine to do its work as it flooded his body.

His charred arm began to heal itself while a portion of his chakra reserves returned.

Obito sat and let the medicine do its work for several seconds as he breathed heavily. Before long the Uchiha bent over and opened a drawer. The objects within it rattled about at the sudden movement. Obito pulled out one of the containers and eyed the object that floated in the blue substance. A fully matured Sharingan eye.

Danzou had gotten most of them after the Uchiha Massacre, but Obito had been smart enough to grab his own good amount for instances like this. The wizened Uchiha pulled the eye out and transplanted it into his left socket. He blinked several times, visibility returning to his left eye.

Obito dropped the container onto his desk and stood, going over to the wall full of masks somewhat similar and exactly the same as his usual one.

The Uchiha reached for an identical mask, but stopped when the earth around him began to shake. It was a short and weak rumble, but it was enough to alert Obito. He stretched out his senses and picked up the powerful chakra that was being thrown around. It was located where his army stayed.

Obito's expression turned to one of absolute hatred as he was pulled into his own realm, ready to kill anyone or anything that had harmed his army.

The Uchiha appeared in a large room a hundred yards below where he had been to see the Gedou Mazou statue, black flames sprinkled over its body. There were more patches of black fire that were sporadically positioned around the room. Obito's anger grew at the sight.

Obito clasped his hands together and reverse summoned the statue to another hideout. The statue had too much demonic chakra in it to be harmed by the flames of _Amaterasu_, so they would extinguish after a week's time. However, Obito knew he had more on the line to worry about at the moment.

The Uchiha was pulled into his own realm once more. He reemerged a level below, landing on the inch thin layer of water that covered the ground to the large room he was in. The water acted as a repellent to sensor ninjas so they could not sense any of the chakra signatures that lay dormant below. The liquid was also the only source of illumination, reflecting white light even though there was only darkness high above.

There was a single tree that stood tall atop the water. This single tree connected with all of the Zetsu below it through its many roots. Obito walked up to the tree and saw several spots blotted with black flames. The Uchiha began to shake with anger, his worst fears coming true as he reach out and touched the bark. An image of the underground level with hundreds of thousands of Zetsu appeared, all of them covered in a sea of black flames.

The sound of footsteps on water and thrashing chakra awoke Obito, making him turn around furiously.

Out of the shadows came Uchiha Sasuke in his normal attire and surrounded by a perfected _Susanoo_. In its complete stage, Susanoo's bow on its left arm had grown in size and taken on a more shield-like appearance. It right hand now held an orb made up of the black flames of Amaterasu. The layer of armor worn by Susanoo's final form had changed in appearance. Sasuke's Susanoo was now surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armor with jagged teeth around its hood, as opposed to the straight teeth of Itachi's Susanoo, and wore magatama earrings. The mouth of the armor took on a beak-like shape, giving it an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand gained additional plating, which gave the appearance of skin peeling off, and the armor itself was more ghastly in appearance.

The darkness caressed the younger Uchiha's face in such a way that his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan shined with power through his purple Susanoo. A combination of both his and Itachi's Mangekyou stared into the trembling eyes of Uchiha Obito.

"I know I cannot return to Konoha." Sasuke spoke with power laced through his voice. He did not care that Obito was too enraged to even register what he was saying, "Therefore I will sacrifice what I must in order to preserve its peace!"

Sasuke made a move towards Obito, his determination resolute, "Our cursed clan ends with _us_!"

\/

**Author's Notes: Like I said, this chapter was going to be short to lead into the next one. Plus I wanted to leave that cliffhanger.**

**I may have made Obito a little more demented, but that is for story purposes. I don't intend to turn him like the manga has done, so I made him a little eviler.**

**The Konan and Tobi fight was pretty much the same so I felt no need in writing it out. Also, in the manga it was said that one had to have both the Uchiha and Senju blood in them to use Izanagi. That is not true in my story. Just to make you all aware, any of the techniques the Sharingan has can be unlocked in any Uchiha as long as they train enough and discover it. It will be explained upon when brought up in the story at different points.**

**That's it for now. Read and review. Later mates.**

Jutsu Description

**Izanagi (Man who Invites); S-Rank:** When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space in a Ninjutsu-Genjutsu collaboration. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments.

**Kamui** **(Authority of the Gods); S-Rank: **a powerful Mangekyou Sharingan technique that creates a unique and specialized form of space-time Ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats – teleportation and intangibility.

**Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination); S-Rank: **The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision and are inextinguishable. The flames burn for seven days and seven nights and will turn virtually anything into ash.

**Susanoo (He with the Ability to help by All Means); S-rank:** an ability granted by the Mangekyou Sharingan to those who awaken the powers of both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life.


End file.
